¿pareja sexual?
by Neferpitou30
Summary: Me he metido en un problema del cual no puedo escapar, he sido una tonta e ingenua que no midió las consecuencias, pensé que podría engañar a una 1296, dios como pude pensar que podría si yo soy una cero; solo soy ese maldito numero nulo que representa la nada, en que pensaba, una 1296 vs un 0, ahora tengo que solucionarlo antes de que acabe muerta (adv: FutaNat) Act. 24/04/20
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hola a todos los amantes del ShizNat, aqui les traigo un fic un tanto curioso

que creo que les va a gustar xD

ha sido divertido escribirlo y espero que pasen un buen rato con la historia

aqui vamos

* * *

**¿Pareja sexual?**

**cap.-1**

* * *

Bueno no sé cómo empezar esto, incluso para mi que estoy viviendo esta maldita situación es muy difícil encontrar el principio de causalidad que lo inició...mierda a quien trato de engañar, claro que lo sé, pero es que es de no creer lo que me esta pasando…dios mio me he metido en un lió muy grande; y me siento tan perdida que no sé que hacer...

Acabo de joderla con mayúsculas

No entiendo como puedo tener tanta mala suerte

Dios mio necesito ayuda...bueno supongo que aún podría evitarlo

Quizás debería confesar de una vez y sería lo mejor, ademas tendría la conciencia mas tranquila...en fin vayamos por el principio para que puedan entender mejor de cómo empezó todo…es decir es importante saber cuales han sido las causas principales que me han hecho caer a este pozo sin fondo

Siendo sincera, aun no lo tengo muy claro el inicio pero supongo que tiene que ver con el primer día; el primer día que vine a la capital

Ya están por cumplirse casi dos años desde que llegué a Tokyo, y se podría decir que soy una "pueblerina" ya que nunca antes había visitado otras ciudades tan grandes de Japon; yo soy natal del pueblo de Yufuin, una pequeña aldea perteneciente a la isla de Kiushu al sur del país, es un hermoso lugar que se ha resistido a aceptar el paso del tiempo y a estar fielmente ligado a las tradiciones desde épocas remotas…creo que mi pueblo debe ser de los más rurales de todo japon…asi que ya se imaginaran lo chocante que fue para mi la capital

Así que no fue de sorprenderse que todo, absolutamente todo fuese nuevo para mí, fueron muchas primeras las que viví en mi primer día; recuerdo cuando embarqué en tren al distrito principal, fue alucinante ver todos los edificios, esas construcciones tan altas que incluso levantando la vista parecía que no llegaban a tener un final; las luces y las propagandas de restaurantes, grupos de rock, conciertos y marcas cada que girabas la cabeza era de no creer; y de noche todo era tan movido y con tanta gente alrededor que parecía ser que nadie dormía.

Esa primera vez fue muy chocante; aunque me habían enseñado en la escuela como era la capital, era muy diferente vivirlo en persona que verlo en imágenes o vídeos, sobretodo para alguien como yo que había pasado toda su vida en el campo, una chica común de pueblo que veía cada mañana al despertar los árboles cerezos y el verde campo de la pradera, una chica que se sorprendía muy fácilmente en las fiestas de la aldea cuando se aglomeraban un poco mas de 100 personas para llevar a cabo las tradiciones

100 era mucho

Al menos eso pensaba

Oh dios; que diferencia con la ciudad

La cantidad de personas que pasaban por las calles ni se podía contar, recuerdo que me quedé de piedra cuando llegué a la estación y vi el mar de gente esperando en los descansos para partir a las otras estaciones, simplemente fue alucinante

Y como decirlo, aunque la diferencia fuese como el cielo y el infierno estaba encantada de estar aquí, era la oportunidad que me habían dado mis padres para seguir mis sueños de estudiar en una universidad prestigiosa

Mi anhelo desde pequeña

Está de más decir que tardé mucho en acostumbrarme y debo admitir casi con vergüenza que me tomó casi 4 meses adaptarme a mi nueva vida y entorno; no fue nada sencillo pero cuando pude lograrlo todo siguió el curso natural de las cosas

Esta pequeña introducción que hago creo que es importante ya que pienso que es uno de los motivos o mejor dicho es una de las razones principales de toda la mierda que me está pasando

Ok; ahora que ya saben que la adaptación de una pueblerina a la vida en la ciudad fue un infierno es momento de continuar, no sin antes hacer una mención especial a una compañera muy importante y es que siendo sincera debo confesar que hubiese sido imposible que me acostumbrase a vivir en Tokyo si no hubiera tenido esa compañera que fuese mi guía y me enseñara todo lo que tenía que saber, así también me cuidara durante todo este largo tiempo.

Esa persona se llama Mai Tokiha, ella es mi prima y estuvimos juntas toda nuestra infancia en Yufuin; era dos años mayor que yo así que se podría decir que ha tenido un complejo de hermana mayor; siempre tratando de cuidarme y pues nada, ella vino a Tokyo mucho antes que yo, precisamente 3 años antes para estudiar gastronomía porque su familia tenía contactos y le pudieron conseguir una beca en una de las mas prestigiosas escuelas o algo así…se podría decir que fui afortunada de que estuviera instalada en Tokyo ya que esa fue una de las razones por las cuales mis padres me permitieron venir sola, ellos confiaban ciegamente que la pelinaranja me cuidaría.

Y pues como olvidar cuando Mai me recibió en la estación de tren, ambas estábamos muy emocionadas y es que había pasado mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos; me sorprendí al ver como había cambiado demasiado en estos 3 años; Mai siempre fue bien parecida pero ahora estaba más alta y delgada que antes, en el pueblo fue la más querida de todas las niñas de nuestra generación, no solo por el parecido que llevaba o por el inusual color naranja de su cabello, sino también por esa actitud alegre y jovial que contrastaba una personalidad simpática que caía bien a las primeras de conocerla

Pero lo que mas me llamó la atención fueron sus pechos, habían crecido mucho y pues si a eso agregábamos las cualidades ya mencionadas antes para que decir que su nivel de popularidad era de los más elevados de su instituto

Toda esa combinación hizo que fuese un iman para atraer personas que querían ser amigos y algo mas

Y se preguntaran que problema tenía que ella fuese popular…pues simple, el problema era yo que tuve que lidiar indirectamente con ello

Se hizo amiga de todo el mundo, no solo de sus compañeros de curso de la escuela de gastronomía, sino también de los vecinos del condominio donde vivíamos

Y es ahí donde se presenta el maldito problema

Ella se hizo mucho antes de que viniera de una mejor amiga y vecina de nuestro departamento

El nombre de la maldita condenada; Shizuru Fujino

Si, es algo complicado de explicar pero podría decirse que ella es la razón de todo el puto problema

Y me es difícil empezar a seguir desde este punto…pero para entenderme perfectamente de lo que hablo tienen que saber un poco de esa idiota, pues Shizuru Fujino es la vecina que vive a lado

Yo me alojé desde siempre en el departamento de Mai, ya que viviéramos juntas era la condición que impusieron mis padres, condición que le encantó a la futura chef

"Shizuru Fujino"

A ver, comencemos a describirla un poco, mmm ella tiene 20 años, de cabello castaño, tiene una bonita cara y un cuerpo que tengo que admitir es espectacular y unos inusuales ojos color rojo perlado muy extravagantes, a decir verdad hasta ahora no he conocido a otra persona que tenga ese color en particular, ni las he visto en revistas ni en las redes sociales y eso que he buscado un montón

si...tengo que admitir que ella es poseedora de uno de los mejores cuerpos que he visto en mi vida

Ok...y seguro estarán diciendo que buena suerte tengo de ser vecina de alguien con tales atributos físicos verdad?; alguien bonita, de un rostro que vamos hace que cualquiera desvié la mirada, de buenas curvas y un porte adecuado…toda una combinación imposible de que no llamara la atención de quien la viera pasar

Si, hasta ahí todo bien

Es raro...seguro por como la estoy describiendo estarán pensando que EL PROBLEMA es que estoy locamente enamorada de ella o obsesionado o algo asi

Pues no!

Se equivocan, ese no es el problema

Es cierto, seria de idiotas negar que es difícil no verla de esa manera o sentir una atracción por su figura, pero no es mi caso

Bueno sigamos analizando a la Fujino para llegar a la razón de la cual estoy hablando; a ver…la actitud de Shizuru es un poco complicada de describir, podría definirla como dual, es como si tuviese una doble personalidad y es que con desconocidos o en público ella es perfecta, se muestra como una mujer con ideas claras, independiente y con una seguridad envidiable, un carácter dulce y elegante, muy perfecto verdad?...pero eso es en público, eso es un farol, una vil trampa, un engaño…una mentira

Oh si, con las personas a las que tiene confianza es completamente diferente, en realidad es una comadreja muy molestosa e irritante, le gusta siempre estar en control de la situación y esa dulzura y elegancia aparente cambia y se convierte en veneno puro

Es una serpiente

Si; y tuve que lidiar con esa Shizuru desde el primer día que vine a Tokyo, aun recuerdo claramente como fue que la conocí, Mai me estaba ayudando a subir las maletas cuando nos la topamos en las escaleras y se podría decir que fue la peor primera impresión que tuve en mi vida, nunca olvidaré esa mirada de desprecio de arriba hacia abajo que hizo cuando me vio de cerca cual bicho raro **_"ara, ¿así que esta es la pueblerina que vas acoger en tu departamento?"_** preguntó usando un tono tan despectivo de como si me odiara de toda la vida…

Mai me dijo que no le hiciera caso y le restó importancia a ese comentario simplemente advirtiéndole que no se metiera conmigo que era su hermana, tal vez fue el hecho de que mi "hermana" sonara extrañamente sería lo que provocó que la Fujino no volviera a atacarme ese día, pero ese solo sería el comienzo

Creo que después le hizo una advertencia mas o algo así pero al final no funcionó para nada y es que como explicarlo; Shizuru al ser vecina y mejor amiga de Mai se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo en nuestro departamento e incluso los fines de semana dormía con nosotras en uno de los cuartos libres para invitados…se podría decir que tuve que lidiar cada día de mi vida con Shizuru y era jodidamente complicado, demasiado…me atacaba todo el tiempo y no dejaba de molestarme cada que tenía oportunidad, pan de todos los días era que soltara algún comentario sobre lo mal que me vestía o lo desagradable que era mi fría actitud, cualquier cosa, cualquier tonto detalle era una oportunidad

Oh y claro todo esto se multiplicaba por 10 cuando no estaba Mai y me quedaba a solas con ella, criticas como "_es un milagro que una pueblerina haya ingresado a la universidad pero de seguro que no llegas a mitad de carrera"_ eran solo las mas suaves ya que habían otras más hirientes como:

_"oye se que no tienes amigos, pero deberías fingir que sales los fines de semana para no verte tan patética"_

_"ara, he hecho una apuesta con Mai que la voy a ganar seguro, le dije que no conseguirías una novia hasta que termines la carrera que tampoco acabaras" _y la que escuchaba con mas frecuencia _"nunca pasaras de virgen mas que en tu imaginación"_

Cosas así todo el tiempo, bueno las mas agresivas solo cuando "mi hermana" no estaba

Y como decirlo, yo normalmente no soy de esas personas a la cual pueden molestar o pisotear sin que se atengan a las consecuencias, para nada, y pues en circunstancias normales Shizuru no hubiese salido ilesa ese primer día en que me miró de esa manera

Claro que no, hubiese estampado ese bonito rostro contra la pared a ver si después tendría el valor para volver a dirigirme la palabra, dios como hubiera gozado quebrándole unas cuantas costillas a ver si así se le quitaba la expresión de niña bonita

Estoy segura que no hubiese podido caminar de regreso a su departamento, pero eso solo hubiese pasado en circunstancias normales...y una maldita mierda

...Me di cuenta lo importante que era Shizuru para Mai, su relación de mejores amigas y lo mucho que la quería

"es su mejor amiga"

Fue por esa simple razón que nunca le hice nada y he estado resistiendo el carácter de la verdadera Shizufu Fujino, se podría decir que ha sido un logro excepcional, casi tanto como haber ingresado a la facultad de economía

Y bien; después de todo lo que les he contado pensaran que el problema debe ser seguramente Shizuru haciéndome la vida imposible

Pues no

No lo es

Siendo sincera, está relacionado con ella pero no lo es...

El problema surge de lo que sucedió ayer y para ello tengo que agregar al personaje que causó el maldito problema, si hay alguien mas en todo esta historia que me ha llevado a esta situación de locura es ella…

Su nombre, Yuki Nao

Y quien es Yuki Nao se estarán diciendo, pues nada mas ni nada menos que mi archienemiga y rival a vencer de toda la vida…y podría decirse también una querida amiga de la infancia

Lo cierto es que siempre tuve una rivalidad con ella, desde niñas competíamos en todo los juegos que hubieran, en las carreras a caballo, en quien ganaba los deportivos de la escuela, quien recogía mas dinero de la venta de pasteles o quien se hacía con la bandera en las guerras de salón, incluso hasta en quien era mejor alumna y sacaba las más altas calificaciones...

Ha sido una rivalidad que creía muerta pero estaba equivocada…

Nao se fue a vivir a Tokyo cuando teníamos 10 años, somos de la misma edad y no sabía que había sido de su vida….hasta ayer que fue cuando recibí su llamada, no pude reconocer su voz al principio e incluso se me hizo raro que consiguiese mi número pero bastó que me dijera _"ya te olvidaste de la araña mujer"_ que fue ahí donde caí en razón y quedamos en vernos

Dios mío, estaba emocionada y es que ahora si que le restregaría en la cara el hecho de que era una estudiante de economía de la universidad de Tokyo y que estaba yendo en segundo semestre y así pondríamos fin a esa disputa de toda una vida donde me convertiría en la indiscutible vencedora

Claro que si; le haría ver mis insignias y mis logros de todo lo bueno que había hecho y lo bien que me iba en los estudios, tal vez no era de las alumnas mas sobresalientes pero me mantenía en el promedio eso sin contar de que había ingresado, el solo mencionar ese hecho sería suficiente para que quedara impresionada

Al encontrarnos fuimos a un bar a ponernos al corriente, hablar de cómo nos había ido y lo que estábamos haciendo ahora, estaba claro que nuestra rivalidad nunca terminaría pues las dos sabíamos que teníamos que impresionar y celar a la otra, lograr que se mordiera la lengua de envidia y rabia era el verdadero premio de nuestro reencuentro

Sería dicha y felicidad saber que había ganado por fin

Si, cual orgullosa le conté que ahora estudiaba en la universidad...cual ingenua le marqué cada uno de mis logros mas resaltantes, le dije que estaba en el segundo semestre de economía y que había ingresado al equipo de básquet de la selección a nivel de toda la universidad, no solo de la facultad…y que mejor aun disputaríamos las nacionales

Ella no se quedó atrás y comentó que estaba estudiando hotelería en un instituto, pero recién iría a por el primer ciclo el próximo mes, no podía estar más satisfecha al escucharla decir eso ya que tontamente pensaba que el logro académico era lo importante y me daba la victoria por derecho

Error

Eso no era lo importante

Al menos no lo era para dos amigas de la infancia que volvían a encontrarse tanto tiempo después

Y entonces fue cuando tocó el tema que si era importante...que si sacaría a relucir la envidia y que dictaría quien sería la real vencedora

_"Y bien Nat, con cuantas chicas te has acostado"_

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y poco faltó para escupiera el trago de pisco sour

¿Con cuantas?

Es decir, pensé que al menos me preguntaría si ya había tenido mi primera vez, pero no; al lanzar la pregunta de esa manera tan mordaz estaba dando por sentado que ya había tenido muchas primeras veces y que si no era así, la palabra patética sería poco para definirme

Esa estúpida pregunta fue el inicio de todo

Si, ahora que estoy recapitulando lo sé…esa maldita y estúpida pregunta dio inicio a una conversación en la cual no tenía nada que decir o hacer

Era un terreno desconocido; no podía mentir ya que estaba segura que lo descubriría al segundo

Pero lo hice

Mentí...y ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho

Ese fue mi error pero es que en ese momento simplemente no podía decirle la verdad, decirle que aun no me había estrenado...hubiera sido peor que patético

Mi orgullo no me permitió ser sincera

_"uff muchas, tantas que he perdido la cuenta" _respondí, para que decir que fue la respuesta más estúpida que pude haber dado

Para nada creíble, ahora con la cabeza fría, sin presiones y mientras escribo esto tengo que admitir que debí escoger un numero que no excediera los dos dígitos para que por lo menos pudiera sonar real, algo mas coherente como un 3 o quizás un 4 hubiera estado bien

Si, cualquiera de esos números hubiera estado decente, aunque bajos para sus estándares no hubiese dañado tanto mi orgullo y quizás no hubiera sospechado nada…y si no hubiese sospechado no habría ocurrido problema que no me ha dejado dormir hasta ahora

_"¿Muchas?"_ repitió en un tono bastante elocuente como si estuviese diciéndome **_"en serio crees que me voy a creer tu mentira, maldita rata?"_**, lo pude notar en el cambio de su mirada, en esa expresión burlona y feliz que me decía que había pillado mi farol

Fingí como pude y traté de que no se me notara el nerviosismo que mi mentira había provocado, pero no solo estaba nerviosa si no también asustada…asustada de que comenzara a preguntar por mera curiosidad alguna de esas muchas experiencias

Que se suponía que le diría

No podría decirle nada, simplemente estaría atrapada porque nunca había tenido una e intentar describir como había sido una de esas tantas sin haber tenido aunque sea una misera experiencia sería mortal; estaba claro que se daría cuenta y es que al no haber vivido al menos una vez; algún detalle irreal se me escaparía delatándome y poniéndome en total vergüenza frente a ella...hubiese quedado desenmascarada como Natsuki Kuga, la chica que seguía siendo una tonta y mentirosa virgen a los 18

Nerviosa y con la angustia a flor de piel supuse que eso es lo que la araña quería; aprovecharía la ocasión para crear esa oportunidad y dejarme en evidencia y en ridículo total

Pero no

Yuki tenía otros planes muchos más enfermizos y no lo vi venir

_"en serio que perdí el numero"_ de nuevo solté otra mentira en un estúpido intento por no quedar descubierta

Ella río como dándose cuenta de que no era posible y siguiendo el juego atinó a decir su número

_"pues yo estuve con unas 18 en la cama"_ respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras miraba atentamente alguna señal que le dijera que me moría de celos y que desearía estar en su lugar

Cuando escuché ese numero claro que desee ser ella y es que no entendía como carajos había estado con 18 chicas diferentes; eso sin contar que debió hacerlo más de una vez con cada una; si hacía alguna proyección matemática calculando que por lo menos estuvo con cada chica unos dos meses y en esos dos meses debieron hacerlo 3 veces por semana y que en cada encuentro llegaba al orgasmo unas 3 veces mas...entonces tendríamos un total de: 1296

1296 era el numero de orgasmos que había tenido Yuki Nao en total con sus parejas, eso siendo pesimistas y pensando que sus encuentros eran como el promedio de una persona normal pues si su media era de correrse 5 veces por encuentro pues el numero sería mucho mas alto

Como podría compararse una 1296 con un 0

El odioso cero, el signo numérico natural nulo que no representaba nada, que no tenía valor

Así me sentí en ese momento

Me sentí como una cero que estaba sentada tratando de engañar a una 1296

Una cero tratando de engañar a una experta y es que Nao podría ser jodida, altanera y soberbia, pero siempre fue franca, ella no mentía en su número, e incluso quizás podía haber olvidado a alguien en esa cifra solo para tratar de ser modesta

Estaba acorralada en mi propia mentira

No sabía que decir o como continuar, estaba que me moría de la angustia de que en cualquier momento me preguntara por alguna de esas experiencias en particular

En mi tonta ingenuidad creía que eso sería lo peor que podría pasar

Que equivocada estuve

_"por tu numero seguro que actualmente tendrás varias parejas sexuales, ¿cierto?"_ lanzó el dardo envenenado

Ella solo quería escuchar un no o alguna excusa tonta para ponerme a descubierto y cual vil araña me había acorralado en ese terreno desconocido

¿y qué fue lo que hice?

Por orgullo y por miedo a la vergüenza seguí con la mentira _"si, actualmente tengo una"_

Ahora me arrepiento de haberle dicho y saben que es lo peor, es que ni si quiera sabía que mierda era una pareja sexual

En ese momento pensé que era lo mismo que decir novia, amante o algo así pero no

Pareja sexual era solo alguien con quien tenías sexo y punto, para encuentros super casuales sin compromiso, se podría decir que la definición que mas se le acercaba era el de amigos con derechos

Yuki me había arrastrado hasta este punto

Quería saber que tanto podía hundirme en mi propio engaño

Cual experta llevó la conversación hasta que que estuviera completamente acorralada

_"sí, yo también ahora estoy con una, su nombre es Rose; espera y te muestro una foto para que veas"_ soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sacaba su celular y empezaba a buscar en su galería personal _"mira ya encontré algunas, cheka esto amiga y dime a que si no está buena"_

Decir que solo estaba buena era poco

Era una diosa; hermosa, muy hermosa, de piel blanca y un cuerpo de infarto; con un cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros y unos ojos azules como zafiros; la foto la mostraba en bikini exhibiendo su gran delantera y ese cuerpo de modelo que se manejaba, simplemente me quedé embobada admirándola no creyendo que fuese posible que alguien como esa mujer estuviese saliendo con la araña

Fue en ese momento que en verdad sentí envidia por ella, saber que había estado con una mujer así y que quizás las anteriores fueron similares pues era de no creer

Yuki había tenido 1296 experiencias con preciosuras como Rose y en cambio yo…

No supe como sentirme ni como ocultar mi cara de rabia y enojo tan elocuente

Traté lo mejor que pude

Ahora era cuando mas debía ocultar mi mentira, al menos así no me iría tan humillada, derrotada, frustrada y llena de rabia

_"vaya si que es guapa"_ atiné a decir

Ni siquiera podía negar lo buena que estaba

Ella sonrió como encontrando una señal en mi expresión y no me iba a dejar hasta que confesara mi maldita verdad

_"y bien Nat ahora es tu turno, muéstrame a alguna foto de tus conquistas o de la actual con quien estas saliendo"_

No se iba a detener, claro que no y yo no estaba preparada

_"que te muestre una foto?"_ la pregunta salió de una manera que se vio reflejada como ese momento de debilidad que tanto había esperado provocando una mueca de victoria en su rostro

_"claro, debes tener al menos una foto en tu celular, ¿cierto?"_ su tono malicioso decía que confesara de una vez y no alargara el teatro

_"c…cla…claro que la tengo"_ dije tocando fondo

Y lo cierto es que no tenía nada

Saqué mi móvil con las manos sudorosas y que no paraban de temblar; empecé a buscar en mi galería en donde no había una mierda, no tenía fotos de nadie, excepto claro de mis padres y de mi hermano pequeño que me enviaron el mes pasado con una postal de Yufain, todo lo demás eran solo apuntes de las clases y los trabajos de todos los días

Ella notó lo nerviosa y asustada que me encontraba fingiendo que buscaba una foto de esa pareja sexual actual la cual no existía,comencé a sudar frío y mi expresión se puso pálida prácticamente dejándome en evidencia

Muchas señales que concedí

_"jaja hay Nat ya deja de buscar se que has estado mintiendo"_ soltó esperando que ya dejara esa estúpida actuación

Acorralada y con la vergüenza quemándome el rostro bien pude haber aceptado en ese momento mi derrota y quizás confesar hubiese sido lo mejor

Pero mi orgullo pudo mas

_"d…de que hablas idiota…estoy diciendo la verdad; solo espera que ya la encuentro"_ ni se porque lo dije, tal vez era mi manera desesperada de seguir cavando mas profundo y es que no tenía ninguna foto o eso fue lo que creí hasta que vi su foto en mi galería...la foto de Shizuru.

Me quedé helada y es que no entendía como diablos es que tenía fotos de ella en mi celular, en qué momento?…abrí los ojos con sorpresa recordando como es que había ocurrido; un par de semanas antes había olvidado mi celular en el departamento y cuando regresé de clases tamaña fue mi sorpresa de encontrarme a la castaña echada sobre el sofá fisgoneando mi móvil cual comadreja, ni si quiera tuvo la poca cara de detenerse cuando me vio entrar cabreada a reclamar lo que estaba haciendo; al contrario me miró con burla y lastima _"vaya, un cel sin contraseña, sin chats secretos ni guarros...muy patético"_ soltó decepcionada _"ningún privado con alguna amiga para salir, ninguna foto decente para enviar; tampoco chats grupales a ver que planes para un fin de semana, dios esa apuesta será más fácil de lo que esperaba"_ añadió satisfecha de todo lo que había visto _"ni una foto con tus amigas de basquet que dices tener, vaya chica sí que estas mal"_ lo peor de todo es que no podía refutarla, todo era cierto así que solo atiné a pedirle que me devolviera antes de que perdiera la paciencia _"jaja, solo veo fotos y videos de trabajos de la uni, no pensé que fueses tan nerd, por lo menos deberías tener la foto de alguna chica para tener de fondo de pantalla o para que te diviertas por las noches en tu habitación"_ en ese momento ya había rebalsado el limite de mi paciencia pero antes de que me acercara la muy tonta comenzó a hacerse selfies con la cámara, tomándose unas cuantas fotos de rostro completo _"ara, ahí lo tienes loser para tus noches en soledad"_ dijo burlona devolviendome el celular…

Así fue como llegaron las fotos de la Fujino a mi cel; ella misma se las había tomado

Y regresando a lo de Nao, cuando vi las imágenes de Shizuru no pensé en las consecuencias

No lo hice

No dude

No pensé

Con la confianza recuperada, sentí que se me devolvía el alma al cuerpo al ver esas fotos

No dude en mostrárselas a la araña

Rápidamente me las arrancó de las manos no creyendo que fuese posible, seguramente pensaba que lo había descargado de alguna página en mi desesperación

Pero no, el historial y la carpeta mostraban que las fotos habían sido tomadas por mi cámara y que no eran descargas ni mucho menos...

El rostro incrédulo de Nao no tuvo precio y es que ella estaba segura que había estado mintiendo pero al ver las pruebas comenzó a dudar

Volvió a mirar las fotos de Shizuru y entonces pude notar ese cambio en su rostro, era la misma expresión que yo había tenido hace unos minutos, envidia…envidia y rabia cual demonio…

Y por un instante pude saborear la victoria y me sentí satisfecha, aunque todo fuese una mentira...aunque nada era cierto pero el hecho de que se lo tragara era suficiente para mi

Se quedó un rato en silencio admirando las fotos de la Fujino como aceptando que todo lo que había dicho era verdad

_"vaya…es…es hermosa"_ respondió derrotada y podría jurar que la vi sonrojarse al contemplar su rostro _"de verdad que si…."_ susurró extrañamente cautivada

En ese instante pensé que había ganado hasta que la vi sonreír con malicia

_"¿oye; y que tal si intercambiamos pareja?"_

Otra pregunta sorpresa que casi hizo que me ahogara con la bebida

_"¿perdón?"_ volví a quedarme helada al sentir nuevamente que volvía a terreno desconocido

_"ya sabes, hagamos un intercambio mujer…después de 3 meses te aburres comiendo lo mismo, sabes de lo que habló, ¿verdad?"_

_"si, claro…ya es aburrido"_ y una mierda

_"Entonces vamos; si es solo tu pareja sexual no tendrá problemas en probar, ¿cierto?"_ atacó como si estuviera haciendo un ultimo intento de descubrir mi farol _"te apuesto incluso que será divertido y tendrás a mi Rose para ver quien lo mueve mejor"_ soltó emocionada mientras sus ojos me observaban cual felino enjaulado

Retroceder ahora era rendirme y quedar peor que antes

Así que acorralada y contra la pared no tuve más opción que seguir el juego

_"jaja, vaya tienes razón, además debo admitir que Rose está bien buena y tengo curiosidad por saber como es en la cama"_

_"perfecto, entonces no perdamos tiempo que te parece, si nos encontramos el sábado a las 7 en este mismo bar con nuestras chicas para el intercambio"_

Acorralada y sin escape

Sin opción a poner excusas

No tuve elección

_"me parece bien"_ fue lo que respondí

¿Ahora ven el problema en el que me metí?

Claro que sí; ahora pueden hacerse una idea de lo jodida que estoy

Mañana es sábado y hasta ahora no fui capaz de decírselo a Shizuru, si ya el simple hecho de invitarla a salir sería motivo para que se burlara de mí no sin antes rechazarme de la peor manera incluida una humillación de por medio, a saber que pasaría si se enteraba de que le había dicho a una amiga que ella era mi pareja sexual

Me mataría

Me colgaría del cuello y me haría sufrir antes de aventarme del quinto piso del condominio

No, no podía enterarse

Sería mi fin

-en que mierda me acabo de meter.-me tomé el rostro abatida pensando alguna manera de salir de esta maldita situación

Pero no la había

-ey Nat que te pasa.-di un brinco al escuchar la voz de Mai al costado mio.-jajaja dios que sucede contigo.-se rió al ver mi reacción tan paranoica

-oye casi me matas del susto.-reclamé ocultando mi sonrojo.-idiota en serio no vuelvas hacer eso

-jaja pero si no he hecho nada.-respondió socarrona.-sí que estabas muy concentrada.-añadió con curiosidad.-has estado actuando muy sospechosa sabes?

-so...¿sospechosa?.-no pude evitar tartamudear un poco

Mi psicosis estaba tan elevada que hasta comenzaba a pensar que Mai sabía algo

-claro que sí, has estado metida todo el día en la laptop escribiendo…y es raro porque estas de vacaciones y no tienes trabajos pendientes así que me preguntaba que es lo que estas haciendo mujer.-

Tragué saliva y es que había escrito todo lo que me había pasado para entrar en contexto y encontrar una solución

-p…pu…pues nada.-rápidamente mi instinto hizo que bajara la pantalla de la laptop.-no escribía nada.-volví a repetir sumamente nerviosa

Ella volvió a reír, parecía estar disfrutando de mi nerviosismo

-ok ya me has dejado claro que no hacías nada.-dijo entre risas, a los pocos segundos entró Shizuru a la sala con unas latas de cerveza en la mano y trayendo unas compras para pasar la noche de amigas que tenía con Mai

-ara, tan temprano y drogada?.-soltó al ver como la Tokiha se partía de risa mientras que yo solo buscaba una manera de escapar pero maldición ya era tarde.-Wow amiga cálmate; sería bueno que compartieras cual fue el chiste.-

-jajaja ay dios es que Nat estaba haciendo alguna guarrada y le acabo de pillar.-respondió

-oye como que guarrada, n…no…no estaba haciendo nada malo.-dije a la defensiva

Pero ya había aparecido una oportunidad de que me jodieran la noche

La mirada maliciosa en Shizuru así me lo hizo saber

-ara, en serio?.-claro que no era verdad.-y que es lo que estabas haciendo Nat…su…ki.-tragué saliva sin saber que responder

Lo cierto es que me sentía como una tonta

Lo peor es que no tenía el valor para mirarle a la cara y es que estaba tan asustada que pensaba que si la miraba ella me descubriría

-no…nada de eso, yo no estaba haciendo nada de lo que están pensando.-dije apenas tratando de ocultar mi cara de la vergüenza

-jaja ay por dios Nat, vamos dinos, a que estabas chateando con alguien.-insistió Mai.-y seguro guarradas, vale es normal, no debes de ponerte así que te dejas en evidencia.-

Shizuru ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme y es que esta oportunidad no la iba a dejar pasar

-ara, Nat de guarra eso si es nuevo.-soltó divertida.-pero te apuesto a que la mata del aburrimiento al final.-añadió provocando una sonrisa cómplice en la pelinaranja

-jaja Nat vamos confiesa con quien estabas chateando.-insistió.-vamos y te ayudaré si es que quieres ligar con ella o algo así

-pff, ara, no le prometas imposibles.-atacó la ojirubí que no dejaba de verme con burla.-no hay manera de que Nat pueda ligar

Y una mierda

Antes de que siguieran con los ataques el celular de Mai sonó insistente; parecía ser importante por la pinta en su rostro que había cambiado abruptamente

-si Señor Chuang, ya voy a enviar el papeleo.-dijo apenas cortando mostrándose nerviosa.-wow Shiz, necesito tus llaves, Chuang quiere que le envíe los documentos ahora mismo.-

-documentos…y los dejaste en mi depa?.-preguntó un tanto extrañada

-no mujer, eres la única que tiene escáner y necesito enviárselos a su correo con urgencia.-

-ah ok.-dijo lanzándole sus llaves.-

-gracias, vale chicas regreso al rato.-

Esto era malo

Muy malo

lo último que me faltaba era quedarme a solas con Shizuru

Si estando acompañada de Mai ya sentía la maldita presión de mi mentira

Estando a solas con ella no sería capaz de resistir esa actitud venenosa y ademas estaba segura que podría ser lo suficientemente idiota de confesar mi crimen en mi desesperación

Sin decir nada me puse de pie y corrí a encerrarme al baño

-soy una idiota!.-grité tapándome el rostro con las manos

Que se suponía que iba hacer ahora

No tenía el valor de mirar a la cara a Shizuru

Si ya de por si eso era sospechoso pues a saber que le sería muy fácil descubrir que algo me pasaba con ella

Sería mi fin

Ella me mataría, no, no solo me mataría, sino que haría algo mucho peor

Me haría sufrir antes de matarme

-bien, bien tranquilízate Nat.-me dije a mi misma mientras iba al fregadero a mojarme la cara, necesitaba tranquilizarme y pensar que es lo que haría para salir bien librada

Si, lo mejor sería confesar a Nao la verdad

Decirle que seguía siendo una virgen, que era un puto cero, que era ese maldito número de expresión nula y vacía

Si, eso era lo mejor aunque mi ego y mi autoestima se vinieran abajo para jamás recuperarse, ni modo, era un precio el cual estaba dispuesta a pagar por mas vergonzoso que fuese admitir mis mentiras

Había llegado muy lejos supongo

Si, era mejor confesar la verdad a Nao y decirle que no tenía pareja sexual ni nunca tuve una en primer lugar

-bien eso haré.-dije convencida

Ahora lo primero sería salir de aquí y encerrarme en mi habitación esquivando a Shizuru, pues lo último que quería que sucediera era darle alguna señal y es que si eso pasaba bien podría ser tan retrasada de confesarlo todo

-ok Nat, cálmate, no seas idiota….como ella se va imaginar de que hiciste algo así.- y es que si lo pensaba fríamente estaba claro que no había manera de que me descubriera, no importaba si le daba señales con mis actitudes estúpidas o cualquier cosa

No había manera

Debía estar tranquila y como si no me pasara nada

Bien podía imaginarse un millón de cosas y molestarme de lo que sea pero de ahí a descubrir que le había dicho a una amiga que ella era mi pareja sexual a saber

Imposible

Improbable

Las probabilidades eran de cero, el mismo número que mis relaciones sexuales de toda la vida

Así que vamos

-vale.-convencida y con mejores ánimos salí del baño y me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación ya que lo último que quería era interactuar con Shizuru y entonces pasó

No pude moverme

Me quedé de piedra a mitad de camino contemplando con horror la imagen que sentenciaba mi muerte

"no puede ser" susurré en mis pensamientos

Shizuru estaba sentada en el lugar de mi laptop con la pantalla abierta

"Pensé que la había apagado" desconcertada no lo podía creer

La vi girar su rostro mientras su expresión cambiaba a una que no llevaba buena pinta

-vaya…es en serio esto?.-preguntó mientras me lanzaba una mirada que hizo que me congelara en el acto

"estoy muerta"

Ella ya lo sabía…ya lo sabía

-p…p…puedo explicarlo.-mi voz salió trabada y es que ni era capaz de vocalizar del miedo.-e…en serio déjame que te explique

-ara, explicar dices?...creo que ya lo tengo claro pueblerina.-soltó con un tono que no dejaba dudas

Confirmado, estaba muerta…

**continuara….**

* * *

uff eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado jajaja

fue divertido hacerlo

espero sus comentarios

hasta la proxima =D


	2. Chapter 2

hola de nuevo a todos

muchas gracias por los reviews, me fascina que les haya encantado el inicio

aquí traigo el capitulo de 02, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

** ¿Pareja sexual?**

**capitulo 02**

* * *

Y pensar que hasta hace unos días todo me iba bien

Tenía una vida tranquila y sin problemas, bueno con los mismos problemas que los de cualquier otra estudiante universitaria, ya saben...preocupada por cumplir con los trabajos, los exámenes, las clases y el querer socializar de la mejor manera con los compañeros de salón y de equipo, aguantar a los idiotas que eran insufribles y caían fatal, se podría decir que lo mas difícil era lidiar con mi propia actitud para relacionarme mejor y que así no me vieran como la rara de la facultad

Mis problemas eran normales, eso dejando de lado el hecho de que no estuviese buscando la necesidad imperiosa de encontrar una novia; de tener encuentros casuales o de experimentar el sexo

No era que me quitara el sueño ser consciente de que que no había tenido una novia o que nunca había tenido un encuentro casual

No me quitaba el sueño...nunca lo hizo...al menos hasta ayer

Día en que la estúpida de Nao me hizo ver ese mundo en el cual me llevaba una ventaja que no podría alcanzar

La carrera ya estaba perdida y saben que era lo peor de todo...es que había comenzado a cuestionar si mis prioridades han sido las correctas, debía admitir que me afectó muchísimo que ella tuviera una vida sexual tan activa, que si lo ponía en contexto quizás era de lo más normal y también estándar para el promedio de las chicas de nuestra edad

Quizás los números que llevaba eran los promedios y yo estaba muy por debajo

demasiado

es decir, ni si quiera había empezado

Y darme cuenta de esa triste realidad fue chocante...cuestionar si he estado haciendo las cosas correctamente ha sido muy horrible y decepcionante

Estaba claro que mi vida ha sido un puto desorden y estaba lejos de ser perfecta; sé que tenía un montón de problemas y muchas cosas por mejorar eso lo tenía claro, pero después de lo de ayer…era imposible no sentirme fatal, no solo por haber deseado estar en los zapatos de esa maldita araña, sino también por que a mis 18 jamás había experimentado el sexo o como sería estar en una relación de pareja

Nunca

Es increíble como una conversación podía hacer que te replantearas tus prioridades y te hiciera sentir que no has conseguido nada provocándote una maldita depresión, un insomnio y unas ganas de querer matar a cual araña rastrera se cruzara en tu camino

Ahora si que me arrepentía haberme encontrado con esa mensa

Había sido un error; es decir si no lo hubiera hecho, seguiría con mis problemas cotidianos de todos los días y no estaría deprimida por saber que soy un tonto cero que hasta ahora no ha tenido una relación de ningún tipo, eso sin mencionar que ni si quiera he visto a otra chica desnuda

"maldita araña" si es que su objetivo era deprimirme y avergonzarme pues había que felicitarla a la muy maldita

Moría de envidia, realmente deseaba estar en su lugar, así podría estar acostándome con su pareja sexual, de solo recordar lo jodidamente sexy que se veía en ese bikini era suficiente para que los celos se dispararan a mil

"que envidia!"

...era increíble todo lo que una conversación podía ocasionar

Ahora ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no me importaba el hecho de no tener novia o que necesitaba experimentar el sexo

Antes de esa conversación no me interesaba…es verdad que siempre sentí curiosidad e interés por experimentar pero no lo consideraba como una prioridad

Ahora era diferente

bueno igual ya no tendría que preocuparme por nada

Mi vida que estaba por llegar a su final ahora mismo

Siempre había escuchado que cuando uno se encontraba a punto de morir podía ver pasar toda su vida delante de sus ojos, aquellos momentos momentos buenos y malos que te marcaron durante tu niñez hasta ese momento; como si fuera una película a través de tus ojos

Pero les puedo asegurar que no es verdad o al menos no lo fue en mi caso ya que lo único que veía mis ojos pasar era todo lo malo y los problemas que tenía que lidiar en la universidad

ni un momento bueno

-y pueblerina vas a seguir sin responder?.-la voz de Shizuru hizo que saliera de esos últimos pensamientos de vida.-ara, vamos he esperado lo suficiente para que elabores una buena excusa.-

Tragué saliva sintiéndome una estúpida por no haber apagado la laptop o en el peor de los casos debí haberla llevado conmigo al baño, aunque eso si que se hubiese visto extraño pero cualquier cosa era mejor a que viera lo que había escrito de ella sobre todo el hecho de que ahí confesaba que era mi pareja sexual

-p…puedo explicarlo Shizuru.-volví a repetir en un intento por comprar tiempo para pensar en algo pero no se me ocurría nada

Mi mente estaba en blanco

En lo único que podía pensar era en ir hacía la puerta y correr lo mas rápido que se me dieran las piernas, estaba segura que era mas veloz que ella y no me llegaría alcanzar

-es la tercera vez que dices lo mismo pero sigues sin explicarme nada.-soltó molesta, su paciencia estaba llegando al limite.-hazlo de una vez pueblerina o si no…

-e…es…está bien.-dije rendida y aceptando la humillación que vendría a continuación.-p…pues veras yo solo le mentí a Nao porque no tenía escapatoria y las únicas fotos de una chica en mi celular eran las tuyas así que se las mostré y...y...-confesé mi crimen bajando la cabeza

Esperaba que me gritara, que me insultara o peor aun que me aventara con la laptop en la cabeza

Pero no

Se formó un extraño silencio que se hizo una maldita eternidad

Levanté la mirada a ver que sucedía y noté una extraña expresión desencajada como si no hubiera entendido nada de lo que había acabado de decirle

-fotos?...-susurró enarcando una ceja.-de que fotos estás hablando…-soltó confundida.-de que mierda estás hablando, en que me has metido…

"¿Que?"

Volví a quedarme en blanco sin saber que decir

¿No se suponía que había leído lo que había escrito?

Se puso de pie con no buenas intenciones, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse sobre mi Mai hizo una entrada salvadora

-Wow ya estoy de regreso para la maraton.-gritó emocionada entrando por la puerta cortando la tensión del momento, casi al instante pudo sentir que algo no andaba bien

Yo me encontraba lo suficientemente pálida y asustada como para que se diera cuenta al instante

-¿estas bien Nat?.-preguntó preocupada

Tardé en responder

-si, si…todo esta bien.-dije recuperándome del momento.-

Miré a Shizuru la cual tenía esa misma expresión despreocupada y alegre de siempre

Ella había sido lo suficientemente rápida para reaccionar y así Mai no se diera cuenta de que estuvo a punto de cortarme el cuello

-ara, se puso así porque pensó que estaba leyendo su chat guarro.-soltó entre risas.-si que eres muy ingenua e inocente Nat...su..ki

"¿Que?"

Me acerqué desconcertada solo para ver que la pantalla de la laptop mostraba la ventana de la contraseña

Shizuru no había podido entrar pero atinó a fingir que si y yo cual estúpida había caído en su trampa

Me tomé el rostro sintiéndome una completa tonta

Había casi confesado mi crimen

Ahora me obligaría a decirle todo

-jaja guarradas.-Mai negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de aguantar la risa.-ok Nat no es para tanto, en serio si necesitas ayuda en el amor o como hacer para ligar no dudes en decirnos para echarte una mano.-

-claro, deberías confiar en nosotras y decirnos que has hecho.-soltó en doble sentido.-ademas tarde o temprano lo averiguaremos.-la advertencia ya estaba hecha

Tragué saliva tratando de aguantar la presión del momento

Los ojos rojos de Shizuru no dejaban de mirarme y podía jurar que me decía entre susurros que hablara de una vez

Apresurada y aprovechando que Mai seguía terciando fui rápidamente a recoger mi laptop para escapar a mi cuarto y encerrarme hasta que el sol volviera a salir pero la suerte ya estaba echada...ella no me dejaría tranquila

Antes de que pudiera retirarme me tomó del brazo dejándome inmóvil

-me dirás mas tarde que mierda has hecho.-dijo lo suficientemente cerca para que solo yo escuchara y con una sonrisa fingida me apartó de un empujón, por otra parte Mai estaba ajena a la situación intentando entrar a la cuenta de Netflix a por la maratón de pelis

Asentí levemente con la cabeza aceptando que se lo diría

Satisfecha y con una sonrisa cínica se fue a la sala

-ey Nat no te animas a ver peli con nosotras?.-preguntó la mayor.-tenemos cerveza y la pasaremos genial, hoy han salido varios estrenos.-quizás en otro momento le hubiese dicho que si, no es como si fuese la primera vez que me lo pedía, casi siempre aceptaba su oferta de estrenos y me quedaba a verlo con ellas aunque debía admitir que me sentía mucho mas cómoda cuando solo éramos Mai y yo.-será bueno para que te relajes y nos cuentes con quien quieres ligar.-lanzó como sugerencia

-que no es nada de lo que piensas.-grité aparentando estar molesta para que dejara de insistir

…

Perdí la noción del tiempo mirando el techo de mi habitación, de vez en cuando podía escuchar algunas risas o gritos de susto que venían de la sala, no había mucho que pudiera hacer...solo me quedaba esperar a que en cualquier momento ella entrara por la puerta para obligarme a confesar

La espera me estaba generando un estrés y una maldita ansiedad casi insoportable

Incluso en un punto desee que de una maldita vez aventara la puerta al suelo y entrara cual fiera para que todo esto terminara

Pero no, Shizuru no se iba apresurar

Estaba segura que sabía lo que sus palabras habían causando en mi, así que sin necesidad de venir ya me estaba castigando la muy condenada...saber que la tensa calma se terminaría en algún momento era una situación angustiante, casi tanto como las consecuencias que vendrían después de contar mi verdad

Esto era no de creer

Parecía un mal chiste y es que era tan irreal que una estúpida conversación, un tonto encuentro podía poner patas arriba mi ya complicada vida

Una charla de amigas había hecho que me planteara de nuevo cuales debían ser mis prioridades y no solo eso, sino que también había causado un efecto en mi manera de pensar que que ya no podía ignorar, y quizás eso era mucho peor que el problema en si

"mierda"

Los estragos de no haber podido dormir anoche comenzaron a sentirse en mi cuerpo

La verdad es que no pude hacerlo pensando como rayos Nao se había conseguido una chica tan hermosa como Rose y no solo eso; era increíble que ya llevara una experiencia de 1296 mientras que yo era el fabuloso cero

No es como si nunca me hubiese interesado en el sexo o el hecho de estar con alguien o tener pareja, pero simplemente creí que sería algo que ocurriría de todas maneras y por eso fue que nunca le di tanta importancia

Estaba segura que pasaría, sabía que tendría una novia y que viviría las desventuras y problemas de tener una compañera pero no sabía cuándo, por ese motivo las relaciones de pareja era algo que no me quitaba el sueño...hasta el día de ayer; que muerta de envidia y celos comencé a darle importancia, y para que todo empeorara la muy idiota de Nao me había enviado unas fotos en lencería de su jodida pareja sexual, donde llevaba un encaje negro semitransparente y podía verse los pezones de sus exuberantes senos y otra foto que se convirtió en mi favorita donde llevaba un vestido rojo de una sola pieza que la mostraba a cuerpo completo, malditas fotos que haría perder la cabeza a cualquiera.

A mí me la destrozó…era difícil que no fantaseara con ella mientras viera semejantes fotos, me la imaginé que entraba a mi habitación con esa lencería de encaje rojo y me obligaba a que la hiciera suya, con esos ojos azules mirándome desesperada y ese cuerpo deseando porque la tocara…quizás esa fue la principal razón por la cual no pude dormir anoche, quizás estuve pensando demasiado en Rose

Pero vamos, solo en mis fantasías podría estar con alguien como ella

Por mi nula experiencia en la cama definitivamente no podría ni tomarme en cuenta para ser una posibilidad

Aunque por otro lado no me quejaría si ella quisiera enseñarme

-jaja dios como si eso pudiera ocurrir.-dije mientras sacaba mi móvil con el deseo de volver a ver sus fotos

Suspiré cautivada, realmente era bien bonita, todo de ella encajaba perfectamente en un perfil de modelo de pasarela

-cómo te odio maldita araña suertuda.-susurré tratando de controlar mi rabia y frustración mientras volvía a repasar la imagen donde modelaba con el encaje rojo.-supongo que solo podré tenerte en mis fantasias.-le dije mirando su rostro sintiéndome un tanto triste

Mas que triste me sentía enojada conmigo misma

A lo mejor si es que priorizaba no solo mis estudios o el deporte podría llegar a salir con alguien como ella

Bueno lo primero sería empezar a salir con alguien y después comenzar a tener una vida sexual activa

Para tener posibilidades con alguien como Rose tendría que borrar ese maldito cero en mi curriculum

Mi experiencia debería ser similar a su actual pareja como para que pudiera estar a su altura

Tendría que ser una 1296 también

-hablando de la araña.-la viñeta de mensaje nuevo en su número se activó

**"uff tienes que ver esto mi estimada…te va encantar oh dios…"** dijo y segundos después mandó un vídeo

Abrí los ojos de sobremanera al ver quien era la protagonista del mismo

Era Rose que traía un vestido blanco de una sola pieza ceñido al cuerpo que resaltaba su curvilínea figura lo mejor de todo es que el vestido era corto y la falda terminaba antes de que llegara a la rodilla mostrando sus largas piernas

En la secuencia ella se acercaba a la cámara y sonreía mandando un beso volado

Seguramente era otro de esos vídeos que le enviaba a la araña para que la pusiera caliente y ansiosa

No la culpaba

Cualquiera se pondría de esa manera si alguien con ese cuerpo le enviara ese tipo de indirectas para encontrarse mas tarde

**"y entonces se van a encontrar más tarde?"** la pregunta era un tanto inocente pues estaba claro que era lo que iba a pasar

**"en media hora nos encontraremos en su departamento"** respondió con una carita feliz y el emoticón de un ratón al que se le hacía agua la boca

Apreté los puños conteniendo las ganas de tirar mi móvil y hacerlo añicos pues estaba segura que esos mensajes pretenciosos serían solo el comienzo

Lo peor es que tenía que seguir el maldito juego y hacer como si fuese normal para mi

**"jaja ya me imagino, se nota que estás ansiosa araña"** respondí sintiendo como me descontrolaba por dentro

**"si no tienes idea de como la voy a follar, me la voy a coger tan duro que cuando mañana lo este haciendo contigo seguirá pensando en mí, ya lo veras amiga"** aseguró

Me tomé el rostro desesperada muerta de la envidia

Y no solo me sentía envidiosa, sino también furiosa y triste porque maldición si que tenía suerte, es decir mientras ella iba a tener sexo con Rose en su departamento yo estaba tristemente encerrada en mi habitación completamente sola…sola un viernes en el inicio de fin de semana

¿Podría ser eso más patético?

Pues a que sí, ya que seguía siendo a una cero tratando de engañar a una 1296 para no sentirse humillada

Humillación de la cual no podría escapar porque tarde o temprano se enteraría de que era una virgen que no había tenido relaciones en mi puta vida

Y si tenía que acotar más estaba el hecho de que en cualquier momento vendría mi supuesta pareja sexual a matarme

Todo me iba genial

**"pues no creo que eso pase araña, después de que lo haga conmigo ya no querrá hacerlo con otra"** mientras enviaba el mensaje no entendía como es que era capaz de escribir menuda idiotez

Hasta que punto iba a hundirme en mis propias mentiras

-Pero que imbécil soy.-me dije arrepintiéndome instantes después de haber redactado semejante respuesta

Ahora hasta tenía el atrevimiento de decirle en su cara que se la quitaría como si fuese una maldita competencia

**"vaya que pretenciosa estás, ya veras seré yo quien te quite a Shizuru"** contestó con esa misma presunción

La diferencia era que ella si iba en serio

En cambio yo solo estaba intentando seguir con una mentira que vamos...a este punto ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para que la explosión de humillación acabara con toda mi vida cuando sucediese

Mentira y explosión que no pasaría de mañana

La que se armaría en el bar cuando llegara sin mi "pareja sexual"

Bien podría no ir y bloquear mi número y esperar el milagro de que ella no me buscara y se olvidara del asunto

Pero no, esta era la oportunidad que Nao había esperado toda su vida

Me encontraría tarde o temprano y la humillación sería aún peor

Estaba acorralada y sin salida

**"no podrías quitármela, la tengo comiendo de mi mano"** respondí y es entonces que comencé a plantearme la posibilidad de que pudiera estar drogada o quizás tanta ansiedad y envidia acumulada me había vuelto lo suficientemente idiota como para seguir liándola

No se que ganaba siguiendo el juego

**"jaja ya veremos mujer, conversamos mañana ahora si me la follaré en serio"**

**"será mejor que así sea, porque ya le perdiste"** volví a insistir cual pendeja conquistadora

-supongo que tengo que terminar de cagarla no?.-me dije a mi misma sintiendo el peso de mis palabras, fingir que era algo que no podría ser jamas se me estaba dando de maravilla

A lo mejor una parte de mi quería llegar al fondo para que la muerte fuese más rápida y sin dolor

**"jaja veremos, ah por cierto tengo que decirte que has pasado el filtro"**

**"¿filtro?"** levanté la mirada un tanto confundida

**"Claro mujer; ¿no pensaras que Rose aceptaría un intercambio sin saber con quien iría a coger verdad?"** preguntó añadiendo una carita de pacman

**"cierto"** respondí porque no tenía idea de que hablaba así que era mejor no agregar nada y solo darle la razón

**"sí, le mostré tus fotos y le pase tu perfil y pues dijo que si estabas tan buena como en tus fotos pues iría a por ti encantada"**

¿En mi perfil?

No es como si tuviera fotos en mis redes sociales

A lo mucho serían unas 10 donde en las cuales estaba

Mas me encantaba postear paisajes y vistas que yo misma tomaba

La foto mas antigua en la que aparecía era de hace casi un año donde llevaba el pelo más corto

No es que se me viera mal, pero prefería a como estaba ahora

Al menos Mai me había dicho que con el cabello largo se me veía de 10

A lo mejor era momento de actualizar

**"araña, acaso dudaste de que no me aceptaría?"** aquí íbamos de nuevo

Menuda mentirosa compulsiva

"**vale a ver si mañana tienes esa misma confianza, bueno amiga ya te dejo ya he llegado a su depa; ah por cierto supongo que estarás haciendo lo mismo porque te aseguro querida que se enamorara de mi tu Shiz"** finalizó volviendo a poner la estúpida cara de ratón pervertido

Suspiré dejándome caer para volver a mirar el techo de mi habitación

No tenía escape y mañana al no ir con Shizuru descubriría mi farol y cada una de mis mentiras

Bien podría idear alguna excusa de que ella no estaba disponible, pero no sería creíble

Otra alternativa era no ir y ganar tiempo mientras se me ocurría una mentira más elaborada y compleja

En cualquier caso, lo máximo que ganaría sería tiempo, una semana siendo optimistas

No había manera, definitivamente tendría que comerme la más grande humillación de mi vida cuando me viera la cara de estúpida, bueno el único consuelo que me quedaba en todo esto era que por lo menos no estaría viviendo en la angustia y el estrés de estar manteniendo el engaño

-bien creo que has tenido el suficiente tiempo para meditar lo que hiciste.-esa voz

Abrí los ojos al instante

Me levanté apresurada al ver a Shizuru parada frente a mi

No la había escuchado llegar

¿En qué momento había entrado a la habitación?

Tragué saliva sintiendo la presión de esa mirada asesina tan particular, a ella se le notaba mucho más el enojo por el color de sus ojos rubíes que brillaban cual demonio

Con una sonrisa torcida se acercó unos pasos mientras me escaneaba de arriba hacia abajo con esa mueca de desprecio a la cual estaba acostumbrada

-ara, ¿en serio?...justo cuando pensaba que no podrías verte más patética terminas sorprendiéndome.-dijo burlándose de la pijama de frutas que llevaba puesta.-jajaja dios, acaso tienes 10 años?.-agregó entre risas

Me encogí de hombros tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza

Creo que no había sido muy inteligente ponerme mi ropa para dormir sabiendo que ella vendría

Me mordí los labios tratando de controlarme

Tenía suerte de que fuera la mejor amiga de Mai

Si fuese solo una simple amiga pues desde hace ya mucho tiempo que no hubiese pasado de la primera semana de estar de jodida

Pero ya que, ahora no estaba en condiciones ni de ser agresiva mucho menos respondona

La había liado y la falta era muy grave

-en fin...dame tu celular.-ordenó en un tono que no admitía replica alguna

-¿que?.-no podía estar hablando en serio

-Nat no lo volveré a repetir.-soltó molesta.-vamos y comienza a confesar que es lo que hiciste

Suspiré derrotada

El simple hecho de que mencionara la palabra confesión fue suficiente para que bajara los brazos

-no…no necesitas ver mi celular te voy a decir que pasó.-respondí a lo que ella negó

-has estado hablando de fotografías…acaso me has estado tomando fotos a escondidas cual pervertida?.-preguntó de frente

-q...que rayos hablas, tomándote fotos a escondidas?.-no podía estar diciéndolo en serio.-pero que me crees que soy.-como podía acusarme de esa manera

-¿Asi?...pues dame tu maldito celular.-volvió a ordenar

"idiota"

Con las mejillas enrojecidas de la rabia le entregué mi móvil

-así que comenzaste a ponerle contraseña a todas tus cosas.-soltó negando con la cabeza, seguramente en su atrofiada mente estaría pensando que eso era una señal evidente.-dime cual es

Apreté los dientes

Si tan solo no estuviese en falta no hubiera permitido si quiera que cruzara la puerta

Pero lo estaba

Solo me quedaba aceptar mi destino

-nat123, sin mayúsculas.-ella me miró curiosa

-wow, si que nadie podría descubrirlo.-dijo en forma irónica.-y bien no vas a hablar que fue lo que hiciste?

-primero revisa mi cel para que veas que no tengo fotos de ti ni nada por el estilo.-ataqué ofendida por sus palabras.-veras que no….

-ok, pero habla de una vez mujer.-bajé la cabeza

Bueno no es como si esto se me hiciera fácil

Tratar de confesarle la verdad a Shizuru era casi tan complicado como decírselo a Nao

-y bien?...no tengo todo el día.- soltó

Las palabras no me salían

-pues yo…-mierda

Resoplé desviando la mirada buscando el valor suficiente para hacerlo

Ya que cuando se lo dijera me mataría; eso o me dejaría por lo menos un ojo morado cuanto menos

-pues la…la historia es un poco larga…y.-

-oh vaya.-exclamó interrumpiendo mi momento de humillación, con una sonrisa muy extraña se acercó a mostrarme lo que había llamado su atención.-quien es la chica.-preguntó curiosa al ver la foto en lencería que Nao me había enviado de Rose.-es muy bonita…parece una modelo.-susurró para si.-es una amiga...o la sacaste de una página porno para masturbarte

¿Que?

-no…nada de eso.-respondí con fingida indignación, lo cierto es que si cualquier extraño pillaba esa foto bien podría confundirla con una imagen sacada de una pagina xxx

-en serio?; entonces ella misma te la pasó?.-preguntó totalmente incrédula

Fue ahí entonces que me quedé helada y es que recién me daba cuenta del error que había cometido

Le había entregado mi cel donde se encontraba el hilo de la conversación que había tenido hace unos minutos con la araña

-ok suficiente ahora que viste que no he tomado fotos ni nada devuélvemelo.-traté de no sonar desesperada pero….-en serio Shizuru dámelo.-pero no lo pude evitar y eso fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que ocultaba algo

-espera.-de un empujón me hizo a un lado mientras comenzaba a buscar la sinrazón de mi reciente desesperación.-huy parece que has hecho mas amigas eh…-soltó con burla al encontrar el hilo de Nao

-Shizuru por favor no lo leas.-dije como no pudiendo ser más obvia

Y entonces ocurrió, abrió los ojos desencajada como si esto fuese una mala broma

Hubo un silencio incomodo que se prolongó unos minutos

Era la calma antes de la tormenta

-en serio pueblerina?.-soltó con desprecio, si antes no le había dado razones para que me odiara pues ahora...-no podrías quitármela, la tengo comiendo de mi mano.-leyó en voz alta uno de mis tantos estúpidos mensajes de la conversación.-así que esto era que ocultabas….

No podía decir había alguna manera "buena" en la que Shizuru se enterara de que era mi supuesta pareja sexual

Pero que lo hiciera de esta manera sin duda era la peor de todas

**Continuara…**

* * *

bueno eso fue todo

espero les haya gustado

esperare sus comentarios con ánimos para seguir =D

nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

wow, hola a todo el fandom

muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegro que la historia les haya gustado

y asi que continuemos aqui va el 3er capitulo

espero les guste =D

* * *

**_¿Pareja sexual?_**

**_capitulo 03_**

* * *

No, no podía mirarla a la cara

La vergüenza, la culpa y la pena podían mas

-así que como no sabías que decirle no se te ocurrió mejor idea que mostrarle mis fotos y decir que era tu pareja sexual?.-

Hacía apenas unos minutos que había confesado mi crimen

No tuve otra opción que contarle a detalle como es que había terminado diciendo tal atroz mentira

Asentí aceptando la culpa

-ara pueblerina, si que estas mal.-acusó mientras volvía a releer la conversación con Nao.-me causa gracia todo lo que has escrito.-se podía notar el odio en su voz y en la manera que me miraba.-menuda imaginación, te excediste demasiado.-lo más cruel de esto era que tenía razón

Si que me había excedido

Y es que era bien sabido que ese tipo de rumores se esparcía rápidamente

Y el rumor de que fuese fuese mi pareja podría encenderse tan rápido que luego se haría incontrolable

-mañana aclararé todo el asunto.-contesté derrotada

No tenía otra opción

Era la única manera de solucionar las cosas

Mañana diría toda la verdad aunque eso me costara humillarme y soportar que Nao me vea como una completa perdedora

-mañana es muy tarde pueblerina.-bramó.-sabes el lío que puedes ocasionar con esto?.-claro que lo sabía.-que tal si tu amiga tiene alguna compañera en mi facultad y le avisa sobre esto, podría arruinar mi reputación si se llegara a saber que "supuestamente" soy tu pareja…sexual...dios

Desvié la mirada arrepentida

En serio lo estaba y no era porque Shizuru me importara, no...para nada

Me hubiera sentido de la misma manera si fuese una completa desconocida

Mentir no era lo mio, mucho menos meter a gente ajena en mis problemas

Así no era yo

Creo que podría decirse que me sentía mal por mi misma

-p…pero que quieres que haga.-reclamé, no podía simplemente ir a buscarla a estas horas

Además seguramente estaría ocupada con Rose

-llámala ahora mismo y dile la verdad.-dijo tendiéndome el móvil.-

-lo mas probable es que no me conteste, debe estar ocupada con su pareja.-respondí encogiéndome de hombros

Era una buena excusa, aunque siendo sinceras, aun no estaba preparada para decírselo

-ok si no quieres hacerlo; lo haré por ti.-esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras marcaba el numero en mi celular.-

-hey que haces.-reclamé desesperada

Me levanté rápidamente en un intento quitarle pero mi reacción fue muy tardía

El sonido de marcado comenzó a retumbar en mis oídos

Si es que Nao contestaba me iría a la mierda, pues Shizuru no solo se encargaría de decirle que no era su pareja si no muchas otras cosas mas, sería su momento de vengarse así que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para hacerme quedar como una cero, una idiota y mentirosa

Diría cualquier cosa, incluso se lo inventaría con tal de dejarme por los suelos

Para mi buena suerte nadie contestó

Ni al segundo intento, ni a los que vinieron después

Shizuru ladeó la cabeza muy disgustada y es que estaba deseando que alguien respondiera

-ya te dije que se lo diré mañana.-contesté molesta esperando que me devolviera el móvil

Ella sonrió divertida mientras se hacía un espacio encima de mi escritorio, echando mis apuntes al suelo y poco le faltó para que hiciera caer mi laptop

Parecía que tenía otros planes

Volvió a echar un vistazo en mi galería esperando encontrar alguna otra excusa para seguir jodiéndome la vida o al menos eso era lo que creía

-vaya pueblerina me sorprende que hayas tenido el valor de inventarte algo tan increíble.-expresó volviendo a negar con la cabeza.-tan obsesionada estas conmigo?.-preguntó con burla

Parpadeé un par de veces por esa infame aseveración

Quien carajos estaba obsesionada

¿yo de ella?

Si como no

-de…de que rayos hablas.-poco faltó para que me aventara sobre ella y estampara su bonito rostro contra la pared haber si seguía pensando ese tipo de estupideces.-ya te dije que fue lo que pasó…no pienses cosas sin sentido

Me miró burlona

Se notaba que no me creía nada

Y una mierda, ahora solo faltaba que esta idiota tuviera la tonta idea de que me gustaba

Bueno no es como si eso importara

-Vamos, solo admítelo.-admitir que.-admite que estas loca por mi…pero como culparte, no serías la primera que dice que soy su novia o que salgo con ella, es algo común que hacen las chicas patéticas...

-no puedes estar hablando en serio.-lo único que me faltaba era que estuviese pensando cosas que no eran.-Shizuru no es nada de lo que estás pensando….ya te dije que pasó, las fotos que tú misma te las hiciste eran las únicas que tenía en mi galería para mostrarlas.-no había nada mas

No era que le estuviera tomando fotos en secreto como si fuese una pervertida o que estuviese obsesionada pensando en una manera retorcida de que fuera mi pareja

No

Primero muerta

-Ara pueblerina eso ni tu te lo crees.-volvió a decir y a este punto mi paciencia ya estaba en su límite.-decir a tu amiga que soy tu pareja sexual no es algo que se te pudo haber ocurrido en ese momento….seguro que has estado fantaseando conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo.-

"¿Que?"

-Dios!...ya te dije que fue solo por salir del apuro, además es tu culpa.-la señalé cual acusadora.-si no te hubieses tomado selfies en mi cel no hubiera pasado nada.-y todo este malentendido no estaría sucediendo

Ella solo sonrió confiada pensando que solo estaba tratando de negar lo evidente

Pero era la verdad

-porque lo sigues negando.-enarcó una ceja mientras se dibujaba una mueca ya conocida

Como odiaba esa expresión en su rostro

-porque es la verdad.-respondí.-jamas serías una opción.-añadí cual mordaz

-ah no pueblerina, no te robes mi línea.-dijo entre risas.-la que no sería una opción eres tú…ni en tus mas retorcidos sueños…así que solo quédate en esos estúpidos delirios de fantasías donde soy me deseas…jaja no puedes ser mas patética

Apreté los puños conteniendo la ira

Esa idiota no solo se seguía burlándose de mi, sino que ahora pensaba que era una loca obsesionada por ella

Y no habría manera de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza

No era cierto

No estaba interesada

Nunca lo estaría

Mucho menos podría llegar a enamorarme

-cómo sea…solo dame mi celular y lárgate de mi habitación.-dije resignada de seguir con una discusión que no iba a llevar a ningún lado

-ara perdedora.-dijo con burla mientras me tiraba el móvil a la par de que se reía a carcajadas.-solo espero que arregles el malentendido y confieses lo patética que eres.-añadió entre risas antes de retirarse

-maldita idiota.-susurré frustrada

Volví a caer sobre mi cama esperando que esta pesadilla acabara

Pero no

Esta pesadilla no terminaría hasta que aclarara las cosas

….

Al día siguiente desperté más tarde que de costumbre

Por lo menos agradecía que había podido dormir un par de horas, supongo que ayudó el hecho de que estaba resignada a decir la verdad

Apresurada salí al baño a tomar una breve ducha para alistarme

Lo mas importante era prepararme mentalmente para el encuentro con la araña

Ya podía imaginar su cara de satisfacción cuando me viera llegar sola al encuentro de intercambio de parejas

Bien podría no ir e inventarme una mala excusa

Pero el hecho de que Shizuru ya supiera todo me dejaba sin opciones de escapar

La solución era simple, tenía que matar mi mentira antes de que se esparciera el supuesto rumor aunque no es como si eso fuese a pasar, es decir las probabilidades de que llegara a algún amigo o conocido de la castaña eran muy bajas

Pero de todas maneras era mejor cortarlo de golpe

Dejando eso de lado, había otra situación con la cual tendría que lidiar desde ahora y tenía el presentimiento que podía ser mas jodido que el problema en si

Suspiré derrotada mientras terminaba de vestirme e iba a la despensa a prepararme el desayuno

Si pensaba que el día iba a ir fatal, pues tenía razón ya que al salir a la cocina me encontré con Shizuru, la cual estaba sentada bebiendo un jugo de naranja

Pensé que la muy tonta se había marchado temprano, es decir que rayos seguía haciendo aquí

Mai se había marchado temprano porque tenía compromisos en su escuela así que no entendía porque ella seguía en el departamento

-ara, buenos días pueblerina.-saludó con ese apodo que solo se atrevía a decirme cuando estábamos solas.-espero que estés preparada para contarlo todo y así mantener mi popularidad intacta

Pasé de lado

Lo mejor era ignorarla

Sin Mai a la vista era un peligro lidiar con ella

No tenía ningún control y el hecho de que fuese yo la única persona a quien pudiera molestar era un escenario que debía evitar

Casi sin darle tiempo a que dijera algún otro comentario tomé todo el yogur y me la llevé a mi habitación para encerrarme

No podía creerlo

Me sentía como una prisionera en mi propio departamento

Bueno no era técnicamente solo mio pero aun así

-porque me tuvo que pasar esto.-dije de mala gana

No se que era mas humillante, que estuviese tomando desayuno en mi habitación cual ratón asustado o haberme visto como una cobarde al escapar tan rápido de la cocina

-ahora seguro esa idiota pensara que le tengo miedo.-gruñí enojada conmigo misma

No era para menos y es que me sentía tan tonta

Como es que me estaba escapando de Shizuru

A saber lo que estaría pensando esa tonta

Seguro estaría diciendo que me muero de vergüenza y no tengo el valor de mirarla a la cara porque ya sabe de mis sentimientos o alguna estupidez así

-seguro que si.-susurré y antes de que pudiera seguir con el monólogo mental la alarma de mensajes de mi móvil me hizo volver a la realidad

A este punto pensé que sería Nao para contarme la fabulosa noche que tuvo con la chica de mis sueños

Maldita araña

**"hey, hola eres Natsuki, ¿verdad?"** el mensaje venía de un número desconocido

Arrugué el ceño y es que aunque el numero era desconocido tampoco ayudaba que la imagen en su perfil fuese de un gato blanco sonriendo

**"si soy yo…y tú eres?…"**

**"Soy Rose, Nao me ha hablado mucho de ti"**

La impresión fue tal que hice caer la botella de yogur al suelo

Me quedé completamente helada sin saber que hacer

¿Sería posible?

No…no podía creerlo

Y es que no había manera que fuese la misma Rose, ademas si era ella porque me estaría hablando

**"oh, así que eres la pareja de mi amiga?"** escribí en respuesta pero no podía ser verdad

Esto era muy surrealista

Pasado unos segundos comencé a sentirme nerviosa y no sabía porque

Las manos comenzaron a sudarme y es que pensar que estaba hablando por el chat con una chica tan hermosa como ella era como un sueño

**"si, desde que vi tu foto he tenido muchas ganas de conocerte"**

Me tomé el rostro totalmente desconcertada

Leer ese comentario hizo que me pusiera aun mas tensa y nerviosa, lo suficiente para sonreír cual tonta enamorada

-será posible.-volví a decir incrédula de que algo así estuviera pasándome, pues bien podría ser la araña tratando de jugar conmigo

Me detuve unos segundos pensando cómo responder

Quería asegurarme que fuese la verdadera Rose pero…

**"gracias, Nao también me ha mostrado algunas fotos tuyas y eres muy linda"** respondí con un emoticon de una carita sonriente

**"wow, gracias, y bueno sabes no quiero esperar hasta la tarde, además ya no quiero verme con Nao"**

Abrí los ojos sorprendida

Esta situación era nueva para mi, bueno todo lo era, así que no sabía que hacer

Por un lado bien podía simplemente seguir el juego pero no estaba segura si esto era una especie de broma o quizás querían probar mi lealtad

Es decir, verme a espaldas con la pareja de mi amiga no sería lo adecuado

¿cierto?

Aunque por otra parte estaba bien definido que el término de "pareja sexual" se utilizaba para una relación en donde no había ningún vinculo sentimental, mas que el simple deseo de follar

Así que no podría afirmar si es que verme a solas con ella era como traicionar a la pelirrosa

Aun así no me parecía muy buena idea

Lo único que se me venía a la mente en este instante era asegurarme de que estaba chateando con Rose y no con la araña que había tomado el móvil de su pareja para hacerme caer cual idiota

**"vale, pero quisiera saber si realmente es Rose con la quien estoy chateando"** escribí **"no te molestes, pero ya he tenido experiencias similares donde no era la chica en la que estaba interesada"** añadí cual maestra de la mentira

"Experiencias similares, si como no" esto de mentir se me estaba dando tan fácil que hasta comenzaba a asustarme

Lo peor de todo es que sabía que estaba mal pero seguía y seguía

No aprendía la lección

**"jajaja ok, que tal una vídeo llamada o quieres que te envíe una foto ahora mismo"** lanzó la sugerencia

Tragué saliva y es que no podía creerlo

Definitivamente esto se iba a salir de control

Era mejor que lo detuviera ahora

**"solo bromeaba no es nece…."** No terminé de escribir el mensaje cuando vi que enviaba una de sus fotos

-mierda.-resoplé sintiendo como parecía que el ambiente comenzaba a tonarse más caluroso

Se veía jodidamente sexy en ropa interior, simplemente una diosa…en el primer plano de la imagen resaltaba su rostro que dibujaba una sonrisa inocente a la cámara, y pues de inocente nada si de segundo plano mostraba ese cuerpo voluptuoso que haría delirar hasta a la persona mas fiel del planeta

Volví a tomarme la cabeza y es que se notaba que era una foto recién sacada del momento ya que de fondo se podía ver su habitación y si antes había querido iniciar una videollamada estaba mas que claro que no mentía

**"ok, ya me convenciste"** corregí

A este punto hasta los dedos me temblaban para apretar las letras

Esto era demasiado

Saber que así de la nada una chica como Rose parecía interesarse en mi era como estar drogada en otra dimensión y si a todo esto añadíamos que Nao le había dicho que sería mi pareja en el intercambio pues estaba más que claro cuáles eran las intenciones de encontrarnos antes

"dios mio"

-que debo hacer.-necesitaba ayuda

Tenía que detener la conversación y esperar a Mai para que me aconsejara, no es que ella fuese una experta, pero ya había tenido un par de relaciones y noviazgos así que era la voz que necesitaba escuchar

Cualquiera comparada conmigo era una experta pues hasta el momento seguía siendo una cero

"**y bien ya estas convencida o necesitas un video o quizás algo más"** atacó y podría jurar que había un doble sentido en sus palabras

**"ok dame un par de minutos, en estos momentos estoy algo ocupada pero ya quedamos"**

**"perfecto Nat"** finalizó con el emoticon de un corazón

Sin pensarlo dos veces marqué el numero de Mai esperando que me contestara

Necesitaba su ayuda

Era ella o nadie

Pero no contestó

Insistí un par de veces sin resultados

No tenía otra que esperar a que regresara

-ara pueblerina.-estaba tan concentrada pensando que hacer que no me había dado cuenta que Shizuru estaba recostada en la puerta de mi habitación

Curiosa parpadeó un par de veces mirando el yogur desparramado en el suelo

-q…que rayos haces aquí.-bramé.-sal de mi habitación.-dije molesta.-

Ella ignoró la amenaza y por el contrario entró mientras trataba de aguantar la risa

-tranquila pueblerina, solo vine porque ayer se me había olvidado una cosa.-de que carajos estaba hablando.-me olvidé borrar las fotos que tienes de mi en tu celular.-soltó con molestia.-lo último que quiero es que vuelvas a decir a una de tus amigas que soy tu pareja o cualquier pendejada que se te ocurra.-

Arrugué el ceño

Es cierto que con todo el rollo se me había olvidado borrar las malditas fotos

-ya lo he borrado.-en realidad no recordaba si lo había hecho o no, lo único que quería era que se largara de una vez y me dejara tranquila.-así que ya no molestes y déjame sola

Ella sonrió mientras no creía ni una sola palabra

-estoy segura que no lo has hecho.-aseguró.-no eres la primera fan obsesionada, es bien sabido que es mejor asegurarse de ello.-atacó señalándome que le entregara el móvil para que pudiera comprobar con sus propios ojos.-ara pueblerina no lo hagas mas complicado.-espetó

Miré a los lados conteniendo las ganas de explotar

La verdad era que Shizuru ya se había salvado muchas veces, tenía una maldita suerte de que fuese la mejor amiga de Mai

Si no tuviera esa categoría...o quizás si estuvieran peleadas por lo menos

"la mataría"

-vale.-sin tener ganas de discutir mas tiempo le entregué mi celular.-ok verifica, y si no lo he hecho borra todo lo que veas sospechoso o cualquier otra estupidez que quieras hacer.-

Ella sonrió satisfecha al ver que no oponía resistencia

-menuda mentirosa, no que las habías borrado?.-señaló mostrándome la prueba definitiva.-aunque no me sorprende que no lo hicieras, seguramente tenías pensado decirle a alguien mas tus alocadas fantasías.-soltó cual veneno

-mira, solo bórralas y ya déjame en paz.-dije cansada.-

Ella volvió a reír mientras hacía el trabajo de eliminarlas o al menos eso era lo que creía hasta que…

-mmm oye tienes nuevas conversaciones de chat.-dijo fingiendo cierta sorpresa.-

Abrí los ojos de sobremanera al darme cuenta que se refería al nuevo chat con Rose

-hey eso es privado.-grité enojada, ahora si no me interesaba nada

Había cruzado un limite

Anticipando mi arremetida logró esquivarme y salió entre risas de mi habitación

Corrí tras de ella hasta llegar a la sala

-si, desde que vi tu foto he tenido muchas ganas de conocerte.-leyó en voz alta el mensaje que me había enviado.-jajaja dios mio, no puede ser que creas en esas palabras verdad?.-dijo negando con la cabeza

-Shizuru en serio no estoy jugando.-reclamé sintiendo mis mejillas arder.-devuélveme o en serio te arrepentirás.-lancé otra amenaza que para variar no funcionó

Ella siguió leyendo los hilos de la conversación

-gracias, Nao también me ha mostrado algunas fotos tuyas y eres muy linda.-dijo en un tono burlon.- jajaja hay dios mío, no puedes ser tan patética pueblerina, en serio crees que le podrías interesar a alguien como ella?.-preguntó casi con lastima mientras me devolvía el móvil.-seguro solo está jugando un rato contigo.-

-deja de hablar y te lo digo en serio Shizuru.-bramé hastiada

Esa idiota estaba tentando demasiado a la suerte

Que pudiera salir ilesa todas las veces era algo que no siempre podría pasar

Y si seguía así pues quizás ese record terminaría hoy

-ara, oye no es mi culpa que te diga la verdad….es decir realmente piensas que le gustas?, solo por decirte que vio una foto tuya?.-sabía que no tenía que seguir escuchando sus estupideces.-oh vamos, aunque bueno como culparla...quizás quiera tener una esclava de uso personal.-soltó su ponzoña

-métete en tus asuntos.-respondí sintiendo como la vergüenza volvía hacerse presente

-en realidad si es mi asunto pues si no te has dado cuenta.-dijo haciendo una breve pausa.- tú fuiste quien tuvo la grandiosa idea de inventarse que era tu pareja sexual y mira seguramente tu amiga esta esperando a que el intercambio se dé.-aseveró

-ya te dije que lo sentía y que lo voy a arreglar.-de haber sabido que pasaría esto nunca se me hubiese cruzado la idea de mostrar sus fotos a Nao

-¿en serio?, pues parece que quieres adelantarte.-soltó dejando en evidencia que había leído toda la conversación.-y si tengo que ser sincera caerás muy fácil con esa chica, jugara contigo y serás su prisionera antes de que te des cuenta

-que?...hablas como si me conocieras.-ataqué

No me conocía ni un poco

Bien podía no tener experiencia ni nada en lo que se refería a las relaciones pero de ello a volverme el juguete de alguien pues estaba muy equivocada

-ara, pueblerina ya te lo dije, conozco a las personas como tú mas de lo crees.-señaló divertida.-es mas; si yo quisiera te haría mi esclava, sería tan simple y aburrido que ni valdrías el intento

-¿ser tu esclava?.-no entendía en qué sentido lo estaba diciendo pero no había manera que eso fuese a suceder.-estas loca verdad?…no hay manera de que me pueda fijar en alguien tan insoportable como tú.-de ninguna manera

Primero muerta a que pudiese pasar algo así

Ella volvió a reír con demasiada confianza

Era como si estuviera completamente segura de sus palabras

-afirmaciones muy temerarias para una completa cero.-espetó con burla mientras me lanzaba esas miradas que tanto odiaba.-pero vamos; dilo las veces que quieras a ver si de esa manera llegas a creértelo.-mordaz y venenosa

Parecía tan segura que hasta comencé a dudar

-y tú sigue pensando idioteces que nunca pasarían, creo que la que tiene fantasías no soy yo.-ella levantó el ceño, no hacía falta darse cuenta que no le había gustado el comentario

-ara pueblerina, entonces quieres apostar?.-preguntó de una forma maliciosa, claramente se podía ver sus intenciones

Pues a este punto no entendía que rayos era lo que quería probar

¿Quería ver si yo podría ser capaz de caer en sus redes o algo así?

Pues si eso pensaba definitivamente había perdido la cabeza

No había manera de que ganara

-perderías.-volví a decir desafiante.-perderías porque no hay manera de que me fije en ti, mucho menos de que me puedas llegar a gustar

Ella ladeó la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie

Sin darme cuenta estaba provocando una parte diferente de una Shizuru que aun no había conocido

-¿entonces apostamos?.-de nuevo insistió.-o eres lo suficientemente cobarde para no atreverte

¿Qué rayos?

¿Acaso estaba pensando que realmente podía hacer que me gustara?

¿En serio?

No…esto era muy raro

Debía haber alguna trampa

Algo que no estaba tomando en cuenta

Lo mejor era no seguir con sus juegos

-apostar que…además como sabríamos quien de las dos sería la ganadora.-

-oh, eso es sencillo pueblerina.-soltó con un dejo divertido.-ganaré cuando te haga confesar que te mueres por mi.-soltó muy convencida.-te lo haré decir tanto que hasta te dolerá hacerlo

Comencé a reírme y es que no podía ser verdad

"¿En serio?"

-jaja vaya, no puedo creerlo.-dije entre risas.-realmente estas loca…no hay manera de que eso ocurra.-eso era imposible

¿Yo diciendo que me moriría por ella?

Definitivamente algo iba mal con su cabeza

-entonces aceptas, ¿verdad?.-volvió a insistir, le iba a decir que no iba a entrar en su extraño juego hasta que...-qué tal si vemos las recompensas a ver si te animas

-¿recompensas?.-

-así es.-esbozó con una sonrisa maliciosa.-si tú ganas podrás decirle a Nao o a cualquiera que efectivamente soy tu pareja sexual…a que no sería genial no?, así podrás seguir manteniendo tus mentiras.-¿qué?...

Me quedé en silencio

El premio era muy bueno

Ya no tendría que humillarme con la araña y podría seguir matándola de celos

Era perfecto y por mas trampa que estuviese escondiendo no había forma de que pudiera perder

No la había

-pero si yo gano.-se detuvo unos segundos mientras se acercaba a mi, esperaba que dijera alguna locura como que de ganar tendría que regresar a mi pueblo o cualquier cosa sin sentido sin embargo...-pues nada, simplemente habré probado que tenía razón, aunque bueno la satisfacción de jugar con tus sentimientos y pisotearlos será gratificante.-lo dijo con tanta confianza, con tanta convicción y seguridad que no pude evitar dudar

Dudé un par de segundos

Pero no había pierde

No había manera de perder

Sería muy fácil

No importa donde estuviese la trampa

Nunca diría que la quiero porque eso jamas llegaría a pasar

-ok, está bien Shizuru….acepto la apuesta.-dije sin saber que me arrepentiría después

**continuara...**

* * *

uff eso fue todo

como ya va tomando forma y uff

jojojo esto se va a poner bueno

en fin, espero que les haya gustado

esperare sus comentarios para seguir animándome

hasta la proxima =D


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos =D

bueno como siempre quiero agradecer sus comentarios

realmente me animan a seguir y pues vamos

Aqui les va otro capitulo, espero que les guste

* * *

**¿pareja sexual?**

**capitulo 04**

* * *

Era imposible que perdiera

No había manera

Es decir, no importaba lo que pasara, jamás llegaría a gustarme

No había motivos para que dudara

Mucho menos debía tener miedo

¿Verdad?

-ara que dices pueblerina.-soltó mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.-estas confundiendo los términos.-añadió tratando de no reírse de mi

Es entonces que me di cuenta que había estado pensando en voz alta

Aunque bueno, no es que fuera tan grave

Además había dicho la verdad...ella jamás me llegaría a gustar

-d…de que rayos estás hablando.-si con esa actitud estaba empezando a jugar pues sería demasiado sencillo salir triunfante

-gustar y querer son dos cosas muy diferentes.-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.-si no puedes ver esa simple diferencia creo que es mejor que lo dejemos aquí.-sentenció dándome una oportunidad de retirarme

Pero quién diablos se creía que era

-por quien me estas tomando idiota.-definitivamente me estaba subestimando demasiado

No pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada

-sí, mejor no hagamos esto pueblerina.-esbozó saliendo a relucir el ego tan grande que presumía.-te vas arrepentir después y jamás podrás recuperarte de mí.-volvió a reír.-sabes?...deberías agradecerme que me estoy compadeciendo de ti y te estoy dando la oportunidad de no cometer el peor error de tu vida

"¿Que?!"

Miré a los lados pensando que quizás había una cámara oculta en algún lugar porque esto era demasiado surrealista como para ser verdad

-ok, ya entendí.-estaba claro.-si esa es tu manera de escapar de tu propio juego lo entiendo, por fin te das cuenta que no podrías ganar.-dije convencida de que eso es lo que estaba pasando

Shizuru Fujino solo era una cobarde

"Así o más claro"

-¿perdón?.- ladeó la mirada.-jaja oye en serio crees que yo soy la que está tratando de escapar?.-no solo lo creía.-vale, alguna vez te has enamorado pueblerina?.-lanzó la pregunta

Abrí los ojos de sobremanera

-qu...que dices...eso a ti que te importa.-respondí a la defensiva tratando de no sonar nerviosa

no quería darle ningún motivo para que pensara alguna estupidez

No

No me había enamorado jamás

Ese sentimiento aun era ajeno

Todavía no lo había experimentado

Pero sabía que algún día llegaría

Ella se quedó en silencio con esa típica expresión de sentirse en control de la situación

-claro que no lo has hecho.-respondió por mi.-realmente eres una cero en todos los sentidos posibles.-remarcó como sintiendo pena.-todavía no has sufrido de desamores y decepciones….no pueblerina, no soportarías este juego, si no has tenido experiencia no serás capaz de recuperarte cuando haga añicos tus sentimientos y juegue contigo.-soltó suspirando de mala gana.-seria muy cruel, incluso para mi…bueno; solo porque eres hermana de Mai te estoy dando la chance de que lo dejemos aquí y ahora…que dices?

"idiota"

-pues a mi se me hace que solo estas buscando tontas excusas.-volví a remarcar furiosa.-pero si tanto insistes en dejarlo aquí pues ni modo, ahora sabemos quien de las dos es la verdadera cobarde.-dije sintiéndome la vencedora de la pequeña discusión

Claro que iba a retirarse; es decir, nadie por mas loca que fuese tomaría una apuesta en la que tenía 0% de posibilidades

Shizuru bien podía ser idiota, pero estaba claro que se había dado cuenta que no tenía ninguna chance de victoria

Era un juego muy desigual y muy mal estructurado en primer lugar

-ara, tan convencida estas de que no va a pasar?.-preguntó como no creyendo que hubiera sido capaz de contestar de esa manera.-una pueblerina que no tiene experiencia de nada y mucho menos sabe la diferencia entre gustar y querer, wow solo porque me diste pena te había dado esta chance.-añadió socarrona.-pero vamos; ya que tanto insistes en seguir pues empecemos con esto, ¿te parece?

"Perfecto"

No

No me echaría para atrás

No porque mostrara tanta seguridad y confianza me haría retroceder

-genial.-no debía preocuparme...sería yo quien vencería al final

Ganaría no solo la satisfacción de hacerle ver que no era la gran cosa, sino también que podría seguir con la mentira de que era mi pareja sexual haciendo que Nao se muriera de la envidia

Todo saldría perfecto

Al menos, esa era la premisa

-bien entonces comencemos enseñándote la diferencia entre gustar y querer.-susurró con malicia

Me quedé de piedra al ver como así de la nada comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su chamarra

tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de sus intenciones

¿Acaso se estaba desnudando?

-que…que se supone que estás haciendo.-no daba crédito a lo que veía

Ella pareció no escucharme y terminó por quitarse la prenda dejando al descubierto el polo corto color celeste que llevaba muy ceñido al cuerpo

Me miró con una mueca divertida

-¿avergonzada?.-preguntó en ese mismo tono.-oh claro, había olvidado que no estas acostumbrada a ver chicas bonitas con tan poca ropa...solo las has visto en fotos o en vídeos porno pero nunca en persona, cierto?.-

Tardé en recuperarme de la inesperada imagen que se mostraba ante mí y es que maldición; había olvidado que Shizuru se manejaba el cuerpo de una maldita modelo de revista

-co…como crees.-dije fingiendo que no pasaba nada pero estaba siendo difícil no dejar de mirarla

-oh si?...entonces porque tan nerviosa.-inquirió mientras se quitaba el pantalón de buzo dejándola solo con un short corto mostrando así sus largas y bonitas piernas

Apenas pude contener la respiración

A este punto creía que estaba soñando

Mas que un sueño, parecía una pesadilla

Que era lo que quería probar

"esto es malo"

Que Shizuru fuera una idiota sin remedio era una verdad irrefutable

Pero lo mismo debía decir de su exuberante figura, y por mas que me costara admitirlo no tenía mucho que envidiar a Rose

Por no decir nada

-es…es que no entiendo que rayos estas haciendo.-respondí tratando que mi voz no delatara el repentino nerviosismo que ya había dejado al descubierto.-

-quiero enseñarte la diferencia entre gustar y querer pueblerina.-sostuvo mientras se acercaba de una manera peligrosa

Retrocedí por puro instinto hasta quedar arrinconada contra la pared

La muy idiota al quitarse la ropa había logrado intimidarme lo suficiente como para asustarme porque no tenía idea de que era lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza

Lo peor de todo es que no podía dejar de ver su cuerpo

Se que había dicho que Shizuru tenía un cuerpo espectacular pero jamás la había visto con tan cortas prendas...

No podía decir si espectacular era la palabra adecuada para describir su increíble estado físico

Ahora entendía verdaderamente porque era tan popular en su facultad, no es como si no supiera que llevaba una grandiosa silueta, pero verla tan de cerca y casi desnuda no tenía comparación

-veo que tienes miedo.-atacó sintiéndose en total control de la situación.-pareces un conejo asustado

¿asustado?

-q…que hablas.-respondí en un efímero intento de no sonar nerviosa pero lo cierto es que tenerla tan cerca estaba comenzando a afectarme mas de lo que esperaba.-no se que estás tratando de hacer pero deja las bromas.-advertí con la voz temblorosa

No es que estuviera asustada

Esa no era la palabra

Eso no era lo que sentía

Pero…

Ella sonrió satisfecha a ver lo que había provocado

Sin dejarme tiempo a procesar el momento acercó su rostro al mio

-una pueblerina que no sabe la diferencia entre gustar y querer acaba de apostar conmigo.-susurró divertida, podía sentir su aliento acariciar mi rostro provocando que me olvidara de respirar.-Mira Natsuki…eres hermana de Mai...así que te voy a dar una ultima oportunidad.-señaló piadosa.-no aceptes jugar mi juego...en serio te vas arrepentir…te lo digo mas que todo por mi mejor amiga.-

Arrugué el ceño

Mentiría si dijera que no me sentí intimidada

Pero no iba a retroceder

Además no importaba lo que hiciera o que locura intentara hacer

No había forma de que llegara a gustarme

"No!"

-parece que alguien se ha dado cuenta que no ganará.-respondí con fingida seguridad, debía felicitarme porque mi voz había salido tan natural que realmente parecía estar confiada

Sin embargo como esperando que tuviera esa reacción, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa

-cuando estés arrastrándote por mi no digas que no te lo advertí.-aseveró mirándome con lastima.-pero bueno, quería hacer mi buena acción de día.-agregó en un susurro muy bajito

Parecía que se lo decía así misma, mas que a mi

Como sea; el hecho de que siguiera tan cerca me estaba poniendo demasiado incomoda

-ok…ahora apartarte.-dije

-pero ¿por qué?.-preguntó con fingida inocencia.-no estas acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de una mujer bonita.-añadió burlándose de mi

"Maldita presuntuosa"

-eres muy creida.-mas motivos para que fuese yo quien ganara al final

Me la estaba haciendo muy sencillo

Shizuru era solo una niña creída, engreída, presuntuosa y odiosa…no importaba que tuviera el cuerpo de una diosa o que tuviera los atributos suficientes como para hacerle competencia a Rose….de nada valía si su actitud era la de una serpiente venenosa

"perfecto, mejor para mi"

-vaya, pareces estar muy segura de ganar.-dijo manteniendo ese semblante seguro y confiado.-bien entonces establezcamos las reglas del juego.-

-¿reglas?.-repetí un tanto confundida

La vi sonreír y entonces me di cuenta de que esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil para ser verdad

Debía haber alguna trampa

-Claro, que se suponía que ibas hacer…-sostuvo con burla.-acaso querías pasar de mi e ignorarme todo el tiempo para poder ganar?.-añadió negando con la cabeza

Bueno en realidad ese era exactamente el plan que tenía pensado hacer

Ignorarla todo el tiempo que durara el juego y listo

-no…no habías dicho que habría reglas.-dije mostrándome molesta

No…no era tan ingenua para creer que esto sería tan sencillo

De todas maneras estaba preparada para cualquier cosa

Al menos ingenuamente creí que si

-todo juego las tiene pueblerina.-respondió mientras comenzaba a mirarme con cierta lástima, a este punto comenzaba a odiar esa manera en que sus ojos me veían.-oye no sé cuántas veces voy a decir esto pero….vamos; de nuevo te doy una última chance para que desistas.-

-cómo te encanta perder el tiempo.-respondí ahora si completamente cabreada, quien rayos se creía esta idiota.-entonces ahora que…tengo que agradecer que estés siendo tan benevolente conmigo?.-agregué con ironía.-oh grandiosa Shizuru me siento complacida porque me estés dando tantas oportunidades de salir de tu tonto juego…han sido demasiadas…debes preocuparte tanto por mi…es mas; ahora me acabo de dar cuenta mágicamente que me gustas, me gustas mucho.-solté siendo imposible no callar el ataque de risa.-me he dado cuenta de que he estado equivocada contigo todo este tiempo…en estos 3 minutos he abierto los ojos y debo confesarte de que no eres como pensaba….oh dios creo que acabo de perder la apuesta porque tengo tantas ganas de arrodillarme en este momento y decirte…y decirte lo mucho que me gustas.-dije postrándome ante la supuesta diosa, la cual me miraba con el ceño fruncido

Ahora era yo quien sonreía con malicia al notar que la había molestado

-ara, menudo sentido del humor llevas.-susurró con desprecio.-supongo que eso me pasa por tratar de ser una buena persona con idiotas que no lo merecen.-atacó volviendo a recuperar la expresión.-ok entonces sigamos ya sin vueltas atrás.-hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se echaba sobre el mueble con las piernas hacia arriba.-primero establezcamos el tiempo de este juego, mmm haber normalmente me toma unos 2 meses, a veces en 3 si veo que la presa no será nada fácil.-confesó con la mirada perdida en el techo de la sala

Bueno, para tratar de tener una chance conmigo tendría que proponer que el tiempo fuese un año o dos y ni así sería suficiente

Es decir, el tiempo aquí no era un factor que fuese tan importante

No cambiaría las cosas

-oye no creo poder soportarte tanto tiempo, así que ni pienses decir medio año o algo así.-sostuve con ironía

Pues por ningún motivo aceptaría que durara tanto tiempo

-tsk, estas loca…creo que será suficiente un mes.-dijo con una expresión poco convencida.-si, un mes será más que suficiente.-

"¿Que?"

Estaba claro que esa idiota estaba subestimándome

Pero bueno no es como si pudiera quejarme

Al contrario

Solo un mes era mas de que lo que hubiese elegido

-ok.-genial, era como si prácticamente fuese yo quien estuviera dictando las reglas.-

-bien lo siguiente será que pasemos un tiempo juntas obligatoriamente.-fruncí el ceño desencajada, si claro en tu puta vida.-no me mires de esa manera, tú no quisiste echarte para atrás, ahora tendrás que aguantarte

-tsk…y luego que sigue.-esto era tan irreal.- tendré que obedecer tus ordenes durante todo ese mes o algo asi?.-ataqué con mofa

Ella solo sonrió

-no pueblerina, no se trata de eso, aunque bien podrías terminar haciendo eso.-dijo volviendo a poner esa estúpida expresión de lastima.-para que llegues a querer a alguien es necesario que conozcas a esa persona…o si no, no funciona.-hizo una pequeña pausa mientras ladeaba la cabeza.-ya sabes, no puedes querer algo que no conoces...

Miré a los lados y es que me estaba costando creer esta fuese la misma Shizuru de hace unos segundos y de toda la vida

Es decir, era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir algo tan coherente y con sentido

Muy inesperado

Entonces así que de esto iba el juego

¿tendría que estar obligada a pasar tiempo con ella para que conocerla mejor?

¿Todo para tratar de gustarle?

¿Tenía sentido eso?

Para nada

Esto era muy extraño

Pues sabía que si su actitud cambiaba de manera mágica y milagrosa sería solo por el juego y nada mas

No me creería ninguna de sus estupideces o lo que hiciera para tratar de seducirme

¿Realmente había ganado en este juego frente a otras chicas?

Me costaba creer que si

Sobre todo, me costaba creer que las idiotas hubiesen llegado a humillarse y a confesar sus sentimientos

Es decir, si ya habían visto lo venenosa que era en realidad

No había manera de perder

"imposible"

-entonces estoy obligada a pasar tiempo contigo a solas?.-pregunté tanteando el escenario

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-el tiempo mínimo por día será de 3 horas o hasta que yo diga que es suficiente.- 3 horas?.-si, y no cuenta el tiempo en el que estemos juntas con otras personas, el tiempo solo se contará cuando estemos solas las dos como ahora...-

¿Que?!

Haciendo memoria durante este par de años no recordaba haber pasado mas de una hora a solas con ella

Es decir, casi siempre estaba Mai presente y en las pocas veces que pasó debo decir que fue un maldito sufrimiento pues no dejaba de molestarme hasta cansarme o provocar que me fuera a mi habitación

Nunca la pasé bien cuando estuvimos solas

Y esto pintaba a que sería igual o peor

3 horas era demasiado…sería una completa tortura

-y que se supone que vamos hacer durante ese tiempo.-pregunté un tanto inocente

-¿que no es obvio?.-dijo en doble sentido

Esto debía ser una broma

No podía estar hablando en serio

Si esto iba a ir de la manera en que comenzaba a pensar pues era mandarle a la mierda de una vez

-jajaja ay dios, porque pones esa cara.-exclamó entre risas.-ara, pueblerina acaso estas pensando en cosas obscenas?.-preguntó como leyendo mi mente

Y una mierda

-no…no, de que estas hablando.-exactamente eso era lo que pensaba

-jajaja serás tan fácil.-volvió a decir.-como sea, durante esas 3 horas solo trataremos de conocernos, ya sabes…hablar, tener citas….pasar tiempo juntas.-

Me quedé un momento en silencio

Ya sabía por donde iba su plan

Sin embargo, seguía sin tener lógica el estúpido juego

No importa si pasara 12 horas o todo el día con ella

Nunca cambiaría de opinión así se convirtiera en la persona más buena del mundo

Sabía que al final seguiría siendo ella tratando de hacer que le gustara

Suspiré de mala gana

La palabra idiota definía perfectamente a Shizuru Fujino, pero esa definición solo se aplicaba a su actitud y personalidad

No a lo demás…

En realidad, la mujer que estaba recostada frente a mi era alguien muy hábil e inteligente

Sus calificaciones estaban dentro las mas altas a nivel de todas las facultades de la universidad

Inteligente, mordaz y cínica

Una combinación muy peligrosa

Si lo analizaba fríamente ella no hubiera aceptado jugar un juego que perdería

Esa confianza y seguridad así me lo decían

Pero no tenía sentido

¿Donde estaba la trampa?

Tenía que haber algo...algo que aún no veía

O quizás alguna regla que todavía me faltaba escuchar

-entonces resumiendo...será estar juntas como si fuésemos una pareja?.-pregunté esta vez siendo un poco más cautelosa, pues sentía que estaba entrando en terreno desconocido

-¿pareja?...no para nada.-soltó como si estuviera mortificada.-solo amigas.-susurró

Entre más escuchaba, más sentía que esto estaba siendo muy fácil

Pasar un mes fingiendo ser solo amigas

Si de eso trataría el juego sería simple y sencillo

Un perfecto winrate para mi

Las probabilidades de ganar serían de 100/100

-si, aunque eso último podrá variar.-levanté la mirada curiosa.-todo dependerá de la última regla que escojas.-abrí los ojos intrigada

Ahí estaba la clave

En la última regla

Por alguna extraña razón comencé a sentirme nerviosa

Pero ya no importaba

Ademas ya había aceptado entrar en el juego así que tenía simplemente que mantener la calma

-ok, no te quedes callada y solo dilo.-reclamé sintiendo la ansiedad comenzar a calar en mi cuerpo

La trampa se encontraba en lo que diría a continuación

-pues….nada, te daré dos opciones para que elijas.-hizo la señal con los dedos.-dependiendo de la que escojas, la tercera regla cambiara de amigas a que seamos pareja.-

-vale.-no sería tan complicado

Simplemente tendría que elegir la que no cambiara la tercera regla y listo

Todo iría perfectamente bien

¿Verdad?

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio mientras esperaba que dijera la última estúpida regla pero parecía que solo trataba de no decir nada para ponerme más ansiosa

-y bien.-insistí que de una vez lo escupiera

Ella sonrió mientras seguía con la vista perdida en el techo

-ya quieres escuchar la ultima regla?.-preguntó en tono inocente.-

-Shizuru ya déjate de juegos y solo dilo…-repetí

-mmm aun no es el momento.-¿que?.-te lo diré al final de este primer día….

Miré a los costados

Definitivamente esta tonta estaba poniendo mi paciencia a prueba

-como que al final.-eso no era justo.-solo dime las 2 opciones y elegiré una...-

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie

-te lo diré cuando pasemos las 3 primeras horas juntas.-señaló volviéndose acercar peligrosamente a mi

"Mierda"

Contuve la respiración y es que realmente estaba demasiado cerca

Y era imposible no mirarla si llevaba tan poca ropa

Le fue fácil darse cuenta de la razón de mi creciente nerviosismo

Volvió a reír satisfecha

-ara, pueblerina…solo déjame decirte que serás la víctima más sencilla que he elegido hasta ahora.-dijo con una malicia que hasta pudo notarse en el tono voz.-no sabes cuanta pena siento…es decir una perdedora como tú creyendo que puede ganarme en mi juego…por eso te di tantas oportunidades de retirarte estúpida

Me quedé quieta sin saber cómo reaccionar a esa agresividad y es que pensé que como ya había comenzado el juego cambiaría su actitud, pero estaba siendo la misma imbécil de siempre

Esto era no de no creer

-ok, no importa de que trate tus reglas o tu juego…seré yo quien ganará al final.-respondí tratando de sonar convincente pero…

-jajaja vaya, me cuesta creer que hayas podido hilar una frase sin tartamudear.-dijo con burla.-pero como piensas hacerlo, si eres una completa cero sin experiencia.-atacó.-y sabes que es lo mas triste?...es que acabas de darte cuenta de que vas a perder y aun así tratas de seguir…

¿Que?

Para nada

-s..si..sigue soñando.-respondí a la defensiva

Ella volvió a acortar distancia ante la pequeña provocación, lo cierto es que la situación comenzaba a superarme

Podía sentir de nuevo su aliento a menta acariciar mi rostro

-eres solo una chica que jamás ha tenido una relación en su triste vida…no sabes nada de desamores o desventuras, nunca te has enamorado….nunca te han partido el corazón.-soltó con lastima.-pues yo seré quien te haga pedazos…lo haré con tanta satisfacción que jamás podrás recuperarte.-añadió totalmente convencida de que así sería

No

Para nada

Así no terminará

-pues se nota que no me conoces nada.- y una mierda

En realidad, si me había descrito a la perfección

No sabía nada de amores no correspondidos o lo que significaba tener pareja porque en mi vida tuve una

Nunca me partieron el corazón y esperaba que eso nunca llegara a pasar

Muy ingenua como para pensar que nunca pasaría...

-mírate, has estado tan nerviosa y asustada desde que hemos estado solas que es patético.-susurró.-y crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo has estado mirando mi cuerpo? .-espetó con burla.-hasta eres una cero para disimular pueblerina

Me quedé congelada

Y es que pensaba que no lo había notado

-no…c…como crees.-dije apenas tratando de ocultar la vergüenza de sentirme descubierta

Ella se mostró victoriosa al darse cuenta que tenía razón

Me encogí de hombros y desvié la mirada sintiendo mis mejillas arder a mil

-eres una completa cero en todo sentido.-remarcó con gracia.-tanto así que ni siquiera sabes la diferencia entre querer y gustar.-expresó y a este punto no podía hablar, estaba muy avergonzada como para responderle.-¿sabes?…si el juego se tratara de que solo gustarte…déjame decirte que ya habría ganado.-

¿Que?

-p...perdón?.-no lo creía, acaso realmente pensaba que le gustaba?.-eso no es verdad.-para nada

-claro que si…no trates de negarlo.-dijo en son de burla.-el hecho de que no dejaras de ver mi cuerpo hasta que te lo hice notar es la prueba.-sostuvo tratando de no reír mas de la cuenta.-

-no...no es cierto.-una cosa era que mirara su cuerpo porque era algo normal, es decir hubiera mirado atenta a cualquier otra chica que tuviera esa misma figura pasando por la calle

No era porque fuese ella

Ni mucho menos porque me gustara

-es que no estas sabiendo diferenciar las cosas pueblerina, déjame que te explique.-señaló confiada de estar en total control de la situación.-la diferencia entre querer y gustar…gustar es cuando sientes un cierto grado de interés por algo o alguien…pero ese interés desaparece cuando lo pruebas.-de que rayos estaba hablando.-sucede algo parecido cuando quieres a alguien, también tienes interés en esa persona pero hay una pequeña gran diferencia…y es que cuando la pruebas no quedas satisfecha…necesitas mas y mas y se convierte en una droga…eso es querer.-susurró con malicia volviéndome arrinconar contra la pared.-y mi juego consiste en lograr que me quieras…no en que te guste…¿ves la diferencia?.-tan confiada y segura de sus palabras comencé a dudar

Tragué saliva

Por primera vez me sentí atrapada por la situación, no solo por el hecho de estar arrinconada o porque estábamos solas en el departamento

Sino porque me estaba haciendo saber cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones

y entonces comencé a retroceder

Quizás era mejor echarme para atrás

Y es que estaba de mas decir que si ella estaba tan segura de que ganaría es porque definitivamente lo haría

-ok, sabes mejor….mejor creo que dejo el jueg…-antes de que pudiera terminar de decirle que me retiraba, la puerta se abrió haciendo que el momento se cortara

Ella se separó rápidamente de mi

-hola chicas.-saludó Mai que regresaba sosteniendo bolsas de compras de mercado, ingenua de lo que había pasado.-a que no saben, estaba de promoción el filete de ternera así que no pude resistirlo.-añadió viendo como Shizuru iba a por su maletín.-oh así que iras al gym hoy?.-preguntó al ver las prendas cortas que llevaba puesta

La aludida solo asintió con la cabeza

-si, hoy día toca piernas.-contestó mientras me miraba divertida esperando a que reaccionara

-ok, pero saldrás asi?.-inquirió curiosa.-si es así debes estar preparada para los piropos subidos de tono que te lanzaran en la calle

-descuida, ya estoy acostumbrada.-respondió.-además a lo mejor atraigo la atención de alguien que podría valer la pena.-añadió mientras alistaba su bolso y pasaba a retirarse

-jajaja, maldita casanova.-dijo entre risas mientras levantaba la mirada hacia donde me encontraba

Si ya de por si le había parecido inusual que no dijera nada durante este tiempo

De seguro le habrá parecido mas raro aun el hecho de que estuviera en un rincón cual ratón asustado y con una expresión muy pálida, como si hubiese visto un fantasma

Definitivamente algo andaba mal conmigo

-y Nat…todo bien?.-preguntó extrañada.-

Tardé en responder mientras solo asentía con la cabeza

La pelinaranja solo frunció el ceño como no creyendo que fuese verdad

y siendo sincera claro que que no lo estaba

Por otra parte, Shizuru solo sonreía satisfecha al contemplar todo lo que había ocasionado

-bueno yo ya me retiro o se me hará tarde.-dijo mientras se despedía de su mejor amiga y yo deseaba de una vez que largara de aquí, mas tarde le diría que salía del tonto juego.-ah por cierto casi se me olvidaba Nat…a qué hora nos veremos.-preguntó de repente

Parpadee un par de veces totalmente incrédula

Mai nos miró de reojo muy intrigada y sorprendida por la inesperada pregunta de su amiga

-¿van a salir?.-inquirió curiosa como no creyendo que fuese posible

Es decir, ella sabía que me llevaba fatal con Shizuru

Asi que la sola idea de que saliéramos era demasiado como para que fuese verdad

-pues algo asi.-señaló la mayor.-es decir, Nat me ha mostrado las fotos de su amiga Nao y debo decir que me ha interesado mucho y quiero conocerla.-abrí los ojos de sobremanera al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

La muy astuta sabía que Mai sospecharía que algo raro estaría pasando entre nosotras si simplemente le decía que saldríamos las dos

Pero ahora, al contarle que el interés no era por mi, si no por Nao cambiaba completamente el panorama

Increíble

no había otra manera de describirla

-oh ya veo, así que con Nao...jaja había olvidado que se vieron hace un par de días con Nat.-dijo Mai creyendo el farol.-así que te has interesado en ella?.-preguntó mirando a su mejor amiga la cual solo atinó a encogerse de hombros mientras se declaraba culpable

-que puedo decir, se ve muy linda y Nat me hará el favor de presentármela.-añadió provocando que Mai dejara de lado la posibilidad de que hubiese algo extraño.-

-vaya y que le pediste a cambio.-preguntó un tanto mas relajada

Yo devolví la mirada a Shizuru y es que no entendía que estaba planeando

-pues me pidió que ya no le molestara tanto…y pues si me la va a presentar pues tendré que cumplir.-añadió fingiendo estar feliz

Muy inteligente

Tanto que le había sido fácil encontrar soluciones a los posibles problemas; así dejaba que Mai no pudiera sospechar nada pero al mismo tiempo me arrinconaba de nuevo contra la pared

Ya no podía decirle que no

-y bien Nat a que hora será el encuentro.-volvió a preguntar sin darme tiempo a pensar en una buena excusa o algún pretexto creíble pero no...

Ella era muy inteligente...muy astuta como para pensar ingenuamente que podría haberle ganado en su juego del cual ya no podía escapar

-es a las 7.-susurré apenas deseando que no llegara a escucharme

-perfecto, entonces te llamaré antes para quedar.-dijo mostrando una falsa sonrisa.-bueno ya me tengo que ir al gym, nos vemos chicas.-se despidió dejándome como una completa idiota

Me quedé en silencio mientras la ansiedad y el miedo comenzaban hacerse presa de mi cuerpo y mi mente

Recién me daba cuenta con quien estaba lidiando

Era Shizuru Fujino

La estudiante mas resaltante de toda la universidad de Tokyo

-Nat…todo bien?.-volvió a preguntar Mai al verme tan callada

Lo único que pude hacer fue volver asentir con la cabeza mientras seguía mirando a la nada

Entonces fue cuando me arrepentí de no haber tomado una de esas tantas oportunidades que me había dado para dejar de jugar

Ahora era muy tarde...demasiado tarde

El juego ya había empezado…

**continuara...**

* * *

uff, eso fue todo

espero que les haya gustado la conti

ya comenzó el juego y Nat ya no puede escapar

cual será la ultima regla...espero sus teorias locas

y si quieren mas pues ya saben, necesitare de sus comentarios para alimentar mi animos =D

hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo =D

muchas gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen la tardanza, tuve algunos contratiempos pero bueno

En fin he leído sus comentarios y me ha gustado sus teorías de que trata la última regla XD

es muy divertido, el juego por parte de Shizuru ya ha empezado y ella ha sido muy buena gente en darle mas de una oportunidad a Natsuki de que no entre, sabiendo que una cero e inexperta podría quedar irremediablemente dañada u.u

Tonta e ingenua Nat ._.

También he tenido la grata sorpresa de ver comentarios en ingles, wow muchas gracias por leer este fic en español, espero me disculpen los errores ortográficos que seguramente deben arruinar la traducción y también debo decir que se me deben escapar muchas tildes, puntos y demás, aun así me alegro que les esté gustando =D

grax :god:

oks, sin mas preámbulos aquí la continuación

espero les guste

* * *

**¿Pareja Sexual?**

**Capitulo 05**

* * *

-dios ahora que voy hacer.-esto era una mierda

Suspiré con pesadez mientras trataba de pensar en una manera de escapar

Me tomé el rostro con las manos desesperada

Pasaron los minutos y la ansiedad estaba comenzando a volverme loca

Que se suponía que haría ahora

Me encontraba ansiosa, nerviosa y muy asustada, tanto así que creía que en cualquier momento me daría un ataque de pánico provocando que la gente me señalara como una loca sin remedio cuando me vieran gritar sin motivo alguno

"pues tendrían razón" pensé

No es que fuese mi primera cita, pero no podía decir que tenía mucha experiencia en este tema

Dios a quien trataba de engañar si era mi primera cita oficial

Claro que lo era, tan solo bastaba decir que me había tomado unas dos horas elegir la ropa que llevaría puesta, y es que no tenía que ser una genio para saber que todo pequeño detalle sería importante y fundamental, bueno por lo menos estaba tranquila ya que Mai me había dicho que me veía muy bien, que el jean negro encajaba genial con la casaca azul corta y el polo color naranja

Bueno yo también me vi varias veces en el espejo y debía admitir que no estaba nada mal, ademas encajaba en lo casual y natural

Al menos así lo quería creer

Tomé aire y levanté la mirada en un intento por mantener la compostura, no podía dejar que la gente me viera en este estado tan deprimente, se haría muy raro y ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada con la situación como para poder soportar que todos en el paradero me miraran cual bicho raro

Volví a fijar la hora en mi móvil, faltaba 10 minutos para las 7:00 pm

Siendo sincera había llegado media hora antes al punto de encuentro, el hecho de que estuviese tan temprano era una señal mas de mi nula experiencia

¿Verdad?

Una completa cero y mientras pasaban los minutos la ansiedad comenzaba a torturarme, tanto así que ya en mi cabeza me estaba haciendo una idea de cual sería el peor escenario posible en esta penosa situación

Sin duda la peor sería si es que llegaba Rose antes que nadie

Es decir, si estábamos a solas no sabría de que hablar con ella

Nunca he sido una buena conversadora, incluso con amigos se me ha hecho complicado

Se podría decir que ese es el motivo principal por el cual me confunden con ser una persona fría, muy sería o arrogante...

Nada mas lejos de la realidad

Y pues pintaba a que sería un desastre si es que Rose fuese la primera en aparecer, es decir de que carajos conversaría

Dios, seguramente me quedaría callada todo el tiempo hasta que viniera Nao o Shizuru y eso si que sería jodidamente incomodo

A todo esto no pude evitar preguntarme cual era el tema que abordaban personas que recién empezaban a conocerse o de que hablaban en una primera cita

Necesitaba encontrar una respuesta

Sin pensarlo mucho y tratando de disimular mi ansiedad volví a sacar mi móvil en busca de respuestas

El Internet era la única ayuda que podía tener en estos momentos cruciales

Pude notar mi propio nerviosismo ya que las manos me temblaban al escribir

"y una mierda"

**Lo importante en toda cita era saber que decir, como hacerlo y en que momento hacerlo**

**Tener una conversación que fluya y se sienta natural**

**Lo principal era hacerle sentir cómoda y llevar la conversación a un plano mas social, personal y si fuese posible sexual**

"si como no"

Eso último nunca pasaría

Oh bueno quizás si porque la premisa de esta estúpida cita era intercambiar parejas así que era posible que fuese el tema principal

Es decir, si todas sabíamos que la cita iba a por un tema sexual, las 4 iríamos de frente al grano y sin perder tiempo, ¿cierto?

Diríamos **"pues muy bien vamos a un hotel y rotemos a las chicas"**

¿seria así?

pues a saber, quizás sí

es decir no tenía idea de nada

Suspiré conteniendo el nerviosismo mientras leía el articulo mas llamativo de las opciones en el buscador

**"15 pasos para saber de qué hablar en la primera cita…100% probado"**

-quince?.-no podía creer que tuvieran que hacerse tantos pasos para saber de qué hablar

El articulo era tan extenso que por lo menos me tomaría una hora de lectura y análisis

Dios, esto de la citas era mas complicado de lo que pensaba

En fin me lo había buscado, debí haber venido mas preparada para este momento, es decir pude haber leído algunas otras ayudas de camino en el bus, supongo que estaba tan nerviosa que no vi esta alternativa

Ahora era muy tarde

Bueno al menos leería lo mas que pudiera a ver si eso me ayudaba a relajarme un poco

**1.-todo aquello que nos apasiona: ****Si hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar es de todo aquello que nos mueve, que nos emociona, que nos hace vibrar ¿Estaremos conociéndonos mejor si hablamos de todo esto o no? Seguro que sí.**

Ese era un primer buen punto que ya conocía

No era el descubrimiento de la pólvora pero con la tensión y los nervios a flor de piel de una primera cita uno podía olvidarse de que esa sería una buena manera de comenzar, hablar de lo que a uno le apasiona

**Las personas estamos cansadas de conversaciones siempre iguales, de conversaciones previsibles. El problema no es el tema en sí, si no la actitud con la que lo hacemos. No siempre lo hacemos respecto de aquello que realmente va con nosotros.**

**Y respecto a las pasiones, en cada persona será diferente. Si tu pasión es hacer deportes de riesgo, si es jugar al ajedrez exprésate también. No tienen por qué ser cosas espectaculares.**

Si es que me preguntaba que era lo que me apasionaba; pues diría que la música, específicamente el rock

Oh si; podría hablar de horas y horas del tema hasta aburrirme

Ok, se que estaba leyendo obviedades pero lo que yo quería saber era como comenzar a hablar del tema, es decir tú tenías que ser quien le preguntara por sus hobbies o pasatiempos favoritos

¿Cierto?

¿o tenía que ser al revés?

**2\. El contexto: cómo nos hemos conocido**

**Igualmente imprescindible, seguimos con los **_**must**_**, como se dice en inglés. Además, esto es fácil de sacar en la conversación.**

**Además de que es sencillo, nos va a hacer sentir más cómodos el uno con el otro. Si nos hemos conocido online, podemos hablar de experiencias que hayamos tenido conociendo gente online, anécdotas que nos hayan pasado, o sobre qué nos fijamos en un perfil y muchas cosas más.**

**Si por ejemplo nos hemos conocido practicando alguna actividad concreta, este es también un buen tema; podemos preguntar acerca de su experiencia en ello, como empezó, etc.**

Si, pues el contexto que me encontraba era muy particular

Es decir, esta cita se trataba de un maldito intercambio de pareja sexual

A todo esto, estaba segura que no habría ningún puto ejemplo que me pudiera ser de ayuda en todo el maldito internet

A menos que buscara historias eróticas o algo por el estilo

Volví a suspirar con pesadez este terreno era nuevo para mi; incluso creo que sería nuevo para una chica con experiencia y que haya tenido varias relaciones amorosas convencionales

Pues como yo no estaba ni siquiera en ese grupo pues simplemente podía decirse que lo echaría todo a perder

Oh si, ya veía el desastre venir

Todo por mis estúpidas mentiras

En que carajos me había metido

-¿15 pasos para saber de qué hablar en la primera cita?.-susurró una voz detrás de mí, muy cerca al oído lo que provocó que el pánico se disparara a mil

La impresión fue tal que pegué un salto hacia atrás mientras ahogaba un grito de la impresión

La chica me miró con una sonrisa divertida mientras trataba de recuperarme del susto inicial

-hola Natsuki.-dijo la mujer que contenía las ganas de reír mientras sus ojos azules me veían fijamente

Tardé unos instantes en reconocerla

Era Rose...la razón que había provocado que no pudiera dormir estos últimos días, la chica que había despertado aquellos deseos sexuales que tenía reprimidos

Me quedé cual idiota en silencio, atrapada por esa figura de sinuosas curvas y ese cuerpo de infarto que llevaba un vestido largo ceñido de una sola pieza color granate, con un escote que dejaba a relucir los increíbles atributos que ofrecía en la delantera y ese peinado rubio con un flequillo de lado derecho

Era simplemente espectacular

No pude reaccionar ni decir nada y es que una cosa era verla en fotos y otra cosa era contemplarla en persona

La gente que pasaba por ahí me dio la razón, pues algunos giraban la mirada para observar a la que seguramente era modelo de alguna marca de ropa o algo por el estilo…

"demasiado hermosa"

-h…ho…hola Rose.-respondí apenas, si es que aun no había notado el nerviosismo o la ansiedad que tenía, con ese simple hola se iba a la basura

Demasiadas señales que delataban que era una cero y que el terreno que estaba pisando era completamente desconocido

Era como estar en la luna

Rose volvió a enfocar su mirada en mi rostro, por alguna razón sentí que estaba analizando cada pequeño detalle de mi

O quizás solo eran paranoias mías

-así que esta…esta es tu primera cita?.-preguntó con cierta curiosidad casi como si no creyera que fuese posible

Atinó a sonreír divertida pensando que no podía ser verdad

Se suponía que esto era una cita para intercambiar parejas

Alguien que llegara a tener una "pareja sexual" estaba claro que debía tener un recorrido y una experiencia de vamos hasta para que contar, demasiadas relaciones, tantas que las convencionales ya les parecía aburridas y preferían simplemente pasarlo bien sin tener compromisos emocionales de por medio

Muchas primeras citas

Innumerables relaciones amorosas

Así que preguntar si era mi primera cita era tan estúpido que ni ella misma se lo creía

Lo que no sabía es que estaba frente a una completa cero en todos los sentidos

Una chica que jamás había tenido una cita antes

Así que oficialmente esta era la primera

"di algo"

Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar

-d..de…de que estas hablando.-y otra vez mi voz delataba ese nerviosismo que no podía ocultar.-y de…desde cuando estas aquí.-pregunté en un tono claramente tembloroso, casi como con miedo y si es que ella no podía imaginarse de que podía ser una cero pues le estaba dando las primeras señales que me dejarían al descubierto

-desde hace unos cinco minutos.-dijo tomándose el cuello.-jaja y bueno, estabas tan atenta leyendo ese artículo que no quise interrumpirte.-añadió con una mueca picara.-espero que te sirva de algo para lo de hoy.-esas palabras fueron suficiente para que muriera de vergüenza

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y tenía tantas ganas de ocultar mi rostro con las manos

-bu...bueno, la verdad es que no estoy tan acostumbrada a tener citas como esta.-solté en un tonto intento por tratar de ocultar mi incomodidad

Ella solo rió divertida mientras se acercaba presurosa y me tomaba del brazo

-solo estaba bromeando.-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla a modo de un saludo para que me relajara, lo que no sabía es que estaba provocando que empeorara las cosas, pues el hecho de que estuviese tan cerca si que era un maldito problema.-sabes, ahora que te estoy viendo puedo decir que eres muy diferente a las fotos que vi.-

-d...diferente?...en qué sentido.-estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no me trabara entre palabra y palabra pero hasta eso se me estaba dando fatal

-sí, tu pelo ahora es más largo…y.-se detuvo unos segundos mientras de nuevo esos ojos azules volvían a mirarme con esa inusual intensidad.-y te ves mucho mejor, mas bonita y mucho más alta también

Eso era un cumplido… ¿cierto?

-ah en serio?.-me tomé la mejilla un poco mas tranquila, y es que saber que ella pensara eso me dio la confianza que necesitaba para salir de esta situación, no es que fuese una experta en citas o relaciones pero si de algo estaba segura era que las primeras impresiones eran las más importantes para entablar cualquier tipo de relación.-ah si, es que no soy de usar mucho las redes sociales y la última es de hace un año, creo.-en realidad no recordaba exactamente cuando fue la última vez que lo actualice

-y bueno, ahora que estamos las dos porque no nos adelantamos y vamos al bar.-lanzó la sugerencia

La premisa de la cita era que nos encontráramos las 4 en el paradero 26 de la estación central y después ir todas juntas a tomar un par de bebidas y amenizar el encuentro antes de hacer el dichoso intercambio

No estaba segura si era buena idea ir solo las dos

La verdad es que tenía mucho miedo

Y es que no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación

Y probablemente estando a solas ella se daría cuenta que realmente era mi primera cita

Ya había dado muchas señales, el tartamudeo al hablar, el claro nerviosismo que se me notaba en el rostro, que bien podría interpretarse a que es porque estaba muy interesada en ella, cosa que también era verdad...pero vamos

Definitivamente no era una buena idea

Es decir; si quería dar una buena primera impresión debía estar muy confiada y sintiéndome cómoda, y estando a solas con ella eso no sucedería

Siempre he sido muy poco conversadora y estaba segura que la terminaría aburriendo y ese inicial interés que tenía en mi se iría a la basura al igual que las ganas que tendría de alquiler la habitación de un hotel después...

Es decir, era todo lindo y perfecto con ser la pareja sexual de una persona ¿verdad?

Pero debía suponer que para que alguien tuviera las ganas de ser pareja sexual de alguien debía haber un cierto interés de parte de ambas

Estaba claro que yo si que le tenía muchas ganas a Rose, tanto así que este momento me parecía un sueño, es decir estaba a punto de que Rose fuese mi pareja de intercambio

Sin embargo, había una probabilidad de que todo esto se arruinara

Era tan fácil que ella perdiera el interés en mi

Si no terminaba agradándole todo se derrumbaría

Es por ese motivo que estaba tan asustada y ansiosa

La primera impresión lo sería todo

-vamos, no creo que las demás se pierdan, verdad?.-señaló divertida

-si, tienes razón.-contesté rápidamente y por primera vez sin que mi voz saliera temblorosa

Al menos hacerle creer que era una chica segura de mi misma sería una buena manera de empezar con el pie derecho

Y entonces decidimos por ir primeras al bar mientras pensaba como iniciar un tema de conversación que le agradara

Inesperadamente no tuve que hacerlo pues ella fue quien empezó

-¿y siempre te funciona?.-preguntó de repente la miré de reojo sin entender muy bien a que se refería.-ya sabes…eso que leías sobre las primeras citas.-rio divertida mientras se acercaba mas a mi lado.-

-se podría decir que si, es bueno causar una buena primera impresión.-respondí tratando de que no se me notara la vergüenza por sentirme pillada.-es decir, no debes dejar que la persona a quien quieres conocer pierda el interés por ti.-a este punto no se muy bien lo que estaba diciendo

Supongo que eran mis pensamientos más sinceros y de lo que significaba como empezar a conocerse con alguien

Tal vez era una cero en cuanto haber tenido una novia o una aventura pero daba lo mismo

En toda relación la base era la primera impresión

Así como había pasado con Shizuru la vez que nos conocimos y me hizo saber que le caí fatal

Y como consecuencia terminó regalándome la peor primera impresión de toda mi vida

Supongo que a lo mejor si no se comportaba tan idiota aquella vez, no la odiaría tanto

-oh, ¿en serio?...y que impresión tienes de mi.-inquirió con curiosidad

Poco faltó para que me tropezara por la inesperada pregunta

"¿Así tan rápido?"

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, para disimular un poco puse una mueca pensativa pero lo cierto era que no sabía que carajos decir

-aun no te conozco.-respondí haciendo una pausa esperando a que algo mas se me viniera a la cabeza para redondear la idea.-y para saber si alguien te agrada primero tienes que conocerla un poco…así es como funciona.-irónicamente estaba usando las mismas palabras que me había dicho Shizuru antes de empezar su juego

Rose abrió los ojos con curiosidad

No estaba muy segura pero era un gesto que parecía mostrarla gratamente sorprendida

-vaya, tiene sentido.-respondió asintiendo con un leve gesto satisfactorio.-pero no me has dicho cual ha sido tu primera impresión, ya sabes...aquella que viene por los ojos.-sostuvo mientras se ponía delante de mi para mostrar su hermosa figura.-el interés inicial de una persona comienza por lo que ven sus ojos, si la chica no le parece bonita pues como que no sería una buena primera impresión verdad?.-lanzó mientras giraba haciendo revolotear el vestido provocando que se levantara su falda y así se le vieran las piernas

Contuve la respiración tratando de no dejarme llevar por la imagen sensual que proyectaba

Aunque la verdad es que no estaba tan de acuerdo con ella

Es normal que alguien bonita llame mucho más tu atención que alguien que no lo fuese tanto, es decir pasa todo el tiempo, en la universidad, en la calle, o en el trabajo, siempre desvías tu atención por la chica mas bonita o la que crees que esta mejor que las demás

Podría decirse que es algo natural

Pero que fuese la mas hermosa no era suficiente para decir que estarías realmente interesada o que podría gustarte

Claro ejemplo de ello era mi vecina Shizuru Fujino

Para que negar su atractivo físico y esas curvas que haría que un piloto de carrera se estrellase antes de cruzar la meta o que su rostro fuese pintado por las manos mas divinas que hayan tenido el privilegio de hacer una obra de arte o...o que tuviese esos enigmáticos ojos color rubí que sentías que podían ver través de ti

De nada servía todo eso si era una completa imbécil

Shizuru era la prueba viviente de que ser bonita no era suficiente para que estuvieras interesada a las primeras

Sin embargo debía admitir que si ese primer día ella se hubiera comportado de una manera gentil y agradable pues sin duda me hubiera interesado y quizás habría sido peligroso

Pero bueno, supongo que debía agradecer que se mostrara tal cual la comadreja que era...pues me hubiese ilusionada por nada

-si estas haciendo esto solo para escuchar un cumplido pues esta bien.-dije tratando de no sonar nerviosa.-eres muy bonita Rose.-confesé a lo que ella me dedicó una tierna sonrisa como si hubiera estado esperando escuchar esas palabras

-eso quiere decir que estas interesada, ¿cierto?.-preguntó con picardía aunque probablemente ya sabía la respuesta

-si no lo estuviera, no estaríamos teniendo esta cita, ¿verdad?.-contesté divertida a lo que ella solo atinó a darme un guiño mientras entrabamos al local

A este punto era de no creer la facilidad que estaba teniendo para conversar con ella, tenía que admitir que su forma de ser me estaba dando la suficiente confianza como para estar tranquila y llevar de manera casi natural la conversación que estábamos teniendo

Lo cierto era que si y quizás...Rose podía ser el paquete completo

Una chica hermosa y de una actitud que enamoraría a cualquiera, eso sin contar que hacia sentirte segura y en confianza

Sin lugar a dudas, la chica ideal

A todo esto, aun no podía explicarme como carajos la araña podía estar con alguien como ella

Terminamos sentándonos en el mismo lugar a seguir conversando de impresiones y primeras citas

La ansiedad y miedo que sentí antes de empezar se habían esfumado mágicamente, y para que negar que me estaba llevando genial con Rose y es que su actitud alegre y divertida me daba la seguridad suficiente como para no estar tan preocupada por el momento

Además, siendo sincera tenía la leve impresión de que ese interés inicial que tenía ella para conmigo no había disminuido ni un poco

"genial" no podía estar mas satisfecha

En ese momento me pregunté como es que estuve tan asustada de quedarme a solas con ella, incluso comencé a desear que tanto Nao como Shizuru ya no vinieran y se perdieran por el camino

La estaba pasando de maravillas y por un instante sentí que podía tener una oportunidad

Pero las cosas a veces no suceden como uno lo piensa y esa sensación de tranquilidad y comodidad en el ambiente se quebró con la llegada de la araña

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rose cambió completamente al de una mirada seria cuando la vio llegar, la tensión se hizo presente por parte de las dos, apenas cruzaron miradas mientras solo se dedicaron un simple hola

Nao se acomodó a lado mío sin disimular ni un poco

Me quedé callada sin saber como romper el incomodo momento que se estaba formando en el grupo de ahora 3 personas, entonces realmente si se habían peleado y lo que la rubia había escrito en el chat de que no querían verse era cierto

No era una simple sensación, hasta sentí que estaba haciendo mal tercio entre ellas dos

-hola araña.-saludé por cortesía mientras ella solo me ignoraba sin dejar de ver a Rose

Me encogí de hombros y es que el silencio comenzaba a joder demasiado

Estaba a punto de darles un momento a solas con la excusa de ir un rato al baño pero entonces pasó

Shizuru Fujino hacía acto de presencia

Contuve la respiración y es que realmente creí que no se aparecería, pensé que el estúpido juego sería una de sus tantas y retorcidas bromas pero estaba equivocada

y dios mío, su figura ya resaltaba a lo lejos

Llevaba unas zapatillas de color blanco y un jean color celeste tan ceñido que provocaba que los chicos sentados en las otras mesas pusieran sus ojos en ella, una blusa corta sin hombros con un tono rosa y un estilo tan perfecto que combinaba de manera ideal con todo el conjunto que llevaba puesto

Era difícil no dejar de verla

Así como era difícil no admitir que se veía espectacular

Casi de inmediato atrapó la atención de las chicas que estaban conmigo

Veían como se acercaba la que supuestamente era mi pareja sexual

-hola chicas, siento llegar tarde...me perdí un poco buscando el lugar.-se excusó con una tenue sonrisa, haciendo que Rose le dijera que no había de que preocuparse que recién habíamos empezado, casi al instante noté como enfocaba esos ojos rojos en mi…solo en mí de una manera extrañamente atrapante, miré a los lados tratando de ponerme nerviosa esperando que dejara de hacerlo, quizás era su manera de comenzar a molestarme

Y no pude prevenir lo que pasaría a continuación

-hola Nat.-dijo en un susurro acercándose a mi y sin previo aviso me dio un beso en la boca en frente de las demás

Abrí los ojos de sobremanera al sentir sus labios sobre los míos

Una extraña sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo…fue como una descarga eléctrica que aturdió mis sentidos

Se separó casi de inmediato mientras me miraba con una mueca divertida viendo el efecto de su jugada

-todo bien?.-preguntó preocupada al ver mi expresión anonadada por lo que acababa de pasar.-

Tardé en recuperarme del momento y es que así se suponía que debían saludarse las parejas ¿cierto?

Shizuru ya había entrado en papel al igual que había dado inicio a su retorcido juego

En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero era la primera vez que probaba la droga mas adictiva que pudiera existir en este mundo

Esa droga llamada Shizuru Fujino que provocaría que te hundieras en un pozo de desesperación y locura de la cual no podrías salir

La había probado y no me había dado cuenta que ya no tendría salida

En ese momento no lo supe

Mi ingenuidad me había llevado a aceptar el juego mas peligroso y retorcido en la cual ella era la diosa que dictaba las reglas y que salía siempre ganadora

Fuí una tonta e ingenua creyendo que podría ser la vencedora...muy tonta para ver la triste realidad

**continuara..**

* * *

uff, bueno eso fue todo

Ahora si el juego a empezado y en un rápido movimiento Shizuru hace su primera jugada

aun no sabemos la ultima regla pero con esa jugada ya pueden hacerse una idea

¿verdad?

la cosa se pone seria

Podrá Nat salir airosa de esto?...mmm y que será del intercambio...omg!

muchas preguntas que serán respondidas en el siguiente episodio

mientras esperare sus reviews a ver que dicen =D

nos vemos


	6. Chapter 6

Oks, hola a todos

Agradecer antes de empezar, los comentarios y reviews que ha tenido el anterior capitulo

realmente me alegra la acogida que ha tenido el fic

y pues mejor no les hago esperar mas con la conti

espero y la disfruten

* * *

**¿Pareja Sexual?**

**Capitulo 06**

* * *

Ok, quiero preguntar cuando es que uno se da cuenta que las cosas están saliendo mejor de lo que esperaban

O mejor dicho quisiera saber si les ha pasado alguna vez que un plan que al principio les daba la impresión de que sería un desastre al final terminaba resultando todo lo contrario

Pues en mi caso sucedió muy contadas veces y si tenía que hacer memoria no podría recordar alguna en particular

Y vaya que era de no creer; que la cita de intercambio de parejas estuviese resultando mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado, era tan surrealista que cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera soñando

Pero es que todo iba muy bien

Quizás demasiado y la responsable tenía un nombre

"Shizuru Fujino"

Ella había leído la conversación de chat que tuve con Rose; por lo tanto sabía que la parejita parecía tener ciertos problemas

Se dio cuenta rápidamente de la tensión entre las dos ni bien había llegado a la mesa

Tensión que se hubiera vuelto insoportable e incómoda no solo para ellas, sino también para nosotras

Casi con una sutileza inusual y después de haberme dado ese beso en los labios se sentó con una sonrisa dirigida hacía las chicas

Especialmente a Nao

-espero que Nat ya les haya hablado un poco de mi y ya no tenga la necesidad de presentarme.-dijo provocando una leve sonrisa en la pelirrosa mientras negaba con la cabeza

Con ese simple comentario inicial había hecho que las mujeres desviaran la atención provocando que esa tensión inicial comenzara a disiparse y siguió sacando a relucir esa personalidad encantadora, poniéndose de nuevo esa mascara que utilizaba para engañar a quien se le diera la gana y ellas dos no serían la excepción

-pues no nos ha dicho nada de ti.-respondió Rose de una forma un tanto mas relajada.-parece que ha querido mantenerte en secreto .-añadió lanzándome una sonrisa cómplice a la cual solo atiné a encogerme de hombros sin saber muy bien como debía tomar ese comentario

-si, parece que Nat es alguien muy celosa.-agregó Nao de manera picara haciendo que fuese el centro de las miradas.-si; muy celosa y eso es peligroso, es decir es una señal de que podría estar enamorándose de ti.-soltó provocando una leve carcajada en Shizuru

"¿Que rayos?"

-hey eso no es verdad.-solté fingiendo estar indignada y es que no podía tomarme en serio nada de esto

-ara, en serio Natsuki?...acaso podrías enamorarte de mi?.- me miró un tanto acusadora mientras se sentaba muy pegada a lado mio con una sonrisa maliciosa.-eso si sería un problema.-añadió divertida

Estaba claro el doble sentido que llevaban sus palabras

-si se trata de Nat, no me sorprendería.-volvió atacar la araña aprovechando el momento para no dejarme tranquila

Miré de lado a Shizuru quien atinaba asentir con la cabeza dándole la razón con ese gesto

Parecía que las dos ya habían encontrado que tenían algo en común….joderme les daba demasiado bien

-jaja vale, entonces trataré de no darte muchos motivos para esos celos.-dijo mientras sentía que una de sus manos acariciar mi pierna

El contacto fue tan inesperado y repentino que no pude evitar dar un respingo haciendo que la mirara desconcertada como diciéndole "que carajos crees que estás haciendo"

Ella solo sonrió acercándose a mi oído **"tenemos que ser cariñosas…solo estoy actuando idiota"** susurró de una vil manera que no contrastaba para nada con la fingida sonrisa que me dedicaba

Al parecer la castaña había comenzado a subir el nivel en su estúpido juego

Así transcurrió la noche, empezando con una Shizuru Fujino contando un poco sobre su vida para que las chicas la conocieran mejor, la verdad es que no había que ser muy perceptiva para que uno se diera cuenta que todo movimiento que hacía tenía un propósito

Que fuese ella quien estuviera contando sobre sus cosas evitaría que me lo preguntaran a mí y viceversa

Todo estaba fríamente calculado

De tanto en tanto intercambiaba miradas con Nao como fingiendo estar interesada en ella

O bueno no podría decir si solo fingía

Quizás realmente si estaba interesada

A saber

Las conversaciones fluyeron de una manera muy natural, cada una teniendo un turno para contar un poco de su pasado haciendo que nos conociéramos mejor, cuando me tocó a mi tuve que contar un poco de mi niñez y mi relación con la araña y como es que nos llevábamos tan fatal que ni parecíamos ser tan amigas

La verdad es que siempre fue una amistad diferente

Casi como si no nos aguantáramos

Pero lo cierto es que si era una buena amiga, solo que nuestra rivalidad hacía parecer que no

Por otra parte y como había supuesto, Rose dijo que trabajaba en una agencia de modelos y de vez en cuando le llamaban para sesionar fotos en revistas, al parecer le iba de maravilla en su trabajo ya que decía que le pagaban muy bien y que por como iba el mercado solo aumentaría mientras el tiempo y las oportunidades siguieran apareciendo

Podía apostar a que le iría mejor, es decir pocas veces había visto a alguien tan bonita como ella, al menos si la comparaba con las chicas de la universidad o con las de mi facultad, estaba claro que resaltaba de las demás

Nadie era una rival en cuanto a su apariencia física

Ninguna universitaria estaba a su par…excepto quizás la mujer que estaba a lado mío

Para amenizar el ambiente pedimos un par de tragos, solo unas cuantas rondas para soltarnos y entrar más en confianza

Debía admitir que el alcohol resultaba eficiente para que uno pudiera desenvolverse mejor; había logrado que las malas vibras que tenían Nao y Rose desaparecieran y poco a poco se tornaran un tanto cariñosas, aunque no tanto como Shizuru se estaba mostrando conmigo…

Por mi parte estaba claro que yo no era mucho de tomar, bueno en realidad nunca porque aparte de no tener la rutina de salir los fines de semana a fiestas o a discotecas; tenía que cuidarme de no beber, para mantenerme en forma y no bajar mi rendimiento en la selección de básquet de la facultad

"esto va demasiado bien"

Para que negar que lo estaba pasando mejor de lo que creía, y dejando de lado el hecho de que cada tanto podía sentir a Shizuru acariciar mis piernas o sentir sus dedos tocar mis manos pues estaba siendo genial

Ella estaba fingiendo después de todo

Así que no tenía que hacerme ideas que no eran

Sin embargo, mi cuerpo parecía traicionarme pues comenzaba a gustarme la sensación de sus dedos acariciando mi mano

Poco a poco comencé a darme cuenta del contexto de la situación en la que me encontraba

En este escenario yo era la única mentirosa e inexperta

Era una cero

No podía afirmar que esta fuese la primera vez que Nao y Rose tenían este tipo de citas, es decir era fácil imaginarse que ya habrían tenido muchas citas de intercambio y seguramente esto era de lo más normal para ellas

Y por parte de Shizuru pues era difícil pensar que no tuviera la misma experiencia que las otras dos

Era imposible

Incluso se podría decir que ella estaba en otro nivel

Su extraño y perverso juego era la prueba de ello

No…yo era la única ingenua y sin experiencia en esta cita

Aunque pudiera fingir todo lo que quisiera, en realidad solo era una actuacion

Nada era cierto

No pude evitar sentir envidia por todas, no solo por Nao…sino también por Rose y Shizuru

Probablemente todas eran de un nivel superior a los mil; mientras que yo...

Y lo peor de todo es que estaba en un juego que ya comenzaba a darme miedo

No iba a ganar

Algo dentro de mi me decía que no podría hacerlo

No había forma

Ahora lo tenía claro

Había sido una tontería aceptar jugar

Ella era un tiburón y yo solo una simple atún o a lo mucho una anchoveta que no tenía idea de relaciones amorosas ni amistades sin compromiso

-hey porque tan callada, no me digas que el alcohol ya se te subió a la cabeza.-soltó Nao provocando que volviera de mi mar de pensamientos

Me encogí de hombros sintiéndome un poco tonta

-no eres mucho de tomar, verdad?.-preguntó Rose dándose cuenta de ese pequeño detalle

-si, no lo hace mucho.-respondió Shizuru mientras me miraba de reojo.-la excusa de siempre es que dice tiene que cuidarse para seguir rindiendo en el equipo de básquet.-abrí los ojos de sobremanera

No estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que ella supiera que era seleccionada, sino porque me estaba dando un empujón con Rose de una manera muy inesperada y casi irreconocible

Me estaba ayudando con la rubia

Estaba claro que solo fingía para ganarse puntos conmigo...ese seguramente sería su rol en el juego

-oh no me lo creo.-dijo la rubia gratamente sorprendida.-en serio juegas en la selección de tu facultad?.- asentí un tanto entusiasmada, aunque no era mi estilo de hablar mucho de mi para no sonar presuntuosa

-ahí te equivocas Rose.-soltó de nuevo la castaña mientras volvía a colar su mano por haciendo que entrelazara sus dedos con los míos.-ella es seleccionada a nivel de toda la universidad.-añadió fingiendo estar orgullosa

Volví a mirarla desconcertada preguntándome que era lo que estaba tramando

Esta Shizuru estaba siendo muy predecible

Pasar de ser buena, comportarse de una manera alegre y divertida no iba a funcionar conmigo

No lo iba hacer

Y estaba segura que ella lo sabía

Así que no entendía cuál era su plan

Quizás a lo mejor y pensaba que así sería suficiente

Pues si era así como pensaba definitivamente me estaba subestimando

-oye no es para tanto.-dije tratando de no sentirme apenada.-

-wow así que eres deportista.-si podía decir que antes de iniciar la reunión, la impresión que le había dado a Rose eran altas pues ahora podía asegurar que esto me subía los puntos y la oportunidad de estar con ella se disparaban hacía las nubes

La forma en que me miraba prácticamente me lo decía a gritos

Era tan evidente que no solo Shizuru se había dado cuenta; sino tambien Nao, quien me miraba un tanto celosa porque aparte de que parecía que su pareja estaba mas interesada en mi que en ella, no podía decir que ella estuviese teniendo el mismo efecto en Shizuru, o si es que lo había hecho, la castaña estaba disimulando demasiado bien como para que alguien pudiera descubrirla

Si

Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que imaginaba

Era como un sueño

A este punto ya no me importaba que estuviese fingiendo o que fuera un salmón de río nadando en un estanque de tiburones

Ya no interesaba que fuese una cero enfrentándome a números de 4 de cifras

Ya no...

Rose estaba interesada en mi y lo mas maravilloso de esto era que Nao se había comido mi mentira

Había logrado los dos objetivos mas importantes que me había planteado

Era esto tan perfecto que pensé que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo

Con mi mala suerte todo era una posibilidad y sin embargo no ocurría

No podía estar más satisfecha y alegre pensando que a lo mejor tendría una oportunidad con la rubia

Oportunidad que pensé llegaría cuando termináramos la última ronda de bebidas

Ya que el tema por el cual estábamos reunidas tendría que conversarse

-y entonces chicas como hacemos para el intercambio.-preguntó Rose un tanto ansiosa pensando que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo de amenizar el ambiente; definitivamente quería ir de una vez a la acción

En ese momento todo mi cuerpo se tensó y es que, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano hablaríamos de esto…una cosa era tratar de imaginarlo y otra muy distinta vivirlo

No estaba preparada

Comencé a sentirme muy nerviosa sin saber que decir o cómo actuar para que no se me viera evidente esa ansiedad y ese miedo que habían aparecido de una manera muy repentina

-oh cierto, con lo bien que la estábamos pasando lo había olvidado.-añadió Nao mientras miraba a Shizuru; la cual a diferencia de mi se veía totalmente despreocupada y muy muy relajada

Demasiado como para decir que esto no le afectaba ni un poco

A lo mejor y era lo que había estado esperando

Hacer el intercambio e irse con Nao o a saber

Es decir, no estaba segura de como seguiría esto

¿Es decir, intercambiaríamos así y ya?

Acaso me quedaría a solas con Rose y nos iríamos a otro lugar...a un hotel?

Demasiadas preguntas se me vinieron a la cabeza mientras la ansiedad se hacía presa de mi mente y mi rostro comenzaba a dar señales evidentes de que esto me estaba superando

-oh es verdad.-respondió Shiz esperando que dijera algo para acotar y así disimulara mejor

Sin embargo, no sabía que decir

Mi mente estaba en blanco

-bueno nosotras….-detuve mis palabras sin saber como continuar

Empecé a mostrar dudas, todo mi cuerpo se hizo pesado y esa sensación de incomodidad que había sido esquiva en toda la noche aparecía por fin para hacerme ver que no importaba que tan buena fuese fingiendo, al final de cuentas seguía siendo una cero

Shizuru se percató casi al instante y me miró de una manera muy inusual como diciéndome en silencio que estuviera tranquila, que no era para tanto

Pero no podía escucharla

Esto se iba a descontrolar y ya comenzaba a imaginar lo que pasaría a continuación

Antes de que la ansiedad terminara con un ataque de pánico sentí una suave caricia en mis dedos de parte de Shizuru solo para después ver como entrelazaba su mano con la mía

Me dedicó un tenue gesto haciendo que me calmara, que esto ya estaba por terminar

O al menos así lo pensé

Por alguna razón ese pequeño detalle fue suficientemente reconfortante como para que recuperara la confianza de que todo saldría bien

Era raro

Casi irreal

Pero las cosas estaban claras, es decir que estuviera ayudándome era parte de su plan

Simplemente no debía olvidar que esto era una actuación y no tendría problemas

-bueno verán, hay un pequeño detalle que Nat, no les ha dicho.-dijo casi de improvisto haciendo que tanto Nao como Rose me miraran con un leve gesto de desconcierto.-nuestra relación de pareja tiene exclusividad.-añadió con un gesto en el que pude notar su verdadera careta

Malicia

Completa y absoluta malicia

y eso fue algo que solo yo pude percibir pues la conocía y ya lo había visto antes

-oh, en serio?.-inquirió Rose como si estuviera escuchando una mala noticia.-eso es verdad Nat?.-preguntó con desconcierto, parecía decepcionada

Traté de no mirar a los lados y puse mi mejor cara para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba igual o mas confundida que ella

Es decir, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que Shizuru acababa de decir

-si, lo siento se me olvidó…es que….-volví a detener mis palabras esperando que Shizuru continuara con la explicación

Ella volvió a sonreír ocultando en ese particular gesto a la verdadera Fujino

-es que se equivocó en las fechas.-expresó mientras me miraba con reproche.-es decir, ella pensaba que la exclusividad había terminado el jueves y pues no, acaba mañana, eso claro siempre y cuando lo volvamos a decir si queremos seguir o no.-dijo esto último en lo que percibí un doble sentido.-justo hoy teníamos pensado conversar hoy, verdad?.-

Atrapada

No podía estar en una peor situación

-si, así es.-dije casi por inercia mientras trataba de disimular mi desconcierto.-

-wow, como rayos se te olvidó decirme ese detalle idiota.-bramó Nao, se le notaba muy cabreada.-entonces esto fue una perdida de tiempo, si tenían exclusividad esto de la cita de intercambio fue para nada.-se quejó

Me encogí de hombros sin saber que responder pues aun seguía sin entender nada

-oh no, al contrario me la pasé genial y ha sido agradable conocerlas chicas, además no es como si fuese la última vez que nos veamos, es decir podemos quedar otro día cuando quizás ya no haya exclusividad ni nada, cierto?.-inquirió tratando de calmar la situación

Rose sonrió satisfecha y es que aunque al principio parecía decepcionada, se notaba que era alguien paciente y si tenía que esperar un par de días o una semana para tener otra oportunidad pues estaría bien

Además se notaba que era el tipo de chicas que siempre conseguía a quien quisiera, y probablemente Nao no sería la única pareja con la que estuviera saliendo, verdad?

Sin embargo, quien si estaba disgustada por esto era la pelirrosada que cuando tuvo la oportunidad me sacó un momento para conversar a solas, con la típica excusa de que la acompañara un rato al baño

Estaba claro cual era el motivo de su enfado

-cómo es que se te olvidó ese detalle.-vociferó mientras se tomaba el rostro ansiosa.-

Tragué saliva y es que no tenía idea de que rayos quería decir que tuviese una relación exclusiva con Shizuru

-lo siento, pensé que el jueves habíamos terminado con eso.-susurré fingiendo sentirme muy culpable y arrepentida.-fue mala mía, lo siento.-me tomé el cuello, estaba muy nerviosa como para que pudiera actuar con mas naturalidad

Lo cierto era que la ansiedad comenzaba hacerse mas evidente

-dios…entonces perdí mi oportunidad.-bramó caminando de lado echa una fiera.-mierda Nat, ok tengo que ser muy sincera contigo, Shizuru está de 10, uff me ha fascinado el cuerpo que se maneja, es muy sexy…y no entiendo como carajos llegó a fijarse en ti.-preguntó totalmente incrédula de que alguien como Shizuru pudiese siquiera detenerse a mirarme

Lo cierto es que quizás esa era la parte mas irreal de toda esta mentira

Pero bueno...

-tsk, yo debería preguntar lo mismo.-ataqué con el mismo argumento haciendo que mascullara llena de rabia

Ahora podía decir claramente que era la vencedora de este duelo que había comenzado de antaño

Se le notaba los celos y la rabia porque no solo creía que Shizuru si era mi pareja sexual de turno; sino también había atraído la atención de su pareja sexual

Que mas podía pedir, todo había salido bien al final

-ok…bueno, entonces esta claro que ya no renovaras exclusividad con ella, ¿cierto?.-lanzó la pregunta un tanto enfadada.-vamos Nat, no me digas que van a seguir, ademas sabes que si lo renuevas; no podrás comerte a Rose…

"¿Que?"

Miré a los lados tratando de pensar en algo

Aun no sabía que carajos significaba ese término "exclusividad"

-quedé en conversar de ese tema hoy con Shiz, así que es probable que no sigamos pero ya veremos.-debía admitir que mi respuesta había sido lo suficientemente ingeniosa

Pues no podía darle una respuesta clara

Todo debía seguir siendo ambiguo hasta que supiera de que rayos se suponía que estaba hablando

-ok, mira….será fácil; puedes follártela hoy y decirle después de que te la cojas que ya no habrá exclusividad.-lanzó como una sugerencia.-vamos, te la comes y quedas libre así en la siguiente salida podremos intercambiar, que dices…-

"¿follarme a Shizuru?"

-lo…lo pensaré.-dije apenas sin saber que estupideces estaba respondiendo

Sin hacerle esperar mas a las chicas regresamos

Ya la reunión había terminado, es decir al revelarse de que Shizuru y yo teníamos exclusividad, la cita de intercambio ya no tenía sentido

Salimos del bar mientras seguíamos conversando amenamente

Bueno Shizuru era quien conversaba con la pareja

La castaña les había caído genial y por la manera en que se había mostrado Nao era una prueba de que quería llevársela a su cama para la siguiente ocasión

Shiz le había movido el piso en más de una manera

-bueno, entonces creo que desde aquí tomaremos caminos diferentes.-dijo Shizuru al llegar a una de las esquinas de la calle principal de una manera un tanto repentina.-

-en serio?.-preguntó desconcertada Nao hasta que se dio cuenta del porque lo había dicho casi sin previo aviso

Miró cual cómplice a la rubia que solo atinó a taparse la boca para ocultar la sonrisa

Yo fui la única despistada que no entendió nada hasta que levanté la mirada para observar lo que todas estaban viendo

Al otro lado de la pista un edificio se alzaba mostrando un gran cartel de color rosa con luces de varios colores en la fachada por encima del gran portón donde se podía leer "hotel Shindol"

Parpadee un par de segundos tratando de asimilar la información

Cuando me di cuenta sentí un frío escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo

No podía ser verdad

Miré desconcertada a Shizuru quien solo atinaba a mostrar ese gesto de malicia de antes

Estaba atrapada

-así que, ahí es donde conversaran.-señaló Rose con un tono picaro

La castaña asintió con la cabeza mientras sin previo aviso me tomaba de las manos para no perder tiempo

-si, ha sido todo un gusto chicas, ya tendremos ocasión de vernos otra vez.-dijo despidiéndose.-

-vaya, parece que alguien está muy ansiosa.-remarcó Nao hacía Shiz haciendo que esta sonriera de sobremanera

-cierto, me descubrieron.-dijo con fingida inocencia mientras me hacía el ademan de que siguiera el juego

-si, chicas ya nos veremos la próxima semana.-respondí solo por inercia mientras me sentía siendo arrastrada al hotel sin darme la chance de despedirme como se debe de Rose; apenas pude girar la cabeza para ver como ella me sonreía como esperando que pasara una buena noche

Por otra parte noté a Nao con una expresión opuesta a la de su pareja, pues se moría de celos porque fuese ella quien estuviera siendo llevada por Shizuru

Tragué saliva y es que esto no podía estar pasando

El sueño de que todo había salido bien en la cita ahora se convertía en una maldita pesadilla

Es decir que diablos estaba haciendo con Shizuru entrando a un hotel

No había que ser tan inocente como para no saber la respuesta

Cuando cruzamos la puerta de entrada casi sin pensarlo la tomé del brazo llevándole a uno de los rincones de la recepción

Es que no podía ser verdad

-oye, esto sigue siendo parte de la actuación, verdad?.-pregunté desconcertada

Y es que estaba claro que esa debía ser la razón

Es decir, solo fingiríamos que entraríamos a un hotel y esperaríamos a que ellas se lo creyeran todo

Pasado unos quince minutos en recepción saldríamos como si nada hubiera pasado

¿Cierto?

Ella miró a los lados un tanto pensativa

Ahora que estábamos solas podía mostrarse tal cual era...podía mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones

-oh vaya pueblerina, debo admitir que lo has hecho muy bien.-comenzó a decir.-has podido engañarlas muy fácilmente, al parecer mentir se te da genial.-agregó con una mueca divertida

Suspiré aliviada

Ahí estaba la Shizuru de siempre

Aquella que me odiaba a morir y le caía tan fatal que no soportaba tenerme cerca

"Perfecto"

Eso me tranquilizaba y es que por un momento pensé que…

Pero no

Todo era parte de una actuación

"Que estupidez" dije en mis pensamientos

Reí como una tonta sintiéndome más relajada

Esta idiota había actuado tan bien que por un instante hizo que creyera que podría pasar una locura…

-vaya.-me recogí el cabello aliviada.-por un momento pensé que….-detuve de decir algo más, ahora que lo pensaba bien la simple idea sonaba irreal

Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en mi con inusual curiosidad esperando a que terminara la frase

Parecía que no tenía idea de lo asustaba que me había puesto

-jaja…que fue lo que pensaste.-preguntó como siguiendo el juego.-

-olvídalo.-dije

…lo último que quería era hacerle enojar o darle motivos para que comenzara a molestarme

Decirle que se me había cruzado por la cabeza que realmente iríamos a una habitación y…y…lo haríamos era simplemente irrisible

-no me digas que pensaste que alquilaríamos un cuarto.-dijo como si hubiese leído mi mente, bueno no había que ser alguien tan perceptiva para que se diera cuenta que eso fue lo que había pensado.-si es así…entonces déjame felicitarte porque has acertado.-finalizó

"¿Que?"

No pude evitar reír

Ahí iba de nuevo ese extraño humor que tenía

-jaja es la primera vez que una de tus bromas te sale bien.-dije tratando de controlar la risa

Ella se me quedó mirando esperando pacientemente que entendiera que no era una broma

No…no podía ser verdad

-Hey, Shizuru ya deja de bromear…ya ha dejado de ser gracioso.-dije apenas sintiendo como la ansiedad volvía asomarse por la manera extraña en que sus ojos rojos me observaban

Esa malicia y ese odio de toda la vida

-no estoy bromeando.-susurró inexpresiva mientras se deleitaba contemplando como mi expresión se tornaba en un total desconcierto.-te di tantas oportunidades para que no jugaras, pero esa pretensión de que podrías ganar no te dejó ver la realidad.-soltó como si estuviera sintiendo pena por mi.-ahora es tarde

Que

No podía creerlo

Ella era más retorcida de lo que me había imaginado

No

De ninguna manera

A la mierda su desquiciado juego y todo lo demás

Si esto no era una broma entonces prefería rendirme y salir de una maldita vez y gritarle a Nao que era una mentirosa

-ok ¿sabes qué?...mejor me retiro.-esto había ido demasiado lejos.-no puedo creer lo que estas proponiendo.-bueno en realidad si lo creía, pero de todas maneras estaba sorprendida

Ella sonrió satisfecha al ver lo que había provocado

Podía sentir el miedo y la ansiedad que comenzaba a jugarme una mala pasada

-vale, me parece razonable.-asintió convencida que estaba tomando la mejor decisión posible.-aunque claro; si te sales del juego tendrás que decirles la verdad a Nao y Rose

No me importaba hacerlo

Prefería confesar a que esto me llevara a una habitación de hotel con ella

en que rayos estaba pensando

-vale, no me interesa.-respondí.-hazlo, si quieres llámalas tu misma y diles que vengan aquí para contarles la verdad.-

Ella solo me miró divertida

-oh si, para que negar que eres inteligente.-susurró ladeando la cabeza con una mueca de estar disfrutando verme atrapada.-pero será una decepción para Rose no lo crees?...es decir, vi como te miraba y puedo decirte que se encuentra muy interesada en ti, lo suficiente como para que en una próxima ocasión puedas salir con ella.-soltó la premisa con la intención de que dudara

"mierda"

Era verdad

Rose estaba interesada en mi, todos lo habían notado

Realmente tenía muchas chances de tener una chance con ella

Ya fuese como pareja o como lo que sea

-si le digo que todo es mentira...que eres una cero y que solo me compraste para fingir ser tu pareja, se vería muy patético no lo crees?.-inquirió como si ya la conociera.-además, por lo poco que he visto de ella puedo decir que no es la chica a la que le guste las mentiras…y esa primera buena impresión que acabas de darle podría irse a la basura…si confiesas tu mentira ahora entonces te lamentaras porque habrás perdido la oportunidad de tu vida.-sentenció

Abrí los ojos de sobremanera

Ahora entendía cual había sido su plan todo este tiempo y porque fingió que me ayudaba con Rose, porque me había dado la mano para quedar bien con la rubia

No era porque fingiera ser una buena persona conmigo

Sino lo había hecho con la intención de hacerme creer que realmente podría tener una chance…solo para que así se me hiciera mas difícil pensar en dejar su estúpido juego

Esta era la verdadera Shizuru Fujino

Había planeado cada jugada de una manera tan perversa y con tanto detalle que era simplemente imposible de creer

Estaba atrapada y es que ahora que sentía que podía conquistar a Rose la decisión de salir del juego se me hacía más complicada

Se hacía mas difícil decirle que no

-eres de lo peor.-dije mortificada tratando de controlar la furia y enojo que comenzaba a quemar mi interior

-en serio me echas la culpa?.-respondió de manera burlona.-oh no, quien iba a pensar que le caerías tan bien a Rose, le diste una grata impresión y estoy segura que hubiera aceptado llevarte a su departamento esta noche.-añadió ladina.-no es tan difícil, pero bueno….es tu decisión, salir del juego hará que pierdas una oportunidad que no volverás a tener, eso sin contar que tendrás que humillarte frente a Nao para que se dé cuenta lo patética que eres….todo depende de tí Nat-su-ki...

Atrapada y sin salida

El sueño se había convertido en una pesadilla

-yo no….-comencé a dudar y es que perder esa chance con Rose y sufrir una humillación frente a Nao era algo que no quería que sucediera

-Vamos Nat no es tan difícil tomar una decisión.-soltó disfrutando de la situación.-ademas el premio se ve increíble no lo crees?...es decir; si ganas, no habrás perdido la oportunidad con Rose, eso sin contar que habrás vencido a tu amiga.-

Esto era una mala idea

Simplemente tenía que decir que no y listo

Pero no quería perder a Rose

-v...vale, seguiré en el juego.-dije sin darme cuenta que estaba sentenciando mi vida con esa fatal decisión

Apreté los puños tratando de controlar la rabia y frustración mientras veía como ella se regocijaba en mi sufrimiento

No iba a ganar

No había manera

No...y lo sabía

Ambas lo sabíamos

**Continuara…**

* * *

uff, bueno eso fue todo

como siempre muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui

espero sus comentarios y reviews que me alimentan para mas contis

sin mas que decir, hasta la próxima

Aun falta la ultima regla

a que aun no me dicen de que tratará

cof cof cof, esto se va a poner bueno


	7. Chapter 7

Omg...hola a todos

pues antes que nada quiero agradecer la acogida que está teniendo el fic, me parece una pasada

muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y las visitas, realmente animan a seguir la historia

y bien, ahora si sabremos cual es esa última regla que hace cambiar estatus de amiga a pareja

como siempre Shizuru es muy perversa en cuanto a planes y no hay manera de que Natsuki pueda con ella

¿o si podrá?

Realmente podrá ganar en el juego donde Shizuru es la dueña que dicta las reglas?

pues vamos a saberlo a continuación

que lo disfruten

* * *

**¿Pareja sexual?**

**Capitulo 07**

* * *

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba incontrolable y no podía hacer nada para detener esta maldita sensación tan agobiante

Me encogí de hombros cual niña asustada al escuchar el sonido de la ducha mucho mas fuerte que antes

Tragué saliva, no podía engañarme

La verdad era que estaba asustada…muy asustada

No paraba de tiritar como si estuviese muriendo de frío y la ansiedad también estaba haciendo lo suyo

Hacía unos pocos minutos que Shizuru se había metido al baño diciendo que se alistaría y que tomaría una breve ducha dejándome sentada en la cama, no sin antes advertirme que no tratara de hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirme después

En otras palabras escapar no era una opción

Acorralada y sin salida...asustada, nerviosa y ansiosa

Así era como me sentía

Estaba tan abrumada por todas esas sensaciones que no tuve valor suficiente para echar a correr

Quizás si hubiera estado con la mente mas despejada hubiera escapado, la cual habría sido la opción mas inteligente a tomar en ese momento

Pero no…su amenaza y el chantaje pudo mas al final

Derrotada tuve que esperar en silencio y la cabeza gacha pensando en miles de cosas, sobre todo en lo que pasaría cuando ella saliera del baño

¿Acaso lo haríamos?

¿Así sin mas?...acaso al salir ella iría a por mi?

Me acorralaría en uno de los rincones de la habitación o mucho peor acaso me empujaría a la cama para dar rienda suelta a sus mas bajos instintos?

¿Sería capaz de atreverse a algo así?

¿Aun si fuese en contra de mi voluntad?

Sabía que Shizuru Fujino no era exactamente una buena persona, pero llegar a este extremo en su retorcido juego era definitivamente cruzar la línea

No no solo era una mala persona y una completa imbécil, esa definición ya quedaba muy corta

…Shizuru era una desquiciada

Alguien despiadada y sin escrúpulos

Es decir, nadie que fuese solo mala persona se atrevería hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo

Me estaba obligando a que tuvieramos relaciones

Así o mas claro

"me quiero ir"

Me tomé el rostro desesperada, mientras mas pasaban los segundos sentía que la ansiedad comenzaba hacerse insoportable

Esta sería mi primera experiencia y no quería que fuese así

No así…

No a la fuerza

no por obligación...mucho menos por chantaje

-mierda.-solté apretando los puños mientras trataba de calmar el temblor en mi cuerpo, sobre todo en las piernas, no quería que ella me viera de esa manera

Probablemente se burlaría de mi

**"olvidé que esta será tu primera vez pueblerina"** ya me esperaba algún comentario de ese tipo

Contuve la respiración al ya no escuchar el sonido del agua caer; señal de que había terminado de ducharse y entonces la vi salir del baño secándose su cabello con una toalla que tenía colgada sobre sus hombros

Por un momento pensé que estaría desnuda pero no era así, aunque no podría decir si verla con ropa interior me ayudaba a estar más tranquila, y es que la figura de su cuerpo y el contexto en el que nos encontrábamos era suficiente como para que mi mente comenzara a hacerse añicos

su cuerpo era increíblemente sexy

para que negar la verdad

no tenía nada que envidiar a Rose o a cualquier otra chica

Podía asegurar que Shizuru podía competir con la silueta que se manejaba con cualquier modelo del internet

El tamaño de sus senos era perfecto y se veía jodidamente exuberante en ese encaje negro, las curvas de su cintura estaban tan bien definidas que era difícil no mirar ese punto de inflexión donde se daba el quiebre, su abdomen plano era prueba de lo mucho que cuidaba su figura y para que decir que tenía la piel bien cuidada y suave

todo de ella encajaba como si hubiese sido dibujada por da Vinci

Hasta resultaba difícil de creer que tuviera esa silueta

y decir que no me afectaba verla…que no sentía nada, sería mentir

pero se me daban bien las mentiras

¿verdad?

-dios mio.-gimió satisfecha sacudiendo su cabello haciendo que las pequeñas gotas de agua cayeran a su cuerpo.-si que necesitaba esto, me estaba muriendo de calor.-añadió entre risas

Se podía notar que se encontraba muy tranquila y relajada

Lo estaba disfrutando mientras que yo la sufría

Y le fue fácil darse cuenta de mi sentir cuando me miró a los ojos

Mi rostro me delataba

Delataba que no quería estar aquí

Atinó a sonreír de manera divertida al percatarse de mi lamentable estado

-jajaja, vaya parece que estas sufriendo pueblerina.-comentó mientras terminaba de secarse.-

Apreté los puños frustrada ante la sensación de no poder hacer nada

-pensé que no te darías cuenta.-respondí con ironía.-esto es peor que una pesadilla.-añadí aguantando las ganas de gritar

Ella volvió a sonreír acercándose a paso lento disfrutando como mis ojos me traicionaban para contemplar su cuerpo

Pasó por un costado yendo en dirección al otro extremo de la cama

-ara, bueno yo no te estoy obligando a nada.- no podía creer que se atreviera a decirme eso como si no se hubiese dado cuenta

Me levanté de golpe totalmente indignada

-claro que lo estás haciendo.-gemí enojada mientras la señalaba acusadora.-me estás chantajeando, prácticamente me has forzado a venir a este lugar contigo

Ladeó la cabeza con una mueca de fingida preocupación como burlándose de mis palabras

-ara, en serio?.-soltó con gracia mientras hacía caer la toalla al piso.-yo no te estoy obligando a nada.-volvió a repetir como provocándome a que perdiera el control.-es tan fácil lo que podrías hacer para salir de esto….simplemente puedes irte.-acotó echando un breve vistazo a la puerta de salida como esperando a que lo hiciera de una vez y así terminábamos esto de una vez por todas

Volví a tomarme el rostro desesperada

Por unos instantes las ganas de hacerlo rondaron por mi cabeza

Escapar se convertía en una verdadera opción

Aunque eso me costara que mis mentiras salieran a la luz

Pero mientras más lo pensaba, algo dentro de mi hizo que me echara para atrás

El miedo por perder la oportunidad con Rose podía mas

Así también no me atrevía a imaginar la humillación que sufriría por parte de la araña si se enterara de todo

-eres muy perversa Shizuru.-solté frustrada desviando la mirada sintiéndome una completa idiota, todo por mis tontas mentiras

la verdad es que era muy miedosa para aceptar la responsabilidad de mis actos, es decir alguien mas valiente y centrada no se hubiera dejado chantajear

Mucho menos se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza haber aceptado jugar este wicked game

No…para nada

Alguien con personalidad hubiera dicho la verdad, porque eso era lo correcto

tan simple

Pero no era ese alguien tan genial

No...

solo era una tonta que estaba siendo manipulada a tal punto que estaba en la habitación de un hotel dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de seguir con la mentira…de seguir con este estúpido juego

-jajaja ¿perversa?.-repitió con un tono fingido, pero estaba claro que esa palabra la definía perfectamente.-oh no, no trates de culparme.-acusó.-yo no soy la que inició esto maldita mentirosa.-

Eso era verdad

No podía contradecirla, realmente todo había comenzado conmigo

Pero el hecho que tomara este rumbo pérfido no era mi culpa

-pero esto del juego si es tu culpa…estás yendo demasiado lejos.-respondí a la defensiva.-p...puedes detenerlo, puedes parar Shizuru.-se podía decir que a estas alturas estaba tan desesperada que suplicaba porque se detuviera

La vi parpadear un tanto confundida como si no estuviera creyéndose mi ruego

-y tú puedes simplemente cruzar la puerta e irte.-soltó mostrándome la única alternativa que tenía.-es muy sencillo.-volvió a repetir en un tenue susurro

Apreté los puños con impotencia

Ella sabía que no podía hacer eso

Lo sabía y aun así me mostraba una alternativa que no podía elegir

"No"

Desvié la mirada sin saber que más hacer

La suerte estaba echada

No había manera de escapar

-ok, entonces terminemos con esto de una vez.-dije rendida bajando completamente los brazos

Para que seguir intentando si no había manera de salir ilesa

Ella sonrió satisfecha al darse cuenta de que había aceptado las condiciones

y entonces comenzó acercarse...y a medida que lo hacía retrocedía los mismos pasos por puro instinto

La vergüenza me ganaba

Ya ni me atrevía a verla

Cuando ya no pude mantener distancia porque la pared detrás de mi me lo impedía agaché la cabeza totalmente resignada

-termina con esto de una vez.-solté con desprecio

Prefería que fuese rápido y así esta pesadilla se terminara de una vez por todas

No pude evitar que mi cuerpo temblara al sentir como tomaba el cierre de mi casaca con sus dedos y lo deslizaba hacía debajo de una manera tortuosamente lenta

tomando cada segundo con sumo disfrute

Lo único que pude hacer fue seguir evitando contacto visual; toda mi atención estaba fijada en un punto muerto del piso

-si que la estás pasando mal.-dijo mientras que con fuerza me presionó contra la pared al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a deshacerse de la primera prenda que llevaba puesta.-¿sabes?; si yo estuviese en tu lugar, trataría de disfrutarlo.-dijo susurrando a mi oído en un tono sugerente

Traté de mantener la calma pero lo cierto es que su cercanía y el sentir de sus manos casi arrancando mi chaqueta pudo mas

-habla solo por ti.-respondí apenas, conteniendo las ganas de empujarla y decirle que se fuera a la mierda.-esto es peor que una tortura.-añadí confesando como era que me sentía

Ella solo respondió con una leve risilla

-veo que sigues culpándome de lo que está sucediendo.-soltó divertida mientras me tomaba del mentón obligándome a que la mirara a los ojos.-oh no pueblerina, esto es solo tú culpa.-volvió a repetir.-solo tuya...

Lo que me daba mas coraje es que no lo estaba diciendo como si su intención fuese sacarme de mis casillas

Lo decía en serio

Esto era de no creer

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y esos ojos rojos me hicieron entender que estaba lidiando con la Shizuru de siempre

La de todos los días

Su mirada me recordó aquella primera vez que la vi cuando me mudé a Tokyo

Era exactamente la misma

-bueno, no importa lo que trates de hacer después de hacer esto.-dije con desprecio.-no habrá forma de que ganes al final.-lancé la advertencia

Era mi última medida desesperada de decirle que se detuviera

Aunque era verdad

si es que ahora se atrevía a cruzar la línea y se aprovechara de mi…entonces no habría forma de que yo después llegara a sentir algo por ella

Solo podría sentir odio y rencor por alguien que hiciera algo tan despreciable

No ganaría

No lo haría

Si es que este era su plan entonces realmente estaba mal de la cabeza

-veo que sigues sin entender.-respondió y casi al instante pude sentir como una de sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi polera

Contuve la respiración mientras trataba de asimilar el contacto de sus dedos en mi piel, la situación se puso insufrible cuando empezó hacer un recorrido tortuoso desde la cintura para arriba

Fue imposible no poder evitar pequeño espasmos que delataban a mi cuerpo

Espasmos que se hacían cada vez mas evidentes a cada segundo que sentía como sus fríos dedos se acercaban a mis pechos

-p...por favor detente.-supliqué mirándola a los ojos, rogando porque se alejara.-no…no sigas.-volví a pedir

Sabía que cualquier ruego sería inútil pero estaba tan desesperada que no me importó hacerlo

Ella me miró fijamente como esperando que dijera algo mas

Y por un instante sentí que me había escuchado

El recorrido se detuvo abruptamente aunque aun así seguía manteniendo el contacto

-ara, supongo que es momento de decirte cuales son las dos opciones de la última regla.-señaló ladeando la mirada.-a lo mejor si eliges bien puedas salvarte de que no tome tu cuerpo pueblerina.-añadió haciendo que su aliento golpeara mi rostro y un aroma a menta comenzará aturdir mis sentidos

Casi no tuve tiempo para procesar sus palabras

¿Estaba dándome otra alternativa?

¿Sería posible?

Mi cuerpo volvió a temblar sin comprender la razón

Quizás era porque estaba tan cerca de mi

O tal vez porque aun mantenía el contacto de sus manos en mi abdomen

…o quizás era porque volvía a sentir que tenía la oportunidad de escapar

-ok…está bien, escucho.-dije apenas tratando de mantenerme de pie, y es que mis piernas se encontraban tan débiles que si no fuese porque estaba apoyada de espaldas a la pared hace rato que me hubiese caído al suelo.-

-la primera opción es exclusividad.-no entendía a que se refería a lo que ella rápidamente se percató.-es sencillo, si eliges esta opción estaremos obligadas a ser pareja y no solo amigas.-así que esa era la condición que cambiaba la condición de amigas, estaba claro que esa no sería la opción a tomar…pero parecía que escondía una trampa...es decir sería muy sencillo elegir si fuese tan simple….aquí había algo mas.-ademas si eliges esta opción, el juego se convertirá en una relación de parejas, será como si fuésemos novias.-definitivamente quedaba descartada.-y digo que hay exclusividad porque quien sea infiel será quien perderá.-añadió con una sonrisa ladina

¿Que?

¿Fingir ser una pareja de verdad?

¿Dónde quien fuese infiel sería la perdedora?

Demasiado fácil como para que no hubiese un comodín

-y que más.-estaba segura que no había terminado de explicar la opción de exclusividad

Sabía que escondía algo mas

-tendrás que estar dispuesta a tener relaciones conmigo, cada vez que yo lo desee.-añadió con un semblante sumamente divertido mientras disfrutaba de mi desconcierto.-cuando quiera y donde quiera

Esa era la maldita trampa

Cada que ella quisiera yo tendría que...

No…

Esta no debía ser la opción correcta

-y cuál es la otra.-pregunté con temor pues estaba comenzando a pensar que ambas podrían ser parecidas

A este punto ya me esperaba cualquier cosa

-no exclusividad.-señaló asintiendo con la mirada.-si eliges esta, la condición de amigas se mantendrá por lo que no al no ser pareja, podremos salir con quien se nos dé la gana, aquí no hay problema de ser infiel, ya que solo seremos amigas.-contuve la respiración deseando que esa fuera toda la explicación pero algo me decía que faltaba acotar mas puntos antes que terminara.-y estarás obligada a tener relaciones.-abrí los ojos de sobremanera y es que por un instante un atisbo de esperanza cruzó por mis pensamientos…esperanza que al final no duró mucho tiempo.-pero claro, será solo una vez por semana...

Abatida y desconcertada

Así me encontraba después escuchar las dos estúpidas opciones

-s…son prácticamente lo mismo.-me quejé tratando de asimilar y entender cuales eran sus intenciones, realmente eran lo mismo.-no puedes hacer esto…es injusto.-bueno, no es como si mi indignación pudiera cambiar en algo su opinión

Una parte de mi ya se esperaba que la explicación de las opciones fueran parte de su tonta diversión

Es decir, ambas iban al mismo punto y no dejaban posibilidad para que una pudiera escapar

-ara pueblerina?...pero si son diferentes.-dijo con la voz baja mientras se separaba de mi

No pude evitar contener la respiración al sentir como su mano perdía el contacto

Detalle que no pasó desapercibida ante sus ojos haciendo que esbozará una mueca pervertida

-son diferentes.-repitió mientras volvía a la cama y se echaba de costado totalmente relajada.-en la no exclusiva estarás obligada y en la otra dependerá de mi si lo hacemos o no.-canturreó las marcadas diferencias que tenían.-... en fin, tienes un minuto para decidir cual de las dos eliges…si no lo haces en ese tiempo…lo haré por ti.-lanzó la advertencia

-no..no puedes estar hablando en serio.-grité desesperada a lo que fui ignorada

-50 segundos pueblerina y contando.-remarcó entre risas

Estaba acabada...acorralada y sin salida con menos de 1 minuto para decidir cual sería la opción correcta, si es que la había

Cosa que era poco probable

"mierda"

Ya había perdido el numero de veces que me había tomado el rostro con las manos producto de la desesperación

¿Cuál sería la correcta?

Miré con horror a Shizuru la cual solo gesticulaba con sus labios como los segundos bajaban en el conteo

¿Habría una opción correcta?

Por qué ella me había dicho momentos antes que podría salvarme dependiendo mi elección

La no exclusividad me obligaba a tener relaciones con ella, eso teniendo en cuenta que fingiríamos ser amigas, por lo tanto, podría definirse que esa era la opción mas cercana a ser una real pareja sexual, claro dejando de lado la obligación que tendría que cumplir para con ella

Solo una vez por semana

Era un condicionante que no podría cambiar

Donde estaba la trampa

¿Sería esa la correcta?

-te quedan 30 segundos.-dijo solo con la intención de aumentar mi ansiedad

Me mordí los labios pensando en cual elegir

Shizuru me había dado una última oportunidad….pero cual era...

Quizás en realidad no había una y en cualquiera de las dos estaba condenada y no tenía tiempo para pensar demasiado

Estaría obligada a ser de ella en cualquiera de las dos

No…

"espera"

Abrí los ojos de sobremanera al darme cuenta de mi error

La opción de exclusividad no me obligaba explicitamente

No lo hacía

Contrariamente dejaba a Shizuru a que fuese quien eligiera

Es decir, de ella dependería si tendríamos relaciones o no

¿Tenía sentido esa regla?

Bien podría haber puesto la misma obligación en ambas y así quedaba arruinada y sin salida

¿Y por qué fingiríamos ser una pareja?...¿y porqué esta parecía no tener tanto sentido como la segunda?

"Quizás"

Miré a Shizuru tratando de buscar una señal...una explicación

No tenía sentido la exclusividad

Tendría mucho mas si fingiendo ser su pareja estuviese obligada a tener relaciones

Pero no

Shizuru Fujino era capaz de todo

Eso ya lo tenía claro

Pero lo que no podía comprender era porque la opción de exclusividad no obligaba explicitamente como la segunda

¿Cabría la posibilidad de que ella no tuviese deseos de tener relaciones conmigo?

Claro

Esa debía ser

Es decir, le caí fatal desde la primera vez que llegué a Tokyo

Me hizo saber que no le agradaba

¿Por qué ella desearía tener relaciones con alguien a quien mirara con tanto desprecio...como lo hacía conmigo?

-tiempo.-dijo volviéndose a levantar.-y bien pueblerina cual es la opción que has elegido.-exigió por una respuesta

Me quedé en silencio teniendo la alternativa en la punta de mis labios

Era la primera

Estaba segura que esa era la opción que me liberaría de este momento

-elijo exclusividad.-solté extrañamente convencida pues pensaba que mi voz delataría las dudas e indecisiones de saber si estaba tomando la alternativa correcta

Ella parpadeó un tanto confundida

Parecía como si no se lo hubiese esperado

-oh, ¿en serio?.-preguntó un tanto curiosa.-porqué elegiste esa opción.-quería saber

Suspiré mas tranquila y es que con ese gesto en su rostro me estaba mostrando que había elegido bien

Definitivamente era algo que no se lo esperaba

-simplemente fue la opción que elegí.-respondí tratando de no sonar nerviosa y es que aunque ya me había quitado la presión y el estrés por elegir, aun me encontraba en una situación demasiado incomoda, es decir ella aun se encontraba en ropa interior y hasta que no se vistiera no estaría tranquila.-no tuve mucho tiempo así que fue una cuestión de azar.-mentira

Lancé mi pequeña mentira

Mentira que sería creíble pues había tenido menos de un minuto para pensar

-¿al azar?.-levantó una ceja un tanto dudosa.-me cuesta creer que lo hicieras de esa forma, es decir te tomaste todo el tiempo.-susurró con una mirada cómplice

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y es que por un momento pensé que se había dado cuenta del farol

Pero por otro lado eso ya no importaba

Ya había tomado la elección y era definitiva

-piensa lo que quieras…exclusividad es la opción que elijo.-respondí esta vez mucho mas convencida que antes

Asintió con la mirada y la vi caminar lentamente hacía uno de las ventanales que daba hacía la calle

Traté de apartar la mirada pues ver su maldita figura semi desnuda apoyada en el marco mirando su reflejo era algo que quería evitar lo mas que pudiera

-¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?.-preguntó en un tono perturbador mientras fijaba su atención en un punto distante.-no creo que te hayas dado cuenta….bueno, lo acabas de poner mucho más sencillo para mi.-dijo mostrando una sonrisa satisfactoria

Como si hubiese leído cada paso que daría

cada decisión que tomaría

-¿que?.-no entendía

Se suponía que había elegido la mejor alternativa

¿Cierto?

-dios mío, eres tan predecible pueblerina.-diciendo esto último se acercó pasó lento hasta volverme arrinconar contra la pared.-era tan fácil que incluso ya deja de ser divertido.-agregó mientras nuevamente su mano se colaba por debajo de mi polera

No pude evitar contener la respiración al sentir ese maldito contacto otra vez

Por puro instinto traté de hacer fuerza para apartarle y estuve a punto de hacerlo pero…

-has elegido exclusividad.-advirtió en un tono divertido.- y como ha quedado establecido, seremos una pareja y estarás dispuesta a tener relaciones conmigo, cada vez que yo lo desee.-remarcó textualmente la condición que había mencionado minutos antes.-y lo deseo hacer ahora mismo

Indefensa y sin poder usar la fuerza...

Hacerla a un lado le daría la victoria por derecho

-entonces elijo la otra.-dije desesperada cambiando de opinión

-ara, eso ya no se puede hacer.-esbozó con tristeza fingiendo pena por mi.-caíste tan fácil; me estás dando tanta pena que te diré cual será mi plan para que no tengas mas sorpresas….-finalizó haciendo un movimiento inesperado

Me quedé quieta con la respiración entrecortada al sentir sus labios sobre los míos en un beso mucho mas intenso que la que tuvimos en el bar

Sin darme oportunidad a reaccionar y aprovechando ese momento de desconcierto su lengua se hizo paso en mi boca...y dios la sensación hizo que todos mis sentidos se aturdieran por completo

Sin defensas…sin respuestas...

Pensé que caería al suelo pues no solo mis sentidos se consumían por ese efecto sino también mi cuerpo

La falta de aire fue lo único que hizo que ella se detuviera

Se separó con una sonrisa triunfal al ver el veneno que había tenido el beso

Mi expresión desorientada e ida seguramente delataba que me encontraba sin defensas

-serás la presa más fácil pueblerina.-susurró disfrutando la imagen de una Natsuki perdida...derrotada.-y sabes porqué te lo digo?...porque veo en ti a alguien propensa a la adicción.-señaló mientras que con tortuosa lentitud su boca se iba a por mi cuello provocando que jadeara con agonía.-…eres propensa a la adicción…y cuando pruebes mi cuerpo desearas mas, lo desearas tanto que te sentirás a morir…y ese será tu infierno, porque solo te lo haré probar una vez…solo una y no importa cuanto supliques, ni cuanto ruegues ya no la tendrás.-dijo mientras sentía como su lengua hacía un recorrido de abajo hacía arriba llegando a mi mentón a por mas, se detuvo para mirarme a los ojos y yo apenas podía mantener la mirada, me sentía tan abrumada por esas sensaciones que no tenía voluntad para responder, ella solo sonrió satisfecha.-esta será la única y última vez que lo haremos así que será mejor que lo goces porque te arrepentirás después…no sabes como disfrutaré cuando te vea caer en la desesperación….-finalizó sus palabras con otro beso mucho mas salvaje e intenso provocando que mis sentidos se desconectaran completamente

Gemí desesperada al sentir sus mano subir por debajo de mi ropa y apretar mis senos

Sin defensas y con la voluntad quebrada lo único que pude hacer fue dejarme llevar

**"…al final terminaras rogando por más"**

**"es una pena porqué será algo que ya no volverás a tener"**

**"así que disfruta este único momento…disfruta que cuando la adicción consuma tu cordura ya habrás perdido el juego Nat-su-ki"**

Continuara…

* * *

Uff eso fue todo

mmm asi que de eso se trataba la ultima regla

Shizuru es una perversa T_T

bueno, pobre Nat

todo ha sido fríamente calculado por Shizuru...a tal punto que ha quebrado la voluntad de la ojiverde

y ahora que pasará asdasfaae

bueno eso es algo que veremos en el siguiente capitulo

haber si me dejan sus predicciones y comentarios

esperare con ansias por sus reviews

esa Shizuru es mas mala xD

y esa Nat es tan pobre e ingenua u.u

nos vemos =D


	8. Chapter 8

Omaiga

hola a todos!

antes que nada, decirle muchas gracias por todos su comentarios

no puedo creer la acogida que ha tenido la historia

y tambien disculparme por haber demorado tanto con la conti

he estado de vacaciones estos 3 meses y pues buen, ahora que vuelo al mundo real comencemos con lo que es importante

y lo importante es darles un cap mas =D

en fin no les hago esperar mas

espero y les guste

* * *

**¿Pareja Sexual?**

**Capitulo 08**

* * *

Perdida

Desconcertada

No podía pensar con claridad

Mi mente estaba echa un completo caos

Cada que cerraba los ojos las imágenes y recuerdos de lo que había pasado ayer volvían aparecer en mi cabeza

"Shizuru…" susurré su nombre

Aun no podía creer que hubiera ocurrido

Que ella y yo…

Que nosotras terminamos hac.…

Y una mierda

Ni era capaz de terminar la frase en mis pensamientos

La verdad de todo esto es que fui una idiota

Tan simple como eso

Aceptar su juego fue el peor error que pude haber cometido

Como pude ser tan tonta e inocente

Como pude pensar que podría ganar…tan ingenua podía ser?

tan idiota como para no ver cuales serían sus verdaderas intenciones?

-ey Nat ¿estás bien?.-la voz de Mai me sacó de mis pensamientos

Levanté la cabeza para ver su mirada llena de preocupación

Seguramente se había dado cuenta que algo malo pasaba conmigo

Aunque no podía estar tan segura

O quizás si

-si, estoy bien.-respondí apenas encogiéndome de hombros y desviando la mirada mostrando esas señales que contradecían a mis palabras

En realidad, no sabía cómo sentirme

Mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en ella?...los recuerdos volvían a cada instante, a cada segundo

era como una maldita pesadilla

-no eres buena mintiendo.-dijo Mai con una tenue sonrisa intentando acercarse.-

Suspiré de mala gana y si; podía decirse me encontraba tan perdida y atrapada en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que ella había regresado de sus clases y que había estado parada en la entrada desde hace unos 5 minutos esperando a que me diera cuenta de su presencia

Tan perdida en esos recuerdos que ni había escuchado sus pasos

Demasiadas señales que le dijeron que algo me pasaba

Y pues para que negar mi situación

Ademas de todo, tenía razón

No era para nada buena mintiendo

-e….en serio estoy bien.-volví a responder en un misero intento para que dejara de verme con esa cara

Lo último que quería era que se diera cuenta

Pero vamos, ya era tarde

Ya no había manera de que pudiera disimular

Ella suspiró con pesadez y fue a la cocina para sacar un poco de jugo de naranja para servirme, la perfecta excusa para sentarse a mi lado

Me tendió el vaso en un gesto silencioso que reconocí perfectamente

No era necesario que me lo dijera con palabras

Aunque tampoco iba a presionarme a hablar si yo no quería hacerlo

No había forma de que pudiera confesar lo que hice

mejor dicho a lo que fui obligada a hacer

Me quedé en silencio mientras agradecía en silencio el pequeño gesto

Tampoco quería que se preocupara tanto por mi

No era necesario

No lo valía

el sabor dulce del jugo llegó a mis labios y me hizo dar cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba

Con todo lo que había pasado olvidé prepararme el desayuno

Mai ladeó la cabeza un tanto ansiosa y es que mi silencio parecía decirle muchas mas cosas

-tan mal les fue ayer?.-preguntó haciendo referencia a la cita con Nao

No sabía que decir

No tenía una coartada

No tenía una historia que contar

y ella no debía enterarse, pues de hacerlo la apuesta también se terminaba

Cualquier persona que pudiera ser un obstáculo tenía que estar ajena al juego

Esas fueron las palabras de Shizuru

y pues estaba claro que lo había dicho mas por Mai que por cualquier otra persona

-en realidad si estuvo bien.-respondí apenas tratando de bloquear las imágenes que volvían asaltar mi mente.-

No…no podía

No importaba cuanto intentase bloquearlas, se seguían colando provocando que no pudiera pensar en nada más

Esto era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba

Nunca pensé que podría sentirme de esta manera

Estaba demasiado confundida y desorientada como para decir algo

-sería mas creíble si no lo dijeras de una manera tan triste.-expresó negando con la cabeza.-vamos cuenta, o es que Shizuru hizo algo que no debía.-abrí los ojos de sobremanera y es como si me hubiera leído el rostro

Por unos instantes sentí un ligero nerviosismo que rápidamente traté de disimular así que negué con la mirada cual vil mentirosa

-no…es solo que.-contuve la respiración al verme atrapada y es que no sabía que decir, estaba muy bloqueada como para poder hilar mas de dos palabras seguidas sin que estas tuvieran un sentido claro.-…es solo que.-nada…no se me ocurría nada

Muy descuidada

El semblante de Mai cambió repentinamente al darse cuenta de que su aparente sospecha era la principal razón de lo que me tenía tan mal

Había dado demasiadas señales y ya no podía ocultarlas

Comencé asustarme al sentirme pillada

Ella estuvo a nada por volver preguntar pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió el momento

-wow hola chicas.- saludó Shizuru entrando con unas bolsas llena de compras del mercado.-a que fue difícil encontrar todo de la lista.-añadió suspirando con alivio

No supe que sentir en ese momento cuando la vi

Fue imposible que no cruzáramos miradas

Bastó solo un segundo para que mi cuerpo reaccionara aun contra mi voluntad

Un calor malditamente sofocante me atrapó

Disimulé lo mejor que pude para que nadie lo notara

Rápidamente bajé la mirada tratando de no pensar en nada y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para Mai

Si antes había comenzado a sospechar pues le estaba dando mas motivos para que lo siguiera haciendo

-en serio encontraste todo?.-preguntó fingiendo estar sorprendida.-hasta el filete especial de ternera?.-se le notaba en la inflexión de su tono que estaba sobre actuando

Shizuru asintió con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, y como si supiera el efecto que su presencia causó en mi, no tuvo mejor idea que lanzarme una mirada de reojo que no tuve más opción que evadir cual niña asustada

-y Nat, como estás?.-se atrevió a preguntar como un demonio.-a que la pasamos bien ayer, verdad?.-no podía creer que lo dijera

Lo peor de todo era ese doble sentido de sus palabras que atisbó con una mueca de malicia

Estaba sorprendida

Que se supone que quería que le dijera

Sin saber que hacer o que decir, estuve a punto de levantarme y correr a mi habitación para encerrarme y escapar

y lo hubiera hecho si no fuese porque Mai tenía puesta la mirada sobre mi…una mirada de completa sospecha

No quería darle más señales

Que ella descubriera todo sería una derrota anunciada

Shizuru era una maldita tramposa

Al ver que no me atrevía a decir nada y al darse cuenta que me quedaría en silencio no espero mas

-y que tal estuvo la salida con Nao.-preguntó fingiendo curiosidad, como Shizuru había dado pie al tema no se había percatado de las intenciones de la pelinaranja

La situación era demasiada complicada

Debíamos mentir…

Pero había un maldito problema

Pues tendríamos que contar la misma historia para no contradecirnos

"mierda"

Me quedé en silencio a la espera de que Shizuru tuviera algún plan entre manos

Un guion ya elaborado

Así que solo me quedaba estar sin decir una palabra y esperar a que Shizuru hiciera todo el trabajo

-que puedo decir, fue genial.-respondió con cinismo, mostrándome que seguía con ese doble sentido, o al menos eso era lo que creía.-

-eso quiere decir que te agradó Nao?.-dijo con un toque pícaro la mayor, quien seguía manteniendo ese semblante que me decía que comenzaba hacerse ideas rara.-no me digas que ya quedaste para volver a salir con ella.-

Como se notaba que conocía bien a Shizuru

Es decir, si realmente estuviese interesada en Nao pues probablemente ella hubiese sido su victima

Y claro que ocurriera eso hubiera sido perfecto ya que todas hubiesen salido ganando, sobre todo la araña porque desde que había visto la foto de Shizuru había quedado fascinada por ella, mucho mas ayer después de conocer a la Shizuru con mascara

Bueno no podía objetar nada en este punto del juego

Era tarde

Ya era demasiado tarde

Además, si tenia que ser sincera, por mi culpa había empezado todo

-pues, siendo sincera creo que hay algo que tienes que saber Mai.-abrí los ojos de sobremanera

Que rayos estaba pensando decir

No, no se atrevería a contar lo que había ocurrido

¿Verdad?

Negué con la cabeza al ver sus intenciones

Lo iba a decir

La maldita iba a contar todo

Ella solo sonrió con malicia al ver como rogaba en silencio porque se quedará callada

-y que podría ser.-dijo Mai queriendo saber que era lo que parecía ser tan secreto y misterioso

Me levanté desesperada

No podría creer que tuviera la intención de contar la verdad

-si, lo cierto es que Nat estuvo mintiendo sobre su amiga y que fuera con ella a conocerla fue una mera excusa.-y una mierda

Me quedé en shock preguntándome si realmente se atrevería

En que rayos estaba pensando

¿Tan perversa podía ser?

Si era de esa manera entonces yo también confesaría la verdad

Verdad que pondría a Mai de mi lado

Si es que íbamos a jugar así entonces que mejor

Ademas así se enteraría de como es en realidad Shizuru, su mejor amiga

Al final ella sería quien perdería si lo hacía

Mai se quedó expectante por saber y me miró de reojo como esperando que fuese yo quien dijera lo que Shizuru iba a decir

-si, la verdad es que todo fue una excusa y un plan de Nat llena de mentiras.-volví a negar con la cabeza desesperada, quería gritar para detenerla pero…-llevarme fue solo una excusa….en realidad lo que quería hacer Natsuki era conocer a la pareja de Nao

-que?...Nao tiene pareja?.-fue lo primero que preguntó la pelinaranja un poco perdida por la repentina nueva información

Shizuru asintió con la cabeza

-a que si, y bueno lo siento que diga esto Nat pero Mai debe saberlo.-añadió casi como disculpándose por lo que iba a decir.-la verdad es que la muy boba está enamorada de la pareja de su amiga, se llama Rose.-soltó una pequeña risilla.-debo admitir que es muy bonita…

La expresión desencajada de la mayor no se hizo esperar

Me miró atónita como no creyendo lo que escuchaba

-eso es verdad Nat?.-preguntó tratando de salir de la impresión

Yo tambien estaba igual de desconcertada y es que estaba casi segura que la muy idiota iba a decir lo que en verdad había ocurrido

Atiné asintiendo con la cabeza sin saber que esperar

-si.-confesé apenas

No podía decir que fuese una mentira lo de Rose

Sería mas sincero decir que era una verdad a medias

Rose me gustaba y mucho

-no me lo creo.-gimió Mai consternada al verme y darse cuenta de que Shizuru no estaba bromeando

-menuda suerte tuvo...y pues ver a su crush con su amiga la deprimió a la pobre.-añadió fingiendo sentir pena por mi.- fue por eso que nos quedamos un rato mas a tomar, aunque estaba un poco molesta porque me había dicho que Nao estaba soltera al final entendía sus razones.-dijo con una soltura casi impropia de su personalidad.-pero toda la salida había sido planeada solo para que ella pudiera ver a Rose

Vaya

No podía creer el nivel de mentiras que se le podía ocurrir a Shizuru

Lo hacía de una manera tan natural y atroz que daba miedo

Aparte cual astuta mezclaba su ponzoña con medias verdades que le aseguraba un resguardo para que fuese difícil descubrir que mentía

-eso es cierto?.-preguntó

Mai aun no se lo creía

Me encogí de hombros

-no…no me gusta tanto.-respondí en un intento por negarlo tratando de ocultar la repentina vergüenza que se me subió al rostro y que delataba el color de mis mejillas

"Shizuru…."

Pero vamos

-wow, eso explica porque desde que te encontraste con Nao estuviste actuando tan rara.-Soltó la pelinaranja encajando las piezas que Shizuru se había encargado de mostrársela.-así que tiene un amor prohibido.-exclamó haciendo que dejara de sospechar

Shizuru era una demonio

Con esa verdad a medias había despistado completamente a la pelinaranja haciendo que dejara de ser un obstáculo

Nada era al azar

Aprovechando el momento de vergüenza y de haberme dejado descubierta me fui a encerrarme a mi habitación

Mai trató de detenerme diciéndome que no me pusiera así, que no era para tanto

Pero como rayos quería que no me pusiera de esa manera

Aunque claro, lo estaba fingiendo para que todo fuese mas creíble

Al menos en parte

…..

Me removí incomoda sobre mi cama

Sentía el cuerpo muy agotado pero no podía dormir

Cada que cerraba los ojos las imágenes volvían para hacer que mi mente comenzara a torturarme

-Shizuru.-volví a susurrar su nombre frustrada por todo lo que había provocado

era la 4ta vez que lo decía

Apreté los puños llena de rabia e impotencia

Ella me había obligado

Se aprovechó de mi y cual ingenua y estúpida no pude hacerme a un lado

No pude enfrentarla...no pude detenerla

"**sabes lo que haría si estuviera en tu lugar pueblerina?...si tuviera esta oportunidad aprovecharía para descargar toda esa rabia y odio que tienes con mi cuerpo…vamos puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo….aprovecha que no habrá una segunda vez"**

Las palabras de Shizuru resonaron en mi cabeza de nuevo

Y el recuerdo de su sonrisa maliciosa mientras decía tales palabras volvían hacerse con mi cabeza al igual que su cuerpo desnudo y la manera perversa con la que sus ojos rojos me veían

"**haz lo que quieras con mi cuerpo…aprovecha esta noche"**

Me tomé el rostro desesperada

No podía sacarla de mi mente

Esas malditas palabras volvían a hacer añicos mis pensamientos

"**muéstrame ese odio y rencor que me tienes"**

Cerré los ojos mientras me removía incomoda tratando de seguir parar esta estupidez

Quería gritar

-te odio Shizuru.-susurré con la vista perdida en el techo

ya era la quinta vez que repetía su nombre

No podía decir que antes de esto la odiara

Me caía mal, en serio que si

Pero ahora la odiaba

En verdad la odiaba

Suspiré de mala gana mientras trataba de calmarme, lo peor de todo es que a ella parecía no haberle afectado en nada, es decir que ahora entrara al departamento después de haber ido de compras como si nada hubiese pasado era increíble

Seguramente, ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer esto

Claro, yo solo era un tonto juego

Un juguete el cual se encargaría de romper

No pude evitar preguntarme cuantas victimas mas habrían pasado por lo mismo

Cuantas chicas mas

Cuantas tontas e ingenuas se habrían atrevido a retarla

Habría tenido que pasar por las mismas reglas…todo fríamente calculado

Seguramente el numero debía ser muy parecido al total de parejas que llevaba Nao

O quizás mas

Ladeé la mirada al escuchar el sonido característico de mi móvil cuando llegaban los mensajes

Ya sospechaba de quien podría tratarse antes de que viera su nombre en la pantalla

Era la araña

"**hey amiga como te fue ayer…ya me imagino como te la habrás follado como dios manda, maldición Shizuru estaba buenísima, en persona se ve mucho más hot y caliente"**

No tenía ganas de responder

No tenía ganas de hablar con ella ni con nadie

Lo único que quería era dormir a ver si de esa manera podía olvidar un poco para asi darme un respiro

Me recosté de lado y me puse los audífonos

Quizás un poco de música era lo que necesitaba para caer rendida, además eso me ayudaría a dejar de escuchar su voz que por el volumen me hacía ver que aun se encontraba en la cocina conversando con Mai

"te odio"

Pasó una media hora escuchando las primeras 5 canciones de mi playlist que para seguir con mi suerte de mierda fueron estúpidas baladas cosa que no hizo otra cosa más que ponerme aún peor de lo que estaba

Ni si quiera sabía porque hacía que me sintiera de esa manera

Supuse que no importaba que género escuchara probablemente estaría de la misma manera

Y así perdida en mis pensamientos y con la música a todo volumen fue la causa de que no me diera cuenta de como Shizuru entraba a mi habitación

Fue cuando vi como la puerta se movía que pude entrar en razón

Abrí los ojos de sobremanera al ver su silueta asomarse

-que carajos haces aquí.-grité a la defensiva mientras me ponía de pie y con no muy buenas intenciones

No tenía ganas de nada

mucho menos de verla

-ouch.-gimió poniendo una mueca de dolor.-parece que alguien no se encuentra de muy buen humor.-añadió socarrona cerrando la puerta tras de si

La miré perpleja

-oye que crees que haces.-gemí desesperada mientras me acerqué a tomarla del brazo para que se fuera de una puta vez

¿Es que acaso esta idiota quería que Mai se diera cuenta?

-descuida, estamos solas.-dijo esquivándome y haciéndose a un lado.-no tienes que preocuparte por Mai.-añadió totalmente tranquila.-ella se ha comido toda la mentira y piensa que es Rose el motivo de tu idiotez Na...su...ki.-contuvo las ganas de reír al decir mi nombre de esa manera.-aunque bueno siendo sinceras es verdad, no?

-cállate.-bramé furiosa, no entendía cómo se atrevía a entrar a dirigirme la palabra, mucho mas después de lo de ayer.-ok no me interesa, solo lárgate de mi cuarto; no quiero verte.-añadí llena rabia

Haciendo caso omiso a mis amenazas y con un descaro tan propio de ella, me ignoró por completo sentándose encima de mi escritorio, al igual como la última vez

-vaya pueblerina tienes que calmarte un poco.-esbozó despreocupada.-espero que no te hayas olvidado de que el juego sigue y vamos, tienes que cumplir con todas las reglas o si no ya sabes lo que pasará pequeña mentirosa.-

Esto era demasiado

Tenía tantas ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y ese estúpido juego que…

-solo lárgate.-respondí conteniendo las ganas de hacer un estupidez.-no estoy de humor ni con la paciencia para soportarte.-

Ella solo río ante mi agresividad

Parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba a nada de importarme de que fuese la mejor amiga de mi "hermana"

-wow, tanto me odias?.-preguntó con diversión

-como no tienes idea.-respondí furiosa.-ayer cruzaste la línea Shizuru…eres de lo peor.-claro, ninguna persona con juicio de valores podría estar jugando tan perverso juego

Era una locura

-parece que estas tomando el papel de víctima demasiado en serio.-dijo con una mueca tranquila.-

-claro que soy la victima, maldita idiota…tú…tú.-incluso decirlo era difícil.-me obligaste a hacer algo que no quería….

La vi parpadear y poner una curiosa expresión de desconcierto

-¿perdón?...te obligué?.-parecía no creerse tamaña acusación

Pero era verdad

-si..lo hiciste maldita…-

-oh no pueblerina.-dijo negando con la cabeza.-te di demasiadas oportunidades para que no te atrevieras aceptar el juego, hasta casi te rogué porque me dabas demasiada pena, a que no te acuerdas ahora?...cuantas veces te dije que mejor no…fueron muchas veces, o lo vas a negar?.-inquirió en un tono mas serio que de costumbre

Me quedé en silencio

Desvié la mirada y es que la verdad era que si

-no trates de hacerte la victima pues que salieras de este rollo era tan fácil como simplemente confesar todas tus mentiras y listo.-agregó con el mismo tono.-tratar de tapar tu mentira ha dado pie a que estés en mi juego y bueno te lo había advertido, te dije que te haría pedazos y que no podrías recuperarte después…y bien eso es lo que haré.-sentenció con una sonrisa maliciosa.-y no solo te haré pedazos...sino que también perderás al final y así tendrás que confesar tus mentiras.-no era una simple amenaza

Se levantó animada al ver el efecto de sus palabras

Volvía a dejarme desorientada

Ella podía leer cada movimiento que hacía pero yo no podía hacer lo mismo

Era tan impredecible que no me dejaba anticipar nada

-estás loca.-fue lo único que pude decir en defensa mientras retrocedía a pasos torpes para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto

Ella solo atino a ladear la cabeza totalmente confiada

-que…estas asustada?.-soltó con burla.-jajaja parece que no has podido de dejar de pensar en lo que pasó ayer cierto?...pueblerina eres tan evidente…todo se te nota demasiado en la cara, cada gesto, cada detalle, eres demasiado fácil de leer, dios hasta me das tanta pena que casi, casi estaría dispuesta a darte una chance mas para escapar pero fue tu decisión.-susurró mientras pasaba de lado.-aunque bueno, creo que me equivoqué en una cosa, serás mas fácil de lo que imaginé….ya que eres mas propensa a la adicción de lo que pensaba.-volvió a reír como haciendo memoria de algo que le había hecho gracia.-ahora tu cuerpo no te lo pide…no siente esa necesidad pero vamos, solo ha pasado unas horas…solo espera a que pase los días y comenzaras a desear volver hacerlo, la necesidad hará que te consumas y quizás hasta pierdas mucho más antes de lo esperado….jaja ni será divertido.-

-s…solo vete idiota.-dije apenas sintiéndome una estúpida

Para mi buena suerte ella ya no dijo nada y con un ademan de despedida salió de mi habitación

Volví a tumbarme sobre la cama

Me sentía vencida, perdida y sin poder alejar esos pensamientos

No había pasado ni un día y ya sentía que Shizuru había ganado

Ahora como se suponía que iba a lidiar 4 semanas en su juego

Era una marioneta, solo un simple juguete

"**haz lo que quieras con mi cuerpo…aprovecha esta noche"**

"**muéstrame ese odio y rencor que tienes"**

De nuevo esos recuerdos hicieron eco en mi cabeza

Apreté los puños furiosa, enojada conmigo misma

Realmente era muy fácil de manipular

Todo lo que había dicho ella era verdad

"**muéstrame ese odio y rencor que tienes"**

No pude haber sido mas tonta

Porque lo peor de todo fue que hice lo que ella me pidió

Le mostré cuanto la odiaba

Y mi cuerpo no ha podido olvidar esa sensación

Ahora no sienta esa necesidad pero después…

Después estaba segura que comenzaría a sentir los estragos

-que se supone que debo hacer ahora.-pregunté desesperada a la nada

Quizás no había manera

No había pasado ni un día y ya me sentía derrotada

No podía si quiera imaginar lo que vendría después y algo me decía que todo sería mucho peor que ahora

Estaba condenada a quebrarme

me haría pedazos

cumpliría su amenaza

estaba segura de ello

**Continuara…**

* * *

uff bueno hasta aqui el capitulo

omaiga y ahora que pasara

bien en este punto quisiera saber si quieren seguir con la perspectiva de Natsuki o quieren ver un poco de lo que piensa Shizuru

jajaja la verdad es que me encantaría seguir pero no estaría mal mostrar que es lo que esa mente perversa de la fujino ha hecho y cuales han sido sus motivaciones o que es lo que piensa

en fin, dejen en sus comentarios que es lo que desean

Perspectiva Fujino o seguimos con Natsuki!

en fin, eso ha sido todo

hasta la proxima =D

estaré mas seguido ahora que regresé de las vacas asi que estén listos omg!


	9. Chapter 9

hola a todo el mundo!

gaaaaa!

ehm ehm...ehm antes de empezar quiero agradecer sus comentarios

y pues la amplia mayoría ha pedido la perspectiva de Shizuru

y pues lo prometido es deuda

en este capitulo se verá un poco de que es lo que pasa por su cabeza y porque eligió a Natsuki como una de sus juguetes en ese juego perverso que ha creado como un pasatiempo

en fin, sin mas vamos a por la conti

espero y la disfruten

* * *

**¿Pareja sexual?**

**capitulo 09**

* * *

-ya dilo de una vez que me va a dar un ataque, quien es la chica.- no pude evitar sonreír al notar cierta ansiedad en su voz

Mas de lo normal

no podía culparla

Después de que le había contado que tenía un nuevo juguete, ya me esperaba ese tipo de reacción

Algo tan típico de Haruka

-no desesperes, que aun no sale su equipo.-respondí ladeando la mirada mientras veía a los chicos de economía acomodarse en las tribunas, tenía que admitir que la cantidad de gente era espectacular, mas de lo que pensaba que sería

Un lleno casi total, eso teniendo en cuenta que aun faltaba mucho para que las vacaciones terminaran

-sabes, cuando me dijiste que iríamos a ver un partido a la universidad en plenas vacaciones de semestre jamas me imaginé que apenas pudiéramos haber encontrado sitio.-comentó con sinceridad la rubia viendo sorprendida como los alumnos comenzaban aglomerarse a por un lugar donde sentarse

Vaya diferencia con nuestra facultad, no es que fuéramos ajenos a los juegos deportivos universitarios, pero sin lugar a dudas el básquet no era de nuestra preferencia, supongo que gran parte del poco interés se debía a que el equipo que teníamos se encontraba casi en los últimos lugares de la tabla así que bueno...no teníamos muchas expectativas

Pero las de economía era otra historia; al igual que su rival de turno; Arquitectura quienes iban en la 4ta posición y este partido sería uno de los más importantes para los dos equipos pues estaba en juego parte del campeonato

-y porque rayos demoran tanto.-se quejó impaciente para ver de una maldita vez quien sería mi nueva victima.-Arquitectura salió hace 15 minutos.-añadió a regañadientes

Me encogí de hombros porque tampoco tenía idea del porque se demoraban

A lo mejor y era algo normal ya que el juego estaba programado para las 10 y aun faltaban unos quince minutos para que se cumpliera la hora

Un sonido ensordecedor hizo que desviáramos la atención hacía la entrada de la cancha, la señal de que las chicas de economía salían al campo dio inicio con los primeros alumnos de esa facultad llevando el escudo representativo en banderas apiladas

Entre silbidos por parte del rival y gritos de apoyo de su propia hinchada entraron la pista de juego

Nunca antes había venido a ver un partido entre facultades, así que podría decirse que todo esto era nuevo para mi

No tardó mucho para que el ambiente comenzara calentarse pues las barras de ambos equipos empezaban a competir por quien era la que hacía mas bulla

-wow esto si que se puso bueno.-señaló haruka y no lo decía tanto por la emoción de que en cualquier momento podría haber un enfrentamiento en las tribunas sino mas bien porque parecía que su radar de cacería había detectado presas comestibles, casi al instante me codeó haciéndome una señal con la mirada al frente.-hey checa mujer; gradería 6, columna F, casi al medio.-desvié la atención solo para ver a un grupo de chicas que resaltaban en esa zona, curiosamente llevaban la camiseta de economía.-no sabía que hubiera tan buena carne en las del grupo A, creo que deberíamos venir mas seguido a ver estos partidos.-lanzó la pequeña sugerencia

Contuve las ganas de reír

Definitivamente no perdía el tiempo para nada

-estas tan embobada con ellas que no te has dado cuenta de que ya han entrado al campo.-solté casi obligando a que mirara la escena.-vamos a ver si puedes descubrir quien de todas es mi nuevo juguete.-

-ya hasta estoy sintiendo lastima por quien podría ser.-respondió fingiendo preocupación casi al tiempo que su ansiedad la obligaba a ver a todas las chicas que llevaban la camiseta de franja azul y amarilla que se lanzaban a la pista para entrar en calentamiento.-me agradan sus colores.-añadió analizando quien de todas podría ser.-conociéndote podría ser cualquiera.-bueno, en eso tenía razón

No es como si tuviera algún requisito especifico

Nunca tuve uno

simplemente elegía a las que me caían mal

-vamos, que no es divertido si te lo digo de una vez.-remarqué disfrutando del momento mientras mi atención se detenía en el motivo del porqué estaba en este lugar

Casi sin poder evitarlo ver su rostro hizo que algo dentro de mi hirviera a mas no poder

Mi expresión cambió ligeramente, fue imposible disimular la sensación que me provocó

Apreté los puños tratando de contener ese acceso de rabia y enojo que sentía descontrolarse en mi interior

Ese odio…ese rencor que pensaba que jamás volvería a sentir, porque el hecho de que lo volviera a sentir era la prueba que me decía que no pude superarla

Que aun no la he podido olvidar...y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo; sus recuerdos seguían ahí, atormentándome

y verla cada día reflejada en su rostro...en esos ojos verdes...ha sido un sufrimiento

-tsk me rindo, es que podría ser cualquiera y es que eres tan desquiciada que no te tomas la necesidad en escogerlas.-soltó casi como si fuese un regaño.-

En eso también tenía razón

-pero si esta fácil.-respondí con fingido tono burlón mientras no despegaba mi atención de la causante de mi tormento.-te lo haré mas fácil….simplemente escoge a quien resalta mas que las demás.-la indicación estaba clara

Haruka abrió los ojos y casi de inmediato señaló con el dedo a la indicada pero por su semblante se notaba que no se lo creía

-no jodas.-gimió mortificada.-no me digas que es ella.-contuvo las ganas de gritar mientras señalaba a la jugadora que llevaba la camiseta número 24

-te dije que sería fácil.-dije asintiendo afirmativa

Se quedó en silencio mientras arrugaba el ceño y negaba incrédula

No es que en el equipo no hubieran chicas que se vieran bien, siendo sincera habían una o dos que no tendría problemas en que fuesen mis siguientes víctimas, incluso la que parecía ser la manager tampoco se veía para nada mal

Pero vamos, mi juguete resaltaba entre todas las presentes

Incluso si es que la juntábamos con las de Arquitectura

Pocas se veían como para darle competencia

La razón caía casi al instante de quien se detuviera a mirarla

La silueta curvilínea que manejaba era suficiente como para hacer que cualquiera desviara su atención, su cuerpo se ceñía a la camiseta, al igual que las calzas, una señal que dejaba poco a la imaginación para que pudieran hacerse una idea de como se vería sin prendas

Pero por si su cuerpo no fuese suficiente atrayente, entonces su rostro…ese rostro marcado con finos rasgos gráciles que provocaba que contuvieras el aliento y si eso no fuese suficiente el color de sus ojos sentenciaban su belleza y la mostraban como una chica inusual y enigmática

Malditos ojos de color verde que la mostraban tan única y especial

Ese condenado color resaltaba de las demas

Todo de ella resaltaba del resto

Por mas que lo quisiera negar

Por mas que no lo quisiera admitir

Pero ahí estaba mi maldito problema

Que no lo quisiera admitir, solo hacía darme cuenta de que jamás pude superar

de que aun seguía ahí

y era su culpa

Culpa que la haría pagar

Sus ojos han sido las causantes de que ahora se encuentre en mis manos jugando un juego que no podrá ganar

-no me jodas Shiz, en serio es la numero 24?.-preguntó sin dar fe de que pudiera ser ella.-no me lo creo, no me lo creo….está jodidamente buena.-se tomó la cabeza como deseando que no fuese verdad.-wow, está demasiado hot…oh dios…estás segura que ella es tu juguete?.-preguntó desesperada entrando en una fase de negación como pocas veces

-a que se supone que viene la pregunta.-contuve las ganas de reír, si había algo que Haruka no soportaba era cuando mis victimas se veían mucho mas sexys que sus conquistas de turno

-es que es demasiado….ehm no serás tú la victima?.-canturreó abriendo la pequeña posibilidad.-no creo que alguien tan jodidamente candente haya podido entrar en tu juego, si quieres mi opinión sincera creo que eres su victima

-para nada.-negué con la mirada

Quizás si las circunstancias fueran normales podría haber pensado de la misma manera

Es decir, alguien con un cuerpo tan sexy, con una cara bonita y con actitudes de deportista era la combinación ideal para que fuese una mujeriega como pocas, una casanova a quien no le faltaría chica que quisiera acostarse con ella y que bien podría alardear de tener una infinidad de candidatas queriendo pasar una noche en su cama…fans locas y enamoradas deseando ser cogidas hasta el amanecer

Así sería ella si las circunstancias fuesen las normales

Pero lo que no sabía Haruka era que en realidad el escenario era muy diferente

Es que no la conocía…no tenía idea de que mi victima era una ingenua, tonta e ilusa que no se había dado cuenta de todo el potencial que tenía escondido, una idiota despistada que no tiene la menor idea de lo que podría ser capaz

Estaba claro que eso se debía en parte a esa personalidad introvertida, fría y complicada para relacionarse

Ahora que podía verla en un lugar que no fuese el departamento me daba cuenta de que tuve razón todo este tiempo

Tal y como pensaba, su actitud era muy diferente que en el ambiente familiar de su hogar

Demasiado; casi tanto como la expresión que tenía ahora; indiferente y fría que le daba un aire de seriedad que provocaba que nadie se atreviera a acercarse

Callada y de pocas palabras, apenas intercambiaba palabras con sus compañeras de equipo, contraste típico de una personalidad introvertida

Si con sus propias compañeras de equipo se comportaba de esa manera, era fácil hacerse una idea de como sería con sus compañeros de clase o con otras personas de su propia facultad, ni que decir con desconocidos

Aunque no es como si eso fuese un problema para ella

Al contrario

Eso la convertía en alguien muy peligrosa

Peligrosa e indescifrable

Bastaría con que se quitara esa ingenuidad y mejorara un poco su actitud…solo un poco…y entonces la ecuación se complicaría

La cita con Rose fue la prueba del peligro en el que podría convertirse ella….cambiando un tanto su personalidad y siendo mas segura de si misma había sido capaz de cautivar sin mucho esfuerzo a la pareja de su mejor amiga

A la primera cita!

Le bastó solo un intento para que esa tal Rose deseara llevarla a la cama

Tan fácil como jugando

A mi no me sorprendió que casi ocurriera de esa manera

Es más…ya me lo esperaba

Alguien con ese rostro…y con esa mirada tan parecida al de ella

-en serio crees que eres tú quien está jugando?...quizás sea al reves.-volvió a inquirir socarrona mientras contemplaba divertida como una de sus compañeras de equipo se le acercaba a hablar con una confianza claramente diferente a las demás.-jajaja, ves que te dije

Volví a sonreír con malicia

Era mi manera de responder y decirle que no tenía idea de nada

Estaba muy confiada en mi posición en el juego...y eso era porque la conocía

La conocía mas de lo que pudiera imaginarse

Como no hacerlo si lo hice desde la primera vez que vino a Tokyo…incluso antes de que ingresara a la universidad

Natsuki era solo una tonta chica con personalidad simple…

…alguien tonta e ingenua; muy fácil de leer

Un libro abierto

Sin ninguna malicia, sin ninguna mentira

Sencilla de manipular, mucho más de engañar

Tanto que el juego será demasiado aburrido como para siquiera considerar un verdadero reto

Hasta he pensado que un mes ha sido demasiado tiempo

Ladeé la mirada un tanto ansiosa volviendo a enfocarme en la ojiverde y notar como seguía conversando con la número 08, no hacía falta ser observadora para pasar por alto que esa chica de mirada gatuna era mas cercana que las demás…

¿Podría ser un problema?

**"numero 08, Minagui"**

No estaba mal

Para que negarlo

De un cabello corto y oscuro de la noche y unos ojos color amarillo, apenas un poco más baja que mi juguete, el encanto de la chica iba mas por esa expresión felina que llevaba

Por esas sonrisas y muecas que mostraba y por la manera en que se desenvolvía probablemente tendría una personalidad opuesta a la ojiverde.

Bueno no podría decir que estaba satisfecha con el pequeño descubrimiento

¿Podría ser una amiga?

La principal razón por la que había venido a ver su partido era justamente para analizar como era la interacción que tenía con sus compañeras de equipo…ademas me ayudaría a identificar quienes podrían presentarse como un problema o estorbo

Y la chica gato era candidata para entrar en esa pequeña lista negra

Estorbo o no, al final terminaría siendo lo mismo

Incluso sería ideal que hubieran mas chicas interesadas en ella

Mejor para mi

Sería un punto que podría atacar de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Rose

Desvié la atención y es que pasado unos minutos fue sencillo detectar a otra intrusa a tomar en cuenta

La manager del equipo

De una expresión aparentemente tranquila y hasta podría decirse ingenua, pero conocía perfectamente a las chicas que llevaban ese estilo de solo pura apariencia…estaba segura que de ingenua y tonta no tendría nada; su cabello corto color castaño era muy particular, al igual que sus ojos pardos, todo ese conjunto llevado de unas gafas simples le daba un toque intelectual que resaltaba

Tampoco estaba mal

Aunque no podía calificar como estaría de cuerpo pues llevaba la casaca puesta con el cierre subido hasta el cuello

Aun así, no había nada de qué pudiera preocuparme, pero de todas maneras sería necesario estar segura para no dejar ningún cabo suelto

Cada detalle por más mínimo que fuese era muy importante

Así terminaría con ella completamente

-y bien ya has visto quienes podrían interferir en el juego?.-lanzó la pregunta

-no tanto como que puedan interferir pero quizás….-me detuve señalando con las manos quienes eran.-la manager y la felina se muestran mas cercanas que las otras del equipo.-inquirí y casi sin poder evitar un tono molesto

La rubia asintió dándome la razón

-entonces que piensas hacer.-

¿Hacer?

-por el momento nada.-no había necesidad de hacer algo.-solo seré paciente y seguiré observando.-tan simple como eso

Haruka parpadeó de sobremanera

-wow sí que das miedo.-soltó.-como que te lo estas tomando en serio

-tengo solo un mes para ganar.-respondí como excusa.-cada segundo es valioso.-la verdad era que no estaba siendo del todo sincera

No

Había otra razón

Una más personal

Una más intima

Sería mi revancha…mi manera de vengarme

-y a todo esto no me has dicho su nombre.-giré la cabeza al escuchar la repentina pregunta

-ya te habías tardado demasiado en preguntar.-respondí con una leve risilla.-

Volví a enfocarme en ella

En esa expresión indiferente

-Natsuki.-dije en un leve susurro mientras volvía apretar los puños tratando de controlar ese enojo que volvía hacerse presa de mi mente

Ella tenía la culpa

Que su rostro se viera tan similar

Suspiré tratando de controlar esa sensación de odio que volvía a recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, era la misma sensación de odio que me provocó aquella primera vez que la vi

No…no fue aquel día que vino a mudarse al departamento de Mai

No…no fue aquella vez que la vi subiendo mientras cargaba sus cosas para mudarse

Esa no fue la primera

Al menos no para mi

Para ser precisas la primera vez que la vi ocurrió 6 meses antes de ese encuentro

Como olvidarlo

Era un viernes cualquiera y como siempre ya se había hecho una costumbre que nos reuníamos con Mai en su departamento para ver la maratón de películas de fin de semana

Ese día en especial ella se encontraba muy alegre, mas que de costumbre, lo suficiente como para no evitar preguntar porque tenía esa sonrisa idiota y fue entonces que me contó emocionada que vendría su prima a estudiar a Tokyo y que la alojaría en su departamento

**"pensé que sus padres no la dejarían, pero cielos que felicidad"** soltó con inusual emoción como pocas veces la había visto

Una emoción que provocó que me ganara la curiosidad

**"sé que te agradará cuando la conozcas"** añadió esperanzada o mejor dicho estaba totalmente segura de que ella me caería bien

Tonta Mai

No pudo haber estado más alejado de la realidad

Emocionada por la noticia comenzó a contarme un poco sobre su misteriosa prima, que tenía unos ojazos verdes y un cabello azulado bien hermoso, de un bonito rostro y de una altura y un cuerpo que le daba pinta para ser deportista

La describía como si fuese alguien perfecta

No pude evitar imaginarme como sería…la descripción tan increíble que había dicho Mai daba para hacer volar la imaginación

Aunque claro, todo era más fácil si me mostraba una de sus fotos a ver si tenía razón

Cosa que no tardó en suceder cuando le pregunté si tenía una para comprobar si se veía tan fabulosa, no se me ocurrió mejor idea que molestarla y decirle que estaba exagerando y que solo decía esos halagos porque era su prima

Tan simple como eso

Casi con orgullo buscó en la galería de su móvil para que me comiera mis palabras

**"checa mujer y sufre"** soltó con una sonrisa triunfal al encontrarla

¿Podría haber sido producto de la casualidad?

¿Sería una coincidencia?

o ¿sería mi mala suerte?

Quizás lo fue todo al mismo tiempo

Justo cuando creí que la había olvidado

Ilusamente pensando que era una página ya finalizada de mi vida

Ver ese rostro tan similar me hizo recordar que no era así

Esos ojos verdes tan parecidos al de ella abrieron una herida que nunca pudo curarse y que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que seguía abierta

Me quedé en silencio contemplando su rostro que en la foto se veía perdida admirando el paisaje que tenía de costado

¿Sería mi mala suerte?

Era tan parecida a ella que era como si la vida se burlara de mí, como si me hiciera ver mi triste realidad

**"a que te has quedado muy callada cierto?...tsk ahora solo dime que tenía razón"** soltó ajena a lo que en realidad me pasaba

**"no es para tanto**" apenas pude responderle mientras desviaba la mirada para ya no seguir viendo esa maldita foto

Pero ya era tarde

Muy tarde

El daño ya estaba hecho, la herida volvía abrirse para hacerme recordar aquel dolor

Aquella maldita angustia…aquella agobiante decepción

Aquellas esperanzas perdidas

Aquellas ilusiones que solo quedaron en eso

Ver a Natsuki me hizo recordar lo ingenua, estúpida y tonta que fui alguna vez

Tan estúpida y confiada que terminé rompiéndome

Sus ojos hicieron que recordara todos aquellos errores que cometí por haber estado tan ciega

Apreté los puños como pude para disimular lo mejor que podía, para que Mai no lo notará…y no se diera cuenta que me pasaba, que no se diera cuenta de que ya comenzaba a odiarla

No hacía falta que la conociera

Tampoco me importaba hacerlo

No me interesaba

No hacía falta

Maldita su mala suerte en parecerse a ella o quizás maldita mala suerte la mía en ver el parecido

No importaba conocerla

Ya la odiaba...odio que se reafirmó cuando la vi por primera vez en las escaleras aquel día que llegaba de la mudanza

La odié cada día que fui a su departamento y la veía sentada en la sala leyendo en su libro cual estúpida nerd...o estudiando en la cocina

La he estado odiando todos los días hasta ahora

Porqué mierda tenía que parecerse a ella

**"Por qué!"**

¿Como quería que no la odiara?

Como quería que no la viera de esa manera

Era su culpa

Solo suya por parecerse a ella

-Natsuki…bonito nombre.-dijo Haruka alzando la vista en el objetivo.-vaya, está demasiado buena como para creerlo, en serio quieres hacerle pedazos en tu juego?.-preguntó como queriendo saber hasta dónde llegaría con esto

Aunque no es como si no tuviera una idea

Es decir, ella sabía cómo jugaba y como terminaban las ilusas que se atrevían a jugar conmigo

Al final siempre terminaban rompiéndose

-me ha retado.-respondí indiferente, no tendría compasión

No habría misericordia

La despedazaría

La haría sufrir tanto que terminaría rogando porque acabase con su tortura

Pero eso era lo divertido

Rogaría porque se terminara pero al mismo tiempo desearía mas

Ya he visto como terminará Natsuki Kuga

Bueno, no es como si fuese mi culpa

Le di muchas oportunidades de retirarse

Tantas solo porque ha sido como una hermana menor de Mai

Pero no quiso

Tontamente pensó que tendría una oportunidad

Ingenua de la realidad

Tan tonta como para no medir las consecuencias de sus decisiones

-la destrozaré.-susurré con malicia mientras mis ojos volvían a enfocarse en mi juguete.-acabaré contigo hasta que no quede nada

Esto era algo personal

Y no es como si ella no supiera que sería así

Al contrario, lo sabía perfectamente

Después de lo que pasó entre nosotras en el hotel lo sabía

Sabe que perderá

Sabe que no podrá resistirse

Yo lo he sentido en su cuerpo

"perfecto"

Alguien que es propensa a la adicción y ya ha probado la droga está perdida

Aunque mas que una droga, podría decirse que lo mio es mas un veneno

-me pregunto que tan rápido rogaras porque se termine.-señalé con diversión mientras ese sentimiento de odio y rencor volvían hacerse con mi mente y es que ver su silueta provocaba que volviera a recordarla

Recordar aquellos tiempos cuando era como ella

Así de ingenua y tonta

**"serás tan fácil que ni será divertido"** dije entre pensamientos de odio y rencor

Natsuki ha sido un libro abierto

Hasta ahora ha sido muy predecible…y ha sido sencillo anticipar cada paso que ha dado

Cada decisión que ha tomado

No tengo dudas de que caerá tan rendida a mis pies que en su desesperación me entregará todo de ella….me dará todos sus sueños y anhelos

me dará sus pedazos...

Quedará tan ilusionada cual tonta creyendo en falsas esperanzas

No podrá vivir sin mi

Y aunque no quiera pensará en mi en todo momento

Se quemará en mi fuego y querrá morir en mi veneno

Se dará cuenta de las consecuencias de seguir conmigo y aun así no podrá alejarse

Se romperá de deseo por mi cuerpo

se morirá por tan solo una caricia…tan solo por un beso...tan solo por una mirada

Al mismo tiempo suplicará porque la deje escapar

Intentará huir pero se dará cuenta que no podrá vivir….

Caerá en la desesperación

Perderá la razón

Rogara por morir envenenada….por tener mi cuerpo…por un abrazo…por un beso...por una mirada

-tan fácil.-volví a susurrar

ya podía imaginar cómo sería al final

la obligaría a decir las mismas cosas que dije yo alguna vez

**"sin ti no se vivir...por favor no me dejes"**

Le obligaría a decir lo mismo

Claro que si

**Continuara….**

* * *

uff y bueno aquí una parte de lo que piensa Shizuru

pues creo que ahora puden hacerse una idea

juas juas juas

y si, y bien ahora díganme si quieren que siga con Shiz o volvemos a Nat

esto se va a poner bueno X_X

a ver, déjenme en sus comentarios que es lo que desean y pues lo tendrán

nos vemos =D


	10. Chapter 10

Hola de nuevo a todos

como siempre muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios

no saben lo feliz que me siento la acogida que tiene está historia

al igual como los comment en ingles, hago lo mejor posible porque no tenga errores ortográficos y así en el translate se pueda entender mejor T_T

en fin, pues a pedido del publico y como han querido de nuevo la perspectiva de Shiz pues vamos a por ello

espero les guste =D

* * *

**¿Pareja sexual? **

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

-oye después de todo venir no ha sido tan malo.-escuché decir a Haruka quien silbaba emocionada la conclusión del partido

El marcador: 77 a 70 a favor de economía

Y la barra del equipo victorioso estaba eufórica, como no podía ser de otra manera no se nos ocurrió mejor idea que integrarnos a ese grupo, claro que el motivo principal, al menos de Haruka fue de ir por tías que le habían llamado su atención antes de que comenzara el partido

Y que decir que le había ido genial a la condenada, pues ni bien llegamos al grupo ella se fue directamente a hablarles y como casi siempre ocurría, le terminaron dando rollo, creo que ver el partido fue lo que menos hizo ya que estuvo mas ocupada en sacarles su número, a ver si podía tener una aventura de fin de semana con cualquiera de esas 3

-si que no pierdes tiempo.-comenté tratando de aguantar el ataque de risa

-tsk, checa y llora mujer.-exclamó triunfante mientras me mostraba la pantalla de su móvil los 3 nuevos contactos agregados a su agenda.-cayeron redonditas.-añadió con el ego subido por las nubes

Ladeé la mirada un tanto sorprendida

Tenía que admitir que había mejorado en su manejo para ligar

-vaya, no me lo esperaba.-dije sincera

Que las 3 le dieran su número así tan fácil era algo casi inesperado

Definitivamente la había subestimado

Ella sonrió satisfecha mientras se despedía con las manos del grupo quienes atinaban a sonreír interesadas en la rubia

-y bien cómo vamos.-soltó volviendo a su faceta de apoyo dando un vistazo al campo donde las jugadoras seguían festejando la victoria del partido.-deberíamos atacar ahora?.-preguntó un tanto curiosa

-esperemos.-susurré mirando a la ojiverde.-que disfrute un rato, además se lo merece.-el partido había sido muy duro y realmente se había esforzado mucho

Que tuviera un breve momento de felicidad era mi manera de felicitarla por haber sido elegida la MVP del partido; con 26 puntos y 6 asistencias

"Realmente juega bien" dije en mis pensamientos sin poder apartar la mirada de su rostro

Ahora estaba más segura que antes

De lo peligrosa que podría ser

Era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta de su verdadero potencial

De lo que provocaba en los demás

De lo que podría ser capaz de hacer

Fue la mas ovacionada de las chicas, cada vez que cogía el balón o encestaba un tiro

Natsuki Kuga pintaba a ser de las mas populares de su facultad si así lo deseara

Serían tan simple y fácil...si tan solo lo notara

-¿se lo merece?.-repitió en un tono burlón como no creyéndose lo que acababa de escuchar.-jajaja, eso acaba de sonar un poco raro.-no pudo terminar la frase sin lanzar una pequeña risilla cómplice.-ok será mejor que dejes de verla mucho...

Arrugué el ceño y es que no entendía a que se refería

-de que hablas.-

-no nada, es solo que como que no cuadra que tengas compasión por una de tus victimas.-así que a eso se refería

-ara, deja de decir estupideces.-respondí sin dejar de mirar al objetivo

No…no tendría compasión

No habría misericordia

Ni piedad y es que esta vez era más personal

Mas que las otras veces que solo lo había sido por diversión o por pasar el rato

Natsuki no fue la primera que tuvo la mala suerte de entrar en mi juego

Fueron muchas las cuales cayeron siempre rendida a mis pies

Y ella no sería la excepción, ademas de que estaba segura de disfrutar a mas no poder cuando la tuviera de rodillas

Ver a Natsuki completamente rendida, con la cabeza gacha sería como verla a ella

Sería mi manera de decirle que la superé

Decirle que ya no la sigo pensando...que ya he dejado el pasado atrás

-solo espera un rato.-volví a repetir y es que el objetivo de venir a ver el partido era identificar a los posibles estorbos

Y si antes no estaba muy segura pues ahora si me quedaba claro

Esas dos de antes volvieron acercarse a la peliazul más que las demás

Mas que compañeras, daba la sensación de que eran sus amigas

Me mordí los labios mientras las veía conversar apartada de su grupo

me sentía molesta por verlas tan cerca de ella...sobre todo a la de lentes

"esa chica" arrugué el ceño comenzando a sentirme un poco intranquila

La mayoría de las otras jugadoras ya se comenzaban a retirar a los vestidores

Pero esas dos aun seguían con la pueblerina...hablaban demasiado cerca de ella

No era como si me molestara

Para nada

-creo que ya es el momento.-dije tratando de controlar esa pequeña ansiedad que comenzaba a ser molesto

-ya era hora.-soltó la rubia empujándome para ir de una vez a donde se encontraban ellas

Mientras caminábamos no pude evitar sonreír divertida al imaginar que cara pondría cuando me viera llegar

-Ara Nat…su…ki!.-grité fingiendo emocionada para llamar su atención

Tal como había imaginado que pasaría

Solo le bastó reconocer mi voz para que colapsara

Alzó la mirada al frente totalmente desconcertada, esperando que fuese una broma o que su mente le estuviese jugando una mala pasada

De lo que había estado tan atenta conversando amenamente con esas chicas, incluso con estúpidas sonrisas de por medio cambió por completo...y cuando cruzamos miradas todo se puso aun peor

Cayó en razón de que estaba aquí y era mi objetivo

Del sueño en el que parecía estar ahora se encontraba en una pesadilla

Pesadilla de la cual tenía el control

-Shizuru?.-pronunció mi nombre como si no creyendo que estuviera aquí

Su cara lo decía todo

Haruka no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa de burla

Por otra parte las dos chicas que estaban a su lado nos miraron con curiosidad, sobre todo la neko la cual tenía una expresión particularmente llamativa

Era muy extraña

-sorpresa.-exclamé emocionada mientras me lanzaba a darle un suave abrazo.-te dije que iría a ver el partido pero ya veo que no me creíste nada.-añadí fingiendo esa emoción contenida esperando que las demás lo escucharan

Fue un movimiento que nadie se lo esperó

Incluso mi compañera que sorprendida abrió los ojos de sobremanera

Las otras dos se hicieron a un lado con una cara similar a la de la rubia

Era mi manera de marcar mi territorio

Sonreí con malicia al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente entre mis brazos, unos leves escalofríos que no pudo evitar reprimir y que me decían demasiado

Quizás también su sorpresa se debía a que me atreviera hacerlo en ese momento ya que se encontraba transpirando, y aun llevando su camiseta puesta completamente mojada

Pero eso no me importaba

Al contrario

Tenerla sudorosa entre mis brazos era algo que ya había ocurrido antes

Y ese perfume con aroma a fresas tan característico se colaba en mi nariz y el efecto era deliciosamente mas intenso

Aprovechando la situación atiné a presionar mas el abrazo entrelazando mis manos en su cuello provocando sus espasmos se hicieran mas incontrolables

Era fácil atinar a pensar que los recuerdos de la noche en el hotel seguramente volvían a hacer eco en su memoría

"perfecto"

No importaba que tanto tratara de negarlo

Su cuerpo hablaba por ella

No necesitaba nada mas para darme cuenta de lo que provocaba en ella

La adicción y la necesidad de volver a sentirme comenzaban hacerse presente

Poco a poco terminaría quebrando esa voluntad

Así que con otro suave contacto o una tenue caricia en el momento adecuado sería suficiente para provocar que la adicción se hiciera cada vez más insoportable

Y ahora mismo su cuerpo estaba siendo honesta

Me separé lentamente mirándola fijamente a los ojos para que así pudiera leer mis pensamientos

Se quedó callada sin saber que decir ni cómo reaccionar

El silencio comenzaba a ser un poco incomodo en el ambiente

Al menos para las otras dos que no tenían idea de nada

Yo por otra parte solo estaba disfrutando del momento

-ahm….¿hola?.-la chica con expresión de gato fue la que rompió el silencio con un saludo mostrando una mueca de curiosidad mientras me miraba como si fuese un bicho raro, o al menos así era como lo sentía

-hola.-respondí recostándome a un lado de Nat mientras le tomaba del brazo.-perdón, pero creo que no nos hemos presentado.-atiné a decir mientras señalaba a Haruka quien solo ladeaba la cabeza en señal de que esto no estaba en el libreto.-me llamó Shizuru y ella es Haruka…es un gusto.-me presenté a lo que la rubia solo atino a hacer un ademan con la mano mientras no dejaba de mirarme burlona.-por cierto felicidades por el triunfo, todas estuvieron genial.-

La ojipardo asintió apenas mientras miraba a la ojiverde esperando que dijera algo

pero Natsuki estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar

-wow, bueno ya que parece que Nat no quiere presentarme lo haré yo misma.-soltó divertida molestando a la peliazul.-mi nombre es Mikoto.-respondió efusiva la neko.-y gracias por el cumplido, la verdad es que fue un partido difícil, por poco y se nos va de las manos.-agregó rascándose la nuca con las manos cual niña avergonzada

-estuvieron fantásticas todas, seré muy sincera; es la primera vez que vengo a ver un partido de básquet y me he quedado emocionada, eso sin contar que lo hemos pasado genial, verdad Shiz?.-asentí con la cabeza ante el cumplido de Haruka.-y pues definitivamente vendremos mas seguido a apoyar a su equipo

Que estuviese Haruka para darme una mano era perfecto

Y es que ya me esperaba que Natsuki estuviese rodeada por sus compañeras y hubiera sido complicado que viniese sola ya que no tenía idea con que me encontraría

La rubia tenía la actitud y confianza adecuada para romper caer en los grupos

Además ha sido mi cómplice cada vez que he jugado con mis victimas, así que sabía cual era su rol

Sabía cómo atacar y como abordar a las "amigas"

Para ganar en mi juego es importante no solo conocer al objetivo

Sino también al entorno y a quienes la rodean

Natsuki ha sido muy fácil de leer

Cada paso, cada movimiento ha sido muy fácil de anticipar

Muy simple, demasiado sencillo y eso es porque es muy honesta y no tiene malicia

Es alguien muy sincera…muy ingenua…muy...muy estúpida

muy fácil de manipular

Tanto que era odioso

Pero era no podía decir lo mismo de su entorno

y es que no conocía a ninguna de sus compañeras

Ahí si debía estar mas atenta pues aunque estaba claro que ella no tenía permitido hablar sobre nosotras, bien podría romper esa regla y provocar que sus amigas se metieran en el juego

Situación que podría ser problemática si no lo controlaba ahora

Aquí lo más difícil sería aislar completamente a Natsuki de sus amigas para que estuviese en mis manos

Que esté completamente sola y no pueda buscar ayuda

Mai ya estaba fuera del juego, así que ahora solo necesitaba encargarme de esas dos

Estaba claro que eran las mas cercanas a la ojiverde

"especialmente ella..."susurré en mis pensamientos viendo a la de lentes, quien curiosamente hasta ahora no había dicho ni una sola palabra

Se había mantenido callada

Cuando la vi antes de que comenzara el partido me dio la sensación que podría ser la mas problemática

Por supuesto que si, ya que esa apariencia que mostraba una sensación de dulzura y timidez era un vil farol

Un engaño

Podía aparentar todo lo que quisiera, pero a diferencia de Natsuki se notaba malicia detrás de esos anteojos, aunque mas que eso bien podría decir que la definición más precisa era astucia, cual zorro

Había sido la única que no había dicho nada y que estuvo mirando a Nat todo el tiempo

Como si supiera que algo no andaba bien y la expresión desconcertada de la peliazul le estaba diciendo muchas cosas

Se acomodó los lentes con una peculiar mueca de extrañeza

-vaya, gracias por el cumplido.-respondió ante lo último que había dicho Haruka.-mucho gusto yo me llamó Yukino y soy la manager del equipo, es genial conocer a las amigas de Natsuki.-añadió en un tono excesivamente amigable

Fingiendo

Fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta de que esto no podía ser normal

-A que si; Nat no es mucho de hablar de ella, así que es una sorpresa ver que tiene otras compañeras.-acotó la chica gato tratando de molestar a su amiga, ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo...actitud que la descartaba

-si; parece que ha sido una gran sorpresa, sobre todo para Nat.-soltó como siguiendo el juego de la neko, pero su intención era otra.-mira la pobre...parece demasiado sorprendida, ¿estás bien Nat?.-preguntó acercándose provocando que ella se soltara de mi agarre

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a la pregunta

-s…si.-asintió apenas con la cabeza.-es solo..qué..que realmente no esperaba que vinieran.-dijo como pudo tratando de fingir una mala actuación

Yukino esbozó una sonrisa un tanto mas sería mientras que con suma delicadeza apartaba a Natsuki de mi lado como intuyendo que era necesario alejarla de mi

"esta es la peligrosa"

Ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda

-si, bueno chicas será mejor que vayan a los vestidores, se den una ducha y se alisten…si su cuerpo se enfría podrían pescar un resfriado.-soltó cual excusa perfecta para alejarla de mi.-vamos, lo último que quiero es que mis dos mejores jugadores se enfermen

Sonreí con malicia y es que eso era lo que estaba esperando

Natsuki estaba siendo demasiado aburrida y fácil

Así que saber que podría haber un real problema era algo bueno

Sería como un reto aparte

-claro capi.-soltó la neko mientras jalaba a Natsuki quien miraba agradecida a su manager.-

Tan ingenua y tonta para creer que se había salvado

-Nat, te estaré esperando a la salida.-grité mientras la veía alejarse.-ya sabes, tienes un compromiso que cumplir, me la debes.-añadí divertida al verla cruzar la puerta

Estaba contenta pues ya le había lanzado la advertencia y lamentablemente no podría escapar

-bueno será mejor que las acompañe.-expresó la pecosa.-si que es pesado este trabajo de manager.-añadió como excusa.-bueno, Shizuru y Haruka ha sido un gusto conocerlas y claro, estaremos encantadas de que vengan apoyar en los próximos partidos.-finalizó despidiéndose con un pequeño ademan de manos

Apreté los puños un tanto molesta

Si había algo que odiaba mas que nada eran a las estúpidas que fingían de sobremanera

-y que piensas.-lancé la pregunta a la rubia la cual solo ladeó la cabeza esperando que fuese yo quien le dijera que pensaba

-pues no lo sé, no creo que sean un problema.-señaló.-así que la tendrás muy fácil mujer

Error

Mikoto parecía tener una personalidad mas afín a la peliazul

Muy franca y frontal, con la pequeña diferencia de que era mucho mas abierta y extrovertida

En cambio Yukino...ella se había dado cuenta que estaba incomodando a Natsuki

-Esa pecosa puede ser el verdadero problema.-susurré enojada

Haruka levantó la mirada un tanto incrédula pues no lo había notado

-¿en serio?.-no lo tenía muy claro.-mmm, tal vez si; es decir podría estar interesada en Natsuki, ya sabes es común que la manager esté interesada en su mejor jugadora, ademas por como la apartó de ti pareció dar esa sensación

Lo sabía

Suspiré tratando de controlarme

-vale entonces será mejor sacarla del camino.-era mejor hacerlo de una vez.-a que puedes encargarte de ella, ¿verdad?.-

Contuve las ganas de reír al ver su expresión como diciendo "no puedes estar hablando en serio"

-que?...pero que carajos quieres que haga.-no es como si no supiera lo que iba a decir

-pues es simple, ayúdame.-respondí a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.-oh vamos

-estas loca mujer.-exclamó tomándose la cabeza.-oh no, eso es mucho, sé lo que vas a decir así que mejor cállate que mi respuesta es no.-

-vamos, será como un reto.-dije tratando de convencerla

-no, para nada.-negó con la cabeza.-no lo haré, no está tan buena.-soltó.-y no parece mi tipo, siendo sincera las 3 a las que pedí su número están mucho mas sexys y para llevar, por cualquiera de ellas si podría sacrificarme pero por la ella?…tsk...como que no

-como te gusta lo fácil, claro es muy sencillo engatusar a zorras sin cerebro, muy sencillo, incluso para ti.-si había algo que sacaba de quicio a la rubia era justamente golpeando su ego.-en cambio esta pecosa llamada Yukino pinta a ser muy astuta y nada tonta...

-ajap y eso a mi que mierda me importa.-respondió a la defensiva

-oye esta bien, creo que te has dado cuenta.-contuve las ganas de reír.-no es como las tías habituales que enamoras y llevas a la cama, está es diferente, pero vamos si sientes que no puedes conquistarla está bien solo tienes que ser sincera conmigo...

-¿que?.-lanzó con indignación.-como que no puedo

-tsk, esta bien lo entiendo…Yukino no entra en la lista de chicas que puedas enamorar.-

-y una mierda como te atreves a decir tal estupidez.-exclamó enojada.-a que no puedo?!…esa tía caería muerta en menos de una semana y a la primera cita ya estaría en mi cama.-soltó confiada.-

-entonces hazlo.-sugerí

-ah si?!...que te jodan.-respondió haciendo fuerza de que no.-no lo haré.-volvió a repetir convencida de que no llegaría tan lejos

Incluso si era por mi

pero vamos, solo era necesario un pequeño empujon para que la convenciera

-por favor, a que si lo haces te prestaré por un mes mi spider D6.-lancé la propuesta

Ella me miró atonita mientras se acercaba desesperada y me tomaba de los hombros

-tu D6?...por un mes?.-no se lo creía.-estas hablando en serio?...me lo prestaras por un mes?.-esto superaba todas las propuestas anteriores que le había ofrecido

Mi auto por un mes a su disposición

a que no había manera que me dijera que no

-y te lo estoy ofreciendo porque no creo que seas capaz de conquistarla.-volví atacar a su ego

-tsk, si es por un mes entonces estamos hablando en la misma línea.-señaló entre risas.-ok ya me convenciste, me la follaré y te lo enviaré en video como prueba...

-oh bueno, eso estaría bien.-dije abriendo esa pequeña posibilidad.-ok quiero eso y que la distraigas por este mes, si haces eso tendrás mi spider.-

-hecho.-asintió con la cabeza.-bueno aunque no sea mi tipo, tendré que hacer el sacrificio de llevármela a la cama

-buena suerte con eso.-dije sincera

Y es que una cosa era enamorar a una hueca sin cerebro y a otra con astucia y malicia en sus ojos

…

* * *

Me quedé esperando en la puerta de la facultad a que apareciera

Ya todas sus compañeras de equipo al igual que la manager habían salido

Solo faltaba ella

No es como si supiera que estaba tratando de escapar o evitarme pero no iba a funcionar

Contuve las ganas de reír cuando la vi asomarse por la puerta mirando a los lados como si estuviese tratando de escapar de su acosadora

Definitivamente había demorado a propósito solo para no encontrarse conmigo

Menudo estúpido plan

-Nat estoy aquí.-saludé provocándole un sobresalto.-a que estuviste haciendo hora a propósito verdad?.-no pude evitar reprimir una leve carcajada

Ella miró a los lados tratando de buscar a alguien

Pero era muy tarde

Estábamos solo las dos en los pasillos

Había sido muy tonto que se quedara hasta el final pensando que no la esperaría

Hubiese sido sencillo que ella saliera con sus compañeras, con Mikoto o Yukino

Asi me hubiera hecho las cosas mas difíciles pero no

A alguien tan ingenua jamás se le hubiera ocurrido esa alternativa

Parecía una niña pequeña completamente perdida

-q...que...a que rayos has venido a mi facultad.-atacó con enojo, ahora que estaba acorralada y sin salida lo único que podía hacer era mostrarse hostil pero vamos, eso solo era un tonto farol que no funcionaría conmigo

-Ara, acaso no te había dicho que te esperaría?.-dije con fingida inocencia mientras me acercaba para tomarle de la mano.-además tenemos que cumplir con las reglas del juego verdad?.-

Ella negó furiosa mientras me daba un empujón haciéndome a un lado

-estás loca, ¿verdad?.-bramó furiosa.-ya te dije que no quiero verte…y como rayos te atreves a venir a ver el partido…y que carajos fue esa escena que montaste; ¿abrazarme así sin más? y en frente de todos...sabes lo que ocasionaste!.-gritó totalmente ofuscada.- ahora todas piensan cosas que no son

Volví a reír divertida

Y es que esa fue mi intención

-lo siento…pero tenía que actuar, además fue divertido ver la cara que pusiste.-respondí sincera.-valió la pena ver lo pálida que te pusiste

-estas loca…solo aléjate de mi, quieres.-soltó de mala manera

Suspiré cansada de esa actitud

Y es que el hecho de que se pusiera de esa manera otra vez era algo que comenzaba a incomodarme

Bueno como culparla, era su manera desesperada para dejar de jugar

...era su mecanismo de defensa para tratar de alejarse de mi

-entonces así estamos?.-pregunté en un fingido tono dolido

-claro que si idiota…solo déjame en paz.-bramó con esa misma agresividad de antes

-sabes…he sido muy paciente contigo pueblerina, y creo que has malinterpretado las cosas.-claro que si, tal vez había sido un error darle tantos días de respiro.-el hecho de que no nos hayamos visto estos últimos días no quiere decir que no siguiéramos en el juego

Después de lo del hotel había decidido alejarme de ella durante 3 días

Específicamente desde el domingo que sentí que si la presionaba mas, bien podía mandar a la mierda el juego y entonces todo habría perdido sentido

La dejé tranquila para que no tomará esa decisión

Pero vamos creo que me había pasado y ahora esa tonta se creía con el derecho de que podía escapar

-no me interesa tu estúpido juego.-soltó rabiosa alzando su mirada llena de enojo.-lo digo serio Shizuru, si sabes lo que te conviene no vuelvas acercarte, o no responderé.-amenazó

Volví a sonreír con malicia

Pero quien se creía esta idiota

Acaso pensaba que la vez que me amenazó había funcionado?

¿En serio?

¿Podría ser tan ingenua?

Acaso pensaba que como no la había molestado estos días era porque me había intimidado con esa actuación de segunda de niña mala?

"patética"

Vale, si así quería jugar entonces…pues ni modo

-ok veo que por fin recapacitas.-felicité aplaudiendo con una mueca aliviada.-si, sabes esto del juego ha sido una tontería, solo terminemos con esto llamando a Nao y a Rose para decirles la verdad…

La vi apretar los puños y soltar su mochila conteniendo las ganas de arremeter contra mi

Pero no se atrevería

Demasiado predecible

-es muy simple pueblerina; vamos creo que es lo mejor para tí.-susurré confiada y es que sentía que estaba siendo demasiado sencillo.-ahora es el momento perfecto de darle punto final, hay que decirles la verdad así te librarás del juego y de tus propias mentiras…es la opción correcta.-irónicamente estaba diciendo la verdad

Esa era la mejor opción para ella

Me miró desconcertada como no creyendo que le estuviera diciendo eso

-d…decirles?.-se mordió los labios mientras daba un paso atrás comprendiendo que era yo quien tenía el control de la situación y no su patética actuación de niña mala.-

-vamos acabemos con esto.-sugerí sacando el móvil para hacer la llamada a la rubia.-has tomado una sabía decisión, es lo mejor; es mas creo que la llamaré aunque no quieras que lo haga...estoy segura que terminaras agradeciéndome después

Ella abrió los ojos de sobremanera al ver que marcaba el numero y estaba a solo un paso de matar sus esperanzas

Podía ver su miedo

Podía notar esa ansiedad en sus ojos

No era tanto porque Nao supiera la verdad

Ese miedo no era por su amiga

Sino por su verdadero interés amoroso…esa chica llamada Rose

Dios...Natsuki era tan fácil

Cada reacción, cada emoción era muy sencillo de leer

Ademas conocía a las tontas como ella…tontas quienes se quedan ciegas cuando se enamoran por primera vez

Ingenuas que se mueren por quien les roba el corazón

Tanto así que harían cualquier cosa con tal de no perder la oportunidad

Y por Rose ella haría cualquier cosa

Se podía ver en su cara...en sus ojos

Estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de no perder esa oportunidad

Tan ingenua…tan patética pensando que eso era amor

Era una pena que no supiera nada de la vida

-espera no lo hagas.-susurró apenas llena con pánico.-por favor no la llames…ya detente.-rogó bajando la cabeza.-esta bien…yo…yo seguiré jugando.-dijo rendida

Suspiré de mala gana fingiendo que iba en serio

-pues no lo sé; creo que debo hacerlo.-volví a decir a lo que ella solo atinó a encogerse de hombros negando con la cabeza.-...es que siendo sincera esa actitud tan agresiva que tienes para conmigo me dice que en cualquier momento perderás el control y pues…-me detuve unos segundos disfrutando de su expresión desesperada.-…y pues no quiero tentar a la suerte, es decir si no estás en tu rol y realmente no quieres jugasr es mejor no lo hagas, en serio Nat será mejor que te libere de esto…al final me lo agradecerás

-no por favor!.-gritó bajando los brazos, rindiéndose por completo.-esta bien Shizuru…yo lo siento, ya no seré agresiva ni nada…por favor solo no lo hagas.-

-me cuesta creer lo que dices.-respondí sintiéndome satisfecha por haberla arrastrado hasta este punto.-creo que terminarías lastimándome al final, así que mejor...

-por favor!.-suplicó arrepentida de haberse atrevido a mostrarse con esa estúpida actitud hostil de antes.-por favor, yo cumpliré mi rol…yo ...yo jugaré como quieras que juegue.-susurró con la voz apagada.-solo no digas nada….

Sonreí satisfecha al ver que tal y como había planeado caía sin ofrecer resistencia

Tan sencillo que no era divertido

Pero esto solo era el comienzo

Cuando esto terminara ya no pensaría en Rose

Es mas ni se acordaría de su nombre

y entonces la haría pedazos...

**Continuara…**

* * *

uff bueno, eso fue todo

mmm y pues muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui

espero sus reviews y comentarios

esto se pone bueno y mejor

en fin quiero que digan si quieren que sigan con shiz o cambiamos =D

a ver que dicen chicos

Ok, eso fue todo, hasta la próxima =D


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, hola de nuevo a todos

como siempre muchas gracias por comentar =D

no saben lo emocionante que es actualizar y ver que han comentado, es simplemente genial

me alego mucho que les esté gustando la historia

como siempre agradecer todos sus comentarios que me animan a mas T_T

en fin, sin mas preambulos vamos a por la continuacion

que lo disfruten

* * *

**¿Pareja Sexual?**

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

-se que estás odiando esto pueblerina.-y quien no lo estaría

-no sabes cuanto te odio.-soltó con desprecio

Acorralada y sin salida

Obligada a tener que soportar a alguien a quien detestas con todo tu ser

La verdad es que no podía estar más satisfecha que la pueblerina estuviese atrapada y sin opciones

Ver sus ojos llenos de rabia y frustración era algo que me hacía sentir muy bien

Quizás demasiado bien

-pero ya te lo he dicho, me conformo con que finjas tu rol.-tan simple como eso

No pedía mas

Ella ladeó la mirada, podía notar como aguantaba las ganas de tomarse la cabeza con las manos y lanzar un grito al cielo esperando que sucediese un milagro que la salvara de esta situación

Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, así que solo se quedó en silencio luchando consigo misma

Aguantando esos deseos irrefrenables de lanzarme del quinto piso

Debía admitir que estaba muy sorprendida por tamaño auto control

Aunque siendo mas realistas el hecho de que fuese la mejor amiga de Mai me daba un escudo protector que jamas se atrevería a romper

-no entiendo…si todo es fingido cual es el sentido de esto.-siseó soltando un dejo de odio

Oh, ahí estaba la clave

Era tan ingenua que no se daba cuenta

-ya te lo dije antes.-remarqué dibujando una sonrisa burlona.-la única forma de que quieras a alguien es si llegas a conocerla…y para conocerla debe haber interacción, comunicación.-

-si pues vale, ya te digo anticipadamente que no llegaras a conocerme.-bramó rabiosa cual niña pequeña que haciendo su berrinche.-siempre estaré fingiendo….y solo recibirás mentiras y engaños de mi parte.-susurró como si estuviese tratando de lanzar una amenaza muy mal actuada

Asentí con la cabeza haciéndole creer lo poco o nada que me interesaba

-oh perfecto.-contuve las ganas de aplaudir.-no me importa que lo hagas.-respondí.-será divertido ver en que mientes y en que dices la verdad.-sera como un juego

-tsk, no te preocupes, ya te digo anticipadamente que todo será mentira.-soltó advirtiendo cuál sería su elaborado plan.-jamás me conocerás como realmente soy.-

Contuve las ganas de soltar una carcajada

Poco faltó para que lo hiciera así que tuve que taparme la boca disimuladamente

"tan fácil"

-eso es lo de menos.-definitivamente no tenía idea por donde iba el tema.-no interesa que te conozca, pues el objetivo no es que tú llegues a gustarme.-dije por si no le había quedado claro

Ella solo atinó a mirarme de la misma manera de antes

Por su expresión me hacía fácil leer que no entendía de como iba el asunto

-sigue sin tener sentido.-fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse del mueble e ir a la cocina

No podía estar más equivocada

El hecho de que estuviésemos hablando en este momento ya me estaba ayudando mucho

y esa tonta no se daba cuenta

Me estaba ayudando demasiado que estuviera mas comunicativa en estos momentos que cuando venimos de su facultad

-por qué lo dices.-pregunté un tanto curiosa.-es decir, tendrás que descubrir cuando mentiré y cuando seré sincera.-añadí dándole entender que esa sería su misión y no la mía

Recibí un bufido en señal de respuesta

-tsk, piensas que me daré la molestia de hacer eso, estás de broma.-atacó mientras que con un frenesí poco antes visto se sentaba en la mesa a beber de golpe el jugo de naranja que se había servido en su copa como si fuese alcohol.-no, no me interesará nada de nosotras, fingiré y nada mas, no me importaras así que vaya haciéndote la idea.-

Debía admitir que ese espíritu de lucha era de admirar

Aunque no entendía muy bien de que idea hablaba

¿sería su estúpida idea De qué perdería al final?

-no te preocupes por mi.-susurré divertida mientras trataba de imaginar cuanto tiempo tardaría en mostrarse tal cual es; es decir, ni había pasado 2 minutos de conversación y ya se mostraba tal cual.-y por cierto que pensaron tus amigas de mi, creo que el hecho de que te abrazara en frente de todas así sin más fue demasiado, ¿verdad?.-la pregunta hizo que la expresión en su rostro cambió abruptamente como si el hecho de tocar el tema hiciera que los recuerdos volvieran a su cabeza

-y todavía te atreves a preguntar, pues claro que si.-espetó con indignación y estuvo muy cerca de que escupiera el zumo.-

-seguro que se pusieron celosas.-esa era una posibilidad.-claro celosas de que estés con alguien como yo.-no era que tratara de sonar presuntuosa pero era la verdad

-maldita egocéntrica.-señaló con fastidio a lo que no pude evitar reír

-oye, deberías estar agradecida….además solo cumplí con mi rol.-me defendí.-ya sabes, se supone que somos como novias.-quizás aun no lo tenía claro

-pero tu misma dijiste que sería un desastre para tu popularidad que te vieran conmigo y todo eso.-volvió a lanzar, parecía que quien estaba a la defensiva era ella tratando de buscar una mala excusa.-y te atreviste hacerlo en frente de todos, la gente pensará que…

-solo serán rumores.-en realidad eso nunca me importó pero era bueno hacerle creer que si.-y será así mientras no tengan algo contundente, es decir un abrazo no es suficiente prueba para decir que estoy saliendo contigo, ¿cierto?.-pregunté

Mientras no hubiera nada certero no debía preocuparme

Aunque bueno, no es como si fuese el fin del mundo si llegase a esparcirse el rumor

Como sea, yo no cruzaría la linea entre lo evidente y no, sería fácil, ademas estaba acostumbrada a caminar siempre al borde

Otro tema sería ella y es que al no tener experiencia en nada probablemente caería

-si…pero de todas formas será un problema.-no, para nada

-ya te dije que solo seguía mi rol y te pido que sigas el tuyo; somos como novias así que espero esas mismas actitudes de tu parte, claro siempre que no te pases de la raya estará bien.-advertí.-¿sabes?...puede que ahora no te des cuenta pero se podría decir que nuestra relación de parejas es mucho mejor que la mayoría de personas que conozco.-añadí sincera.-te sorprenderías

-si como no.-respondió irónica como no creyendo ni una palabra

-en serio, fíjate bien pueblerina; no nos estamos ocultando nada, es decir ambas sabemos que vamos a mentirnos y a fingir a mas no poder...así que si lo comparamos con las de mis amigos, que la mayoría tiene una relación basada en la mentira y los engaños pues a que nosotras estamos mejor.-

Ella se quedó en silencio como si estuviese meditando acerca de lo que acababa de escuchar

Pero vamos que estaba en lo correcto

Casi todas las relaciones actualmente son así

Hay engaños y mentiras

Infidelidades y muchas otras cosas

habrían muy pocas que son sinceras, por eso es que era mejor tener una relacion abierta y sin compromiso

ya sabes...solo una pareja sexual

Si lo veíamos en términos mas específicos, la relación que estábamos comenzando a tener con Natsuki no había nada de eso, y es que tanto ella como yo sabía que la otra mentiría y engañaría, así que mas sinceras no podíamos ser

-entonces por eso pusiste en tus estúpidas reglas la clausula de la infidelidad.-dijo en un susurro como si estuviera dándose cuenta del verdadero motivo por el cual estaba esa regla que parecía ilusa y sin razón.-

Asentí con la mirada

-vaya, creo que estas empezando a entender como va el juego.-dije complacida.-

Ella se levantó un tanto ansiosa mientras volvía a servirse otro trago de naranja para sacarse esa mala sensación de estar jodida

-quien sea infiel perderá el juego.-repitió la regla mientras me lanzaba una mirada acusadora.-si me eres infiel entonces me liberaré de ti.-susurró como si hubiera encontrado una pequeña esperanza

-oh por supuesto que si.-dije asintiendo.-pero vamos, que la prueba tiene que ser contundente, ya sabes, si me pillas abrazada a alguien, coqueteando con una chica o tratando de sacar plan en la discoteca a una incauta pues como que no sería suficiente para decirme infiel

-como que no.-no parecía estar muy contenta.-

-en serio, necesitaras pillarme besándome con otra o siendo la protagonista en un vídeo comprometedor, solo así aceptaría que fui infiel y pues ganarías.-

-oye eso no es justo…tú serás infiel.-acusó molesta, no tanto porque fuese verdad lo que decía sino porque las reglas estaban demasiado injustas para con ella

Bueno, tenía razón

-pues claro que lo seré.-respondí con cinismo.-acaso pensaste que lo cumpliría, pueblerina?.-eso si era pasarse de ingenua.-pero si me descubres pues ganaras, a que si, aunque para ello tendrías que seguirme todo el día cual acosadora para atraparme en el momento, ya te advierto de antemano que se cuidarme bien para que no descubran a mis amantes.-añadí frívola

Así que la misión no sería sencilla

-paso.-dijo imaginando en el tedioso trabajo que sería estar acechándome las 24 horas.-dios, esto es peor que una pesadilla

Dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro y es que escucharla decir aquello me llenaba de satisfacción

Verla tan rendida y enojada simplemente era genial

-oye si te consuela de algo, la condición aplica para las dos así que bien podrías hacer lo mismo.-si como no.-es decir podrás serme infiel y estarás bien siempre y cuando no te atrape.-como si eso fuese a ocurrir

Ella solo atinó a soltar un suspiro frustrado

-si estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo.-dije con sinceridad.-ser infiel cual zorra, y escaparme los fines de semana con alguien diferente...pueblerina nosotras solo estamos fingiendo una relación.-así que como existía una en realidad no estábamos atadas a ningún vinculo aunque las reglas del juego quisieran hacer creer que si

Ahora es cuando la inexperiencia le jugaría una mala pasada

Ladeé la mirada un tanto curiosa mientras contemplaba en silencio como ella seguía tratando de ahogar sus penas en zumo de naranja

Algo muy bizarro de ver

Una chica que fingía embriagarse con naranja

Quien carajos haría algo asi

Esa situación solo me confirmaba que definitivamente era una completa nerd

Cosa que no podía decir lo mismo de su cuerpo, para nada

El jean oscuro que llevaba ajustado a su silueta y esa polera sin mangas le caía perfecto

Alguien que no la conociera bien se llevaría una impresión muy diferente y es que ella tenía un cuerpo de deportista sexy y mostraba una personalidad muy engañosa a las primeras

Y debía admitir que si es que no fuese la mejor amiga de Mai y no estuviera en esta situación de ventaja por saber sus mentiras, la verdad es que estaría en graves problemas

Si, probablemente si nada de esto hubiese pasado ella simplemente me ignoraría

Le sería alguien completamente indiferente

Haría como si no existiese

Pero era estúpido pensar en ello

La realidad era que ahora la tenía a mis pies y podía hacer cualquier que deseara

Levanté la vista para observar su cuerpo recordando como se veía en la mañana con el uniforme de basquet, ceñido a su silueta porque era de las pocas que tenía el cuerpo tan trabajado que hacía que no se viera holgado

Para que negar que tenía una figura era muy sexy y que cualquier cosa que llevara puesta le sentaría de 10

Podría ponerse harapos y seguiría viéndose caliente

Suspiré un tanto intranquila mientras la veía levantarse con intenciones de ir de nuevo a la refrigeradora a ver si podía encontrar que más tomar para ahogar sus penas

Contuve la respiración y es que su delineada figura se hacía con mi mente

Esa idiota tenía la ropa tan ceñida que sus largas piernas se mostraban en su jean de una manera demasiado sugerente y ni hablemos de la firmeza de su culo que haría sangrar a la pervertida de Shirase si estuviese viéndola conmigo…

¿Acaso esa tonta no se daba cuenta?

Era un crimen que se pusiera ese tipo de ropa tan ajustada

"Idiota"

Se notaba que no comprendía nada

Vale, no es como si me importara

Para nada

Pero debía aprender la lección a no llamar la atención de esa manera

Volví a soltar un suspiro molesto y es que no entendía que mierda me pasaba

No era como si no me hubiera dado cuenta que la estuve mirando como una idiota embobada durante estos 5 minutos que estuvimos en silencio

"ok, no me importa" volví a susurrar en mis pensamientos

Esa estúpida tenía que aprender una lección para que se pusiera ropa no tan sugerente

"es necesario" me repetí en mis pensamientos, ademas las circunstancias eran las perfectas

-bueno aun nos queda una hora y media que debemos estar juntas.-corté el breve momento de silencio que comenzaba hacerse un poco incomodo, al menos para mi.-sabes?, creo que es momento de aprovechar de otro modo el tiempo que aun nos queda.-dije entre susurros y de una manera que dejaba en claro el sentido en que lo decía

Ella parpadeó confundida totalmente ajena a lo que insinuaba

-¿que?...de que rayos hablas.-miró a los lados mientras volvía a sentarse en el comedor un tanto mas desconfiada que antes

Me costaba creer que no lo pudiera entender

-oye, ¿siempre te pones ropa tan ajustada?.-lancé la pregunta fingiendo un tono curioso.-

Ella me miró de una manera extraña y segundos después se miró así misma como queriendo entender el motivo de la pregunta pero parecía no encontrar nada raro

-tsk, ahora también quieres burlarte de como me visto?.-atacó de manera irónica.-ok ya estoy acostumbrada así que no te desgastes.-añadió ingenua a lo que pasaba

Contuve las ganas de reír

-entiendo...mira que podríamos hacerlo si así lo deseo, ¿verdad?.-volví a lanzar la premisa con el mismo tono sugerente de antes

La vi arrugar el ceño y poner una expresión muy particular

Se quedó quieta como si fuese un gato que acababa de sentir el peligro venir de repente

-¿hacerlo?.-soltó en un leve susurro mientras trataba de procesar el significado de esa palabra pero definitivamente su mente no iba a poder descifrarlo a tiempo

Me acomodé asomando la cabeza por encima del mueble para que nuestras miradas se cruzaran

-acaso tengo que ser mas especifica?.-pregunté con una sonrisa maliciosa para que de una vez se diera cuenta y comenzara el caos.-vamos, no es tan difícil saber lo que estoy insinuando.-añadí divertida mientras que con descaro recorría su cuerpo con la mirada

Hubo un momento de silencio

Y fue entonces pasado unos minutos que entró en razón

Me di cuenta que lo supo cuando su expresión confusa cambió a la de pánico total

-que…que…que rayos estas diciendo.-comenzó a tartamudear puesto que comenzaba a darse cuenta de cuales eran mis intenciones.-no…no es gracioso.-dijo volviéndose a levantar con claras intenciones de escapar a su habitación

-ni se te ocurra huir.-advertí antes de que pudiera hacer su jugada.-si lo haces lo tomaré como si estuvieses rompiendo esa regla.-añadí para hacerle entender que cualquier movimiento estúpido me daría la victoria por derecho

Ella apretó los dientes y casi como resistiéndose retrocedió hasta la puerta de salida

Parecía que hasta quería escapar de su propio departamento

Así de desesperada se encontraba

Contuve las ganas de burlarme y disfrutando de la situación me puse de pie con lentitud y me acerqué hacia donde se encontraba

-Shizuru esto no es gracioso.-soltó horrorizada.-en serio basta no te atrevas acercarte o…

Antes de que pudiera finalizar di un saltó y me abalancé sobre ella para reducir toda distancia posible entre nuestros cuerpos

-o si no que.-bufé con burla mientras ponía mis manos sobre sus hombros para evitar que se apartara.-que es lo que harás.-pregunté mientras sentía como esa sola cercanía había provocado que comenzara a temblar cual cachorro asustado

Me miró con desespero esperando que me alejara

Esperando que le dijera que era una broma...deseando que fuese una tonta broma

-¿en serio?.-no daba crédito a que se pusiera de esa manera.-pareces asustada pueblerina y no entiendo porqué….acaso ya te diste cuenta lo que vamos hacer?.-estaba claro que si

Acerqué mi rostro al de ella y casi al instante ese aroma a fresas de su cuerpo inundó mi nariz provocando una sensación agradable

"delicioso"

Si antes no estaba muy segura de hacerlo pues ahora si que lo tenía claro

La haría mía

Tan simple como eso

Acorralada y sin salida no tenía otra opción que ceder a mi capricho

-estás loca, verdad?.-soltó presa de la angustia, la verdad era que estaba disfrutando demasiado esto.-Mai puede llegar en cualquier momento.-

Sonreí divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza dando por sentada que nadie la salvaría

-que Mai no te lo dijo?….ella se fue a Osaka está tarde con su círculo de estudios.-dije sentenciando su destino.-nadie vendrá….estaremos sola las dos.-no había nadie que la salvara y darse cuenta de eso hizo que tratara de zafarse tratando de empujarme a un lado

Era su última jugada desesperada pero como siempre se contenía de usar mas fuerza de la necesaria y es que temía lastimarme

Era curioso ver como aun estando en esta situación limite no se atrevía a romper ese límite

Aun así, estaba jugando con fuego pues si bien quisiera podría botarme con una de sus manos y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo

"es tan estúpida"

Demasiado

Simplemente merecía que le hiciera añicos

-d…dijiste que…que no lo volveríamos hacer.-soltó como ultimo lastimero argumento para tratar de convencerme de que la dejara ir.-dijiste que nunca mas…así que.-

-y me creíste?.-solté con gracia y es que no podía ser mas tonta.-en serio pueblerina?...acaso no se te pasó por la mente que podría estar mintiendo solo para burlarme de ti?.-volví a sonreír desvergonzada

Ella se sobresaltó al sentir mis manos coger su culo y apretarlo de una manera agresiva

Poco faltó para que soltara un gemido que apenas pudo reprimir mordiéndose los labios

-puede que trates de negar pero tu cuerpo es mas sincero que tú.-no podía engañarse, por mas que tratara de negárselo así misma.-tu cuerpo lo recuerda…recuerda la sensación de mis dedos aprisionar tu piel.-añadí en un tenue susurro mientras acercaba mi rostro a por un solo objetivo

-por favor no lo hagas.-volvió a decir en una suplica lastimera pero ya era tarde

Mis labios se hicieron con los suyos provocando espasmos en un efímero intento por tratar de resistir la sensación del repentino beso

Sin encontrar oposición ni resistencia mi lengua se adentró en su boca explorando toda esa cavidad

Ella soltó un quejido de placer mientras que irónicamente trataba de empujarme como si no lo deseara

Con mis manos aferradas a su trasero poco o nada pudo hacer para separarme, pero se notaba esa poca convicción que tenía y prácticamente me estaba diciendo que no me detuviera

Fue la necesidad de respirar lo único que pudo hacer que el beso se rompiera

Entre jadeos y resoplidos ella me miró y nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo

-por favor Shizuru no sigas.-volvió a suplicar en un agónico tono que se perdía en su respiración forzada.-

-no es algo que puedas decidir.-susurré mientras de nuevo me iba a por sus labios

La sentí temblar

Pude sentir su desesperación y esa ansiedad por querer escapar

Pero la verdad es que estaba cediendo

Cediendo a mis deseos

Cediendo a lo que su cuerpo le pedía

Como culparla si volvía a probar la droga y la adicción comenzaba a hacerse con su mente…con su cuerpo…con todo su ser

Ninguna adicta puede contenerse...no puede resistir la necesidad que genera la adicción y alguien tan propensa a la adicción como ella era fácil que cayera

Y así lo hizo

Fue entonces cuando comencé a sentir su rebeldía...esa necesidad por querer probar mas

Y la lucha dio inicio comenzando en el beso…y es que su lengua empezaba a dar batalla y enredarse frenéticamente con la mía en un intento por tomar el control

No podía ser más ilusa

Quien era la experta era yo y nadie más que yo

Y así lo hice saber al tomar el control

Reprimió un quejido de derrota cuando volví a romper el beso

-sabes…sé que te dije que no puedes mostrarte agresiva conmigo.-susurré apenas dándome cuenta que la sensación de su lengua con la mía se hacía con la irresistible necesidad de volver hacerlo.-bueno, solo cuando tengamos sexo podrás ser tan agresiva como quieras.-la oferta no podía ser mas tentadora

Ella me miró llena de desconcierto, mas estaba ocupada en tratar de asimilar la sensación abrumadora de su lengua con la mía que apenas pudo escucharme

-desahógate con mi cuerpo Natsuki.-solté mientras casi como si se tratara de una tortura volvía a besarla, esta vez solo un tenue roce haciéndole ver que ya no sería yo quien continuaría esto.-sé tan ruda como quieras…lo soportaré.-volví a repetir mientras de nuevo como tentándola a caer volvía a rozar sus labios con los míos.-solo haz conmigo lo que quieras….

Mi mirada volvió a enfocarse en sus ojos verdes que apenas entraba en razón de lo que escuchaba

Satisfecha pude ver como se perdía en el deseo y en la necesidad de volver a repetir lo que había pasado antes

Podía ver a través de ella

Podía ver como caía en la adicción…caía presa en la tentación de seguir probando

"Serás tan sencilla"

Aprovechando el momento volví a jugar con su desesperación…otro suave rocé en sus labios fue suficiente para que esta vez fuese ella quien rompiera toda distancia de nuestras bocas para dar paso a un beso mucho más desenfrenado y salvaje que antes

Mas intenso...mas insidioso...mas agresivo y eso solo me decía que definitivamente me había escuchado

"serás tan sencilla…"

Caería

Al final ella Caería

no sería la excepción

Natsuki Kuga caería como todas las demás lo hicieron

**continuara...**

* * *

uff...bueno eso fue todo

vaya debo admitir que esto ha quedado bien

y creo que lo he dejado en un mal momento xd

en fin, espero que les haya gustado

a ver que pasara...esto se está poniendo cada vez mas intenso

como es que Shizuru ha faltado a su palabra

tsk...faltó a su palabra o estaba mintiendo

jajaja, a ver que dicen chicos

en fin hasta aqui lo dejo

nos vemos =D


	12. Chapter 12

Wow hola de nuevo a todos

el último capitulo como que estuvo cortada en la mejor parte

lo siento por eso, se podría decir que es una mala costumbre (jaaaa!)

cof cof, bueno intentaré que eso no vuelva a repetirse aunque no aseguro nada

en fin, aqui la conti espero y les guste

esta vez vamos con Natsuki (x.x)

PD: por cierto he leido algunos reviews que dicen que ya me han leído antes y pes quiero decirles que tengo perfil en wattpad donde tengo publicadas algunas historias, a ver si se pasan por ahí

* * *

**¿Pareja Sexual?**

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

-desahógate con mi cuerpo Natsuki.-dijo en un leve murmullo mientras se acercaba con la intención de quebrar mi voluntad, si lo que había dicho antes no parecía haber sido suficiente para romperme entonces otro suave roce de sus labios harían que cayera.-sé tan ruda como quieras…lo soportaré.-volvió a decir con esas ganas irrefrenables de volverme loca y de nuevo recibía el castigo sus labios en otro tenue roce…solo un maldito roce como tentándome a mas.-solo haz conmigo lo que quieras…

No podía pensar

Mi mente estaba echa un desastre

La sensación de sus labios sobre los míos había sido tan intenso…tan fuerte que no podía pensar en otra cosa que el sabor de su boca...en la dulce sensación de su lengua enredándose con la mía para ver quien vencería en ese frenético enfrentamiento y dejarme presa del deseo…enferma de adicción a esa droga llamada Shizuru Fujino

Pude verme reflejada en esos ojos rojos como me perdía…como perdía la batalla y ella lo sabía

Sabía que caía y no evitaba ocultar su satisfacción maquillada en una sonrisa seductora

"Maldito deseo"

Mi voluntad estaba envenenada con su aroma

No podía creerlo…no podía creerlo...no

La sensación irresistible de seguir probando sus labios me recorrió todo el cuerpo

Tan irresistible que casi al instante me deje llevar

Necesitaba otro beso

Casi como si mi último vestigio de cordura evitara que cometiera esa estupidez traté de resistir pero ella se encargaría de terminar con cualquier defensa con otro suave roce y mi mente se quebró

Mi voluntad se hizo añicos ante el deseo y la necesidad

Fui yo quien buscó su boca con desespero…era mi manera de decirle que había perdido

Tenía razón, era tan fácil y sencilla de caer en sus manipulaciones...lo sabía…y aun así caía en su tentación

El único consuelo que me quedaba si podría era que de todas maneras, no podía escapar…no era tan fuerte

No podía estar más frustrada y enojada conmigo misma por ceder tan fácil

Casi con violencia la arrinconé para saciarme de su boca; ya que ella había dicho que podría desahogarme pues así sería

Nuestras lenguas se volvieron enredar en una desquiciada competencia pero no importaba que tan intensa fuera...era mi tonta manera de creer que podría asi tomar el control…creía que podría robarle el aliento…quitarle al menos un suspiro…o provocar un jadeo de sus labios pero no...

No…no me daría la oportunidad de ver que podía provocar lo mismo que hacía ella conmigo

No lo hizo

Bien podría al menos haber fingido, demasiado premio para alguien que no se lo merecía... aun así hubiera preferido que me engañara

Una mentira piadosa

Un engaño que hubiera estado dispuesta a creer por mas fingido que sonara…no importa que tan mal actuado hubiera sido...hubiera creído su mentira con tal de que me lo hiciera ver

Pero no

No tenía nada que hacer contra ella

Shizuru era alguien mucho mas experimentada que solo estaba jugando conmigo como si fuese una tonta marioneta

No importaba que tan intensa pudiera ser…que tanta necesidad o esfuerzo pusiera para ganar, la realidad era una dama cruel que se reía en mi cara...como seguramente se reía ella ante esos tontos intentos inexpertos por querer robarle un jadeo o un suspiro

En cambio ella…ella no necesitó de nada mas que sus simples ganas de decirme quien era la que mandaba aquí

Solo un sutil movimiento…solo un tenue movimiento de su lengua en mi boca fue suficiente para que hiciera delirar mi mente llevándome al cielo

Rompí el beso por el gemido de placer que me causó su experticia no solo en mi boca si no en todo mi cuerpo

Sus ojos rojos me miraron con diversión al ver el efecto que había causado y su rostro dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver lo patética que me veía

**"Me pueden tus labios…"**

Nunca tomaría el control

Nunca podría ganarle

Ya sea ahora o en su tonto juego no había forma y saber eso dolía

Dolía demasiado y eso es porque, aunque tratara de negarlo, la verdad era que empezaba a sentir cosas muy diferentes y eso me asustaba

Comenzaba a verla de manera diferente

**¿Sería así?**

Ella se separó mientras contemplaba con satisfacción como me había dejado

Casi sin previo aviso se quitó la polera para dejar ver el sujetador negro que llevaba puesto provocando que olvidara como respirar

Demasiado hermosa como para no caer presa de sus deseos

Y ella sabiendo el efecto que tendría su figura en cualquier mortal no dudó en seguir quitándose la ropa de una manera tortuosamente lenta, como si disfrutara ver como la ansiedad se hacía presa de mi cuerpo, deseando porque de una maldita vez ese encaje oscuro cayera al suelo para poder apreciar en todo su esplendor su silueta delineada cual obra de arte

Las ganas de tocarla con desenfreno se hicieron enfermizos

Y mientras seguía a lo suyo a mi solo me quedaba sufrir imaginando como se sentiría delinear cada curva de su figura con mis dedos, la sensación quemante de mi piel rozando la suya…

-hermosa…-cautivada y sin defensas solté sin querer esa palabra que delataba mis mas profundos pensamientos

Esa maldita palabra que no me atrevería a decirle si estuviera con mis 5 sentidos, no importaba que tan cautivada me encontrara…y sin embargo no pude evitar decirlo

Exponiendo lo que ya comenzaba a sentir

Y dolía…dolía demasiado saber que esto era una tonta ilusión

Solo un juego para ella

Que jamas podría ser real….

Ensimismada porque mis ojos no podían despejar la atención de sus senos descubiertos atinó a sonreír con malicia y es que el escuchar esa palabra era la confesión que en verdad quería oír…

-Natsuki.-susurró mi nombre al despojarse de toda sus prendas que ahora se encontraban desperdigadas en el piso.-¿tanto te gusta lo que ves?.-preguntó al darse cuenta que la impresión era tanta que no podía articular palabra alguna

Lo cierto era que no podía pensar en nada

Y es que escuchar su voz susurrando mi nombre era algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrada, mucho menos en ese tono tan extraño

Ella solo ladeó la mirada al ver que ni si quiera era capaz de moverme así que aprovechándose de esa perversión contenida volvió acercarse para seguir jugando su estúpido juego

Volvió hacerse con mi boca en un beso más insidioso mientras apretaba su cuerpo ahora desnudo contra el mío comenzando a sentir que mi propia ropa estaba siendo un maldito estorbo

Con la voluntad diezmada y las ganas de mi propio deseo querer mas comencé a tomarla, mis brazos se enredaron en su cintura mientras sentía como mis dedos recorrían su piel desnuda en una caricia que comenzaba a quemarme por dentro

Ella aprisionó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para que no pudiera escapar de su boca a menos que ella así lo deseara

Solo bastó un par de minutos en esa posición entre suspiros cortados, pequeñas caricias y jadeos involuntarios y ya no había vuelta atrás

Ya no quería escapar

Solo quería seguir...quería seguir sintiendo su cuerpo…su piel…su calor…su maldito aroma olor a coco; delicioso perfume que se mezclaba perfectamente con su propio aroma de mujer

-Shizuru por favor.-tal vez fue mi último momento de cordura en que pude pronunciar su nombre en un vago ruego como deseando que se detuviera, aunque esto mas que un deseo era una simple negación pues estaba segura que no me haría caso.-por favor no quiero seguir…-dije apenas ahogando un suspiro al sentir sus labios quemándose en mi cuello

Ignorando mis suplicas y como si eso fuera un aliciente a seguir jugando ella dio pequeños mordiscos haciendo un recorrido tortuoso hasta mis labios para tomarlo con fiereza como si estuviera leyendo mis verdaderos deseos

Tanta fue su intensidad que sentí un pequeño pinchazo de dolor y el sabor metálico se derramó en mi boca

Satisfecha de dejar aquella marca se separó un poco, lo suficiente como para que nuestras miradas se cruzaran en silencio

Lo único que se podía escuchar en el ambiente eran nuestras respiraciones forzadas tratando de recuperar el aliento…aliento que golpeaba el rostro de la otra

-estas…tan tranquila.-dijo llevando sus manos para acariciar mis mejillas.-como si en verdad no lo desearas.-añadió en un tono que apenas pude escuchar

-Shizuru….-no podía estar más equivocada

Eso no era lo que sentía

De alguna manera y sin querer había logrado engañarla y decirle que no estaba cayendo en su juego tal como pensaba aunque tristemente así estuviera pasando

Al menos así lo pensé

Tan ilusa e ingenua como para no imaginar que no lo estaba haciendo a propósito

Tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta que era una trampa

Una vil trampa que le haría ver que tanto me tenía entre sus manos

-por favor Natsuki….-de nuevo llamándome por mi nombre cual tramposa.-desahógate conmigo.-pidió en un ruego ocultando su verdadera intención.-porque te contienes.-lanzó la pregunta queriendo escuchar una respuesta que ya conocía al pie de la letra

No era porque no lo deseara

La verdad era que me sentía tan cautivada que no atinaba a salir de ese trance…sentía como si estuviera soñando…y al mismo tiempo como si estuviera en una tortuosa pesadilla

Tan difícil de explicar con palabras que no podría hacerlo

No pude responder y solo atiné a sostener una de sus manos con la mía para atrapar esa sensación cálida de sus dedos tocando mi mejilla

**"Me pueden tus labios…me pueden tus labios…"**

No podría decir como era que lo veía ella...quizás solo era una mas del montón

Solo era un juguete que lo usaría hasta romperse

Pero ya me daba igual

Así de atrapada ya estaba

Y como no estarlo si ahí estaba ella desnuda frente a mi acariciándome la mejilla rogando a porque la hiciera mía cual vil demonio

No tenía fuerza de voluntad

No era tan fuerte para resistir aquella tentación

Cerré los ojos esperando despertar y así quizás pudiera salvarme pero al abrirlos ella seguía allí esperando deseosa que la hiciera pedazos…rogando porque tomara su cuerpo hasta hacerle perder la razón…susurrando mi nombre de esa manera tan obscena…esperando que hiciera ese primer movimiento...rogando porque descargara toda esa frustración y furia que me hacía sentir estar en su juego

-por favor….hazlo, destrózame Natsuki…hazme el amor tan fuerte.-volvió a rogar ocultando esa perversidad en una expresión ansiosa.-oblígame a gritar tu nombre tantas veces como sea posible.-añadió en ese acto ya ensayado seguramente muchas veces

Casi como si esperara que siguiera sin poder reaccionar volvió acortar distancia para deshacerse de la ropa que llevaba puesta comenzando por mi jean, desabotonando con suma maestría al tiempo que colocaba suaves besos por sobre mi hombro

-quiero sentirte dentro de mi.-soltó en un guion tan bien actuado que me lo creí.-necesito tu pene dentro de mi.-actuación demasiado perfecta para no caer…para no creer en su mentira, con esos rojos brillantes mirándome llena de deseo.-por favor Nat…no puedo esperar mas.-añadió con esa fingida ansiedad

La verdad era que ya había perdido

No necesitaba que fingiera esas suplicas para que hiciera lo que ella deseaba que hiciera

Así de mal estaba

Y saber eso dolía…

Como si sus palabras fueran una ley inquebrantable la levanté del culo con mis manos obligando a que tuviera que aferrar sus piernas a mi cintura

Hundí mi rostro entre sus pechos tratando de saborear su aroma entre besos y mordidas a los que ella respondía con suspiros entrecortados

Si ella quería que fuera agresiva...pues lo sería

Sería cualquier cosa que ella deseara

Ya no tenía vuelta atrás

Así de mal...y lo sabía…mientras me perdía en su aroma y sus besos lo sabía

Ambas lo sabíamos

Cual tonta e ingenua había caído en su trampa tan fácilmente que hasta se veía patético

Pero no me importaba

No me importaba nada más que sentirla y es que la verdad era que yo quería sentirla mas de lo que ella suplicaba

Ya para que negar lo que comenzaba a sentir

Lo que deseaba sentir

Estaba siendo arrastrada al infierno, con mi voluntad envenenada por esos ojos rojos y no podía creerlo

Pero eso ya no me importaba siempre y cuando fuera mía…completamente mía y lo haría tantas veces hasta perder la cordura…la obligarla a gritar mi nombre en un tortuoso y agónico gemido de placer mientras la estuviera sosteniendo su cuerpo sudoroso en cada embestida frenética y desesperada contra ella esperando que se quedara atrapada en todas esas sensaciones

Deseando porque sintiera algo por mi….

Por mas ilusión que fuese

No me importaría recibir una mentira a cambio de hacerme creer que sintiera lo mismo

Una mentira piadosa que no me la daría

Para ella esta solo sería una noche que olvidaría

Una como cualquier tantas otras

En cambio para mi sería tan única…así como nuestro primer encuentro aquella vez en el hotel

….

* * *

Perdida entre deseos y sueños que jamas se cumplirían desperté al sentir algo que se hizo un tanto familiar, una sensación agradable que hizo que mi corazón latiera con desesperación; aun con los ojos cerrados busqué ese aroma de coco y vainilla inundando mi nariz de una manera tan intensa y agradable que desee a por más haciendo que buscara a la mujer responsable entre las sabanas de mi cama

Abrí los ojos con desespero al ver el lugar vacío que ella estuvo ocupando, ya no estaba...se había ido pero su olor seguía impregnado en toda la habitación, aunque estaba segura que no era el único lugar que estaría con su aroma

No después de lo que habíamos hecho por todo el departamento

-Shizuru.-susurré su nombre sin saber muy bien porqué

No sabía cómo sentirme

Y es que no debería de sorprenderme que al despertar ella no estuviese,¿verdad?

Después de todo solo era un simple juego

Debía ya saber las consecuencias

No era como si ella estuviera ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones

Al final ambas sabíamos a lo que nos habíamos metido

Sobre todo ella más que yo

Suspiré tratando de controlar ese maldito vacío que comenzaba a sentir al darme cuenta que una vez mas había caído en sus redes, al igual que la primera vez volvía a pasar de una manera tan fácil y sencilla que seguramente le parecía hasta aburrida verme caer

-eres una idiota.-en este punto no sabía si se lo estaba diciendo a ella o a mi

Quizás a las dos

Volví a dejarme caer abatida rodando a lado de la cama donde estuvo ella para seguir oliendo su perfume, no podía verme más patética aunque lo quisiera, pero bueno estaba sola así que podía actuar cual tonta era en realidad así que me quedé en ese espacio vacío dejándome llevar…recordando todo lo que habíamos hecho anoche

Los besos...las caricias...sus dedos acariciando mi cabello

Mi cuerpo fundiéndose con el suyo

Por un momento imaginé que ella cruzaría la puerta para decirme que seguía aquí conmigo

**"si como no"**

-como si eso fuera a pasar.-dije entre susurros sintiéndome muy triste y ni sabía muy bien el motivo

¿Acaso era porque me había abandonado?...¿por qué ya no estaba?

O quizás simplemente me sentía así por saber en realidad que todo esto es solo un tonto juego que acabaría con una perdedora como yo

Como pude y con las pocas ganas que tenía salí al baño a tomar una ducha, y es que tenía muy claro que no estaba siendo muy sano seguir en mi cuarto, además tenía que sacar su olor que se encontraba impregnado en mi cuerpo aunque mas sutil podía sentirlo en mi piel

Solo fue cuando el agua fría cayó por todo mi cuerpo que pude sentirme un poco mejor…solo un poco

Tenía que quitarla de mi cabeza

Tenía que quitar de mis pensamientos las imágenes de lo que había pasado anoche

No tenía idea de como hacerlo pero si no podía definitivamente me volvería loca

Con las ganas un poco mas renovadas y después de haber estado como una hora en el agua fría pensando en como mi vida se había convertido en un caos mucho mas de lo que podría soportar ya podría decir que me encontraba mejor

Me alisté y terminé de vestirme que miré mi móvil para darme con la maldita sorpresa de que casi era medio día, nunca antes me había despertado tan tarde desde que estuve viviendo con Mai

Esta era la primera vez

Era como si hubiera tenido una maldita resaca de fin de semana

Como deseaba que eso hubiese ocurrido

Estaría mil veces mejor y mas tranquila si hubiera bebido cual alcohólica empedernida hasta perder la conciencia

A menos así lo pensé hasta que vi que tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de la Tokiha mayor seguramente preocupada por mi cual hermana responsable

Marqué su número rápidamente, no quería que estuviera ansiosa por mi culpa

Casi al instante contestó la llamada

-Hey mujer que rayos pasó que no me contestabas.-se le notaba por el tono que estaba muy cabreada.-

Suspiré sintiéndome culpable, no tanto por como se estaría sintiendo ella sino mas bien por las mentiras que inventaría para cubrir el hecho de que estuviera reportandome tan tarde pero mi mente estaba en blanco

No se me ocurría nada

Decirle que ayer salí con las chicas a festejar el triunfo del equipo parecía ser tan poco creíble que lo descarté al instante

Así que algo más creíble sería…

-lo siento Mai…me quedé desvelada mirando pelis y no puse la alarma en mi cel.-bueno dejando el hecho de que casi todo era mentira, lo de la alarma si era verdad, quizás si hubiera puesto a tiempo me hubiera despertado antes que Shizuru.-pero no te preocupes estoy bien.-bien y una mierda

No…no estaba nada bien y todo era por culpa de su estúpida mejor amiga

-pues me tuviste muy preocupada, tuve que llamar a Shizuru y decirle que fuera a ver que estuvieras bien.-¿que?.-dijo que seguías durmiendo porque parecía que habías tenido una maratón de pelis o animes así que no quiso despertarte y dejo que descansaras tranquila.-claro que más podría haber dicho

-a qué hora la llamaste.-inquirí curiosa esperando que quizás Mai hubiera sido la razón por la que ella pudo despertarse antes que yo

-como a eso de las 9.-respondió haciendo memoria.-bueno al fin que contestas, por cierto regresaré pasado mañana así que ya sabes Nat, nada de fiestas de alcohol y drogas.-lanzó a tono de broma.-aunque si lo hicieras no me molestaría.-añadió con el mismo tono burlón como si fuese imposible de que pudiera suceder

No era como si pudiera decirle que no tentara la suerte

-no me retes.-respondí siguiendo el hilo.-solo espero que traigas algún buen regalo de Osaka o si no ni vuelvas.-ataqué entre risas, lo cierto era que necesitaba escuchar la voz de Mai, necesitaba hablar con alguien y tratar de distraer mi mente lo mas que pudiera aunque solo fuese un momento

Me quedé hablando con ella unos 5 minutos y se pasó contándome como le estaba yendo y lo difícil que serían las practicas pues estaban siendo obligadas a preparar un platillo con especias de la localidad y lo peor de todo es que sería calificado

-y pensé que irías mas de paseo que de otra cosa.-dije sorprendida pues ya me habían dicho que aprender a ser chef de categoría era mas estresante que cualquier carrera regular de universidad, pues nunca lo creí pero con todo los suplicios que había visto pasar a Mai pues tan lejos de la realidad no estaba

La llamada terminó con una promesa de que traería un buen regalo, casi podía jurar que serían chocolates, cada que decía "buen regalo" normalmente una caja de bombones se hacia presente en el fondo de su bolso

La distracción duró poco tiempo ya que el tono de mensaje de chat se prendió con su foto de perfil

Shizuru nunca antes me había enviado mensaje así que esto era nuevo

Suspiré ansiosa y es que por un instante tuve ganas de ignorarlo pero al final ella me ganó

"**si quieres que no vuelva a pasar lo de anoche será mejor que te vistas adecuadamente"**

Me quedé en silencio tratando de descifrar que carajos se supone tenía que entender

Parecía una amenaza sin ningún sentido

-¿que me vista adecuadamente?.-susurré tratando de entender la advertencia

Shizuru siempre se burló de la ropa que llevaba puesta en el peor de los sentidos, haciéndome ver que de look y de moda era un cero a la izquierda

A lo mejor y era algún tipo de mensaje en clave o simplemente lo había escrito para seguir burlándose

A saber

-Shizuru.-volví a susurrar su nombre al ver su foto de perfil a lado del mensaje, se veía genial como siempre una foto de cuerpo entero posando a la cámara con la típica señal de victoria con las manos y una sonrisa a la cámara

"es muy bonita" pensé sin poder evitar lo que comenzaba a sentir

Ya era imposible que la viera de la misma manera que antes

Ya no podía verla de esa manera

Volví a suspirar tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, apagué mi móvil esperando que no volviera a escribir o enviar algún tonto mensaje, feliz y tristemente así pasó

Es más, los siguientes días no se volvió aparecer en el departamento

Ni me buscó ni me mando otro mensaje

Parecía que no le importaba mandar a la mierda las propias reglas de su juego pues claramente señalaba que por día teníamos que pasar al menos 3 horas juntas, aunque claro eso del tiempo al final lo decidía ella

Bueno, casi todas las reglas pasaban por ella…dependiendo de su interés y de como iba el juego lo cambiaría a su conveniencia

Supongo que esa ausencia prolongada también sería parte de su plan

Y esos dos días en que no pude verla fue un golpe de realidad

No es como si esperara que apareciese en mi departamento pero comencé a extrañar su presencia y las ganas de verla se hicieron jodidamente insoportables

Y eso me hacía enojar conmigo misma y es que no debía estar pasando esto y poco a poco sentía que caía mas y mas en sus redes y no había pasado más de 10 días de juego

Al final de esa espera Mai regresó y como bien había prometido trajo chocolates de regalo, ni bien me vio estirada en el sofá me aventó la pequeña caja esperando que lo disfrutara

Agradecí que estuviera de vuelta ya que me sentí sola y es que el hecho de que Shizuru no viniera de visita hizo que el departamento se sintiera muy solitario

No escuchar ninguna voz, ningún ruido, definitivamente tenía que haber alguien que hiciera chacota

-oye se suponía que ibas a venir 30 minutos antes.-dije mirando la hora mientras sacaba los bombones para disfrutar de una vez de su buen regalo.-

Ella solo sonrió mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su habitación y regresaba a la cocina

-pues si, es que antes pasé por el departamento de Shiz.-respondió culposa.-fui para darle su presente pero no estaba.-añadió con una sonrisa burlona.-dejé su regalo en su sala y pues a que no sabes que fue lo que encontré mientras la buscaba.-añadió entre risas como si hubiese pillado algún secreto de su amiga.-jajaja no lo creerías, cuando venga tendré que preguntarle y hacer que confiese de una vez que lo tenía muy guardado la maldita.-

Arrugué el ceño sumida por la curiosidad

¿Que podría ser?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar entró Shizuru trayendo una caja de bombones muy parecido a la mía

"Demasiado"

Casi de improviso se lanzó a dar un fuerte abrazo a la pelinaranja

-ara Mai, muchas gracias por el regalo.-exclamó emocionada.-estos chocolates son lo máximo, son de la marca que solo se encuentran en Osaka.-gritó con emoción mientras sacaba un pequeño pedazo de su envoltorio y se lo llevaba a la boca

No pude evitar mirar la escena o mejor dicho mirarla a ella

Dejando el hecho de que me había ignorado completamente poco me importaba o al menos así lo quería creer

Apenas que se dio cuenta de mi presencia cuando giró el rostro hacía donde me encontraba echada

-ah hola Nat, no te había visto.-saludó con fingido apeno pues ambas sabíamos que solo estaba tratando de ignorarme

Era tan fácil darse cuenta, incluso para una despistada como yo

Me estaba evitando

Tan simple como eso

Evidente para cualquiera

Así como estos días me había evitado de una manera muy cínica

A saber si sería parte de su plan o porque simplemente ya se había aburrido de mi

-hola.-respondí escueta sin tener ganas de hablar y es que darme cuenta de las pocas ganas que tenía de verme hizo que mis ánimos se fueran al suelo

-oye no te hubiera traído ni si quiera una postal de saber lo que descubrí en tu departamento.-atacó con una mueca ladina a la castaña; la cual solo atinó a parpadear confundida

-que descubriste.-ladeó la cabeza curiosa esperando que le dijera de que iba el tema.-

-oh vamos mujer confiesa de una vez.-bramó con un fingido tono molesto.-di con quien estás saliendo.-

Shizuru enarcó una ceja sorprendida por la repentina pregunta

-que?...de que rayos estas hablando.-si no fuese porque la conociera podría decir que no realmente no tenía de lo que Mai le estaba preguntando, pero vamos todo era simple actuación cual actriz profesional

-tsk, vamos que ya he visto las pastillas anticonceptivas en la mesa de tu cocina.-¿anticonceptivas?.-has estado teniendo acción y no me has contado con quien…eres una traidora.-bufó entre risas

-oh hablabas de eso.-susurró entre risas siguiendo el juego.-pues si he estado saliendo con alguien, pero no es nada serio así que descuida…cuando sea serio o casi formal te lo contaría…por ahora no vale la pena ni mencionarlo.-

La pelianranja ahogó un grito de indignación ante la respuesta despreocupada

-dices nada serio?...y estas tomando pastillas?.-exclamó con mufa.-sería mas creíble ese cuento si hubiera encontrado condones usados.-la aludida no pudo evitar reírse imaginando aquel posible escenario

-si, lo siento...la próxima vez dejaré los condones usados encima de la mesa para que también las veas.-contestó bien humorada

Yo por otra parte solo me quedé en silencio

No era como si estuviera ajena a lo que hablaban

Es decir en mis dos encuentros con ella no habíamos usado protección de ningún tipo así que…esperaba que estuviera tomando pastillas para controlarse y se cuidara

-oye, vamos solo quiero saber dos cosas.-hizo una pequeña pausa.-su nombre y desde cuando.-inquirió con ganas de saber quien sería la chica.-

Shizuru se quedó unos segundos como pensando si era buena idea contestar

En ese breve instante me miró de reojo y podría jurar que vi una sonrisa maliciosa como si supiera lo que ocasionaría con lo que diría

-mmm...pues quizás te lo diga mañana.-respondió cual cómplice mientras sacaba el móvil para ver la hora.-dentro de 5 minutos saldré con él para la fiesta de Alysa.-confesó

Abrí los ojos de sobremanera

**"¿Con él?"**

La miré desconcertada sintiendo como si un cuchillo atravesara mi pecho

Me levanté solo por inercia sin saber cómo sentirme

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron brevemente y como si supiera lo que había causado en mi la vi sonreír divertida

-en fin, creo que me adelantaré al paradero o puede que se me haga tarde.-se excusó a lo cual Mai solo le dijo que se divirtiera y que le contara con lujo de detalles como la pasaría con su nueva conquista

Por otra parte la muy idiota se despidió de una manera seca conmigo, casi con indiferencia como haciendo que notara que me estaba evitando

-Shizuru…-sin poder evitar salí tras de ella esperando que me diera explicaciones

De que se trataba esto

Por qué rayos estaba haciendo todo este teatro

-espera Shiz.-llegué a detenerla del brazo antes de que cruzara las puertas del ascensor que ya se habían abierto esperando que entrara

Como si ella hubiera anticipado que esto pudiera ocurrir lanzó un pesado suspiro

-ara, pueblerina es peligroso que te acerques de esa manera.-señaló mirando la puerta de mi departamento.-Mai podría salir y si nos ve tan juntas hablando podría malinterpretar las cosas.-acotó pero no me interesaba

-c…como es eso de que vas a salir con alguien.-debía ser una de sus malas bromas o algún montaje mal actuado

Aceptaba cualquier cosa…cualquier cosa…menos que fuese verdad

Ella miró a los lados como preguntándose que derecho tenía para preguntar semejante cosa

-ara pueblerina y eso a ti que te importa.-contestó negando con la cabeza como si no creyese que fuese posible que estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación

O mejor dicho no creía que estuviese actuando de esa manera, exigiendo explicaciones a alguien con quien en realidad no tenía relación

No eramos nada

Apenas me di cuenta de ese echo me quedé en silencio sin saber que decir

La verdad era que tenía razón….no debía importarme

-ara…creo que tu también estás malinterpretando las cosas.-rió con burla mientras retrocedía tomándose el rostro con las manos como si sintiera vergüenza ajena.-no puede ser…acaso ya te estas confundiendo?...nosotros solo estamos en un juego, no tenemos ninguna relación…todos son mentiras y las únicas verdades son las reglas que se tiene que cumplir….no estarás pensando que tenemos algo real, ¿verdad?.-preguntó sabiendo que había caído redonda

Podía ver en su expresión de satisfacción que lo sabía

-y…yo…yo no…-si me quedaba algo de dignidad, estas se fueron a la basura cuando no pude articular mi voz.-y...yo no creía eso.-apenas pude hilar esas 4 palabras sin que mi voz saliera quebrada

Casi como si sintiera lastima por mi se quedó esperando que dijera algo mas a ver si al menos podía disimular mejor lo patética que me veía

-eres un juego muy aburrido pueblerina.-confesó sincera haciendo que se rompiera algo en mi interior.- y pues tengo que salir a divertirme, ¿no?.-lanzó cual dardo a mis sentimientos...no fui capaz de decir algo, el nudo en la garganta me impidió decir que era una idiota.-en serio pueblerina…nosotros tenemos solo una mentira, y ambos lo sabemos…o al menos pensé que lo sabías

-c…claro que lo sé.-solté viendo a través de sus ojos como me rompía en pedazos

Dolía…dolía demasiado

Lo peor de todo era que ella decía la verdad

Todo se trataba de mentiras y engaños y en alguna parte lo había olvidado

Cual presa de una falsa ilusión había comenzado a creer en esas mentiras…en esos engaños

-no necesitas saber que pasará Nat…ya te lo dije, te seré infiel las veces que quiera.-dijo dándome la estocada final.-y pues en esta ocasión seguirme no será muy buena idea ya que la fiesta VIP a la que iré es solo con invitación dorada…pero vamos ya te he dicho como terminará mi velada, a lo mejor y mañana les contaré lo bien que lo pasaré.-sonrió satisfecha al verme rota y con las ilusiones destrozadas.- ara...en fin nos vemos mañana pueblerina.-se despidió entrando al ascensor dejándome sola...sola y rota

Hice lo que pude para no derrumbarme en ese momento pero solo resistí hasta llegar al departamento en que caí rendida entre lagrimas silenciosas

Lloré en silencio tratando de que Mai no se diera cuenta de que era solo una tonta que le habían roto el corazón

Poco o nada pude hacer porque se dio cuenta de inmediato

-Nat, estas bien?.-preguntó consternada al verme en ese estado

No…no estaba bien

-si…si estoy bien.-dije entre sollozos sin poder evitar soltar un amargo sollozo

Sin pensarlo me abrazó desesperada...nunca antes me había visto así

-q…que te pasó.-preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y como rayos iba decirle

Si tampoco sabía la respuesta

No sabía que me pasaba

Lo cierto era que dolía…dolía demasiado tanto que no podía soportar

-Mai!.-grité frustrada su nombre mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsolada entre sus brazos esperando que su calor me reconfortara

Era una tonta

Si sabía que era una mentira…si sabía que todo era un vil engaño y aun sabiendo había caído...aun sabiendo que así sería…cual niña tonta creí en algo que jamas podría ser

Ahora sabía como se sentía cuando te rompían el corazón

**continuara...**

* * *

wewwwww! eso ha sido todo

Nat...pobre...siento su dolor cuando juegan así con los sentimientos es muy difícil llevarlo y no ilusionarte t.t

Ees por eso que ella describe los encuentros de una manera mas pasional, mas sentimental que como lo haría shiz y...Shizuru rompiendo el corazón de alguien que no se lo merece

jugando con ella sabiendo lo que podría causar mmm pues vamos

ok no dire nada y dejare ustedes que me dejen saber que fue lo que sintieron en este capi y que fue lo que pasará

a ver puedo continuar con Shiz o seguir otra vez co nNat...ustedes deciden u.u


	13. Chapter 13

LoL, hola a todo el fandom!

wow acabo de recibir hasta comentarios en frances esto si que es demasiado XD (lo digo en buena onda)

no me queda mas que agradecer a todos, es increible recibir comentarios en otros idiomas, ya me imagino lo difícil que debe ser leer desde el translate y demás (sobre todo por mis faltas ortográficas T_T), no tengo palabras y pues muchas gracias por sus reviews a los demas también pues esta historia está teniendo mucha mas acogida de lo que esperaba y nada a seguir

bueno a pedido del publico y de la mayoria (ha estado un poco dividido sobre de que perspectiva querían que hiciera)

pero la ganadora ha sido Shizuru y pues a con ella

haber si para la proxima querrán que siga con ella o pasamos a Nat

esto se está poniendo bueno y ya veran porque se los digo

en fin ya no les entretengo mas y vamos por la conti

* * *

**¿Pareja Sexual?**

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

Dios, ayer pasé la mejor noche

Fue grandioso...de lo mejor

Tenía que admitir que salir a la fiesta de Allysa fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado

Definitivamente era lo que necesitaba

"Claro que si"

-hey hola a todo el mundo.- saludé entrando al departamento de las chicas sin poder ocultar la felicidad que sentía

Mai me devolvió el saludo desde la cocina y casi como si mi rostro me delatara dibujó una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro como anticipando lo que iba a contarle

-y bien; que tal estuvo la fiesta.-lanzó la pregunta que estaba de mas pues estaba claro que la respuesta se dibujaba en mi rostro

-en una sola palabra; maravillosa!.-confesé lo que provocó una mirada picara exigiendo que le contara todo y que no me atreviera a omitir ningún detalle por mas irrelevante que fuese

Estuvo fantástico, pues no esperaba menos de Allysa cada que esa bandida organizaba fiestas pues eran la bomba, cuando llegué ya la mayoría de los chicos se encontraban con el alcohol en la sangre lo suficiente como para caer en coma etílico, situación perfecta para mi pues las presas estarían mas que dispuestas a ceder con una simple sonrisa

-uff de lo que te perdiste, la mayoría estaba 10 puntos, se te hubiera caído la baba si hubieras visto las modelos en bikini que se bañaban en la piscina.-el solo hecho de recordar la imagen de sus cuerpos provocaba unas ganas malditas de buscar a cualquiera de ellas para ver si podían hacerlo tan rico como se veían en tan diminuto traje

-supongo que tendrás sus números.-acusó divertida

-pues ni que lo dudes mujer.-dije sacando mi móvil mostrándole las fotos de la fiesta, de las chicas y del lugar.-

-wow, vaya que si están buenas.-exclamó quitándome el móvil para ver mas de cerca una de las tantas que había llamando su atención, aquella donde sostenía de la cintura a una pelinegra de una delantera pronunciada.-mierda!; dime que te la comiste.-

Sonreí con malicia

Pues estuve a punto porque la tentación casi pudo conmigo

-su nombre es Misha y pues creo que no estaría mal si la llamo uno de estos días.-definitivamente quedaba como pendiente para una próxima ocasión, bueno no es como si fuese difícil tenerla en mi cama, sería tan simple como hacer una llamada y listo

Era muy sencillo darse cuenta cuando le gustas a alguien, un gesto o una mirada era suficiente para que me diera cuenta cuales eran las fáciles

Y muchas chicas de ayer se delataron, aunque no es como si tuvieran ganas de ocultarse ya que el objetivo era pasar el rato y no quedarse con las ganas, si tenías deseos de follar con alguien pues conversabas un rato a ver que pasaba, ¿no?

-wow si no fue ella con quien fue que pasaste la noche.-preguntó curiosa mientras seguía viendo mi galería a ver si podía descubrir al afortunado antes que le dijera

-te daré tiempo a que adivines.-esperé paciente a ver si podía dar al chico en las fotos, por otro lado me pareció raro que aun no escuchara la voz de Natsuki, asomé la vista un tanto desconcertada al ver el lugar vacío de la sala donde siempre se sentaba

Normalmente los fines de semana por la mañana ella se entregaba a los juegos en línea y se la pasaba jugando tan concentrada que ignoraba todo a su alrededor, a veces se le escuchaba lanzar gritos frustrados e insultos como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera de vida o muerte cual tonta nerd

Pero ahora su lugar estaba vacío y su laptop apagada

Me pregunté por un instantes si tal vez seguiría en su habitación, pero era poco probable ya que su puerta se encontraba abierta

Miré de reojo a Mai quien seguía viendo detenidamente las fotos para averiguar quien era el chico

Volví mi vista hacia el sitio vacío de la peliazul

¿Habría salido?

La pregunta comenzó a rondar por mi mente y es que se suponía que ella tenía que estar aquí para escuchar la maravillosa noche que tuve

-por cierto donde esta Natsuki.-lancé la pregunta fingiendo curiosidad, la mayor alzó la vista hacia el lugar donde la aludida debería estar y no pudo evitar soltar una repentina sonrisa idiota

Estaba por decirme algo pero el ataque de risa fue más fuerte

-jajaja ay dios, casi lo había olvidado jajaja.-dijo apenas tratando de recuperar el aliento

Arrugué el ceño con cierto desconcierto

Ahora tenía ganas de saber que rayos había pasado

-ok, de que me perdí.-definitivamente algo había sucedido; que ella no estuviera como loca jugando en línea ya era muy raro y si a eso sumábamos que Mai no paraba de reír pues necesitaba saberlo

Estuve esperando casi un minuto entero antes de que Mai pudiera responder, hasta casi se disculpó mientras iba a la refri a por un vaso de agua para calmarse un poco

-rayos no me lo vas a creer.-soltó recuperándose del momento mientras seguía con esa sonrisa que no me daba una buena señal.-pues a que la pillé en la noche haciendo algo que...-se detuvo y parecía que iba a tener otro ataque.-...dios jaja no creo que pueda explicarlo con palabras.-

Volví arrugar el ceño ahora si interesada en saber que mierda había pasado

-ara Mai, solo dilo.-solté ansiosa por querer saber y es que no era normal que ella no estuviera aquí

Se quedó en silencio como pensando si era buena idea contar el secreto

O al menos así parecía

Alzó la mirada curiosa a la habitación de la menor haciendo memoria

-jajaja como fue que lo dijo.-volvió a soltar una leve risilla recordando.-**…esta noche iba a brillar la luna, pero la tormenta la asustó**.- dijo en un leve susurro antes de volver a explotar como idiota.-jajaja dios no puedo…lo siento no puedo decirlo, me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie.-cortó entre risas a lo que yo no entendía ni una mierda

Que se supone que significaba esa estúpida frase

-hey no me dejes con la duda, yo también quiero reírme.-acoté tratando de no sonar tan ansiosa.-vamos mujer dime que pasó

Ella volvió a mirarme con dudas

-no, no puedo…hice una promesa.-confesó levantando las manos cual mujer inocente.-me matara si se entera

-descuida, no se enterara.-respondí de inmediato

-ja, como desearía creer en tus palabras.-dijo con diversión.-no, tú menos que nadie debe saberlo, te conozco lo suficiente como para decir que la joderías mucho y la tendrías sin vida así que vamos.-soltó con una mueca divertida

Contrariamente a su expresión ella lo decía en serio y pues para que negar que así sería dependiendo de lo vergonzoso que hubiese sido

-ok si no me cuentas entonces yo tampoco te diré como me fue.-señalé a ver si así podría seguir resistiendo las ganas de aguantarse

Sabía que se moría por contarme así que solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para que cediera

-oye, eso no es un justo…-bramó enojada cambiando su mueca.-me estas chantajeando de una vil manera, eso no se vale, en serio no puedo decirlo, si pudiera en serio te lo contaría.-pues eso a mi no me compraba

Ladeé la mirada y con un rápido movimiento le quité mi móvil de las manos

-pues yo también lo siento, me has dejado con mucha intriga como para que te quedes callada.-si así iba a pasar mejor no debió decirme nada en primer lugar, ¿cierto?.-vamos Mai se que te mueras por decírmelo, vamos hagamos un trato si tú me dices que pasó no solo te contaré como fue la mejor noche de mi vida, si no también te daré el numero de Misha.-la oferta estaba puesta sobre la mesa

Ella me miró con indecisión como si no supiera que hacer, parecía que realmente la pueblerina le había obligado a que no dijera ni una sola palabra, pero vamos

Mai era mi mejor amiga y al final cedería

Era imposible que dijera que no

-¿me darás su número?.-preguntó aun dudosa de si estaba bien traicionar a su "hermana".-

-claro que sí, es mas; te la presentaré si tantas ganas tienes de conocerla.-dije para de una vez matar toda sus defensas

Ella suspiró sintiendo la derrota llegar a devorarla

-ok, trato hecho pero no le digas nada a Nat…si se entera pues dejaremos de ser amigas.-lo dijo muy en serio como para que fuese una simple amenaza.-estamos?

-ok, vale.-bueno cualquiera que sea la ridiculez que hizo tendría que aguantarme de echarle en la cara, lo importante era saber que rayos había hecho esa idiota para provocar que Mai estuviera a punto de morir de risa

Algo lo suficientemente vergonzoso que valdría la pena haber perdido el numero de Misha y darle la oportunidad a Mai para que saliera con mi posible presa

Bueno no es como si no hubiera mas peces en el mar ¿Cierto?

-bien, digamos que ayer le di algunos consejos de amor y de como flirtear porque la pobre lo necesitaba en verdad.-

"¿Que?"

-¿consejos de amor?.-esto debía ser una puta broma, ella asintió con la mirada.-y...y porque se las diste, ¿acaso descubriste algo?

-pues si, pero eso ya lo sabias, ¿no?.-de que rayos estaba hablando.-se nota que está muy interesada en esa chica llamada Rose.-abrí los ojos de sobremanera.-la ex de Nao

"¿ex?"

No entendía de que hablaba

Estaba claro que Mai sabía algo que yo no

-ayer Nat no se encontraba bien.-susurró confesando lo que había pasado.-le pedí que me dijera que le pasaba.-me quedé en silencio y es que esto no tenía mucho sentido.-me confesó que estaba enamorada y que tal vez tendría una pequeña oportunidad

No

Eso no podía ser posible

No tenía sentido lo que escuchaba, si ayer la idiota se había delatado conmigo tratando de detenerme en el ascensor

-¿una oportunidad?.-que mierda se supone que significaba eso.-

Mai asintió

-no estoy muy al tanto pero creo que Rose rompió con Nao, y por eso es que siente que tiene una pequeña chance.-esto era claramente una mentira por parte de la pueblerina

una vil mentira...vil es estúpida que lanzó a Mai solo para despistarla

Claro...esa debía ser la razón

-y entonces que fue lo que dijiste.-por alguna razón no me estaba gustando el rumbo de la historia

-pues le dije que si tenía una chance debía a ir por todo sin pensar en las consecuencias...ya que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría después.-y una mierda.-y pues creo que me hizo caso al pie de la letra y debo admitir que ellas dos son muy compatibles.-añadió volviendo a soltar una carcajada.-al menos con lo que se atrevieron hacer juntas me deja segura que si

Resoplé molesta y es que no me estaba gustando para nada

¿Acaso esa idiota estaba planeando hacer algo?...pues no interesaba lo que hiciera si estaba en mis manos, tan simple como eso y no podría escapar no importa que estupidez intentara

-ok pero no entiendo cual es la gracia de todo esto.-dije sin poder evitar soltar mi molestia

-a eso iba.-dijo volviendo a reír.-creo que el consejo lo tomó muy literal pues no esperó nada de tiempo y comenzó a hacerlo y pues y jajaja dios.-no pudo continuar ante otro ataque de histeria al recordar lo sucedido.-lo siento, lo siento es que…fue muy épico

Me senté sin poder ocultar mi molestia mientras esperaba que la tonta de Mai recuperara el aliento y me dijera de una maldita vez que rayos había hecho esa estúpida pueblerina

-ok ok, jajaja bien no me creerías si te lo dijera así que te lo mostraré.-expresó sacando su móvil a buscar un vídeo.-mira checa esto y trata de no reír.-

Arrugué el ceño al ver que el vídeo se encontraba en el hilo de la conversación que tenía con Natsuki

Le puse play rápidamente sin perder tiempo

Lo primero que vi fue a la pueblerina en su habitación sentada en su cama mirando a la cámara, llevaba una pijama blanca casi o más ridícula que la de frutas con la que la pillé la vez anterior, se podía notar que se encontraba muy nerviosa mientras parecía susurrar palabras tan despacio que no se llegaban a escuchar

-que se supone que está haciendo.-pregunté a Mai aun confundida porque no entendía de que rayos iba las risas

-solo espera.-dijo mirando con una mueca dibujada en el rostro

Natsuki seguía mirando a la cámara mientras a cada segundo que pasaba se le notaba mas la ansiedad y el nerviosismo como si lo que estuviera a punto de hacer fuera demasiado difícil y entonces comenzó a recitar cual chica enamorada a punto de confesar sus sentimientos

"**esta noche iba a brillar la luna pero la tormenta la asustó…mañana cuando salga el sol se reirá de ella pero de nosotros no"**

El video finalizó y yo seguía sin entender que rayos a lo que Mai volvía a partirse de risa

-jajaja ay dios no puedo.-exclamó tratando de calmarse mientras que yo seguía sin entender ni una mierda.-

-ok, no entiendo.-para nada.-de que se supone que me tengo que reír.-inquirí mientras volvía a repetir el vídeo a lo mejor y había pasado algo más y no estuve atenta

-¿que no lo ves?.-preguntó divertida, aparentemente no.-es lo mas extraño que vi en mucho tiempo.-anotó mientras seguía sin caer en la línea.-ese vídeo era para Rose y la muy tonta se equivocó y me la envió a mi también.-confesó

-¿que?.-la miré desconcertada

-si, tuvieron un concurso de versos para ver quién era mejor improvisando frases poéticas.-esbozó con diversión.-¿puedes creerlo?...ok, no me mires de esa manera, a las primeras yo tampoco entendí al principio hasta que fui a su habitación para ver que pasaba...

-de que rayos hablas.-la premisa sonaba demasiado estúpida como para que fuese verdad.-¿concurso de poemas y versos?

Mai asintió frotándose las manos recordando lo sucedido

-yo tampoco lo creía, fue muy muy extraño, es decir quien carajos hace esa clase de concursos en vídeos en linea, vamos si nosotros estuviéramos interesadas en una mujer le enviaremos una foto hot, o una grabación bailando o con poca ropa para provocar y pediríamos lo mismo para pasarla genial pero Nat…rayos sí que es diferente.-soltó entre risas.-no puedo comprender como es que chateando con la rubia llegaron al punto de retarse a ser algo tan extraño, en serio hubiera sido mas normal que me llegara un video hot de Nat tratando de conquistar a Rose con sus encantos pero hacerlo de esta manera si que fue raro.-

No, no podía estar hablando en serio

¿Verdad?

Esto debía ser un puto chiste, claro...quien podría que ser tan estúpida para estar jugando a ser romántica

¿En serio?

¿Y se supone que tenía que creerme que Rose se prestaría para ello?

¿Podían ser tan infantiles e idiotas?

Pues no…aunque de Natsuki me lo podría esperar pero que Rose le siguiera el juego pues eso si que era imposible

claro, a menos que tuviera otras intenciones

-¿así que duelo?.-pregunté apretando los puños totalmente furiosa, al parecer esa idiota quería escapar de mis manos

Mai volvió asentir tratando de aguantar que otro ataque le viniera encima, pues aparentemente Natsuki y Rose habían estado chateando toda la noche y de alguna manera bizarra y en algún punto de su conversación habían llegado al momento de tener una batalla por ver quien era la mas idiota de las dos

¿Poemas y versos?...¿en serio?

Un estúpido juego en la que tenías que improvisar con las palabras claves que te escribiría la rival a ver si eras tan buena

"estupideces"

-pues si, fueron 5 turnos que estuvieron muy buenos, jaja dejando de lado lo raro que fue, tengo que admitir que debe ser difícil pues improvisar frases que tengan sentido, sobre todo por la restricción de la palabra.-para nada…eso era algo muy sencillo de hacer.-a Nat le tocó "luna" y pues ella más astuta eligió "primavera" para su rival.

-ok, aun no entiendo cuál es el chiste.- ni una mierda

No me parecía nada gracioso

-jaja como que no mujer, ah bueno es que no estuviste ahí durante los 5 turnos, puff fue muy divertido, eso dejando de lado que pude escuchar la voz de Rose y tengo que admitir que la jodida si fue muy buena en cada turno, estuvo muy parejo y se nota que hay química entre las dos y eso lo hizo gracioso.-

No

No había nada gracioso

Ni interesante

Que esa idiota estuviera chateando con Rose era algo que no debía suceder

Se suponía que en estos momentos debía estar solo pensando en mi

En nadie más que yo

¿Acaso estaba tratando de serme infiel?

¿Sería esa su intención?

"ni te atrevas" pues sería descubierta muy fácil y perdería el juego

Si esa era su manera de responder a mi infidelidad pues bien le demostraría que la única estúpida e idiota era ella

-hey Shiz… ¿todo bien?.-apenas pude escuchar la pregunta de Mai mientras volvía de mis pensamientos.-

-si…si es solo que no entiendo en que momento tengo que reirme.-simplemente no lo entendía.-y entonces quien ganó.-lancé la pregunta para disimular el enojo

-ah pues….Nat, lo difícil de su extraño juego era que cada turno debía tener significado con el anterior y con todo lo que decías y pues estuvo muy geníal el último turno de Nat, fue muy asesina; si hubiera estado en el lugar de Rose creo que en estos momentos estaría flechada, bueno siempre y cuando me gustaran ese tipo de cosas…aunque debo admitir que verlas se me hizo muy romántico e íntimo…me gustó.-confesó.-creo que es una buena forma de ligar, le pediré ayuda la próxima vez cuando traté con romanticonas empedernidas como Rose

Ladeé la mirada tratando de controlar la rabia y la furia que comenzaba hacerse con mi mente

Esa maldita quien se creía que era

¿Acaso pensaba que podía jugar al mismo nivel que yo sin atenerse a las consecuencias?

Rose no era del tipo romántica, para nada

Estaba solo fingiendo para hacer caer a la pueblerina, para follar con ella

Alguien tan fácil e ingenua no sería un problema para la rubia

-vaya no sabía que Nat pudiera ser mas nerd y ñoña de lo que imaginaba.-solté fingiendo burla aunque por dentro estuviera hirviendo a mil

"esa idiota"

-hey prometiste que ni una sola palabra.-advirtió.-ya sabes no debe enterarse de que te he contado su pequeño secreto

-descuida, no fue para tanto.-mentía, y es que la verdad si estaba siendo demasiado.-y entonces a donde se supone que se fue?.-no pude evitar que la pregunta saliera con cierta ansiedad cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la pelinaranja la cual me miró con cierta curiosidad...curiosidad que para mi buena suerte solo duró un pequeño instante

-ah pues Nat ganó.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- y como premio Rose le invitó a una cita o algo así, esa boba no me quiso dar detalles, estaba tan avergonzada que lo pillara que en la mañana no se atrevió a verme a la cara, jaja pobre.-

-¿una cita?.-no podía ser posible

Apreté los puños sintiendo como la ansiedad comenzaba hacerse insoportable

Mai asintió con el pulgar arriba

-se lo merece, es decir fue la justa ganadora y aunque eso solo hubiese sido una tonta excusa para que salieran pues ya que.-estaba claro que fue solo una excusa para que Rose la invitara la muy zorra.-pero vamos, yo también le hubiera dado la victoria a la cachorra fue muy buena, ya me imaginó a Rose con la boca abierta y con la mirada idiotizada después de sentir como los versos del último turno se la comían viva…flechada de amor en una.-

-vaya…-susurré muy despacio tratando de controlar mis emociones

Lo último que faltaba era que Mai se diera cuenta

"Bien entonces así sería Natsuki?" le pregunté en mis pensamientos

¿Así era como quería pelear?

Al parecer aun no se había dado cuenta que no podría ganar

Perfecto, estaba siendo lo suficientemente aburrida que hasta había perdido el interés, pero ya que parecía estar dispuesta a pelear a lo mejor y sería más divertido

-**esta noche brillará la luna…porque la tormenta es nuestro amor…amor…amor**.-escuché a Mai como recitaba aquella frase que aparentemente le había dado la victoria por derecho**.-…mañana cuando salga el sol, llorará de envidia por ella y por lo que pasó…mañana cuando salga el sol, llorará de envidia por ella y por lo que pasó**…uff si que lo tenía muy guardado esos dotes de flirteo.-soltó entre risas mientras volvía a repetir la frase diciendo que definitivamente la usaría como herramienta de coqueteo para "romanticonas empedernidas"

No…

Esto era demasiado

Si ella ahora mismo ella estaba en una cita eso quería decir que

-rayos, se me había olvidado que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.-atiné como excusa para salir de aquí

-hey pero se supone que tenías que contarme como te fue.-exclamó fingiendo estar cabreada.-y también el numero de Misha.-gritó

A la mierda eso

No había tiempo que perder

Esa idiota me estaba subestimando demasiado

-volveré mas tarde.-respondí al salir.-y el numero te lo enviaré dentro un rato no te preocupes.-añadí apenas como pude

Sin perder tiempo marqué el número de esa idiota, pues si no se había dado cuenta aun estaba bajo mis reglas y la obligaría a cumplir las 3 horas que teníamos que pasar juntas por obligación diaria

Esa tonta se había olvidado que estaba bajo mi disposición

-contesta de una vez imbécil.-bramé colérica al ver que no respondía la llamada

Volví a intentar unas 3 veces solo para dar con el mismo resultado, parecía que tenía el celular apagado y eso me dejaba en el aire y sin posibilidad de hacer algo

"maldición"

Resoplé sintiendo como si esto fuese una mala broma

"en serio…si te atreves a hacerlo entonces yo..."

-vale.-no tenía mucho sentido darle vueltas al asunto, lo único que quedaba era esperar a que apareciera y me diera explicaciones

Al menos esa era la premisa

Fue entonces que me quedé en mi departamento mirando por la ventana esperando que apareciera

Esperando que esa idiota regresara de su tonta cita

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando; que estuviera viendo la puerta de su apartamento esperando su llegada era de no creer

Y entonces pasó algo que no lo esperaba

Algo que nunca pude anticipar y que sucediera me descuadró por completo

Al final ella no regresó…no volvió a su departamento

Entonces era fácil saber lo que había pasado ¿cierto?

Alguien tan tonta e ingenua a lado de Rose como podría escapar de esas garras… alguien lo suficientemente ingenua como para caer en sus redes a la primera oportunidad

No tenía dudas de lo que había pasado

No verla regresar me hizo entender que al final se salieron con la suya

Por más que traté de pensar que no, que a lo mejor pudo haber pasado otras cosas o algún imprevisto para que no volviera, pero solo estaba negando la realidad…al final ella no regresó

"**Esta noche brillará la luna…porque la tormenta es nuestro amor…amor…amor…mañana cuando salga el sol, llorará de envidia por ella y por lo que pasó…mañana cuando salga el sol, llorará de envidia por ella y por lo que pasó"**

**Continuara…**

* * *

uff ...esta noche iba a brillar la luna pero la tormenta la asustó...Esta noche brillará la luna…porque la tormenta es nuestro amor

omg! esa me puede

a que ahora seguramente habrán deseado que fuese la perspectiva de Nat para ver que fue lo que pasó jajaja

ya me imagino como estarán

jajaja bueno eso fue todo y estaré esperando sus comentarios

espero que les haya gustado

nos vemos =D!


	14. Chapter 14

Asdf...asdf!

WoW! hola de nuevo a todos

Nah esta semana está siendo de las mejores, buenas noticias para uno de mis ships favoritos de DC T_T que podría hacerse cannon (voy a llorar)

jajaja lo siento tenía que decirlo, mmm y pues que mejor ánimos de seguir con esta historia para seguir con ese buen momento =D

y vale debo decir que ahora las votaciones estuvieron mas parejos pero parece que quieren seguir con Shiz...pues bueno nada, asi que vamos

PD: como siempre antes de empezar agradecer sus comentarios que wow, cada vez me sorprende mas la buena acogida de la historia, realmente muchas gracias chicos =D

en fin, sin mas dilación a por la conti!

* * *

**¿Pareja Sexual?**

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

¿Acaso pensaba que podía ganarme?

**"¿en serio piensas que puedes ganar pueblerina?"** susurré en mis pensamientos

No, no debía importarme que no hubiera regresado anoche a su departamento

Para nada

Lo único que me mostraba con esa actitud era lo desesperada que se encontraba, tan acorralada que no tuvo de otra que no regresar para no encontrarse conmigo y darse cuenta que yo si la había pasado genial

Así que no le quedó otra opción

claro que fue así, es decir no había otro motivo para que apagara su celular, todo para tratar de evitarme pero lo que no sabía era que de nada le valdría lo que hiciera pues las reglas del juego la tenían atrapada y sin posibilidad de escape.

Lo único que había hecho esa idiota fue solo ganar un día mas, que de poco o nada le serviría al final

**"solo cálmate**" volví a repetir en mis pensamientos

No es que estuviera molesta o furiosa…para nada

No, no era nada de eso simplemente debía aclarar las cosas

-hola chicas.-saludé fingiendo una sonrisa al entrar al departamento

Lo primero que hice fue buscarla con la mirada pues ahora si que me las pagaría todas, pero no pude encontrarla, no estaba en la sala ni en la cocina

A esta hora esperaba que estuviera en su sitio de siempre pero no, su ornitorrinco en la sala seguía vacío con la laptop apagada

¿Acaso aún no había venido a casa?

Miré el reloj en mi móvil y ya faltaba poco para las 10 de la mañana

Asomé ansiosa la vista a la puerta de su habitación que estuviera cerrada daba una clara señal de que aun no se había levantado

O al menos eso es lo que quería que creyera; pero no iba a engañarme, era mas que obvio que esa tonta quería a todas luces seguir ganando tiempo y que mejor que hacerlo que encerrándose en su cuarto

**"maldita, crees que te has salvado?**" susurré apretando los puños

La haría saber muy bien cual era tu lugar pueblerina

Era necesario que se diera cuenta con quien se estaba metiendo

Sin pensarlo fui a su habitación o al menos ese era el plan hasta que escuché esa voz que hizo que me detuviera en el acto

-¿hey Shiz ya estás aquí?.-preguntó Mai saliendo del baño llevando una toalla alrededor del cuello mientras luchaba consigo misma para secarse el cabello

Retrocedí disimuladamente pues la suerte me había dado una mano y es que pensaba que había salido

-rayos, me asustaste.-solté sincera, pues si que lo había hecho.-que no contestas mujer, pensé que no había nadie.-respondí con una sonrisa fingida mientras veía la puerta de la pueblerina

**"tan cerca"**

la aludida ladeó la cabeza dando un ligero bostezo

-si, lo siento estaba lavándome el cabello.-dijo mientras fijaba su atención en la misma dirección que yo.-y Natsuki...pues probablemente siga dormida como un tronco.-añadió con una mueca guasona.-esa boba regresó a eso de las 4:00 y por la cara que tenía parecía que la pasó muy bien...

**"Y una mierda"**

-¿ah si?.-no, no me interesaba lo que había hecho, para nada.-¿te contó algo?.-pregunté solo por curiosidad, ademas en este punto averiguar cualquier detalle sería importante para usarlo a mi favor; solo lo preguntaba por eso; no porque me interesara saber

**"No"**

-me moría de ganas de preguntar pero la pobre estaba en modo zombie, apenas pudo llegar a la puerta de su habitación sin caerse, jajaja fue divertido, creo que terminó gateando para llegar a su cama.-exclamó entre risas imaginándose la escena

¿Entonces no sabía nada?

Suspiré tratando de ocultar la ansiedad y es que no tenía otra opción que esperar a que ella despertara, llamarla quedaba descartada pues estaba claro que saldría con la estúpida excusa de que no escuchó su móvil o que se olvidó de leer mis mensajes

Así que no tenía de otra que esperar pacientemente, lo bueno de todo esto era que Mai no sospechaba nada y pues podía estar todo el tiempo a la expectativa sin delatar mis intenciones

Aproveché de quedarme en la cocina con la excusa de que me prepararía algo para desayunar, aunque siendo sincera no había comido nada en toda la mañana

no tenía que apresurarme, ademas que tuviera mas tiempo me ayudaría para planear mejor en como destrozarla

Antes de que la hiciera pedazos, le haría confesar todo lo que había hecho...

¿Me habría sido infiel con la zorra de Rose?

La obligaría a ponerse de rodillas y a pedirme perdón

**"¿pasaste la noche con Rose?"** la pregunta hizo eco en mi mente mientras miraba impaciente su puerta deseando que de una vez saliera de su habitación

Tuvo que pasar una media hora para que esa idiota se levantara

Salió de su habitación tambaleándose y con movimientos muy torpes; aun tenía los ojos cerrados señal de que aun no se había despertado completamente

Mai se quitó los audífonos al escuchar sus pasos y asomó la cabeza desde la sala para ver la escena, como pudo se tapo la boca aguantando las ganas de partirse de risa al ver a la peliazul

Era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado tan lamentable; pero lo que causaba mas gracia que esa manera torpe de caminar; era sin duda la ridícula pijama que llevaba puesta que superaba a sus anteriores versiones; era un maldito disfraz de Goofy de cuerpo entero que le quedaba tan holgado y con las mangas caídas

Para no creer

¿Acaso tenía 5 años?

Las orejas de perro le caía al costado de su rostro cosa que hacia que se viera realmente ridícula

-ahm…estas bien Nat?.-preguntó la mayor con fingida precaución mientras luchaba consigo misma para no estallar en carcajadas

La aludida no respondió, parecía tan perdida de la realidad que no podía articular palabra alguna

Estaba tan ida de las cosas que no se había dado cuenta que me encontraba sentada en la cocina mirándola fijamente

Me quedé en silencio mientras sentía como hervía mi sangre

**"maldita"**

-ay dios por favor Mai solo no digas nada.-fue lo único que dijo antes de meterse en el baño.-siento que he sido arrollada por un tren.-gimió adolorida.-

la mayor no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada perdiendo toda fuerza de voluntad

-jajaja a eso se le llama resaca, bienvenida al mundo real querida.-soltó con un dejo divertido.-

-maldición, me duele tan fuerte la cabeza que creo que moriré.-dijo antes de lanzar un grito de sufrimiento que se escuchó en todo el departamento.-te juro que no volveré a tomar nunca mas.-prometió

-ja, si eso mismo fue lo mismo que dije la primera vez que salí.-señaló dibujando una sonrisa guapetona en el rostro.-

La aludida no respondió y al poco rato salió con su cepillo de dientes en la boca mientras iba a la sala aun siendo inconsciente de mi presencia

No era como si tratara de evitarme

Realmente la muy imbécil no se había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí

-¿y qué tal estuvo la cita?.-inquirió curiosa la pelinaranja

-tsk, estás loca si piensas que te voy a contar algo.-bramó como diciéndole que ni de broma la haría hablar

-hey, como que no lo harás, vamos mujer, quiero saber que pasó, te invitó a su departamento, no?.-aquella inesperada pregunta sumada a una mirada picara la hizo retroceder a pasos torpes al tiempo que su rostro enrojecía de repente casi delatándose así misma.-ehm?...creo que he acertado.-soltó al ver esa reacción tan tonta

Con las mejillas rojas y las palabras trabándose en su boca era una clara prueba de que había sido pillada

-q..q…cállate idiota, no te diré nada.-explotó colérica regresando al baño.-así que ya deja el tema.-añadió volviendo a salir segundos después con el rostro mojado y con una expresión de estar agonizando.-en serio no volveré a tomar nunca más…esta fue la primera y última vez, en serio que si.-soltó tomándose la cara con las manos como queriendo despertar.-maldición; esto es peor que los entrenamientos de doble turno de Yukino.-gritó frustrada ya que la sensación de mareo aun no se le iba.-y estoy que me muero de sed…creo que tomaré una ducha y regresaré a la cama.-señaló yendo a la refri a por un poco de hielo quizás

Seguía tan perdida que incluso pasó por mi lado y no se había dado cuenta

-Ara Nat no pensé que tendrías pijamas mas ridículas de las que te había visto antes.-ella detuvo sus pasos a medio camino al escuchar mi voz

Se quedó quieta con la mirada incrédula

Sonreí satisfecha, definitivamente no se había dado cuenta la muy boba

-¿Shizuru?.-no daba crédito a lo que veía.-q…que...que haces aquí?.-preguntó sorprendida, no tanto que estuviera aquí si no por el hecho de que a su perspectiva era como si hubiese aparecido de la nada

-¿acaso tienes 5 años?.-señalé con burla la cola de perro y las orejas caídas que le tapaban parte de la cara.-

La risa de Mai se escuchó de fondo

-oye Shiz tiene razón, como carajos te pones una pijama de goofy para dormir.-acotó.-ni mi prima de 5 años lleva una asi.-

La aludida miró a los lados sintiendo de nuevo su mejilla arder viéndose descubierta, creo que hasta le hubiera parecido menos vergonzoso salir desnuda

-y...ya cállense...y no…y no es goofy.-atacó encogiéndose de hombros.-es pluto idiota.-le gritó a Mai la cual volvió a matarse de la risa.-.-goofy no tiene cola.-señaló como si esa información fuera muy necesaria

-no sabía que hicieran pijamas tan grandes de personajes de niños.-volví a mofarme a lo que ella retrocedió y desvió la mirada con esa típica expresión agresiva de siempre

-y…ya…ya no molesten.-volvió a decir enojada tratando de ocultar el calor en su rostro.-ya tengo suficiente con esta estúpida resaca como para tener que aguantar sus burlas.-se quejó volviéndose a tomar la cabeza con una mueca de dolor

-jajaja no es para tanto Nat, pero tú misma te lo buscas.-explicó la mayor a lo que solo recibió un bufido de que ya no siguiera.-ok, ok, vaya humorcito con que despertamos eh?.-parecía que Mai también tenía una cierta afición de sacar de quicio a la peliazul

No es como si fuese algo inusual que sucediera

Siendo sincera, el hecho de que Nat aguantara todos mis comentarios mordaces era porque Mai también le molestaba, aunque claro que había un tono mas suave en comparación a lo que yo hacía

-y bueno Nat aun estamos esperando que hables de como la pasaste ayer.-Mai no se iba a rendir en querer saber como había pasado la noche.-vamos, esas cosas se saben tarde o temprano así que mejor solo suelta la sopa.-

No

Ella no iba a decir nada

Se quedó en silencio mientras agarraba la jarra de agua y se lo tomaba de golpe y con la intención de volver a ignorar a todos los presentes regresó a su habitación para alistar una toalla y un poco de ropa antes de entrar a la ducha

Mientras hacia todo ese trabajo Mai no paraba de insistirle que contara pero la única respuesta que recibía era la indiferencia

Volví apretar los puños

La verdad era que desde que la vi salir había tenido tantas ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella para que me diera sus explicaciones

Me mordí los labios con sutileza tratando de controlar ese maldito impulso

Sin poder evitar de nuevo esa maldita pregunta volvía a rondar en mi cabeza

**"te acostaste con Rose, verdad?"**

Era una estupidez, no había necesidad de que lo escuchara de sus labios

Estaba claro que así había pasado

Ella me había traicionado y eso no quedaría sin castigo

Si antes pensaba en destrozarla pues era mejor que se preparara porque la aplastaría hasta hacerla polvo entre mis manos

La haría sufrir tanto que rogaría de rodillas por una simple mirada

rogaría por un simple cumplido...tan solo porque le pusiera un poco de atención

ya vería

…..

El sonido de la ducha era lo único que se escuchaba en el departamento, Mai se encontraba ocupada y es que como delegada de su clase necesitaba preparar los documentos para organizar el taller de gastronomía que tendría la próxima semana en su instituto

Yo seguía en la cocina mientras fingía estar chateando en mi celular, aunque en realidad solo estuviera esperando a que ella saliera del baño

Fijé mi atención cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse y la viera cambiada con la toalla sobre su cabeza y ya sin esa ridícula pijama

-si, definitivamente necesitaba esto.-susurró mas relajada, parecía que el dolor de cabeza se le había pasado mágicamente

No era como si estuviera al tanto de lo que haría

volvería a meterse a su cuarto la muy cobarde así que era mejor anticipar sus movimientos

-Natsuki.-la llamé antes de que la muy astuta volviera a meterse a su habitación

Ella dio un pesado suspiro, se le notaba que tenía ganas de ignorarme y pasar de mí, pero si se atrevía hacer tal estupidez el juego se terminaba

Miré a Mai que seguía concentrada en lo suyo y aprovechando el momento le hice una señal con la mano para que se acercara

-q…que sucede.-respondió con cierto cansancio

La miré divertida y es que era momento de poner las cosas en su lugar

-tenemos que hablar a solas.-dije lo suficientemente despacio para que Mai no escuchara.-tienes 5 minutos para terminar de alistarte.-ordené sin darle a opción a replica.-te veo en mi departamento al rato.-finalicé poniéndome de pie

Ella me miró desconcertada

-¿qué?...de que rayos hablas.-soltó mortificada casi al tiempo que se tapaba la boca pensando que había alzado demasiado la voz, pero para nuestra buena suerte los audífonos que Mai tenía puesto hizo que no escuchara.-q...que estás tramando ahora.-soltó con esa agresividad a la que ya estaba acostumbrada

Ladeé la cabeza un tanto incomoda y es que estábamos hablando demasiado cerca y tenía miedo de que Mai mirara hacia donde estábamos

Podría pasar

-no necesito darte explicaciones.-respondí confiada en que obedecería.-lo haces o pierdes…tu decides.-fue lo único que dije antes de hacerla un lado y salir como si no pasara nada

-….-se quedó parada mientras negaba con la cabeza como diciéndome que me fuera a la mierda, que ya no haría nada de lo que le dijera pero vamos, no tenía otra opción

-hey mujer ya me tengo que ir.-me despedí de de Mai, quien solo atinó a decirme que viniera mas tarde a ver una película o a pasar el rato.-claro que sí, nos vemos chicas.-fingí que me despedía de las dos como si todo estuviera como siempre

Mientras salía miré de reojo a Natsuki que seguía en el mismo lugar con el semblante perdido luchando consigo misma si debía obedecer o no

Era una orden

Si no la cumplía pues más fácil para mi

Regresé a mi departamento a recostarme sobre uno de los sofás de la esquina esperando pacientemente que ella viniera

No tenía dudas que lo haría y al hacerlo me demostraría una cosa

Se expondría y delataría sus sentimientos por Rose

Si venía era porque lo había hecho

-si vienes es porque me fuiste infiel.-susurré a la nada, esperando a que alguien me escuchara

**"¿Lo hicieron verdad?"** otra pregunta que estaba de mas

Claro que lo terminaron haciendo

Por eso regresó de madrugada la muy estúpida

Terminó pasando la noche en la cama de esa zorra

No es que me sorprendiera, después de todo esa pueblerina era alguien tan sencilla de seducir que fue trabajo de una noche para Rose

Me mordí los labios en un inútil intento de controlar mi rabia

Tenía que ser paciente y esperar a que ella estuviera aquí

Sonreí con malicia al escuchar que tocaban el timbre

-pasa Nat..su..ki.-dije de manera divertida

Ella entró como hecha una fiera; podía ver en su rostro ese enojo que ya se había hecho una costumbre cada vez que me miraba

-oye estás loca, como se te ocurre decir que nos veamos aquí.-reclamó cerrando la puerta tras de si cual paranoica.-que tal si Mai viene y nos descubre.-

Ladeé la mirada

¿Entonces era eso lo que la tenía tan molesta?

¿Solo eso?

-¿en serio estás preocupada porque Mai nos descubra?.-pregunté como si no creyera lo que pasaba.-deberías estar preocupada porque te he descubierto maldita infiel.-solté con desprecio

¿Acaso me creía que era tan ingenua como ella?

Acaso pensaba que no me había dado cuenta porqué lo había hecho

¿Porque justamente ayer?

La vi arrugar el ceño como si no entendiera cual grave era la acusación

-¿me has descubierto?.-repitió mis palabras confundida.-no…no se de qué estás hablando

-por favor, deja esa estúpida actuación y solo confiesa.-que estuviera aquí ya me lo decía pero quería escucharla de su propia boca

Ella miró a los lados como si siguiera sin entender nada

Esa actitud solo hizo que me pusiera más furiosa

Pero no, no debía explotar

No hasta que confesara

Solo necesitaba hacerla caer

-vale; casi estás haciendo que te crea.-contesté entre risas.-ok; entonces déjame hacerte otra pregunta...una que si podrás entender mejor.-hice una pequeña pausa mientras me ponía de pie y es que ahora tenía que adelantarme a sus movimientos y respuestas.-que tal estuvo tu cita con Rose….

Abrió los ojos de sobremanera

No se lo esperaba

y yo tampoco lo vi venir

Apenas me daba cuenta del error que había cometido

Estuve tan desesperada que no me había dado cuenta

No debía haber mencionado la cita con Rose

Se suponía que no sabía que tuvo una cita con la rubia

-q..co…como lo sabes.-preguntó como si ya supiera quien era la culpable

Suspiré tratando de que no me viera nerviosa

**"mierda"**

Vale, no era como si estuviera en problemas

Probablemente Mai me echaría la bronca después, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar

Ademas no es como si pudiera arreglarlo y llevarlo a mi conveniencia

Era mi juego y no perdería

-esta noche iba a brillar la luna pero la tormenta la asustó.-repetí la frase con la cual había comenzado esa estúpida excusa de conversación con Rose, si ya de antes me miraba confundida pues ahora debía decir que se encontraba aún más perdida.-¿sabes?...cuando vi ese vídeo lo primero que sentí fue lastima y luego vergüenza ajena…que se suponía que estabas tratando de hacer recitando estúpidas frases para tratar de impresionar a una chica que solo te he seguido la corriente para hacerte creer que también le gustas y que está interesada en ti.- me detuve unos segundos mientras sentía como mis palabras hacían efecto.-¿en serio crees que en verdad le interesas a Rose?…podrías ser más patética pueblerina?.-mandando tontos vídeos, queriendo pasar de conquistadora?

**"¿En serio?"**

Sus ojos verdes se fijaron desconcertadas en un punto perdido

La realidad podía ser cruel y ella recién parecía comprender la verdad de las cosas

No es como Rose estuviera realmente interesada en ella

Era solo una tonta ilusión creada para que ella cayera

¿acaso podía ser tan ciega?

-eres solo su juguete.-dije la verdad por mas dolorosa que fuera, esa tonta cita había sido una trampa en la cual había caído

Ella se quedó en silencio como esperando que dijera algo más, pero ya todo estaba dicho

-¿terminaste?.-preguntó con un tono frío

Yo no pude evitar sentirme satisfecha ante su reacción

¿Qué tan triste podrías sentirte al darte cuenta que solo eras un juguete?

Ahora era el momento perfecto para hacerla pedazos

Ella miró a los lados tratando de fingir que no comenzaba a romperse

**"vamos, quiero ver como te rompes"** susurré en mis pensamientos

-ok…y que se supone que quieres que te diga.-soltó siguiendo en esa faceta tan mal actuada de niña dura.-quieres que te diga que tienes razón?.-no es que tuviera la razón...era simplemente la verdad.-

-vamos, sabes que es cierto.-no tenía sentido que lo siguiera negando

Cruzamos miradas en esa sutil confrontación

Necesitaba disfrutar el momento de ver como se hacía pedazos

La satisfacción no tendría pierde

-supongo que tienes razón.-confesó en un leve susurro que apenas pude escuchar.-si, estoy segura de que es como dices.-¿que?

¿Acaso lo estaba admitiendo así como si nada?

No, no podía ser verdad

Ahí estaba su farol

Ella solo estaba diciendo las palabras que quería escuchar para terminar la conversación

No lo decía en serio

-ok eso fue sencillo.-dije recuperándome del momento, definitivamente no ganaría.-así que sabes que eres su juguete y no te importa que haga contigo lo que quiera?.-solté con ironía

Y entonces contrariamente a lo que esperaba la vi sonreír

Una sonrisa tan bien actuada que me hizo dudar

-bueno, no es como si fuera su juguete, supongo que es posible ella pueda verme así…pero no tengo fuerzas para decirle que no.-

d...de…de que rayos estaba hablando

¿Acaso estaba confesando que me había sido infiel?

Me removí sintiendo por primera vez que me encontraba en un escenario inesperado

-a...ara, entonces admites que fuiste infiel?.-lancé la pregunta sin saber de donde sostenerme y es que no esperaba que pudiera llevar la conversación a este punto

Parecía que no le había afectado nada que le hiciera ver su triste realidad

**"no entiendo"**

-pues claro.-respondió como si estuviera bien.-sabes?...tenías razón sobre mi, soy alguien muy propensa a la adicción y pues no tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad como para resistir si me la ofrecen gratis.-me quedé en silencio ante la inesperada confesión, no sabía que decir y ella pareció darse cuenta y podría haber jurado y decir que solo estaba actuando si la hubiera visto sonreír en un claro intento por cambiar los roles, solo necesitaba ver un gesto que me diera una señal... pero al contrario ella se mostraba muy seria e incómoda…como si no le estuviera gustando para nada admitir sus palabras.-no es que me sienta orgullosa de lo que estoy diciendo, mucho menos admitirlo, dios lo mas difícil de todo esto es estar dándote la razón pero ya que….tenías razón soy solo una adicta que a la primera oportunidad aprovechara para satisfacer esa necesidad.-añadió a esa confesión mientras suspiraba y desviaba la mirada para que no la viera a la cara

Y esa reacción no era porque temiera que descubriera su mentira o esa fingida actuación

No…

No lo era

Era porque realmente se sentía incomoda

Estaba diciendo la verdad y eso me dejo sin piso

Sin ningún argumento

Ya no sabía por dónde atacar...ya no sabía que decir

-entonces si me fuiste infiel.-dije apenas como si no hubiese sido estado claro que así había pasado

-lo bueno es que tenemos una relación de mentira, ¿no?.-señaló como si estuviera justificándose.-...si hablamos en términos de nuestro juego lo admito…fui infiel.-no

Realmente no esperaba que lo dijera

No de esta manera

-ara, así que lo admites.-no, ya no sabía como contraatacar y comencé a desesperarme.-entonces pierdes el juego.-tan desesperada como para decir tamaña estupidez y delatar que me había derrotado

-te seré infiel las veces que quiera.-respondió con esa seriedad e incomodidad que no contrastaba con alguien que estuviera mintiendo o que estuviera buscando una sed de revancha.-y no perderé siempre y cuando no me descubras.-la condición que había puesto a la regla de fidelidad se volvía contra mi

La prueba tendría que ser contundente y no importaba si ella lo estuviera confesando y fuese verdad, si no tenía como probarlo su confesión no era suficiente

Por más verdadera que fuese...por más que ambas supiéramos que era cierto

Mi propia restricción nos decía que no era suficiente su confesión

y entonces pude ver el gran error que había cometido

el gran error que había dejado pasar

en ese momento en que nos miramos a los ojos lo supe

-lárgate….-susurré no pudiendo soportar la situación de sentirme derrotada

Ahora me daba cuenta del error que había cometido

No, no lo decía por este momento

Si no por la oportunidad que había dejado pasar...

-lárgate.-repetí en un tono colerico...ya no quería verla, la sensación de saber que por primera vez perdía me superó.-que te vayas de aquí!.-grité fuera de si, ya no quería ver su rostro; ella me miró como si hubiera perdido la cordura.-que te largues maldicion!.-volví a gritar al ver que seguía parada cual estúpida como si estuviera aprovechando la oportunidad para seguir sacándome de quicio

Sin decir nada y como si fuese un premio ella dibujó una tenue sonrisa en su rostro pues que mayor regalo que no tuviera que pasar el tiempo obligatorio que teníamos como regla

Se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra satisfecha

-maldición.-gemí tomándome la cabeza desesperada

Había perdido la compostura y roto ese rol de fingida tranquilidad

Al quedarme sola me di cuenta de lo que había hecho

Pensando una y otra vez en ese error que seguro me costaría el juego

….Desde que había empezado el juego la había tenido en mis manos, siempre estuve 10 pasos delante de ella…anticipando en cada momento lo que haría a continuación

**"La tenía entre mis manos..." **susurré ya que ahora debía cambiar y decir que la tuve

Me confié...estuve demasiado confiada, pensando que ya había ganado

Sin saber que podría pasar esto…

perdí la oportunidad...ese día en el ascensor….ahí perdí la oportunidad de ganar

Estuve tan confiada que no supe aprovechar la ventaja, cuando la tenía en mis manos, en aquel momento hubiera sido tan fácil hacer que cayera...con solo una simple mentira, con decirle que no iría a la fiesta de Allysa...con decirle que me quedaría con ella

Hubiera ganado...hubiera ganado con una mentira mas…

Pero no…estuve confiada porque pensé que ilusamente el juego estaba ganado

No pude estar mas equivocada y ahora…y ahora era tarde

Había perdido la oportunidad

algo muy dentro de mi así me lo dijo

-Natsuki no creas que esto ha terminado.-susurré en un tonto intento por creer que volvería a tener otras oportunidades

Es decir faltaba poco menos de 20 días...tenía el doble de tiempo para replantear mi estrategia, ¿no?

Al menos así lo quise creer pero al final no ocurrió…no importó que tantas veces lo volviera a intentar; jamás volví a estar tan cerca de ganar como aquella vez en el ascensor

No lo pude admitir en ese momento pero el juego había terminado

algo muy dentro de mi así me lo dijo

No importa cuantas veces volví a intentarlo, ya no pude controlar el juego...juego que terminó cambiando de roles sin que me diera cuenta obligándome a que fuese yo quien se rindiera antes de que se cumpliera aquel plazo que habíamos pactado

al final ella terminó ganándome

**¿continuara?**

* * *

no importó que tantas veces lo volviera a intentar; jamás volví a estar tan cerca de ganar como aquella vez en el ascensor

wow, bueno no se que decir

este capitulo fue muy Asdf!

vaya, que duro...y pues supongo Nat no era una presa común, su sobre confianza le jugó una mala pasada y fue cuando vio a esta Natsuki que se dio cuenta de como terminaría esto

vaya...vale, esperare sus comentarios a ver que tal les ha parecido

nos vemos =D!


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, uff si que ha pasado tiempo

casi 2 semanas y un poco mas =D

pero ya estamos de regreso a por un capitulo mas

y vale como que en el capitulo anterior muchos no entendieron de que iba el tema

y es que la verdad es que Shizuru en sus pensamientos lanza spoilers de lo que pasará al final u.u

y con esa mismo tono ahora también lanzará spoilers para que vean como es que termina su juego

y bueno despues de esas pequeñas aclaraciones a comenzar el capitulo

PD:antes de empezar como siempre agradecer sus reviews y comentarios estaré con ansias a saber que es lo que pensaran en este capitulo

* * *

**¿Pareja Sexual? **

**Capitulo.-15**

* * *

-ok déjame decirte solo una cosa mi estimada amiga.-hizo una pequeña pausa su mirada era la de alguien muy pero muy cabreada.-eres una completa idiota.-gritó enojada mientras me miraba con reproche como si lo que había hecho no tuviese perdón alguno

Como pintaba el panorama no era para menos

Aunque tratara de negarlo la situación se había complicado demasiado, mas de lo que esperaba que podría llegar a pasar y todo era mi culpa

-solo necesito replantear mi estrategia y entonces ganaré.-dije convencida de que así sería

Haruka volvió a mirarme con esa expresión de enojo en señal de respuesta

Se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar dando vueltas pensando que decir para que pudiera ser de ayuda

A este punto no podía evitar darme cuenta lo desesperada que estaba y es que estar pidiendo un consejo a Haruka debía ser la peor señal de todas

Vaya que si

Dejando eso de lado estaba dispuesta a escucharla; es decir cualquier plan serviría

"**y una mierda"**

mientras esperaba que dijera algo bueno no pude evitar sentirme molesta conmigo misma

se me había escapado de las manos

La tenía agarrada del cuello y dejé que se me escapara

me confié demasiado y ahora pagaba el precio de ese error

No es como si no pudiera ver la realidad de las cosas...y la realidad me decía que había perdido la oportunidad de ganar

Fui una ilusa que cometió muchos errores...aunque mas que un error en realidad fue un descuido pero es que en verdad no pensé que la pueblerina fuese capaz de ponerse a mi mismo nivel...

No lo vi venir, es decir se suponía que ya estaba de rodillas completamente pensando en mi... no se me vino a la cabeza que ella podría…que ella podría hacer algo inesperado

-bueno, quieres saber lo que pienso.-dijo con un tono que anticipaba que no sus palabras no ayudarían ni una mierda.-creo que deberías rendirte.-¿qué?

-¿estás bromeando verdad?.-no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿cierto?

Aunque pocas veces había visto una expresión tan sería en Haruka, pero vamos como podía decir semejante tontería...es decir esa pueblerina podría haber hecho un movimiento inesperado y salirse de mis predicciones, pero no era como si no pudiera volver a tomar el control

-sé que nunca has perdido antes pero creo que ahora tienes que aceptarlo.-soltó y yo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.-...siendo honesta contigo es muy probable que pierdas.-confesó

¿Acaso no me creía capaz de revertir esta situación?

Era cierto que había perdido una valiosa oportunidad pero no es como si no volvieran a presentarse otras mas, es decir me quedaban casi 20 días; prácticamente 2/3 del tiempo que tenía para seguir

Rendirme no era una opción

Esa idiota podría haberse rebelado pero al final caería…caería como todas las anteriores

Que Haruka estuviera aconsejándome dar un paso hacia atrás era simplemente una locura

-y se supone que eres una de mis mejores amigas.-respondí con cierto enfado.-

-por eso mismo es que estoy siendo sincera contigo.-sincera y un carajo.-ok, mira esto mujer.-señaló sacando su móvil para que viera una de las páginas deportivas más seguidas de la universidad

Abrí los ojos con cierta sorpresa

-¿qué rayos?.-no daba crédito a lo que leía

Había un ranking de las chicas mas calientes a nivel de cada facultad y pues era difícil que ella no estuviera en ese post, bastó buscar unos segundos entre los tantos mensajes para que saliera una de sus fotos...foto que se encontraba entre las más votadas del ranking.

-wow no se quien habrá sido la fan pero la captó en el momento preciso...cielos se ve jodidamente sexy.-

No habían muchas fotos de Natsuki en su propio perfil, se podría decir que era alguien que se manejaba con un perfil bajo y con ganas de no llamar la atención del mundo

Al menos esa era la impresión que siempre me dio, es decir, ella nunca fue buena para socializar con otras personas y creo que tampoco le gustaba mucho hacer, típica de esas chicas con personalidades aparentemente introvertidas

El hecho era de que esa actitud le había llevado a mantenerse desapercibida, pero vamos que eso solo era una apariencia, la realidad de las cosas era que la muy tonta si llamaba la atención...atención que se había duplicado desde que había salido como seleccionada para jugar a nivel de la universidad

-uff mujer, creo que nunca antes te lo había dicho, pero tengo que admitir que te tengo un poco de envidia.-señaló la rubia mientras se deleitaba con la imagen de la Kuga; la foto mostraba mas de la cuenta ya que la peliazul había sido pillada en el momento que se cambiaba en el vestuario así que solo se mostraba con el sujetador deportivo.-pero mira nada mas esos abdominales.-exclamó resoplando con una mueca como si le comenzara hacer calor a la muy estúpida.-y mira ese trasero tan duro y levantado, lo debe tener bien firme…por lo menos dime que pusiste tus manos ahí.-ignoré ese último comentario tan fuera de lugar

Quien carajos me creía que era

Pues claro que lo había hecho y no solo eso; sino que también había puesto mis manos en otras partes que ninguna se pudiera atrever a imaginar mucho menos tendrían el privilegio de ver

Para que negar que la foto si que llamaba la atención

Lo suficiente como para que debiera ser censurada

Mostraba demasiado

-en cualquier momento lo reportaran.-dije convencida que así sería y si no pasaba pues yo misma tendría que hacerlo.-

-tsk que exagerada, no es para tanto, hay de otras que muestran mas carne en diminutos bikinis así que si la comparamos, no es para tanto.-se excusó mientras una leve sonrisa se ensanchaba en su rostro como si hubiese detectado algo.-o es que te pones celosa de ver como tu juguete muestra su jodido cuerpo a las demás

"¿Que rayos?"

-para nada.-respondí negando con la mirada.-no hables idioteces por favor.-añadí con indignación

Ella solo atinó a sonreír como si no me creyera ni una sola palabra

Volví a ignorarla enfocándome de nuevo en la imagen, a lado la descripción decía: **"y pues aquí tenemos a la novata revelación del último semestre; de ojos verdes y de un cuerpazo que maldigo la suerte de quien esté saliendo con ella, con ustedes la posición base de nuestra selección principal de básquet que nos llevara a las finales estatales…nuestro lobo azul"**

-lobo azul, ese es un buen apodo.-acotó Haruka quien no dejaba de mirarme con esa estúpida mueca de supuestos celos.-y bien ya te has dado cuenta de que perdiste?.-preguntó en tono inocente

\- ¿y sigues con eso?... no le veo la gran cosa.-dije restándole importancia

Además que rayos era lo que quería probar con esa publicación

-es la foto que tienes más vistas y reacciones.-soltó como tratando de convencerme de su estúpida idea de rendirme.-probablemente te esté dando el mejor consejo que escucharas en tu vida, así que hazme caso...solo ríndete

Volví a negar con la cabeza

Siempre había ganado

Perder nunca fue una opción

Nunca lo sería

Mucho menos con alguien como ella

La rubia lanzó un suspiro cansino mientras me decía que no tendría sentimiento de culpa después porque ya me estaba advirtiendo lo que pasaría

-ok mujer, supongo que estaré en primera fila para ver como muerdes el polvo de la derrota.-dijo ya aceptando que no me echaría para atrás.-vale y ahora que sigue con tus planes...que es lo que harás ahora que sabes que ha follado con Rose y probablemente tengan mas encuentros en secreto; como harás para volver conquistarla.-menuda pregunta.-…el sexo ya no puede ser una opción segura en la que puedas seguir para tratar de ganar.-aunque me costara admitirlo, tenía razón.-ahora el lobo tiene amante con quien tratar esa adicción que tu misma le has provocado asi que tengo mucha curiosidad en saber cómo vas a hacer para volver a tomar las riendas de tu jueguito.-preguntó con una mueca divertida

Me encogí de hombros y es que aun no había planeado cual sería el nuevo plan para hacerme otra vez con el control

-dame tiempo.-respondí fingiendo una aparente calma.-ya se me ocurrirá algo.-estaba convencida de que solo necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco, y es que era la primera vez que algo no salía como lo había planeado

Por primera vez me topaba con algo inesperado así que era normal que la sorpresa y el momento fuese lo suficientemente chocante como para dejarme sin respuestas, pero no es como si no pudiera recuperarme

Haruka lanzó una pequeña risa viendo a través de mi mala actuación y dándose cuenta de que no había un plan, que no tenía nada pensado aun

-Ahora que no puedes matarla con abstinencia no tienes un plan b.-definitivamente la muy idiota si que se había dado cuenta.-y no sabes que hacer; pues ni modo...tendré que darte una mano.-volvió a suspirar con cierto cansancio

Bueno no es como si ella no estuviera disfrutando

El hecho de que no supiera que hacer ya era una premisa de que esto no pintaba muy bien y seamos sinceras, Haruka siempre había estado esperando el momento en que perdería y la pueblerina le estaba dando la oportunidad de verme perder por primera vez

Pues para su mala suerte tendría que seguir esperando…y tendría que esperar toda su vida porque jamás perdería

-si que va a estar difícil; es decir a diferencia de las anteriores chicas ingenuas e idiotas que jugaban contigo siempre llevabas la ventaja porque no te conocían en realidad; es decir, no sabían cuáles eran tus intenciones y podías engañarlas con facilidad.-que no me conocieran siempre fue un punto a favor, estaba más que claro que con Natsuki eso ya no aplicaría porque ella si sabía como era en realidad.-que se ponga de rodillas y confiese que está locamente enamorada de ti ya no es algo que pueda suceder.-soltó siendo franca, quizás demasiado para mi gusto

Yo seguía creyendo que aún tenía posibilidades; es mas...estaba convencida que al final la obligaría a bajar la cabeza y a confesar que se enamoró de mi

-tsk, pero que dices….no dudes de que así será.-dije tratando de convencerme de mis propias palabras.-

-¿en serio?...oye deja tu ego de lado por un momento, si en serio quieres que te ayude tienes que escucharme.-

-de que rayos estás hablando.-no podía creer que no me creyera capaz.-en serio que así será.-volví a decir confiada

-no, no estás pensando con claridad.-respondió un tanto mas enojada.-no estas viendo el escenario completo mujer.-añadió molesta, estaba por responderle pero antes me hizo la señal de que no me atreviera a a decir ni una sola palabra.-ok veamos chica confiada, esa misma confianza te ha puesto en esta situación y sigues sin darte cuenta

-hey he admitido que fui descuidada.-alegué en mi defensa

-pues no lo parece...es que Natsuki no es alguien a quien puedas conquistar, al menos ya no porque la oportunidad ya se te fue.-eso no era verdad, podría volver a crear muchas mas oportunidades.-…vamos Shiz, seamos sinceras, ella nunca estuvo interesada en ti.-

¿Que?

Pero que carajos estaba diciendo

-no puedes estar mas equivocada.-

-tsk, vaya que eres terca a ver responde; hace cuanto tiempo que la conoces.-lanzó la pregunta; pregunta que estaba de mas porque sabía la respuesta.-mucho mas de un año, ¿verdad?.-asentí con la cabeza aun no entendiendo a que iba el tema.-mas de un año viéndola casi todos los días porque prácticamente vives en su departamento.-se detuvo unos segundos como esperando ver una señal que le dijera a donde rayos quería llegar.-…no puedo creer que aun no lo captes, dios!...ok;...antes de que empezara el juego, alguna vez la viste o te dio una señal de que estuviera interesada en ti?.-lanzó la pregunta que hizo que comenzara al punto que quería llegar

y darme cuenta de eso hizo que comenzara a dudar

¿Una señal?

**"No…no la vi"**

En más de un año nunca hubo nada y es que la verdad era que ella nunca estuvo interesada en mi, nunca me vio de una manera diferente...a lo mucho me habrá visto solo como la molestosa mejor amiga de su prima; aquella chica que le hacía la vida imposible y la jodía todo el rato

Las señales que si llegue a ver vi fueron esas ganas contenidas por querer estampar mi cara con su puño

-no, no la vi.-apenas pude responder y es que comenzaba a ver el escenario y la situación desde su misma perspectiva

-más de un año…si no hubo señal de que mostrara algún interés es porque nunca lo tuvo, al menos hasta que comenzó el juego.-cierto.-ahora compárate con Rose, la diferencia es abismal y es que el interés de Natsuki fue al primer día; con la primera foto que vio de ella…se enganchó de inmediato y después de la cita doble que tuvieron su interés aumentó.-eso también era verdad.-y seguramente después de haber pasado la noche con ella es fácil deducir que debe estar locamente obsesionada…si el juego hubiera sido una competencia con Rose por ver quien tendría al lobo azul definitivamente ya habrías perdido mujer

Apreté los dientes y traté de mantenerme indiferente haciendo como si esto no me importara

Pero sí que lo hacía

Como un demonio…lo hacía demasiado!

Estaba furiosa, con unas ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y es que aunque me costara un mundo admitirlo, la muy idiota de haruka llevaba razón

Se podría decir que Rose me había ganado la partida

Sin necesidad de montar tontos juegos

Sin necesidad de tener una ventaja como yo la tenía con Natsuki

Le fue muy sencillo

Solo le bastó con darse cuenta de que la pueblerina estaba interesada en ella y esperó pacientemente la oportunidad y no la desaprovechó

A diferencia de mi

**"mierda"**

Me quedé en silencio tratando de asimilar que había sido vencida por alguien que ni pintaba en la ecuación, es decir era como si esa zorra me hubiera robado a Natsuki, me hubiera arrebatado a mi presa sin despeinarse y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo

Y si; ahora Rose tenía ganada a Nat; era ella quien la tenía de rodillas

Probablemente era por eso que Haruka me decía que sería imposible ganar del modo en el cual siempre había triunfado con las anteriores presas, aquella donde ellas se arrodillaban para confesarme sus sentimientos

Sentimientos que ahora eran de Rose

-entonces que propones.-si era tan así entonces solo quedaba una opción

-lo importantes es ganar el juego supongo.-expresó la rubia un poco mas calmada ya que por fin entendía su premisa.-es sencillo, si rompe la regla de la fidelidad entonces habrás ganado.-

Arrugué el ceño un tanto curiosa

-estas proponiendo que…-me detuve a lo que ella sonrió con una mueca maliciosa

-es hora de que tiendas varias trampas…si es tan propensa a la adicción como dices caerá con alguna.-señaló frotándose las manos.-oblígala a ir a la fiesta de Himeno del proximo fin de semana y prepara las trampas y a que te aseguro de que caerá con alguna….no debería ser tan difícil conseguir algunas mujeres dispuestas a hacerte el favor cierto?...aunque mas que un favor sería un premio, es decir Natsuki está de 10.-añadió volviendo a ver la foto de la pueblerina en su celular

No es como si la idea no fuera buena

Al contrario, el plan era excelente si al final de todo lo mas importante era ganar

Pero…yo no quería ganar así

La victoria no tenía sentido si era de esa manera

No la tenía...ganar así era lo mismo que perder

era lo mismo que aceptar que no pude conquistarla

-vale podría ser mi plan de respaldo.-si movía bien las piezas podría ser una carta que me ayudaría a futuro, así que la idea estaba bien.-vale; eso es lo que haré.-lo dije solo para calmarla

-eso espero.-dijo no muy convencida de mis palabras.-pero algo que me dice que seguirás intentando a lo idiota.-añadió dándome entender que no se había tragado mi mentira.-jajaja hay dios mío, cuando esto termine te diré el "te lo dije" tantas veces que tendrás que coserme lo boca maldita terca.-para que negar que Haruka me conocía lo suficientemente bien.-no veo ninguna manera en la que puedas ganar a tu modo, te lo digo de buena onda...

-ya te dije solo necesito pensar un poco y listo.-solté convencida.-solo necesito que me des una mano aislando a sus amigas más cercanas.-por el momento tendríamos que seguir con el plan inicial.-hablando de eso como vas con Yukino, ya te has acercado a la castaña, ¿verdad?.-la pregunta estaba de mas, claro que ya había pasado…es decir Haruka era de las personas que no perdía el tiempo en cuanto veía un objetivo en cual pasar el rato

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba

-la chica es dura.-confesó a lo que no pude evitar sorprenderme un poco.-no es la típica que confía a las primeras….la busqué por las redes y le mandé solicitudes de amistad en todas las plataformas en las que encontré su perfil y puedes creerlo?...no me aceptó en ninguna de ellas.-

-técnicamente eres una desconocida así que es normal que no te haya aceptado.-dije, aunque ciertamente era raro que no lo hiciera ya que después de todo ya la había visto antes.-eso quiere decir que aún no tienes su número?.-que hasta ahora no tuviera el cel de Yukino era digno de un record

-tsk, pero con quien crees que estas hablando mujer.-soltó levantando su móvil.-a diferencia de ti yo no soy de confiarme ni un poco.-agregó mostrándome que efectivamente ya la tenía entre sus contactos.-tuve que hacer trabajo de detective y provocar un encuentro casual en el supermercado que frecuenta para hacer sus compras de fin de semana.-La típica táctica del encuentro casual siempre le funcionaba

-wow.-no esperaba menos.-y que tal estuvo.-pregunté, quería saber exactamente cual era su avance, si las cosas se daban muy apresuradas bien podría usarlo a mi favor, en este momento cualquier ayuda era conveniente

Aislar a Yukino y Mikoto de la pueblerina era algo fundamental para seguir en el juego

-como dije es dura, me rechazó la invitación que le hice ayer.-alguien rechazando a la primeras a Haruka?.-no se inventó ninguna excusa ni nada, simplemente me dijo que no podía y ya

-así que…-

-necesito que se den mas encuentros casuales.-respondió confiada.-si en el primero hice que me diera su número, en las siguientes le sacaré una cita o alguna salida y después vamos, la tendré en mi cama sin que se lo vea venir

Traté de no reír y es que seamos sinceras lo que había hecho Natsuki era algo que jamás pude haber previsto y es que su ñoña forma de ser no me hizo que me preocupara

Caso diferente era Yukino, no había que conocerla para saber que era alguien muy astuta y poco confiada de las personas, ella tenía la pinta de ser lo suficientemente complicada como para decir ingenuamente que solo bastaría un par de citas para llevarla a la cama fuese una afirmación temeraria

Y si así pasaba era porque simplemente ella así lo quería

-te recuerdo que Yukino no es como las huecas que te almuerzas en las discotecas.-advertí.-así que no me sorprendería que al final no llegues a nada con ella

Su mirada de desconcierto fue elocuente

-y eso que estoy ayudándote.-lanzó enojada ante tamaño insulto.-no será hueca pero es una nerd con anteojos y esas son más fáciles querida; lo único problemático es el primer acercamiento pero después es algo que hasta se vuelve aburrido.-menuda confianza

Esperaba que fuera tal como decía, si era así entonces iba a mi favor

-vale, te tomo la palabra.-debía confiar que Haruka cazaría a su presa

-si, así que solo preocúpate por Natsuki que...-se detuvo unos segundos como si estuviera pensando demasiado en hablar o mantenerse callada, bastó que le diera un gesto con la mirada para que continuara.-…oye hoy te he dado el mejor consejo del mundo y no lo estas tomando…supongo que quieres hacer que me coma mis palabras y todo eso.-claro que eso era lo que quería.-...así que te voy a dar otro consejo que creo que es mejor que el anterior y siendo honestas debes tomarlo si o si.-poco estuve para decir que se callara porque algo me decía que diría una tontería de dimensiones bíblicas

-ara me muero por escuchar ese nuevo mejor consejo.-expresé con ironía.-ya solo sueltaló

La rubia volvió a mostrarme la foto "deportiva" de Natsuki

-si yo fuera tú, me importaría una mierda ganar o perder y todo el juego en si.-soltó relamiendo sus labios contemplando los abdominales de la peliazul.-a lo único que me dedicaría sería a follarmela todos los días y cada que tuviera oportunidad.-confesó.-vamos que la tienes para hacer lo que te plazca... ya sabes ella ha aceptado exclusividad, así que puedes tirártela cada que se te de la gana no?...entonces aprovecha mujer, olvida el juego, olvida el hecho de que te este siendo "infiel" con Rose y solo goza con su cuerpo.-

¿Debía ser una puta broma no?

-¿podrías por favor dejar de decir tanta estupidez?.-esto era demasiado

-oh vamos, es lo mejor que podrías hacer, cualquiera que estuviera en tu lugar con el privilegio de comerse al lobo azul cada vez que se diera la gana lo aprovecharía sin dudar.-

**"y una mierda"**

Aunque bien podría tener razón

A lo mejor cualquiera que estuviera en mi lugar aprovecharía en revolcarse sin importarle nada mas

Pero vamos; cualquiera menos yo

Esto era personal

Ganar me haría probarme a mí misma que por fin la he superado

No podía perder…claro que no

No solo esa idiota vería de lo que sería capaz de hacer…si no que también ganaría tal como y había planeado que lo haría en un principio

-paso de tus consejos idiotas.-respondí sin poder ocultar lo molesta que estaba.-ya veras que esto terminará con una sonrisa en mi rostro y una decepción en tu cara porque seguirás sin ver perder mi invicto.-solté con la confianza renovada y convencida en esos recuerdos que aun no he podido olvidar

Recuerdos que me hacían ver quien es Shizuru Fujino...lo que soy

Nunca he perdido antes…cualquier cosa que me he propuesto lo he hecho y siempre he salido triunfante y con una mueca de satisfacción en mi rostro

Nunca he conocido la derrota y ahora no perdería

Mucho menos con alguien como Natsuki Kuga

Ella caería rendida…se arrodillaría y agacharía la cabeza al suelo y confesaría sus sentimientos por mi

Sentimientos que por ahora tenían un solo nombre y una única dueña…Rose

Pero la olvidaría…la dejaría de lado….bien podría decir que esa zorra tenía la ventaja porque era la dueña del interés de Natsuki, pero se olvidaba que la pueblerina se encontraba en mi juego y atada a mis reglas

No perdería…ni contra Rose ni contra Natsuki

La haría olvidarse de la rubia

Haría que se olvidara de ella para que solo fuese yo quien ocupara cada uno de sus pensamientos

Al menos así fue como pensé que pasaría

Estaba tan convencida de que ganaría...

...Tan convencida de que haría que se olvidara de Rose

...Tan convencida de que ganaría…

...Tan convencida de que terminaría enamorándose de mi

...Tan convencida de que sería la dueña de sus pensamientos

...Tan convencida de que ganaría…

Estaba tan convencida de que el juego terminaría a mi favor…y esa convicción a ciegas no me permitió darme cuenta de que Haruka tuvo razón desde el principio...y al final…y al final el resultado sería muy diferente a lo esperado…y todos aquellos tontos convencimientos no valdrían de nada

Al final del juego perdería…perdería contra Natsuki Kuga…contra ella y contra Rose

Y no podría hacer que ella se olvidara de la rubia

Y no podría hacer que ella se enamorara de mi

Y no podría llegar a ser la dueña de sus pensamientos

Y no podría ganar

Al contrario, todo saldría tan mal y es que no solo terminaría perdiendo...sino que también sería ella…sería esa idiota quien si haría realidad cada uno de mis tontos convencimientos

Ella me ganaría la batalla y la guerra y no solo eso…si no que también haría que cayera enamorada tanto pero tanto así que su rostro sería lo único que ocuparía cada uno de mis pensamientos obligándome a rendirme antes de tiempo

**continuara...**

* * *

uff...bueno hasta aquí el capitulo

vale parece que Shizuru no estaba dispuesta a ganar

Al menos no de la manera en que lo propuso Haruka

y bien al final Shiz nos cuenta como es que terminará todo

es maso lo mismo que dijo en el anterior capitulo u.u

y vale, vamos a seguir con Shiz y cambiamos a ver que dicen, las encuestas están mas cerradas cada vez O.O!

en fin, nos vemos

hasta la próxima =D


	16. Chapter 16

Wow hola de nuevo a todos

como siempre quiero empezar agradeciendo sus comentarios y vamos que los leo, aunque algunas piensen que no es así u.u; claro que lo hago y tomo en consideración lo que dicen y como no hacerlo si me ayudan y animan a seguir continuando *o*!

En esta ocasión he contado y recontado los votos para ver que era lo que la mayoría deseaba, si seguir con Shiz o cambiar a Nat (tengan en cuenta que solo hago el conteo del capitulo anterior) y vamos ha habido un empate de 7 votas por seguir con Shiz y 7 por Nat así que como aun no ha superado he decido por seguir con Shiz

uff asi que sin mas preámbulos vamos por la conti

espero que les guste

* * *

**¿Pareja Sexual?**

**Capitulo.-16**

* * *

Verla perdida en su mundo no era una novedad y que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia tampoco era una novedad...

Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando se colocaba esos audífonos gamer y se dejaba llevar por uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos

Los juegos en línea

Mostraba una pasión y una intensidad que solo había visto cuando la vi jugar en su partido de básquet

Era muy curioso ver a Natsuki haciendo algo que en verdad le gustara

Y digo curioso porque parecía que dejaba salir otra personalidad diferente y aquella chica fría sin emociones, que solo hablaba lo necesario y algo tímida desaparecía para dar paso a una Kuga completamente desconocida

A esa Kuga no le importaba una mierda mostrar cómo era que se sentía, no le interesaba que vieran la frustración cuando perdía y ese enfado con ella misma o con su equipo, no le interesaba usar palabras mal sonantes o ponerse de pie a gritar llena de emoción cuando ganaba y lanzar insultos que jamás podría escucharse a la Natsuki de siempre

Oh si, ahora era cuando se podía ver claramente cada una de esas facetas que trataba de ocultar con tanto recelo cosa que hacían verla mucho mas compleja de lo que aparentaba ser

Incluso podía percibir una actitud algo egocéntrica y soberbia que quien la dijera conocer diría que eso no podría ser posible

Pero vaya equivocadas que estarían

Y es que cuando hacia una jugada especialmente difícil o aniquilaba a todo el equipo enemigo salían frases como **"tsk, por favor soy mucho para estos losers**" y ese ejemplo podría decirse que era lo mas suave que tenía dentro de su amplio repertorio

Otras como **"a quien quieren matar noobs"** o **"chicos soy demasiado para ustedes"** salían para desquiciar a sus rivales y provocar que sus aliados se echaran a reír porque vamos y es que no era como si en realidad tuviera esa odiosa personalidad

Pero así era como se mostraba esta Natsuki y verla en esa faceta tan diferente sí que era divertido

-vamos equipo, vamos…no se rindan; aun podemos ganar!.-gritó enojada destrozando el silencio que tan bien se sentía

No pude evitar reír y es que la muy idiota aun no se había dado cuenta que no estaba sola, de saber que la estaba viendo estaría un poco mas cohibida de mostrar esta faceta tan especial

Desvié la mirada para contemplar como era seguía en su mundo

Ella no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia...de nuevo

No pude evitar recordar la conversación que tuve con Haruka; en la cual hizo que me diera cuenta de una amarga verdad; en realidad Natsuki nunca llegó a fijarse en mí, al menos no de la manera en que pensaba que lo hacia

Una parte de mi siempre tuvo la corazonada de que si me veía de esa manera solo que trataba de ocultarlo

Pero todo fue una simple ilusión, un engaño para alimentar a mi ego convenciéndome de que cualquier chica podría caer en mis redes

No podía estar mas alejada de la verdad

Quizás era por todas esas razones que estuve tan confiada de que nada podría salir mal

Que pensamiento mas equivocado

Y ahora por primera vez sentía que podía perder

Perder en un juego en el cual yo misma había creado las reglas para mi conveniencia y ponerlas a mi favor…un juego donde controlaba el tiempo y las situaciones

¿Podría ser más humillante?

Pues parecía que si, y esa sería perder contra la presa que había considerado la más fácil de todas las anteriores

Esto era de no creer

Todo se había complicado de una manera tal que ya no era capaz de anticipar sus movimientos y aun no se me ocurría la manera de cómo hacer para que volviera a caer

Es decir, si antes no se había fijado en mí, cuando era sola una tonta y un simple cero como lo haría ahora que tenía a Rose como su pareja sexual, de quien estaba segura haría que los números de la pueblerina aumentaran cada que tuvieran la oportunidad de encontrarse a escondidas

No era tan ciega como para darme cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia la rubia

Sentimientos que después de haber pasado la noche con ella debían ser aun más fuertes

Se podría decir que ahora era Rose quien la tenía entre sus manos

Rose erala nueva dueña de sus pensamientos y por mas que doliera aceptar la Kuga nunca se había fijado de esa manera en mi durante todo el tiempo que estuve viviendo en su departamento; en cambio con la rubia había sido todo lo contrario, una sola foto había sido suficiente para que despertara las ganas y el deseo por conocerla

La situación era complicada

¿Como podría competir con Rose?

¿Como haría para que ella volviera a tener su atención?

¿Como haría para que se olvidara de la rubia?

Demasiadas preguntas y no tenía respuestas para ninguna de ellas

Lo único que tenía a mi favor era decir que seguía en mi juego

Haruka podía ser una idiota sin remedio pero por primera vez me había dado 3 muy buenos consejos, y aunque me costara admitirlo y pensando fríamente tenía que considerarlo si o si

Es decir, si realmente no me interesara ganar definitivamente le haría caso, mandaría todo a la mierda y ahora mismo me pondría de pie e iría hacia ella y le quitaría esos estúpidos audífonos al tiempo que tomaría su rostro con mis manos y la obligaría a que esos ojos verdes me mirasen para que se diera cuenta de una maldita vez que estoy aquí…la obligaría a que dejara de ver la pantalla de su ordenador y entonces comenzaría a seguir el segundo consejo de Haruka

Oh si, haría que dejara de lado su atención en la pantalla de su ordenador para que sintiera mi lengua adentrarse en su boca, no sería complicado hacerla caer en el deseo y es que podría decirse que besar era uno de mis puntos fuertes, punto que estaba segura lo distraería lo suficiente como para seguir aprovechándome del momento haciendo que mis manos se colaran por debajo de su polera

Seguro se le escaparía un gemido cuando mis dedos acariciaran uno de sus pezones dándome el control para hacer lo que quisiera, y pues estaba vez no me confiaría e iría a por todo; me sentaría sobre ella para evitar que pudiera escaparse provocando al mismo tiempo que nuestros centros comenzaran a rozarse haciendo que soltara jadeos de placer imposibles de callar…haría que su voluntad por resistirse se hiciera pedazos como lo había logrado las otras veces; aprovechando que estuviera encima comenzaría a desvestirla, le intentaría quitar ese polo ajustado que llevaba por encima de la cabeza solo para en medio camino taparle los ojos con su propia prenda y así seguir mi camino para volver a tomar su boca con la mía; ella dejaría de oponer resistencia cuando sintiera otra vez como mi lengua se hiciera con su boca…le haría caer en mis redes, era tan fácil imaginarlo y sería mucho más sencillo hacerlo realidad…tan fácil como ponerme de pie en este momento e ir hacia ella…

Podría hacerlo

Ganas no me faltaban

Pero eso solo sería darle señales que no debía

Ella podría pensar que soy yo la que estuviese cayendo y eso no podía estar mas alejado de la realidad pero aunque no fuese verdad, que ella comenzará a pensar que fuese así era peligroso; pues le daría mucha mas ventaja y confianza consigo misma

Confianza que para mi mala suerte comenzaba a convertirse en un problema

-eso es equipo, vamos...vamos...vamos; eso es...bien!.-mis pensamientos volvieron a ser interrumpidos por su grito de victoria, parecía que había ganado en su tonto juego.-se los dije muchachos que era cuestión de ser pacientes y no rendirse.-dijo en unas últimas palabras antes de quitarse los audífonos y levantarse emocionada.-soy demasiado Alphonse, en serio que si.-volvió a repetir su frase mientras cogía al peluche entre sus brazos

No pude evitar arrugar el ceño curiosa al ver la escena frente a mis ojos

hice todo el esfuerzo del mundo para evitar reír

Alphonse era uno de los tantos osos de peluche que tenía de Mai como adorno en el escritorio y pues que la muy idiota lo cargara, le comenzara a dar besos y comenzara a bailar festejando su victoria si que era una escena bastante graciosa

Me costaba creer que esa chica que ahora daba vueltas con un peluche en medio de la sala fuese la misma de la fotografía que me mostró Haruka, aunque claro, el hecho de que en esa imagen se viera con esa mirada fría tan atrayente y la poca ropa le daba puntos extras a la ahora mejor conocida como el lobo azul

-Ara, ahora si que lo he visto todo.-dije lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escuchara mi voz.-

Se quedó quieta, congelada en medio del departamento mientras seguía cargando a Alphonse entre sus manos, no pude evitar volver a reír al ver su manera de reaccionar mientras le lanzaba una mirada de pies a cabeza para que se diera cuenta lo tonta que se veía

-¿Shizuru?.-la expresión en su rostro al girar y darse cuenta que estaba sentada viéndola desde la cocina fue hilarante.-q...que…que rayos estás haciendo aquí.-preguntó horrorizada tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que se delataba en sus mejillas.-y…y…y desde cuando rayos estás maldita acosadora.-señaló en un ataque desesperado por ocultar las ganas que tenía de tapar su rostro con el oso de peluche para que no la siguiera viendo

Pero era muy tarde, si que estaba disfrutando del momento

-¿que desde cuándo estoy?.-repetí la pregunta con tono inocente.-pues se podría decir que he visto como me estabas siendo infiel con Alphonse.-respondí con una mueca divertida haciendo que ella escondiera al pequeño oso a sus espaldas.-parece que con Rose no te es suficiente, ¿verdad?.-

Ella solo atinó a desviar la mirada tratando de contener las ganas de mandarme a la mierda

-e…eres una idiota.-acusó volviendo a señalarme con las manos.-que rayos te pasa, como es que entras al departamento así toda silenciosa cual acosadora profesional.-¿qué?

¿Acosadora?

-entré como siempre lo hago.-dije aprovechando la oportunidad para sacarla de quicio.-no es mi culpa que tuvieras puesto esos audífonos y no me escucharas llegar.-alegué a favor de mi defensa

Defensa que no pudo refutar y lo único que pudo hacer fue devolver disimuladamente a Alphonse a su lugar mientras parecía susurrar por lo bajo, tenía la sospecha que eran palabras dirigidas hacia mí y estaba segura que no serían precisamente halagos

-y a qué diablos has venido.-preguntó sumamente molesta; tenía la impresión que no era tanto por mi presencia si no por el hecho de que la había pillado en un buen momento

-ouch, vaya cambio de humor.-dije de manera burlona.-y pensar que hace unos segundos estabas tan feliz bailando con un peluche como si fuera tu pareja.-añadí provocando una mirada que me decía en silencio que no me atreviera a seguir; dios como si fuera hacerle caso.-parecía que estabas teniendo un buen día

-tu misma lo dijiste "estaba".-soltó volviendo a sentarse a su lugar con intenciones de volver a sus juegos en linea y dejarme de lado.-en serio a que has venido…Mai no está así que no tienes motivos para entrar al departamento.-error, al contrario, ahora me sobraban los motivos

-oh, pero que mejor motivo que ver a mi "novia".-resalté la última palabra de manera para que se diera cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones.-necesitaba verte.-agregué a modo de broma provocando esa reacción tan predecible

-pero que estupideces estas diciendo.-bramó ofuscada, poco a poco la estaba llevando a su límite

-pero estoy diciendo la verdad, ya te dije que debemos actuar como una pareja no?.-volví a defenderme.-así que no le veo nada de malo venir a ver a mi novia….-ahí iba de nuevo

Ella me miró como no creyendo lo que escuchaba

Parecía ser una mala broma

-solo estamos fingiendo por el juego.-dijo como si no lo supiera.-es solo una farsa así que no es necesario que le pongas tantas ganas, es decir aun no puedo creer que pienses que puedes ganar.-añadió en un tono que demostraba esa confianza que había ganado desde que pasó la noche con rose

Me quedé en silencio tratando de controlarme y es que no podía creer que se atreviera a echarme en cara que ya no podría

Levanté la mirada inexpresiva intentando actuar lo mejor que podía y decirle que poco o nada me habían afectado sus palabras, pero vamos el hecho de que estuviera en silencio era una señal tan evidente que incluso hasta ella se daba cuenta que no era así

-vaya ahora pareces mas confiada que antes.-solté mientras trataba de ordenar un poco las ideas, no podía darme el lujo de verme vulnerable por más que ya no pudiera controlarla.-ya te lo dije, te guste o no he venido a verte.-las reglas aun me permitían sacar ventaja y eso me recordaba a que podía hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera con ella.-…por cierto ya te había advertido que no siguieras vistiéndote de esa manera.-bastó que escuchara eso ultimo para que arrugara el ceño, claro que recordaba la advertencia que le había hecho días antes.-…parece que aun no aprendes o quizás lo estás haciendo a propósito para provocarme.-sonreí con malicia al ver que había comprendido el doble sentido y esa confianza que estaba mostrando desapareció en un instante; se puso de pie mientras negaba con la cabeza como no queriendo aceptar el hecho de que no podría detener lo que pasaría a continuación.-

-Shizuru, estás mal de la cabeza si es que piensas en seguir con….-no se atrevió a terminar la frase.-no…si vas a seguir con esto entonces prefiero que el juego se termine aquí y ahora.-finalizó como si se tratara de una amenaza

Su mirada demostraba una determinación y firmeza que no había visto antes

No estaba diciéndolo solo por decir

No eran palabras vacías, ni una muy buena actuación solo para tratar de hacerme retroceder

Ella iba en serio

-¿pero ahora que es lo que te pasa?.-pregunté pero estaba claro lo que sucedía.-acaso al hacerlo conmigo sentirías que la estarías engañando?.-definitivamente había acertado y para mi mala suerte este escenario era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba

Se lo que estaba a punto de decirme

Ella se retiraría del juego si es que yo intentaba forzarla otra vez

La muy estúpida preferiría perder y mandar todo a la mierda, prefería que Nao y Rose supieran de sus mentiras antes que engañar a la rubia

Parecía que la idiota e ingenua creía que su relación con Rose iba en serio, no se daba cuenta que seguía siendo solo un juguete

Estaba lo suficientemente ciega como para no ver la realidad de las cosas

Aunque claro; ya me había dicho que no le importaba ser un juguete con tal de estar a su lado...

Para que negar lo que ella estaba sintiendo por su pareja sexual, si porque solo eso eran, al menos estaba segura que para Rose era así

Pero parecía que Natsuki no lo veía de la misma manera; tanto era así que no soportaba el hecho de serle "infiel" a esa zorra, palabra que no aplicaba porque maldición no eran pareja

-lo que pase entre Rose y yo no es de tu incumbencia.-respondió con ese típico tono agresivo.-así que será mejor que no te gastes ni sigas insistiendo.-

"¿Insistiendo?"

Volví a sonreír divertida

Al menos fingí lo mejor que pude

Parecía que ella tenía toda la intención de echarse para atrás

Incluso no sería necesario presionarla a nada para que dijera en cualquier momento que abandonaba o al menos así lo sentí en ese instante

Lo diría en cualquier momento

-creo que quieres decirme algo mas.-lo que ella no sabía era con quien estaba lidiando.-vamos no te lo guardes pueblerina y dilo.-solté provocadora

Acaso creía que no haría nada

Acaso pensaba que me quedaría parada sin hacer nada?

No, al contrario

Después de lo que pasaría ahora ella ya no tendría otra alternativa que seguir jugando hasta el final

La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para estar segura que así sería

"¿en serio quieres ponerme a prueba?" susurré en mis pensamientos esperando pacientemente que comenzara a dar el paso hacia atrás

Bien podía haberse salido de mis predicciones una vez, pero que lo volviera hacer era algo no sucedería de nuevo y la tonta discusión por querer salir se acabaría de una vez por todas

-pues ya lo escuchaste.-respondió haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, parecía que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo de frente y de una vez por todas.-esto del juego ha sido una tontería que ya he soportado suficiente así que me retiro.-y lo dijo así tal como había pensado que pasaría.-no me importa perder y que le digas a Nao o Rose todas mis mentiras.-

Estaba muy segura y decidida a dejar de lado toda esta situación

Lo que no sabía es que ya había leído su jugada

Que esto pudiera pasar era algo que podría haber sucedido ahora o días después, así que…vamos

"me subestimas pueblerina" dije en mis pensamientos mientras ponía mi mejor expresión calmada para hacerle creer que esto no me afectaba ni un poco aunque la verdad era que una parte de mi se sentía un poco insegura pero por otro lado tenía la certeza de que ganaría esta pequeña batalla y le haría verde una vez por todas que no podría salir del juego

No

No lo haría

La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para estar completamente segura que no se atrevería

Ver esos pequeños detalles en esa particular personalidad que las demás no han llegado a ver me daba esa convicción de que mi victoria sería un hecho

Ella seguiría en el juego

-vaya, en realidad una parte de mi se esperaba que pasara esto.-solté fingiendo estar decepcionada.-lo que no sabia era cuando sería el momento que te echarías para atrás.-

La vi arrugar el ceño ilusamente creyendo a donde era que quería llegar

-no me importa lo que digas.-dijo como si ya no le importara lo que pasara.-me retiro del juego.-volvió a repetir con la misma firmeza y determinación de antes

Ladeé la mirada tratando de prolongar el momento de silencio lo más que pudiera a ver si podía encontrar una última señal en cualquiera de sus gestos

Pero no

Lo estaba haciendo muy bien casi hasta sentí las ganas de aplaudir esa fabulosa actuación

-rayos y pensar que te había dado tantas oportunidades para que no aceptaras esto en un principio.-no había manera que refutara lo que decía, era la verdad, si mal no estaba fueron unas 4 veces en que le dije que no aceptara pues de hacerlo llegaríamos hasta las últimas consecuencias.-pueblerina se que sabes lo que pienso de ti; no necesito recordarte nada.-volví hacer una pequeña pausa, ella ya me había dado la espalda para volver su atención a la pantalla de su ordenador en una silenciosa respuesta que me decía que esto se había terminado.-….pensé que al menos cumplirías contigo misma pero veo que no y ahora que no sabes que hacer escapas cual cobarde incumpliendo tu palabra…bueno no me sorprende.-añadí mordaz sabiendo que solo sería cuestión de unos segundos para ver que tenía razón

-no sabes que hablas, así que mejor te callas.-soltó enojada

-no tienes palabra Natsuki.-volví a decir con una sonrisa divertida tratando de provocarla.-de saber que no valías ni eso; ni se me hubiera ocurrido proponer el juego, pero vale; si que tenía razón, resultaste ser la peor de todas…al menos las anteriores no se escaparon y jugaron hasta el final, tuvieron el valor de aceptar las consecuencias

-n…no…ya cállate en serio Shizuru.-amenazó volviendo a levantarse con no buenas intenciones

-oye no debes molestarte si solo estoy diciendo la verdad.-ahí lanzaba el pequeño farol.-solo eres una cobarde que no le da valor a lo que acepta, y si me lo preguntas a mi eso es peor que mentir.-mil veces peor

Prefería tener a una mentirosa que a una cobarde

Curiosamente la conocía lo suficientemente bien para decir que ella no era nada de eso

Aunque me costara admitirlo Natsuki Kuga era una completa idiota, muy sincera e ingenua pero de cobarde nada

Ella no escapaba de los retos, pudiera tener miedo, pero si me había demostrado algo era que aun teniendo miedo o sintiéndose insegura no retrocedía…no se escapaba

Y por mas que la situación fuera la más limite estaba segura que lo soportaría

-eres una imbécil.-bramó sintiéndose acorralada sin saber que excusa poner para rendirse pero ya no importaba que tuviera un guion o si esto lo había visto venir.-

-al menos no soy una cobarde.-volví a repetir

Apretó los puños mientras mis palabras hacían eco en su cabeza haciéndole ver que retroceder iba en contra de todas sus convicciones

Quitarle el valor de su "si" para jugar haría que todo perdiera el sentido, no solo por su conciencia, sino por ella misma

Comenzó a darse cuenta que no podía escapar

No podía

No podía hacerse eso, verse a sí misma como una cobarde que incumplió lo que había dicho era algo que no podría soportar…que no podría aceptar; por mas que su razón le susurrara que la mejor opción era terminar con el juego de una vez por todas

Pero Natsuki no era alguien que se dejaba llevar por la cabeza

No, al contrario, en esa particular personalidad aparentemente retraída ella era alguien muy pasional…y las personas pasionales actúan siempre con el corazón y no con la razón

-bueno ya que el juego se ha terminado no tengo nada que hacer aquí.-solté dando un pequeño estirón como si no me importara que haya terminado de esta manera.-ok pueblerina no voy hacer que te enfades mas así que ya me voy...mmm, solo te pediré un pequeño favor.-dije acercándome con una mueca triunfal.-solo mándame un mensaje cuando Mai llegue, ¿si?...necesito hablar con ella urgente, por favor.-solté con fingida amabilidad

Ella no me respondió

Se notaba que estaba teniendo un conflicto consiga misma

Sus ojos me miraron desconcertados como si no supiera que hacer

No pude evitar sentir un poco de pena…solo un poco

Esperé paciente en la puerta a que dijera las palabras que quería escuchar pero...

-tu juego no tiene sentido.-dijo en un susurro como buscando una excusa que justificara por la que se retiraba.-no lo tiene.-volvió a decir

Miré a los lados para verme un poco perdida y es que mi actuación tenía que ser perfecta

Podría admitir que ella me había ganado la conversación de ayer pero eso era algo que no volvería a suceder

-ara pueblerina ya olvídate del juego que acaba de terminar.-atiné a decir pensando que en cualquier momento lo diría

La expresión en su rostro así me lo gritaba

Volví a despedirme y tal como había pensado que sucedería ella se rompió

-Shizuru espera.-apenas pudo susurrar mi nombre no sin sentir cierto dejo de odio.-t…t..tienes razón.-confesó haciendo que ella misma se pusiera contra la espada y la pared.-y…yo acepté jugar bajo tus reglas así que sigamos con esto.-

Arrugué el ceño fingiendo cierta sorpresa, pero otra vez volvía a leerla como si fuese un libro y eso me daba cierta esperanza de que al final pudiera hacer lo mismo

-hey pero acabas de retirarte.-dije en tono inocente.-

-yo…yo no me he retirado.-técnicamente no lo había dicho pero era bueno hacerle creer que si

-nah; es mejor pasar y no seguir, es decir se nota que no puedes soportar las condiciones y vamos estoy segura que volveríamos a tener esta discusión más adelante así que no tiene sentido si cada día tendrás ganas de salirte.-añadí en mi discurso

Ahora que le había hecho ver que el valor de su palabra estaba en juego ya no sería necesario que se lo volviera a recordar

-maldita idiota.-volvió a gritar enojada.-vale, no…no me he retirado…el juego sigue.-aclaró.-aunque tus reglas sean estúpidas y a tu conveniencia yo acepté que fuese así…así que no creas que escaparé.-

-¿entonces ya no volveremos a tener esta tonta discusión?.-pregunté ocultando una sonrisa de satisfacción

Ella se me quedó mirando

No era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta pero cada discusión que tuviéramos sería una pequeña batalla

Y esta batalla ella la había perdido

-ya no.-dijo apenas bajando la mirada, aceptando que ya no volvería a oponerse a ninguna de las condiciones.-así que has lo que te plazca si tanto lo deseas.-abrí los ojos con cierta sorpresa y es que no esperaba que lo dijera de esa manera

Hasta ella misma parecía estar sorprendida por escucharse hablar de esa manera

Desvió la mirada mientras sus mejillas delataban esa vergüenza e incomodidad que sentía

**"vaya"**

-ok espero que cumplas tu palabra.-respondí aceptando que así sería

Me relamí los labios mientras me acercaba hacia ella con la confianza renovada por salir vencedora

Se sentía genial volver a sentir que podía tener el control y esta pequeña victoria me hacia ver que seguía teniendo una oportunidad y es que si había ganado ahora bien podría ganar al final

-entonces ahora será necesario que te vuelva a advertir como debes vestirte querida novia mía.-el doble sentido de mis palabras y ese tono sugerente hicieron que ella volviera a ponerse a la defensiva porque ya sabia lo que se venia pero ya no podía hacer nada

Su cuerpo me pertenecía….cuerpo al que arrinconé de un empujón contra la pared

Era el momento ideal para hacer que recordara quien era la que mandaba

En un último intento vano por tratar de defenderse me tomó de la mano al ver que esta estaba a punto de ir a por debajo de su ropa

-oye no…no podemos hacerlo aquí.-soltó como tonta excusa que ahora poco o nada me interesaba.-es peligroso, Mai podría venir y si ella nos...-puse mis dedos entre sus labios para que se callara de una maldita vez

Reí con malicia pues este era el momento perfecto que tanto que había esperado que sucediera, al menos esa era la premisa pero no pude evitar sentir que la cercanía y el contacto que tenían nuestros cuerpos comenzaran a salirse de control y es que maldición se sentía demasiado bien

Lo suficiente como para que me hiciera dudar de lo que quería hacer y todo se hizo mil veces peor cuando ese aroma a fresas tan característico se coló por mi nariz provocando que las ganas de besarla comenzarán a ser jodidamente insoportables

Nos miramos fijamente intentando comprender que era lo que pasaría a continuación

Ella solo esperaba a que tomara sus labios y yo por mi parte moría por hacerlo

Al menos así lo creía hasta que vi como sus ojos verdes delataban cierta ansiedad que parecían torturarla

O eso era lo que quería creer que pensaba

Quizás esa ansiedad era solo su tonta conciencia que le comenzaba a pesar porque estaba a punto de serle infiel a la rubia

-estas temblando, mucho más que de costumbre.-susurré divertida al sentir los pequeños espasmos en los lugares donde nos rozábamos y eso que estábamos con la ropa aun puesta.-parece que lo deseas mas que yo.-añadí cual vil mentira

Ese pequeño comentario pareció tocar una fibra más sensible de lo que imaginaba

-ya quisieras que fuese así.-respondió recuperando esa actitud agresiva de antes

Atiné a sonreír socarrona mientras fingía y me ponía esa mascara que me daba el control y poder que necesitaba que viera que tenía…pero al final del día solo era eso, una mascara, una pequeña ilusión y una tonta mentira

Ese poder ya lo había perdido

De nuevo su aroma a fresas volvieron a colarse haciendo que mis sentidos se aturdieran

La cercanía me estaba afectando mas de lo que pensaba y el hecho de que la estuviese tocando solo estaba haciendo que todo fuese más difícil

Tenía tantas ganas de reclamar el premio por haber vuelto a ganar…quería hacerlo; mi cuerpo y mi mente necesitaba descargar toda esa frustración que ella misma había causado

Pero yo quería ganar la guerra y no solo una simple batalla

El premio que quería ya era otra cosa…

Pero maldición; el deseo y las ganas de volver a sentir sus labios se hacían extrañamente insoportables y quizás era porque una parte de mi sabía que si seguía el tercer consejo de Haruka probablemente ya no volvería a probar su boca, mucho menos volvería a sentir su cuerpo otra vez

Pero sabía que era la única oportunidad que tendría para triunfar

Seguir cualquier de los consejos de esa idiota hubiera estado bien, es decir si hubiese sido más franca simplemente podría haber estado siguiendo el "segundo" consejo y ahora mismo estaría desnudando a mi presa en su habitación para cogerla sin parar, cosa que sería muy peligroso porque Mai podría descubrirnos así que pensándolo mejor no me importaría tomarla de la mano y llevarla a mi departamento...taparía las cortinas y cerraría todo para dar rienda suelta a mis deseos y saciarme con ella

Quizás esa sería la mejor decisión

Al menos así estuve tentada a que pasara y es que su mirada, esos malditos ojos verdes y esos labios me provocaban a cruzar la línea y seguir a mis deseos

Pero quería ganar el juego teniendo su corazón y sus sentimientos en mis manos para hacerla añicos

Debía ganar de la manera en que me propuse desde un principio y para que así sucediera el tercer consejo de Haruka era la opción a elegir

**"haber mensa, si tanto quieres ganar como te propusiste en un principio tengo un último consejo que a diferencia del segundo que es el mejor que he dado en toda mi vida, puede que esta sea el peor y menos conveniente, pero puede darte una pequeña oportunidad…"**

Pequeña oportunidad que estaba segura estaría satisfecha de tomarla pero que ahora mismo se me estaba haciendo muy difícil proponerlo y es que era arriesgar demasiado

Al menos así era como quería engañarme pues la verdad era que sentía otra cosa

**"…si quieres volver a conquistar tendrá que ser de una manera mas intima, y para que así sea tendrás que dejar lo físico de un lado, es decir Natsuki ha demostrado ser alguien que se deja llevar mas por una relación afectiva, clara prueba es como lo ha trabajado Rose, es decir primero ella estableció un vínculo intimo para tenerla a su voluntad y después aprovechando que le gustaba se hizo con ella…Nat ya no es alguien a quien puedas enamorar con solo sexo, eso ha dejado de ser una opción, ella tiene Rose para suplir esa necesidad así que por ese lado ya no puedes hacer nada….así que necesitas algo mas y vamos seamos sinceras mientras tengas la facultad de hacerla lo que quieras en el momento que se te plazca no podrás resistirte a caer en la tentación…oh vamos mujer, puedes poner la cara que quieras o decirme que no es así pero vamos seamos sinceras Shizuru, cada que tengas ganas querrás aprovecharte de ella y quien no lo haría…es decir cualquiera que tuviera ese mujeron a su disposición no se lo pensaría dos veces y loa follaría sin dudar...todas seguirían mi segundo consejo…pero como eres tú una idiota sin remedio y realmente quieres ganar a tu manera pues entonces tendrás que renunciar a esa condición….esa es la única manera que veo para que tengas una pequeña chance...perdiendo ese privilegio te olvidaras de que puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella y al mismo tiempo le darás la libertad para abrirse más contigo….¿quieres ganar?...pierde esa condición y trata de conquistarla de otra manera..."**

Perder la condición de hacerla mía

Ese fue su tercer consejo que si lo analizaba fríamente era muy arriesgado y es que al ya no tener poder sobre su cuerpo me quedaba sin nada

Y es que hasta ahora no había creado algún vinculo con ella

No habíamos establecido uno como tal, eso dejando el hecho de que estaba segura que no estaría en su lista de chicas con quien tuviera ganas de salir

Sería un trabajo que empezaría desde cero

¿tendría alguna chance? ...sabiendo que nuestra relación era solo una fingida y que no importaba lo que hiciera o tratara de hacer ella siempre creería que estaría actuando para tratar de ganar

¿Realmente era posible que al final ella terminara enamorándose de mi?

La pregunta hizo eco en mi mente mientras ahora era yo quien me veía luchando conmigo misma en un último intento por tomar la mejor decisión posible

La que me daría una esperanza y es que mientras tuviese ese poder ella siempre estaría a la defensiva cada vez que estuviéramos solas, jamás se abriría de verdad y así nunca tendría la oportunidad de crear un vínculo emocional

Mucho menos ahora si la que ocupaba sus pensamientos era Rose

-y sigues sin dejar de temblar.-volví a decir divertida haciéndole creer que seguía teniendo el control de la situación.-tanto te atormenta serle infiel?.-pregunté en el mismo tono

No, ya no tenía el control de nada

Las ganas de besarla se removían en mi cabeza y el deseo de mandar todo a la mierda y seguir el segundo consejo se hacían segundo a segundo mas fuertes, y es no quería perder ese privilegio, no lo podía

acaso podía ser tan imbécil; es decir tenía su cuerpo a mi disposición, podría oler su aroma cada vez que se me diera la gana, besar sus labios en este mismo instante y saciar esa necesidad que comenzaba a tener su nombre y su rostro

-cállate y solo termina de una vez con esta estupidez.-dijo con la voz temblorosa que delataba el poco deseo que ella tenía por seguir

Si, a diferencia de mi ella no quería hacerlo

Tal vez era por su estúpida conciencia que le decía que estaba mal porque sería como engañar a quien era la verdadera era la dueña de sus sentimientos

O quizás porque simplemente era porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo conmigo

Y pensar en esa última posibilidad me provocó una sensación horriblemente dolorosa en el pecho

¿Sería así?

¿Ni me deseaba de esa manera?

Podía aceptar no ver ese deseo en su mirada aquella primeras veces, pero ahora…incluso debería estar ansiosa y emocionada por querer coger pero la realidad parecía mostrarme una cruel verdad

-ara, parece que sigue siendo una tortura para ti.-dije fingiendo disfrutar la situación aunque por dentro comenzaba a romperme.-vale pueblerina me das tanta pena que te daré un pequeño beneficio que no podrás rechazar.-me separé disimuladamente para cortar todo contacto y así darme el valor necesario para seguir

No podía dudar…pero entre más veía aquellos ojos verdes todo se volvía un caótico y ese aparente control que supuestamente tenía sobre la situación ya ni se sentía así

-a que te refieres.-preguntó sintiéndose mas cómoda al ya no verse acorralada.-

Retrocedí unos pasos para hacer mas distancia mientras trataba de poner mi mejor cara para esconder la fragilidad en la que me encontraba

Demasiadas dudas rondaban por mi cabeza pero aun así, debía mantenerme firme y tener la confianza de que encontraría la manera

-solo escucha y estoy segura que dirás que si al instante.-claro que aceptaría.-estas sufriendo tanto por saber que podría hacer contigo lo que quisiera que vamos, admito que es divertido y lo disfruto pero me das pena pueblerina así que cambiemos esa pequeña condición.-

Su expresión de desconfianza fue muy elocuente

Parecía que pensaba que solo estaba bromeando para entretenerme un poco

Cosa que no sería mala idea

-¿quieres cambiar las reglas?.-preguntó llena de indignación

Como siempre ya comenzaba a malinterpretar las cosas

-si, pero será esta única vez y además este cambio se dará solo si aceptas que así sea.-señalé para que tuviera claro que no sería una imposición como tal.-que dices.-

Eso último hizo que se relajara un poco pero aún seguía mirándome con cierta desconfianza

-ok la escucharé y si me conviene podría aceptarlo.-claro que así sería

Perder el privilegio sería como apostar el todo o nada

-cambiemos la opción de exclusividad que elegiste.-hice una pequeña pausa sintiendo como comenzaba a dudar y es que una parte de mí no quería perder ese poder que tenía sobre ella…pero era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta aceptar si al final todo resultaba como yo quería.-en en cual aceptaste que estarías siempre dispuesta a tener relaciones cada que lo deseara.-ella desvió la mirada mostrándose claramente arrepentida de haber elegido tal terrible opción.-cambiemos esta última tortuosa condición.-me detuve unos segundos y es que una parte de mi decía que no lo hiciera pero mi convicción podía mas.-….mejor que ahora sea cada que tú quieras hacerlo

La vi abrir los ojos de sobremanera

No creía lo que estaba escuchando

Me miró totalmente desconcertada y confundida

Se quedó en silencio como asimilando si esto en verdad estaba pasando

-q…quieres decir que solo lo haremos si así lo deseó?.-no lo creía posible, debía estar soñando

Asentí con la cabeza

-bueno será mejor que sea un poco más precisa.-tenía que aclarar.- ahora seré yo quien estará dispuesta a tener relaciones cada vez que tú lo desees.-y eso haría que perdiera la oportunidad de volver a probar sus labios.-será cuestión de tus deseos desde ahora.-

No, no podía creerlo

Su expresión de desconcierto no se le borraba del rostro, ella pensaba que tenía que haber una trampa y es que no podía estar pesando esto así como así

Es decir, debía haber algo oculto para que estuviera dispuesta a perder tamaño privilegio y poder sobre su persona

Pero claro que la había

Pero no importaba que tanto lo pensara jamás podría darse cuenta del verdadero motivo

-q…que estas tramando ahora.-estaba segura que había una doble intención pero jamás lo adivinaría

-no trates de pensar en eso.-era mejor que lo aprovechara y punto.-entonces aceptas el cambio o no.-

-p…pues claro que si.-contestó sin poder ocultar su emoción.-claro que si... ni que estuviera loca para decir que no

-entonces queda.-contesté confiada de que tomaba la mejor decisión.-

Por otra parte Natsuki no podía ocultar la felicidad en su rostro y es que prácticamente le estaba quitando un gran peso de encima y cada que estuviéramos solas ya no tendría esa angustia de estar pensando en qué momento iría a por ella

Emocionada como pocas veces la había visto y con la confianza renovada parecía volver a recuperar las ganas de seguir jugando

-hey solo lo hice por pena.-señalé para que tuviera claro que ese era el motivo.-además todo lo demás sigue igual y ya sabes, seguirás obligada a pasar tiempo a solas conmigo como siempre.-

-ja, como si eso me importara.-dijo con una sonrisa de alivio volviendo al sitio de siempre.-no se que estés tramando pero vamos; acabas de ponerlo mas sencillo y que todo esto sea mucho menos insufrible

-oh ¿en serio?.-pregunté en tono inocente.-a lo mejor y luego serás tú quien trate de aprovecharte de mi

Ella me miró de manera burlona

-sigue soñando, ahora que tengo el poder eso nunca volverá a pasar.-señaló convencida.-no volverá haber un beso ni nada por el estilo.-agregó mostrando de nuevo esa sonrisa de alivio pensando que con la condición cambiada ya no tendría mas problemas

-te recuerdo que lo demás sigue como siempre.-repetí a lo que ella me ignoró y es que lo peor ya había pasado y era verdad aun así no me arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión, es decir estaba convencida de que no hacerlo al final me habría dejado llevar por el deseo y las ganas de seguir probando su cuerpo

Al menos ahora que había perdido ese privilegio no podría hacerlo a menos que ella así lo deseara

Ahora la pregunta estaba sobre la mesa

¿Sería capaz de conquistarla?

¿sería capaz de hacer que dejara de pensar en Rose?

¿Podría ganarle a la rubia?

¿Realmente podría?...todas las demás reglas seguían allí y además había acabado de llevarme una pequeña victoria eso sin contar el hecho de que había vuelto a predecir sus movimientos y eso me daba una pequeña luz de esperanza

-ok será mejor que te alistes porque pasaremos toda esta semana juntas.-atiné a decir a lo que ella solo asentía como si ya no fuese tan grave que así sucediera.-ya tengo todo el itinerario completo hasta el próximo fin de semana en el que saldremos de fiesta.-

-vale, ya no hay problema.-respondió como si nada sin poder seguir ocultando la alegría que sentía

Como culparla

Después de recibir semejante noticia no esperaba que fuera para menos

Por otro lado yo sentía la presión de que desde este momento cada segundo que estuviéramos juntas tendría que valer la pena, enamorarla no sería fácil...mucho mas complicado si ella ya tenía dueña y el sentimiento fuese mutuo, pero si de algo estaba segura era que no debía subestimar de lo que podría ser capaz

Sacaría provecho de cada instante que estuviéramos juntas

De cada minuto a su lado

Crearía una conexión, ella se enamoraría de mi, no importaba si fuese a base de mentiras o si fuese un engaño, no importaba con tal de que ella se lo creyera

Solo importaba que se creyera esas mentiras…

Mentiras que poco a poco se harían realidad sin que me diera cuenta

**Continuara…**

* * *

uff eso fue todo...fue un capitulo un tanto largo y vamos

Shizuru esta dispuesta a todo y poco a poco y sin darse cuenta esta admitiendo cosas que no se atrevería a pensar ni mucho menos a decir

por otro lado Natsuki sigue siendo un misterio

en realidad todo es una actuación, o en realidad pasó algo con Rose

será como Shizuru piensa?

jajaj veamos y ya saben espero sus coment y teorías haber que sucede

nos vemos =D!


	17. Chapter 17

Omaiga!

bueno aquí reportan dome de nuevo resistiendo a la cuarentena T_T

Es un momento dificil pero vamos espero que todos sigan las indicaciones de su pais y esten unidos y en familia que eso es lo mas importante T_T

cuidense y sigan los consejos que se les está dando para combatir y no dejar que se siga propagando

espero que todos estén bien y vamos ahora si, a seguir =D

bien, antes de empezar hay algunas dudas de que no saben si el fic es futa o no, pues creo que lo he dejado claro, en la reseña y resumen O.O

me siguen preguntando si es o no xD

en fin sin mas preámbulos vamos por el capi que creo que les quitará una duda que han tenido desde hace varios

a ver que tal

* * *

**¿Pareja sexual? **

**Capitulo.-17**

* * *

Ayer en la noche fuimos al cine

Debía reconocer que Haruka tenía razón y es que el hecho de cambiar la regla había provocado que ella estuviese mas relajada y que comparado a la de antes era mucho mas tolerante a pasar tiempo conmigo

Ya no se ponía a la defensiva...al contrario, la confianza de saber que era ella quien llevaba el control hizo que su personalidad fuese diferente…siendo sincera demasiado diferente a lo que me esperaba en un principio

Natsuki tenía un humor muy particular y ácido, rápida para contestar cuando trataba de molestarla y es que se suponía que ella era la que tenía que pagar todo, pero no, se rehusó alegando que como yo era la que tenía que conquistarla la inversión tenía que salir de mis bolsillos para que tuviera una "milésima de oportunidad"

Así textualmente con esas mismas palabras y de una manera irónica muy elocuente

¿en serio?

con esa pequeña cita pude aprender un poco mas de ella, nuestros gustos eran un tanto diferentes ya que a ella le fascinaban las películas de terror mas que nada en el mundo cosa que a mi me aterraba y pues estaba claro que ella quería elegir a una de las que probablemente me causarían pesadillas por las siguientes semanas, me opuse alegando que lo dejaríamos a la suerte lanzando una moneda; felizmente la buena fortuna salió sello y se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de ver una de suspenso

Aunque creo que no la pasó nada bien pues al final estuvo hablando sobre el final y cuando llegamos a su departamento comenzó a meterse en los foros cual nerd si es que si el final de la historia era tal como la había interpretado

Se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda…sin ninguna preocupación…sin ataduras para mostrarse tal como era en realidad o al menos tal como ella quisiera que la quisiera ver, es decir; se suponía que nuestra relación era falsa y podíamos fingir nuestra manera de ser tanto como quisiéramos

Bueno en mi caso no había manera de que esa condición jugara a mi favor ya que no le importaba y actuara como actuara ella siempre pensaría que estaría tratando de engañarla

Tan simple para ella y tan complicado para mi

y es que no sabía si este Nat era una mascara o era la verdadera

¿Sería esta Natsuki la real?

¿O solo era una falsa?

Solo era una fingida actuación para que me lo creyera

Y fueron esas preguntas que lo que provocaron que aquellos recuerdos volvieran otra vez

**"ha pasado mucho tiempo…dime, ¿todavía me recuerdas?"**

Esa voz

No podía ser posible

Levanté la mirada y es que por un instante; por un efímero instante me imaginé que ella estaría frente a mi…pero no había nadie

Giré la mirada esperando que tal vez, que quizás estuviera…pero solo pude ver a Haruka quien me miraba con suma curiosidad como preguntándose si me sucedía algo

-¿Shiz, todo bien?.-

Me encogí de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza

-creí haber escuchado que me llamaba alguien.-respondí un tanto desconcertada, y es que realmente había escuchado su voz.-

-parece que el estrés ya te está afectando amiga.-dijo a tono de broma.-pero vamos; creo que tus preocupaciones tienen nombre y apellido ¿o me equivoco?.-

-jaja deja de hablar tonterías.-dije a la defensiva aunque lo cierto era que ya no podía seguir engañándome

…la verdad era que esto comenzaba afectarme mas de lo que esperaba

Natsuki Kuga comenzaba a ser un verdadero problema

**"si tan solo no se pareciera a ella"**

Quizás ese era el problema

Quizás ese era el motivo por el cual estaba pensando demasiado las cosas

Quizás esa era la razón por la cual comenzaba a importarme más de la cuenta

No me estaba dando cuenta como poco a poco se convertía en mi obsesión

-oh vamos, solo admítelo.-añadió de manera burlona.-se te nota que estás pensando en ella.-lanzó solo para tratar de molestarme

No…no pensaba en Natsuki y eso me asustaba mas

No entendía que mierda me pasaba

¿Por qué?

Por qué de repente parecía que había escuchado su voz y todavía con esas palabras que estoy segura que la escucharía decir si nos volviéramos a encontrar

**"¿Por qué?"**

No era como si no sospechara cual era la respuesta

Tenía un vago presentimiento del motivo por el cual ella volvía a meterse en mi cabeza

-tierra llamando a Shiz.-gritó la rubia haciendo que regresara de mis pensamientos.-vaya si que estás perdida.-añadió de manera burlona aprovechando la oportunidad para molestarme.-ya no te pongas ansiosa que ya estamos cerca del patio de entreno así que no desesperes…-

-ya deja de joder mujer.-dije tratando de disimular que no pasaba nada

Mentira y es que comenzaba a sentir una extraña ansiedad pero no era por lo que Haruka tontamente pensaba

No…no era por Natsuki

Solté un pesado suspiro en un intento por tranquilizar y es que maldición mi mente volvía a jugarme una cruel broma, imaginar que escuchaba de nuevo su voz hizo que los recuerdos regresaran vinieran con mas fuerza

Y se sentía peor que una tortura

Dolía…dolía demasiado pensar en ella

**"…dame una última oportunidad Kaori"**

Solo quise una

Aunque no hubiera sido necesario que te lo pidiera, simplemente debí tomar esa oportunidad que estuvo al alcance de mis manos

Si había algo de lo que me arrepentía mas que nada en vida fue dejar que te fueras de mi lado

**"Kaori, solo un momento más…"**

**"solo uno…"**

Detuve mis pasos al escuchar como el recuerdo de mis propias palabras resonaban en mi mente

Se suponía que ya la había superado…que ya era parte del pasado

No podía estar afectándome

Se suponía que ya todo estaría bien…que ya te había superado

Entonces si era así porqué no dejaba de pensar en ti

Me quedé en silencio

Sabía la razón del porque me pasaba esta mierda y porque estabas regresando para atormentarme

Volví a suspirar disimuladamente tratando de ocultar el conflicto emocional que comenzaba a desatarse en mi interior, lo último que quería era que Haruka se diera cuenta de lo que me ocurría y si eso pasaba pues definitivamente pondría un alto a seguir con lo que teníamos planeado hacer...

Aunque el hecho de que me detuviera a medio camino abruptamente no era una buena señal que digamos

-¿mmm todo bien?.-preguntó de mas ya que la expresión en mi rostro ya respondía a su pregunta.-

Asentí como diciendo que "si"

Aunque creo que no la convencí

-si quieres podemos esperar a que termine sus practicas y la esperamos a la salida de la facultad.-lanzó la sugerencia dándome a entender que definitivamente se había dado cuenta, aunque no sabía cuál era el verdadero motivo

Seguro comenzaría a pensar que era por la pueblerina

y no podría estar mas equivocada

-ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada.-solté enojada.-solo vamos, además está será de las pocas oportunidades que tendrás para acercarte a Yukino así que no la desperdicies.-simplemente debía alejar aquellos pensamientos y listo, todo saldría bien

No era para tanto

-ok, vaya humor que tienes.-añadió tratando de relajar el tenso ambiente.-si que debe estresarte saber que tu invicto muy pronto se irá a la basura, pero si fuera tú no estaría preocupada, ni un poco.-

Ignoré ese último comentario y simplemente seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la zona de practicas donde se encontraría el equipo de Basquet de la facultad de economía entrenando para su siguiente partido del viernes

-wow creo que llegamos en el momento adecuado.-exclamó emocionada al ver que habíamos llegado justo en el descanso de medio tiempo.-parece que la suerte nos sonríe.-

Parecía que era así pero…

No fue muy difícil encontrar a Natsuki quien parecía conversar amenamente en su grupo de compañeras en aquel rincón del campo, apartada de las demás

Grupo que integraban las mismas de la vez anterior

La entrenadora Yukino y Mikoto estaba ahí...pero había alguien mas

No me di cuenta al principio pero una cuarta persona resaltaba en ese grupo ya que no llevaba el uniforme de entrenamiento de las otras 3, iba vestida como nosotras

Haruka abrió los ojos de sobremanera al reconocer la silueta de la mujer

-wow, parece que se te adelantaron.-soltó viendo a Rose tomar la iniciativa.-vaya ahora entiendo porque tu presa está loquita por ella.-expresó escaneandola de pies a cabeza.- uff no me importaría ser su juguete si ella quisiera.-añadió entre risas.-bien podría estar en la fila de espera

La imagen me desconcertó por completo

Verlas tan juntas fue demasiado…

Ver como Natsuki sonreía hizo que ese sentimiento que creí haber superado volvieran al mismo tiempo que hacía ver una realidad que no quería aceptar, que no quise ver

En ese momento la fase de negación que tuve hizo que me pusiera una venda en los ojos...pero conocía perfectamente una mirada de amor

Y Natsuki la tenía

Apreté los puños en un vano intento por controlar mis impulsos pero mientras mas las veías, mas podía notarlo en sus ojos...

y como si mi mente quisiera seguir jugando conmigo el rostro de Kaori se superpuso al de Natsuki

Eran tan parecidas que tal ves solo estaba confundiendo un poco las cosas pero eso había suficiente como para que comenzara a romperme

-e…esto si que es inesperado.-apenas pude decir mientras trataba de asimilar el golpe que se sentía como una daga en mi corazón

Ahora entendía porque los recuerdos volvían

Al ver como Natsuki miraba a Rose lo supe

**"…dame una última oportunidad Kaori"** y ese ruego de mi propia voz volvió hacer eco en mi

Sonreí con tristeza mientras aquellos sentimientos se hacían conmigo sin que pudiera evitarlo

-bueno ahora es el momento perfecto para hacer nuestra entrada, ya me imaginó como esa sonrisa se le borrara a Nat cuando te vea.-exclamó entusiasmada la rubia esperando la orden para acercarse donde las chicas

Me quedé en silencio, aun congelada por la imagen

-¿sabes qué?...creo que mejor las espero en la salida.-respondí como excusa y es que la verdad fue que el miedo pudo más...estaba segura que si me acercaba me derrumbaría ante sus ojos y eso era algo que quería evitar

-hey como que nos vas a esperar.-se quejó.-¿estas loca?...no puedo ir sola, necesito tu respaldo...idiota vuelve aquí!

-claro que puedes.-atiné a decir mientras retrocedía y me escapaba antes de que la ojiverde volviera su mirada y se diera cuenta de que estaba aquí

y así fue...comencé a correr desesperada con todas mis fuerzas por los pasillos de su facultad, parecía como si estuviera tratando de huir y pues la verdad es que era así, me escapaba como una cobarde…como esa cobarde que siempre fui

No podía creerlo...estaba pasando de nuevo

Parecía que la historia se volviera a repetir

"cobarde" para que negar lo que decía mi conciencia

Era verdad

Así también fui con Kaori

si hubiera sido un poco mas valiente en ese entonces quizás también vez nuestro final hubiera sido diferente

Seguí corriendo hasta que las piernas y la falta de aire me lo impidieron

Caí apoyada sobre una pared mientras me tomaba el rostro con las manos esperando que ese sentimiento se fuera…que sus recuerdos dejaran de torturarme

Al final solo había sido una tonta que había creído en su propia mentira

Mentiría que me había dicho miles de veces que solo eras un triste recuerdo

No…

Ahora entendía porque le había dado tantas oportunidades a Natsuki para que no aceptara jugar…muy dentro de mi estaba asustada; asustada de que algo así pudiera pasar…de que pudiera perder el control pero estaba tan cegada y convencida de mi propio engaño que seguí pensando ingenuamente que ganaba demostraría que por fin había pasado esa pagina

Aquella pagina de ese amor que no he podido olvidar

Aun después de tanto tiempo seguías grabada en mi corazón

¿Podía ser más patética?

Parecía que si

Lo vi en la mirada de esos ojos verdes, en esa mirada que iba dirigida a Rose

Se podía sentir ese sentimiento de amor...durante algún tiempo también tuve esa misma mirada

Que se pareciese a a ti fue lo que me había motivado a que ella jugara bajo mis reglas pensando que lo estaba haciendo por venganza o en un itnento por tratar de desquitarme….pero no era así

Ahora me daba cuenta de la verdadera razón; aún seguía buscándote…aún después de tanto seguía haciéndolo

Pues ahí estaba la respuesta de si podía verme más patética

Y darme cuenta de ello hizo que algo se volviera a romper dentro de mi

Bajé la mirada contemplando el desastre que yo misma me había provocado

Lo único que había hecho fue hacerme daño tratando de buscarte en Natsuki

Aferrándome de nuevo a seguir buscando algo que no volvería a encontrar

-si tan solo….-levanté la vista para observar como el cielo comenzaba a tornarse gris como si fuese la única que me entendía.-supongo que aun no puedo olvidarte después de todo.-susurré aceptando la realidad

Ya no podía seguir negándolo

Lo de Natsuki había sido solo una simple excusa

Tuve que verla con Rose para que me diera cuenta de mi triste realidad

**"que estupidez…"** dije en mis pensamientos sintiendo ese vacío en mi pecho hacerse mas grande

Me pregunté entonces si esto era lo que merecía después de todo

Una parte de mi me dijo que era lo menos que debía recibir

"**ha pasado mucho tiempo…dime, ¿todavía me recuerdas?"** escuché su voz detrás de mi pensando que a lo mejor y en verdad estuvieses aquí conmigo y quizás...solo si quizás no volteaba a verte podría hacer que te quedaras conmigo…al menos para que me escucharas lo que tenía que decirte

-me pregunto cuanto más dolor tendré que dolor tendré que soportar para al fin volverte a encontrar.-tal vez no podría resistir lo suficiente, pero no me importaría que así pasara…es decir si al final de toda esta tortura la recompensa era que volviera a verte pues creo que no me importaría seguir sufriendo.-estaría dispuesta a perderlo todo con tal de verte una vez más.-confesé sincera tratando de buscar las palabras que nunca me atreví a decir.-Kaori...recuerdas cuando solíamos pelear?...siempre eras tú quien solía ganar.-y eso era lo que mas odiaba en el mundo, si que era una muy mala perdedora…no podrías saber cuanto odiaba darte la razón.-…supongo que eso fue lo que mas me llamó la atención de ti, al principió pensé que solo eras una chica egoísta como las demás…y mientras más me acercaba a ti comencé a enamorarme de verdad.-de una manera que no pude controlar

Y es que tu egoísmo hizo que me aferrara aún mas a tu amor

Amor que pensé que duraría para siempre

Realmente pensé que al final tu y yo…estaríamos juntas

Pensé que nada podría separarnos

Que ilusa fui

Pero como culparme

En aquel tiempo tenía un concepto muy idealizado de cómo era el amor

Sonreí con tristeza al recordar todos los momentos que pasé contigo y el cielo pareció responder a como me sentía pues pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer copiosamente

Sé que sería tonto si te lo dijera y como que estoy convencida de que no me creerías pero aun hasta ahora sigo teniendo ese mismo concepto sobre el amor, pero también debo decirte que el miedo también se hizo más fuerte

No quería volver a sentir ese mismo dolor que me provocaste nunca mas

-solo le pido al cielo una oportunidad.-solo una.-para al menos verte una vez más.-admití dejando todas las mascaras a un lado, aquellas que incluso me las ponía para engañarme a mí misma para aceptar que aun seguías en mi mente.-busco tu silueta en cada lugar aun con la esperanza de volverte encontrar

Podrías decir que era una tontería, pero era así…

Siempre he estado buscándote todo este tiempo incluso sin saberlo

Llámame loca, pero fue tu culpa

Me dejaste sola después de todo

Te alejaste de mi lado para jamás volver

y seguro te estarás preguntando porque

es decir bien podría estar con cualquier otra chica...

pero...

-si tan solo quisiera ahogar mi soledad, saldría con alguien me daría igual.-por eso ya no me tomaba las relaciones en serio.-pero sería seguir engañándome y es que nadie te podrá igualar.-así que no tenía sentido mirar a alguien mas

La lluvia comenzó hacerse más fuerte al escuchar esta pequeña confesión, reflejando como me sentía

**"solo una oportunidad…"**

Tenía tantas cosas por decirte

Y sé que si de verdad estuvieras detrás escuchándome quizás…quizás…esa oportunidad que tanto estuve anhelando podría hacerse realidad

-busco tu sonrisa en cada lugar, aun con la esperanza de volverte encontrar...pienso en ti cada vez que miro el amanecer desde la estación del tren aunque se bien que no podrías estar ahí.-pero me pregunto si es que aun estas palabras llegaran a ti , serían suficientes para que volvieras?

Una cosa era desear lo que pasaría…probablemente otra sería realidad

Pero aun así quería seguir pensando lo harías...que te quedarías conmigo

**"si tan solo mis palabras llegaran a ti…"**

Habían muchas cosas de las que me arrepentía

Tantas que no podría contar con las manos

Pero si me dieran a elegir el poder cambiar una esa sin duda sería…

-necesito un milagro para llegar hacia ti.-susurré contemplando con tristeza la lluvia caer frente a mi.-si la vida me diera otra oportunidad…te diría ese "te amo" que nunca me atreví a decirte.-te lo diría hasta cansarme y sin que me importara nada

Ahora sabía porque lo de Natsuki me había afectado tanto

Perder esa oportunidad con ella me recordó a la oportunidad que perdí contigo

El mismo error de siempre

Y como si se tratara de una cruel broma del destino volvía a pasar lo mismo, es decir ambas terminaron enamorándose de alguien mas

El mismo error y el mismo final

-probablemente suceda así.-dije como anticipando lo que podría ocurrir.- pero supongo que sigo siendo una mala perdedora.-dije; quizás solo estaba tratando de buscar una excusa para seguir con esto pero aun así…como sea era mejor terminar esta conversación de una vez y decirte esas palabras que jamás te llegarían.-aunque sé que nunca te volveré a ver…solo te pido Kaori que no me olvides.-ese era mi pequeño deseo egoísta

Podrías estar lejos y sé que nuestros corazones jamás se volverían a acercar pero al menos deseaba que los recuerdos que tuvimos juntas no se perdieran

**"Solo, no me olvides"**

…

No se cuanto tiempo pasó que me quedé esperando en la salida

Hasta la lluvia comenzó a cesar poco a poco

me sentí un poco mal y es que no era una imagen que me desagradara ver así que se podía decir que la había pasado mejor de lo que esperaba...perdida entre esos pequeños recuerdos y anhelos de aquellas oportunidades perdidas

Levanté la mirada al reconocer al grupo que se asomaba desde lo lejos, ahí se encontraba ella charlando con Rose quien caminaba a su lado tan tranquilamente, por otra parte, mi rubia amiga infiltrada se encontraba un poco más atrás de la parejita a lado de Yukino, parecía que trataba de sacarle conversación mientras que la castaña estaba más atenta a la pantalla de su móvil

Tenía el presentimiento de que le estaba costando acercarse a la pecosa e incluso tenía mis dudas de que pudiera llegar a llamar su atención

A lo mejor no sería la única que perdería después de todo

Por otro lado quien parecía estar ajenas a ese juego de parejas era Mikoto que se mostraba relajada caminando a un costado de las demas como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación, con la vista perdida en su propio mundo

Esperé unos segundos pacientemente a que sus ojos se percataran de mi

Sonreí al notar que ella se había dado cuenta de mi presencia

**"al fin…"**

Por un instante detuvo su andar; reacción que no pasó desapercibida por Rose quien miró en la misma dirección que ella pillándome en la entrada

-hey, Hola Shiz!.-saludó emocionada levantando la mano

Respondí con el mismo gesto a la vez que miraba a Natsuki quien solo atinó a fruncir el ceño como si no se lo esperaba, pero vamos, el hecho de que estuviera Haruka debió darla alguna pista de que yo estaría cerca, ¿verdad?

-hola chicas.-saludé con una media sonrisa

La reacción de Natsuki no se hizo esperar, pero trató de disimular la molestia que sentía

Por otro lado Haruka no ocultó la mala cara conmigo, como culparla, la había dejado sola y por como iba la situación Yukino no se le estaba dando nada fácil

Creo que ese era el principal motivo de su enojo

Tenía el presentimiento que después me echaría la culpa por no avanzar nada

Ya me temía que esa podría ser una de sus ridículas excusas

-wow, que sorpresa.-exclamó la ojiverde tratando de ocultar el doble sentido de sus palabras.-no esperaba verte.-claro que no

De ser así, seguramente no habría invitado a Rose

-si,; quería ver un poco de las practicas.-respondí rápidamente.-pero creo que llegué un poco tarde.-añadí al ver que todas estaban cambiadas con el uniforme de entrenamiento en sus bolsos

-oh descuida, solo tuvieron un encuentro de practica.-soltó Rose.-mas bien estábamos aprovechando el momento para ir a tomar algo; vamos te animas, ¿verdad?.-asentí fingiendo estar igual emocionada

Natsuki soltó un resoplido un poco frustrado deseando que por algún milagro no aceptara y simplemente me fuera de aquí

Sabía que le arruinaría el momento, pero bueno, no iba a desaprovechar la chance de hacerlo

Caminamos las 6 rumbo a la cafetería, aun sabiendo que estaba en el grupo; Natsuki no se había separado de Rose, seguían conversando alegremente y parecía que la peliazul tenía toda la intención de ignorarme

Pasaron unos minutos mientras caminábamos a una de las cafeterias mas cercanas que Haruka me jaló a un un costado llena de bronca

-como carajos me dejaste sola.-soltó indignada

Sonreí divertida viendo como Yukino si parecía estar atenta a lo que Mikoto le decía, atención que estaba segura no habría recibido la rubia

-así que debo suponer que ya la tienes a una cita de llevarla a la cama ¿verdad?.-dije medio en broma

Ella solo bufó molesta tratando de ocultar el hecho de que no, no había podido avanzar ni un poco

-dios y así quieres que te ayude.-respondió en un suspiro de resignación.-y a todo esto que rayos te pasó…porque te fuiste así tan de repente.-preguntó

Me encogí de hombros sin saber que decir mientras mi mirada se volvía a perder en Natsuki y Rose

-necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar un poco.-dije un tanto mas sincera de lo que esperaba.-y me di cuentas de varias cosas que no sabía.-añadí siendo testigo de como poco a poco dos personas empezaban a crear ese lazo invisible

No pude evitar sonreír con cierta tristeza

-y de que se supone que te diste cuenta.-acusó un tanto perdida pues no entendía de que estaba hablando

-nada.-volví a decir como quitándole importancia.-solo digamos que me he dado cuenta que soy una mala perdedora

-¿que?.-no pude evitar reír al ver esa reacción de desconcierto

-odio perder mas que nada en este mundo.-solté volviendo a mirar a la parejita

**continuara...**

* * *

uff bueno eso fue todo

asi que ese fue el motivo por el cual Shizuru hizo que entrar a Natsuki en el juego

por fin se sincera consigo misma

pero estará bien

que es lo que quiere decir al final

y por otra parte Nat y Rose...mmm esto se pone picante como dirían por ahí

espero que les haya gustado

y bue me despido como siempre, esperando que se cuiden y sigan las indicaciones, todos podemos poner un poco de esfuerzo para que esta cuarentena de los resultados que esperamos y asi todo se pueda controlar

ok...bue...haber si puedo adelantar el capitulo mas rápido la siguiente =D

nos vemos


	18. Chapter 18

WOW

hola a todos!

bueno esto de la cuarentena si que ha golpeado fuerte T_T y la situación esta dura mas de lo que pensamos que pudiera ser

Espero que estén bien y ya saben solo queda seguir hacia adelante y cuidarse mucho

uff bue, esta situación me ha golpeado mas fuerte de lo que esperaba pero vamos ahora que he encontrado un tiempo de descanso les traigo la conti y espero que lo puedan disfrutar

Ahora si como la mayoría ha pedido y seguramente han esperado desde ya bastante tiempo, vamos a ver el enfoque de Nat y como esta llevando el juego en el que Shizuru ha intentado acorralarla

en fin sin mas preámbulos vamos a por la conti =D

* * *

**¿Pareja Sexual?**

**Capitulo.-18**

* * *

-¡eso es equipo!.-grité llena de emoción por la victoria.-que puedo decir; soy demasiado chicos.-comencé a escuchar las risas de mis compañeros ya acostumbrados a mi típica frase cada vez que ganábamos.-

-jajaja, oye ya para mujer que te reto en un 1 vs 1 y te bajo de tu nube.-declaró una de mis aliadas, conocida Neko666 quien seguía estando en línea, debía decir que ese era el Nick de mi buena amiga Mikoto, era muy curioso que la llegara a conocer primero en los juegos en linea antes de que lo hiciéramos en el equipo de básquet

Se podría decir que nuestros gustos eran muy similares y por eso se hizo tan cercana conmigo

-pues cuando quieras y donde quieras.-respondí al desafío, no era como si fuese la primera vez que se atrevía a firmar su sentencia de muerte.-

-vale, que tal mañana en tu departamento.-lanzó la sugerencia.-ya sabes; ademas será motivo para conocer donde vives.-añadió dando la perfecta excusa para hacerlo

No estaba muy acostumbrada a invitar a mis amigas al departamento

En realidad, nunca antes lo había hecho; en primer lugar porque no tenía amigas pero definitivamente Mikoto se había convertido en una de mis mejores compañeras así que vamos

-ok, mañana a las 9.-solté aceptando el desafío.-te pasaré la dirección por mensaje y quedamos para ver como te reviento la cara.-era momento de que aprendiera que yo era la mejor de las dos

Terminó despidiéndose no sin antes prometerme que la humillación sería tan brutal que tendría que me haría desinstalar todos mis juegos y que tendría que cambiarme de Nick para superar el trauma

-veremos.-finalicé quitándome los audífonos emocionada.-soy mucho Alphonse, como siempre gracias a mi es que volteamos la partida.- dije cargando al pequeño oso entre mis brazos algo que se estaba volviendo costumbre cada vez que cantaba victoria y era celebrarlo abrazando el peluche de Mai

Casi al instante giré la vista para ver si Shizuru podría estar mirándome, había olvidado que a veces la muy idiota tenía la manía de entrar al departamento sin hacer ruido

Ya había pasado suficiente vergüenza hace un par de días cuando me pilló bailando con Alphonse y dios no quería que eso volviese a ocurrir, a lo mejor y esta vez se le cruzaba por la cabeza el hecho de grabarme aunque si se atrevía a hacerlo pues ilesa no saldría de la sala

Suspiré aliviada al ver que me encontraba sola y es que estas últimas semanas fueron un infierno y todo era por culpa de ella y su estúpido juego, todos aquellos malditos problemas que jamás imaginé que pudiera tener

"Shizuru"

Esa tonta si que había ido demasiado lejos con esto y lo peor era que no tenía intenciones de detenerse si no que al contrario iría hasta el final en ese desesperado intento por alimentar su ego

"Shizuru" volví a susurrar su nombre en mis pensamientos

Aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado entre nosotras

Era tan difícil imaginar que hace unas semanas ella solo era la mejor amiga de Mai; no mas que eso; no nos llevábamos bien como para que la considerara una amiga, para nada, solo era la insufrible vecina de a lado

Y mira ahora cual era la situación en la que nos encontrábamos

Estábamos fingiendo ser una pareja de verdad

La muy boba se encontraba confiada de que al final terminaría enamorándome y sería tan arrastrada de que le confesaría mis sentimientos, porque supuestamente quedaría loca por ella

Aunque debo admitir que un principio pudo haber sucedido así

Estuve confundida al comienzo y de alguna manera había caído en su juego sin que me diera cuenta, debía darle crédito pues hizo que me confundiera y por un momento me hizo creer que tal vez ella….que tal vez pero no...al final pude darme cuenta que solo había sido una ilusa e ingenua que había caído en su trampa

Supongo que no pude evitar que sucediera así

Recuerdo ese día que me dejó en el ascensor confesando que esto solo era un juego para ella

Caí destrozada, por mas que intenté no romperme terminé llorando en los brazos de Mai cual niña desconsolada sin saber que me estaba metiendo en una situación complicada pues no tenía manera de explicar porque estaba llorando. Por un momento se me cruzó la idea de mandar todo a la mierda y simplemente decirle a Mai lo que había pasado con Shizuru pero es que no podía

Sabía cuales habían sido las condiciones de Shizuru, el hecho de que fingiéramos ser pareja pero que la escondiéramos de los que nos conocían tenía una sola razón de ser, estaba segura que en realidad a ella no le importaba que algunos dijeran cosas o pudieran sospechar de nosotras, es mas probablemente no le daría tanta importancia si sus amigos lo supieran, y prueba de ello era esa rubia amiga que andaba a su lado, pero que Mai se enterara era algo que definitivamente no podía suceder

Incluso estoy convencida de que Mai era el motivo principal por el cual ella me había pedido tantas veces que no aceptara jugar y es que si se enteraba la pelinaranja de lo que me había hecho pues no se lo perdonaría y su amistad de tanto tiempo se iría a la basura

Mai me elegiría a mí; cual hermana mayor no toleraría que su mejor amiga fuese capaz de haber cometido tamaña atrocidad conmigo

Por eso no podía enterarse...ella mas que nadie

Que otras personas murmuraran o se dieran cuenta de que estábamos "juntas" poco o nada le importaba a Shizuru, pero si era Mai la cosa cambiaba

Por eso me guardé el secreto y en ese instante después de tranquilizarme me quedé pensando en una buena historia, pasaron unos minutos en que Mai me preparó un poco de café y viendo que estaba mas calmada me preguntó que era lo que pasaba

Me quedé en silencio una eternidad pensando que decir, en como inventarme una excusa, en una mentira lo suficientemente convincente como para que ocultar que estuve llorando por Shizuru…¿y que fue lo que hice?

Pues simple, tuve que mentir

Le dije que lo que me pasaba era porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de alguien de quien no podría ser y que me sentía mal conmigo misma porque realmente tenía una oportunidad pero que no podía tomarla pues sería traicionar a Nao

Una mentira convincente pues Mai sabía que era la primera vez que le confesaba tener un interés amoroso por alguien y era normal que no supiera que hacer y mucho mas si es que ese supuesto interés era la ex pareja de Nao

Debía admitir que me ayudó que Mai ya supiera sobre Rose, que Shizuru dijera que yo tenía un cierto interés en ella al final fue el punto que me favoreció para que me creyera….y pues después de mi mentira a medias Mai ató los cabos para hacerse la idea de que la rubia era la razón de mi llanto

Nos quedamos conversando un rato, mas que aconsejarme ella simplemente me quería escuchar y estar a mi lado para que me desahogara y no pude evitar sentirme mal conmigo misma y es que las malditas mentiras se estaban haciendo mas grandes y que hiciera preocupar a Mai no lo valía para nada

No valía que ella se preocupara por mi

Mentiras...estúpidas mentiras...bueno aunque no podría decir que había mentido del todo, la verdad era que si sentía algo por Rose y pues lo cierto era que estaba desaprovechando la oportunidad, Mai me dio muy buenos consejos, justo los que que necesitaba escuchar para hacer lo correcto y me dio el apoyo suficiente para que tomara esa oportunidad no importara que, pues si no lo hacía en ese momento después me arrepentiría

Con los ánimos renovados y ya un poco más tranquila le escribí esa misma noche a Rose esperando que tal vez pudiera responderme y así quizás esa pequeña esperanza se hiciese un poco mas grande, aunque la verdadera razón era olvidarme de lo que había pasado con Shizuru

Desde la cita de intercambio de parejas no había vuelto a conversar con Rose, ni le había escrito ningún mensaje, así que no esperaba que ella me respondiera tan rápido, emocionada y con los ánimos renovados comenzamos a conversar mediante chat

Puede que fuese por mi personalidad pero me sentía mucho más cómoda escribiéndole mensajes que conversando por una llamada y ella también pareció disfrutar el momento y así pudimos conocernos mejor en esa triste noche

Y pues entre sus palabras dulcemente escritas y mis mensajes escondiendo pequeños secretos que no me atrevía a decir perdí la noción del tiempo y pude olvidarme de Shizuru, y pues como no iba hacerlo si era Rose después de todo...la razón principal por la que había aceptado entrar en ese juego perverso…

y esa noche donde por primera vez se rompió mi corazón tuve la suerte de que estuviese Rose para curarme y como si fuese cosa del destino ella cambió lo que pudo ser una de las peores noches de mi vida y dios como decirlo mientras más conversábamos nos dimos cuenta que teníamos mucho en común, gustos parecidos cosa que hizo que me atrapara más;es decir a ambas nos gustaba mucho leer, ella era una fanática de la lectura cuestión que me había dejado muy sorprendida y es que no esperaba que tuviera una debilidad por los libros y las novelas y fue en ese punto cuando la conversación poco a poco comenzó a arrastrarnos a una situación un tanto mas intima y vergonzosa de lo que hubiese imaginado, fue cuando dijo que era mucho de leer poesía y que a veces escribía algunas para pasar el rato y pues de broma le dije que no le creía y ese fue el inicio para que hubiera una discusión de por medio

Discusión la cual fue muy divertida y que al final terminó en un duelo por saber quien era mejor y la manera de saberlo era recitando en el momento, fue asi que nos estuvimos enviando vídeos, cada una recitando frases improvisadas, estaba claro que por mas vergonzoso que fuese el premio lo ameritaba, ya que quien fuese la vencedora tendría que invitar a una cita a la ganadora

En ese momento poco me importó perder pues de todas maneras tendría una cita con ella si o si y eso ya era un triunfo para mi

No pude estar mas feliz y esa felicidad que aun no se ha borrado

Hasta ahora no podía creer como las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde ese día hasta este momento…demasiadas como para decir que realmente estuviese sucediendo, parecía que todo estaba a mi favor y es que cuando pensé que el juego de Shizuru podía a volverse mas retorcido ella había cambiado una de las perversas reglas que tenía

¿Con que sentido lo había hecho?

Y como saberlo

Es mas, al principio no lo creí, y es que definitivamente debía haber una trampa pero por mas vueltas que le di no pude encontrarle sentido

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

¿se habría vuelto loca?

¿Tan segura estaba que ganaría?

¿Tanto como para darme tamaño beneficio?

Si antes el juego no tenía ni lógica ni sentido pues ahora mucho menos

Es decir ahora era yo quien tenía el control

¿En serio pensaba que ganaría?

¿Tanto podía subestimarme?...pues estaba idiota si pensaba que al final me arrodillaría a confesar un amor que jamás existiría...no pasaría, además ahora tenía a Rose y todo me iba de maravilla

Claro que si; es decir no podía pedir estas mas feliz, parecía que todo caminaba como quería y por primera vez sentía que estaba en control de las cosas y la buena suerte iba a mi lado sonriendo como pocas veces había sucedido tanto que hasta parecía que estuviera soñando

Casi todo estaba perfecto…casi todo...siendo sinceras había algo que no pensé que sucedería y que poco a poco mi cuerpo lo ha estado sintiendo con el pasar de los días y aunque me costara admitirlo o tratara de negar Shizuru había tenido razón…y eso comenzaba a molestarme mas de lo que esperaba

-solo necesito estar tranquila.-dije cruzando la mirada con Alphonse, pero esa sensación de ansiedad que se acumulaba día a día se estaba volviendo jodidamente insoportable

Suspiré tratando de relajar el cuerpo, no debía preocuparme de mas y tampoco debía estar pensando mucho en ello pues sabía que de hacerlo comenzaría a estresarme y eso era algo que necesitaba evitar para que pudiera lidiar mejor con el problema

Regresé a mi sitio con intenciones de volver a jugar un poco mas y despejar la mente, necesitaba seguir metida en mis cosas y mantener la mente ocupada en mis pasatiempos para que pudiera lidiar mejor con este problema

Regresé rápidamente a mi lugar para dejar de seguir pensando en esas cosas, pero como si la buena suerte hubiese dejado de sonreírme la vi entrar por la puerta con esa típica expresión calmada de siempre

Ella solo atinó a mirarme de reojo mientras dejaba las bolsas de compras a un costado de la puerta mientras iba a la cocina en un inusual y particular silencio

En otras circunstancias estaba segura que por lo menos hubiese fingido un saludo o un falso "buenos días pueblerina" que ya se había casi una costumbre cada vez que me pillaba sin Mai por los alrededores

Bueno ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes

Esbocé una mueca divertida mientras la veía pasar por mi costado, ya no sentía esa presión y angustia cada que nos encontrábamos como antes, el hecho de que las reglas habían cambiado a mi favor me daba la confianza suficiente como para que ya no me importara que estuviéramos solas

En estos momentos yo tenía el control y el poder y debía admitir que se sentía realmente bien

Ya no tenía ninguna presión de lo que ella pudiera hacerme

-vaya primera vez que no saludas.-dije rompiendo el silencio añadiendo una leve risilla esperando provocar que esa expresión calmada cambiara abruptamente.-parece que hemos despertado de mal humor eh?.-agregué comprendiendo por primera vez la satisfacción que se sentía por alterar a alguien que no te caía bien

El hecho de que no me respondiera nada solo hacía que esa sensación se sintiera aún mejor

El silencio se prolongó un tanto mas mientras seguía esperando alguna palabra ácida que me hiciera escuchar que al menos estaba aquí pero no

Como pocas veces se había mostrado se sentó en completo silencio mientras me devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido como si me acusara de que hubiese hecho algo malo

Saber que ya no tenía el control y que los roles se habían invertido sin duda era lo mejor

Sin tensiones ni preocupaciones cada que estuviéramos a solas me daba la confianza de que podría decir o hacer cualquier cosa que se me viniera en gana y no me pasaría nada

-ayer sí que fuiste muy descarada.-abrí los ojos con cierta sorpresa al escuchar tamaña acusación, lo cierto era que ya se había tardado demasiado en responder

Miré a los lados fingiendo demencia ya que no tenía idea de lo que me acusaba

bueno si que lo sabía

lo que me parecía extraño era ver que parecía sentirse dolida

-ok, como que estoy algo perdida.-respondí volviendo la atención a la pantalla de mi laptop.-no se de que tratas de acusarme.-añadí fingiendo cierta sorpresa

Se formó otro instante de silencio entre las dos mientras poco a poco veía como su expresión de aparente indiferencia cambiaba abruptamente

Molesta como pocas veces la había visto

-mira que invitar a tu amante a tus practicas fue demasiado.-soltó con indignación.-esta vez si que cruzaste una línea.-

"¿Línea?"

Traté de no reír y es que no podía creer que me estuviera increpando que hubiera hecho eso, es decir todo era valido con tal de que no se rompiera las reglas

-hey yo debería ser la que tendría que estar molesta.-respondí con el mismo tono agresivo para que fuese mas creíble.-iba a tener una cita a solas con ella después si no te aparecías así que si querías malograr mi día pues felicidades lo hiciste.-añadí tratando de sonar enojada

Ayer la muy idiota no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que venir a buscarme cuando salía de mi entrenamiento, cosa que ya me lo esperaba pues en el entretiempo apareció su rubia amiga Haruka quien casi de improvisto se acercó al grupo, estaba claro que si ella había venido pues Shizuru no debía estar muy lejos y pues para mi mala suerte tuve razón

Ayer tenía bien planeado mi itinerario, había invitado a Rose a que fuera a ver los entrenamientos del equipo de básquet en la facultad, y tenía pensado después de eso invitarla a solas a comer o al cine, algo para que pasáramos un tiempo a solas y se lo iba a proponer ya a la salida y estaba segura que aceptaría encantada y con una sonrisa en sus labios

Iba ser como nuestra segunda cita pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando vio que Shizuru me estaba esperando en la salida matando así todo lo que tenía planeado

De todas maneras no valía mucho que le diera tanta importancia al asunto ya que tendría muchas mas oportunidades de tener otra cita, cada día era una oportunidad así que no había de que preocuparse, al contrario, la espera solo haría que las ansias por verla de nuevo fuesen mas intensas

-estas caminando en una línea muy delgada pueblerina.-lanzó la advertencia como si no supiera lo que estaba en juego

-descuida, estoy siendo lo suficientemente cuidadosa para que no haya ninguna prueba contundente.-remarqué entre risas.-así que vamos; no tienes de que preocuparte porque ganarte está siendo más fácil de lo que esperaba.-dije tocando una fibra sensible que sabía que la alteraría

Si había algo que Shizuru odiaba más que nada en el mundo era perder, típico de las personas con el ego subido por las nubes y que pensaban que cualquier cosa que hicieran lo hacían perfecto

No podía estar más equivocada

Ahí estaba su error

En ese exceso de confianza

-ara, pareces estar muy segura para hacer tamaña afirmación.-soltó sin que pudiese evitar que su voz saliera con ese tono emocional que delataba que había echado sal en la herida.-aun el tiempo no se ha terminado y ya estas cantando victoria.-hizo una pequeña pausa mientras una tenue sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro.-tiempo suficiente para que puedas cometer errores de primeriza

Ladeé la mirada a un costado

¿A qué clase de errores se suponía que estaba hablando?

¿Acaso ya estaba dando por hecho que la premisa de que cayera enamorada ya no era una opción?

Si era así entonces podría decir que por primera vez Shizuru parecía entrar en razón, eso significaba que la muy idiota se había dado cuenta que ya no podría ganar de la manera en que estaba pensando

Sin duda era una pequeña victoria

Emocionada no pude evitar sonreí con fingida malicia, ya era imposible que perdiera, no importa lo que pasara o que intentara hacer Shizuru en el tiempo que quedaba

Todo estaba a mi favor, tenía el control total del juego, la regla mas esclavizante se había invertido a mi conveniencia y por si fuese poco Shizuru estaba admitiendo su derrota anticipada

La única manera de que perdiera esto sería si llegara a caer en una infidelidad con pruebas contundentes y eso no pasaría…de ninguna manera

-hasta que por fin te diste cuenta.-dije levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de victoria, no había necesidad de ser más específica para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.-creo que sería más fácil y sencillo para las dos que de una vez te rindieras y terminaras con esta tortura.-añadí dándole otro golpe a su ego

Ella se quedó paralizada sin saber muy bien que responder o que decir

Ya no le quedaban argumentos

Y he de suponer que sabía que era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo

-ten cuidado Nat…su…ki que no te darás cuenta hasta que sea demasiado tarde.-aseveró con esa confianza tan característica que estaba siendo por demás fingida, la muy tonta ya se había delatado desde antes y no importaba que tan bien fuese su actuación ya no era nada creíble.-

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa para que supiera lo muy asustada que me encontraba

"Si como no"

-de lo que tengo que tener cuidado es de tu amiga Haruka.-solté recordando lo sucedido ayer, no había que ser muy perspicaz para que uno se diera cuenta.-que se trae con Yukino.-pregunté; cabe decir que la había notado demasiado incomoda con la presencia de la rubia, tanto así que para evitarla tuvo que ser Mikoto quien disimuladamente hiciera espacio entre las dos.-acaso es una especie de acosadora?.-si hasta Mikoto se había dado cuenta quería decir que estaba siendo muy obvio el interés que tenía por la entrenadora

Shizuru solo ladeó la cabeza como si no supiera de lo que hablaba

-pues a saber si estará interesada en tu amiga.-respondió como tratando de quitarle importancia pero vamos.-pero porqué quieres saber…acaso también quieres engañarme con Yukino?...o quizás ya lo estés haciendo.-

"Que rayos"

-mira Shizuru no sé cuáles serán sus intenciones de tu amiguita pero si Yukino me dice que la está acosando pues le partiré la cabeza.-lancé la advertencia para que le enviara el mensaje de lo que sucedería si seguía jodiendo.-

-oh vaya, así que eres celosa y posesiva con tus parejas.-señaló con burla.-eso me dice que no estas preparada para una relación formal con alguien…mucho menos con Rose.-agregó el comentario solo para molestarme

Sonreí divertida y es que de nuevo se volvía a equivocar

Como se notaba que no conocía ni un poco a Rose y es que si supiera que ella era la razón por la cual seguía siendo fiel a la relación de mentira que teníamos pues a lo mejor se volvería a plantear de todos los supuestos que se ha hecho equivocadamente conmigo y con la que sería mi futura novia pero ahí radicaba su error….en pensar que todos eran como ella

No todas eran así

Rose era la prueba de ello

-es por eso que soy tan posesiva contigo.-respondí de manera irónica provocando alterarla otra vez.-y muy celosa también, tanto que te estaré siguiendo todo el día para ver que no me seas infiel.-acoté en tono irónico

-idiota.-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de desviar la mirada dándome por derecho vencedora de esta pequeña discusión

Me levanté satisfecha

No podía estar mas contenta y es que estas pequeñas victorias me daban más confianza y seguridad y si seguía así sabía que al final todo saldría perfecto

Solo necesitaba ser paciente y esperar que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo, cuando todo esto terminara formalizaría mi relación con Rose

Cuando ganara y mi mentira se convirtiese en verdad la oportunidad de estar con ella se haría una realidad

Ella misma me hizo la promesa aquella vez que salimos cuando perdí en nuestro pequeño duelo de poesía, quizás si no hubiese sido tan ingenua y sincera ahora estaría pasándola bien con ella, pero mi sinceridad pudo más…es decir bien pude haberle dicho una pequeña mentira pero no, fui tan tonta de decirle que había renovado mi relación de exclusividad con Shizuru, en ese momento pensé que no le importaría mucho el tema pero si que le importó, aun recuerdo la cara de decepción que puso cuando se lo dije y casi al instante me arrepentí pues me di cuenta de que hasta que el plazo de exclusividad no se cumpliera ella no cruzaría la línea y respetaría mi "relación" con Shizuru

Rose había sido muy sincera desde el comienzo así que no se metería conmigo hasta que la exclusividad con mi pareja sexual terminara

Bueno si tenía que sacar el lado positivo de esto era que si quería tener algo serio con ella seria sin mentiras ni engaños

Así que solo quedaba esperar y maldición si había algo que me estaba incomodando y que podría convertirse en un problema sería la abstinencia

Ya había pasado varios días desde la última vez que lo hice con Shizuru y mi cuerpo comenzaba a inquietarse un poco pero no era como si pudiera controlar…aun así sabía que podría empeorar

Pero debía controlarme

Solo serían poco mas de dos semanas hasta que la exclusividad terminara y entonces estaría con Rose como pareja sexual o como novia ya veríamos como se dieran las cosas

En conclusión el futuro pintaba bien

Con los ánimos renovados fui a la cocina a ver si aun quedaba algo de naranja, pasé por el lado de Shizuru que seguía sentada tratando de evitar mi mirada fingiendo que chateaba por el móvil

Una jugada desesperada para disimular la incomodidad que sentía

Vaya sí que odiaba perder

-por cierto no te olvides que el fin de semana iremos de fiesta.-atinó a decir como pequeño recordatorio

-descuida lo tengo anotado.-respondí comprobando con emoción que aun quedaba jugo para tomar.-creo que será divertido….y solo para estar segura, tendremos que fingir ser pareja o cada una irá por su lado.-pregunté un tanto curiosa pues aún no tenía claro los detalles a tomar en cuenta

Ella levantó la mirada

-pues claro que será como pareja.-soltó como si no fuese obvio.-

-¿entonces me presentaras como tu novia?.-sería posible que se atreviera a hacerlo?

Aunque no le encontraba el sentido que así fuera pero con Shizuru había que tener cuidado y esperarse cualquier cosa

Sus ojos rojos volvieron a enfocarse en mi por unos segundos

-quizás.-fue lo único que dijo

-preferiría que cada uno fuese por su lado.-dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa a degustar de mi bebida favorita.-además si las cosas salen bien podremos tener un final feliz al terminar la noche.-añadí con una mueca divertida

La vi ladear la cabeza sorprendida de que pudiera hacer tamaña sugerencia, pero el error estaba en que ella creía que lo decía en serio

Así como había creído cuando le dije que la engañe con Rose

Como hubiera deseado que así pasara, pero bueno era cuestión de ser pacientes ya que el premio lo valdría

-vaya has dado tus primeros pasos y te sientes ya una experta.-siseó con un dejo de odio.-cuidado con que tropieces.-advirtió.-ya que si caes una vez no volverás a levantarte

Como si tuviese que preocuparme

Todo era parte de mi farol

-no lo sé, creo que podría hacerlo bien.-dije tanteando aquellas posibilidades inexistentes.-a lo mejor y estoy de suerte.-añadí tratando de sacar otro disgusto

Cosa que así sucedió pues se levantó con una expresión de furia en el rostro

Parecía que tenía ganas de gritar

-ara, como sea….me conviene que te sobrestimes.-susurró para si tratando de calmarse

No pude evitar reír

Ahora si que entendía porque su afán de molestarme y es que cuando uno lo hacía a la persona que odiaba como que se sentía muy bien…demasiado bien diría yo...era algo que podría hacerse adictivo y que mejor aprovechar este momento para seguir pero me detuve en seco sin poder reaccionar

Abrí los ojos de sobremanera al ver como se bajaba el cierre de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta así tan de repente

Por un momento mi instinto me hizo recordar lo que sucedía cuando ella se quitaba la ropa y me quedé paralizada

Fue cuando me recuperé de la primera impresión que me di cuenta de que ya no había de que preocuparse

Yo era quien tenía el control ahora

Claro que lo tenía

"mierda"...aunque ese ya no era el problema en si

"dios…solo no la veas" susurré en mis pensamientos, pero no pude evitar caer en la tentación

Fue imposible que no viera su delineada silueta que ahora sin la chaqueta se llegaba a notar en el cuerpo, el polo deportivo que usaba para el gimnasio se ceñía a su figura pegándose de una manera por demás sugerente haciendo que se viera demasiado sexy y el escote se hacía mas pronunciado que en otros modelos que había visto anteriormente y como ella había estado sentada todo el tiempo fue difícil que notara que solo se encontraba con unos shorts cortos azules que hacía que resaltaran sus largas piernas cual maldita modelo

Resoplé en un intento porque no se me notara que lo nerviosa que me había puesto sin saber muy bien porque

Aunque bueno…a decir verdad sí que lo sabía

La maldita abstinencia estaba provocando que viera a Shizuru mucho más jodidamente atractiva de lo normal

-vale entonces ya quedamos más tarde para hacer algo.-dijo y es que bueno técnicamente faltaban dos horas para que se cumpliera la cuota del día de estar a solas.-quizás te pueda enseñar a cocinar que eres un desastre.-bufó en señal de burla

Apenas pude escucharla y es que estaba demasiado distraída mirándola descaradamente el culo como para responder algo coherente

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar al volver escuchar su voz

-v…vale.-dije apenas tratando de desviar la mirada para que no se me notara el descaro

Ella solo atinó a mirarme un tanto confundida por mi repentino cambio de actitud, felizmente no pudo darse cuenta del motivo por el cual me encontraba de esa manera

Casi sin poder evitarlo mis ojos volvieron a fijarse en su cuerpo una vez mas antes de que se fuera

"mierda"

Definitivamente esto se podría convertir en un problema si no hacía algo

Pero que…

...Rose no estaría disponible hasta que terminara la exclusividad

-vamos, no puede ser tan difícil.-me dije tratando de convencerme de que podría aguantar

Todo estaba a mi favor, además si seguía jugando bien mis cartas podría hacer que ella se rindiera antes de tiempo

No podía ser tan difícil….¿verdad?

**Continuara…**

* * *

bueno eso fue todo

no he tenido mucho tiempo y es que la situación esta complicada T_T

pero vamos a seguir y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado

jajaja dios parece que la abstinencia va a empezar hacer estragos en Natsuki

pero como ella ha dicho, tiene el control y el favor de su lado pero esa confianza esta siendo que sea mas abierta con Shizuru, igual de la misma manera Shiz al no tener el control se siente que pisa terreno desconocido cada vez que esta con Nat y pues...ya veremos

en fin eso ha sido todo, muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima

espero actualizar mas rapido la sgte =D

nos vemos =D!


End file.
